My Obligation
by Justified Wings
Summary: 2/18/2013 - Finally being revisited! - The past is a haunting prison and oftentimes it cannot be escaped. A man goes to war for what he believes in, but returns to a love that may no longer be his own. - There are several sentiments not for the ideologically sensitive. Tread with caution as you explore the chapters. - SxE
1. How It Began

**My Obligation****  
Chapter 1: How It Began**

_How many times have I looked at you and wished that you would be up front with me? How many times have I begged inwardly that you have retracted your words? At the time, I had been hurt by such speech, but I knew better. You needed to do what was required of you. And I needed to abide by it. _

_That is my position as the princess of Renais. I accept this. Albeit, reluctantly._

Those were Eirika's wandering thoughts as she stared off into the distance sky. There was peace, if one could truly call it that. The war was over. The tension had faded into the idle air. The cities were filled with a sweet singing of reunions between friends and family. How grateful everyone seemed to be that everything was over. How happy everyone appeared to be that the darkness had dissipated, and light triumphed.

And yet, she was envious.

As she sat upon the edge of the fountain, she looked around. In her restoration for Renais, she'd immediately turned her attention onto the gardens. It was a place of sanctuary for her. It was of peace and tranquility. It was her escape. She'd had many fond memories of the place, and in her heart, it was the most important, the most sentimental.

"Am I…" she began aloud to herself, "…being selfish, perhaps?"

Her right hand's forefinger settled at the base of her chin and she quirked her head, somewhat the way a fawn would its mother. Eirika was still so young, still so naïve, still so ruled by her inquisitive nature. By no means was she attempting to self-depreciate herself, and yet, she felt she deserved an honest answer, an honest opinion. Her left hand was pressed against the marble of the fountain, subconsciously fingering the intricate details in the sculpture. Her legs swung back and forth impatiently, as though requesting that she did something more than idly sit by.

"Selfish, milady?"

The voice was surprisingly soft. Well, not so surprising in tone, but rather just to hear. When had he arrived?

Her form turned and she helped herself down from the fountain. Blue eyes looked over him with appraisal and then her lips curled. Clearly she approved. Then again, there were very few things the redheaded knight did that she didn't condone of. Of those things… Well, she wasn't about to say anything.

"Hello, Seth," she responded, placing a happy demeanour to her former one of the quiet contemplation.

The Silver Knight of Renais, this man had been renowned since childhood. His father, Caradoc had been in service to King Fado, but had fallen in battle. His prestigious son was knighted shortly after, and became known as a boy with brilliant potential who grew into a man with extraordinary brilliance in academic and tactical strategy. He was a tall man, and often wore his armour, as he believed he could never be too cautious when those of the Renais family line were involved. Today, however, he had lost his breastplate and other unnatural plate armaments, and Eirika thought he looked wonderful, in spite of the sword dangling from his belt.

"Milady," he greeted her with a sweeping bow. "You were speaking of being selfish?"

She blushed, visibly. "…Seth… Are you always going to make it a habit of listening in on private conversations? One day you may hear something you could have survived better without." Her lips upturned into a smile, and though she seemed to be chiding him, she was really quite happy.

He looked thoughtful, even without fingering his chin, "It is appropriate that I am capable of understanding you. It allows me to better protect you, Lady Eirika."

How long would he use honourifics? She had often imagined in the late hours of the night what it would be like if he simply called her by her name. She had pictured the glow of his cheeks and the gleam in his eyes as he spoke of her affectionately. Yet, she knew it was wrong to even begin descending upon this pathway. It would cause her to fall into madness, perhaps even in the way Carlyle had for the Queen of Jehana. That was a little different, however. He was a knight in service to a lady, driven to insanity by his sincerest love for her. It resulted in disastrous results, however, and Eirika believed that repression perhaps was not the best course of action.

Her expression softened and she eyed his sword belt. As she strafed back, she rested her right hand upon the hilt of her rapier and then withdrew it. "Shall we play?"

"…Milady…"

Surely she knew she would no longer need to raise her arms. The War of the Sacred Stones was over. They had been victorious, though at the cost of something difficult. Eirika had dealt the finishing blow and whether she chose to express it or not, Seth could sense her distress. Amusement twinkled within his eyes and after adjusting the askew auburn locks, he leaned forward and placed his hand upon hers, lowering her blade.

"You will never need to fight again," he spoke simply, the vague upturn of his lips becoming more apparent.

_Must you feel you will always need to fight for me, Seth? I'm well aware that you have never wanted anything more than to protect me, but you are a knight of Renais, not necessarily a knight to the Lady Eirika. Could it be that you chose this life for yourself? Why…?_

She eyed his hand upon hers. A chill scaled her arm and rested within her shoulder. Yes, she had held his hand when she was younger, and even times on the battlefield when she had grown frightened, but to truly hold him… Eirika often wondered what that would be like and what it would lead to. Of course, all thoughts of that nature led to the belief that were her etiquette tutours to ever hear of such nonsense, they would knock her one.

"Seth…" she began in that soft tone.

He drew away quickly, well aware of what she was looking at. Then he shook his head at her, nearly with disapproval. She was a gentle woman, with peace in her heart. No matter how gifted she had the potential to be in regards to a sword, as Ephraim had always said, her place was in diplomacy, rather than the front lines.

His scarlet eyes took in her form. She wasn't wearing her armour either. It was one of the few times as she had aged that he hadn't seen it. At that moment, he was nostalgic. He saw the eyes of a young girl who was meant to do wonderful things for her kingdom and for herself. If only he could share his dreams with her. If only they could reach for the stars together. It was inappropriate, however. Approximately eight years her senior, he could read it as no other than taking advantage of her.

"You look beautiful today, Milady," he commented gently. Bowing to her once again, he remained lurched over, thoughtful, and contemplative, for only moments. "Perhaps you are aware that Renais will be holding a banquet in only days from now. A celebration for the end of the war, among other things."

She knew of it. Her brother had made mention of it rather hastily following their victory. Eirika was far from willing to jump in her boots, however, as she had difficulty sharing the ecstatic nature of those around her. She had come back from the war to her family, minus her father, and yet again, she was consumed by the idea that it was not enough for her. She wanted more. She wanted—

"Yes," Eirika forced herself to speak. "My brother did mention this in passing. I wondered… if perhaps…" Her weight between her feet shuffled anxiously and a very becoming pink shade kissed each cheek. "Would you—"

"Forgive me," Seth interjected quickly. He bowed once more, "I must go. I look forward to seeing you later."

He turned to leave, his heart heavy with desire and yearning. She could not have known how much he ached with the longing to pull her into his arms. To embrace her, to cradle her against his form, he wanted this and had wanted it for so long that in his dreams, he did believe he was beginning to taste it.

A simple retainer, however. He was merely a retainer and she his retained. The words they had shared on the field with one another still held. He was a knight. His obligation was to protect her. The world was not to know that it stemmed from personal feelings, though, so in order to defend her and himself, he made it seem as though he was simply protecting her for the sake of her kingdom and her family.

He peered at her curiously. Her expression. Her eyes. She could not hide from him. So many times he looked at her and denied the feelings that he read. He pretended not to notice the overwhelming love that poured out from her. What he saw this day, however, and what he had seen from the moment she had greeted him was far off in some other direction.

"Do not look so sad, Milady. This is a joyous occasion. You glow far more when your lips are graced with a smile."

Then he straightened his posture and strode back into the palace. He had only seen the hint of it before he left, but what rang most vividly in his mind was the delightful flush of her cheeks. One day, he believed, he would kiss them. To cover her with affection, to shower her with his adoration. He truly believed he would accomplish this—even if only in his dreams.

**xxx**

Ephraim yawned. For as wonderful as it was for the battles to finally come to a close, he found himself bored. In fact, bored was a bit of an understatement. He'd come to the conclusion that in order to obtain the proper entertainment, he would need to have his two most loyal retainers spar against one another. Of course, it wouldn't be as fun if he didn't get the opportunity to mock them and their techniques.

"Forde, if you continue to keep yourself open like that, you won't be able to progress. Pay attention," he said, a smirk beginning to creep upon his lips.

The blonde-haired paladin turned his attention onto his lord, leaving the strike to his opponent. Kyle lifted his sword and brought the hilt to the back of Forde's head. It was not nearly impact enough to send him to the ground, but rather enough to capture his attention and even make him whine.

"You're too easily distracted," his companion sighed in disbelief. "You are capable of listening and acting at the same time, correct?"

Forde scowled, ignoring the laughter emitted from the prince upon his throne. "I'd rather not listen to you if I could help it. I'd rather not be doing this at all. We're finally free to do as we please and what am I doing? Swinging a sword as though I'm training. Milord, please cease this torment and let me get some rest."

Cradling his chin in the palm of his hand, Ephraim smiled fondly as he looked between the two. Ah, they would never change, would they? From the very beginning they had bantered with one another, and were what he considered to be the comic relief of his journey. On the grounds of comparing them with the general of the Renais army, they may not have been on equivalence, but there was something about them that sang of their potential.

"Hm… I suppose you can sit down for a little bit, both of you. I'd like to hear what you both think of the future plans."

Kyle raised his eyebrows and sheathed his sword before carefully walking over to one of the chairs of the court. His counterpart lazily pried off his armour and in what appeared rather grimy apparel, he sat on the floor.

"Plans, Milord?" Kyle asked, "Do you mean the ones for Renais?"

Ephraim laughed, "Ah, something like that. You see, I have this idea of what I should like to do. I am not yet king of Renais, yes? To be king requires a marriage, so I must be wed. But to whom?" He looked thoughtful, although between his companions, they knew exactly who he was thinking of.

"Lady Eirika would enjoy having her as a sister," Forde pointed out in a rather matter-of-fact demeanour. "You would enjoy having her as a wife. I imagine she'd enjoy having you as a husband, though I've not the pleasure—"

"Forde!" Kyle exclaimed in that tone that was heard far too often. He ignored the rolling of the eyes from the former cavalier. Then he shook his head at the prince, "I'll apologise for him."

And the teal-haired heir grinned once more. This was what he had become accustomed to. Kyle and Forde had always been arguing. They'd always been in some odd type of competition with one another. Ephraim enjoyed it, however, which was primarily why he never chose to stop them.

"Heh," he sneered. "Sometimes I question how you ever became a knight of Renais in the first place. Then I remember that I like you." Lifting his right hand, he rose to his feet, "At any rate! Yes! I believe the right course of action is ahead! She would be near driven to madness if she did not choose the appropriate actions!"

Forde offered a cheer in like attention, and then he quieted himself, falling into a pensive state. "…Hm… Forgive me if I may be prying, Prince, but have you too, noticed someone who has not been celebrating the festivities?"

"Someone who has not been…" Ephraim began rather uncertainly. He thought about everyone he had seen since the liberation of Magvel. There was Innes, of course, but the snarky prince had never been one to really seem festive. No matter what the position, he was always perfectly calm and collected, or severely enraged. The man had some good traits if he would stop letting his emotions get the better of him. That would most likely never happen, however, and who was Ephraim to stand in the way?

Then he turned his attention fully onto Forde curiously, "Who are you talking about?" When he was given a rather blank stare, he knew what it meant.

_He thinks I'm pretending to be stupid._

"Ah…" the prince nodded slowly, "You mean my precious sister."

Forde nodded and exchanged his gaze between the two of his companions. "Her smile is among the becoming features she holds. While her lips may upturn, it is so empty as though she wishes to be anywhere but here." He thought about the portrait he had painted of her. He believed he had captured her very essence, the magic about her that everyone in the kingdom had seen. If only he could extract it from his paints and lend it to her in time for the celebration.

Fingering his chin in quiet contemplation, Ephraim relaxed into his throne in a faint manner that was very unrefined. What to do, what to do? He couldn't ever stand seeing Eirika when she wasn't happy. What had set her off this time, though? He knew of the final strike against Lyon, as horrible as it may have been, but he also knew that she had been rendered a heroine. Heroines weren't unhappy. Not that he knew of, at any rate. Especially when they were as beautiful as she was.

Consider him biased. Ephraim could think of no woman who looked better. Except perhaps her best friend. It was a difficult contest between the two. Beloved and family.

Then it dawned on him. Of course he should have known!

_Damn. What did Seth do __**this**__ time?_

As though right on cue, the echo of footsteps rang through the court hall. Only steps from his loyal knights, Seth stood at attention, before offering a bow to the prince. "I came at your request, Prince Ephraim."

The three looked among each other. They saw what the general had always attempted to hide. They also knew where he had been, and most likely what he had done, for his plans were always the same in the palace. His eyes, placed upon Lady Eirika whether in the name of his duty as a knight of Renais, or as a potential lover for the princess, were far more obvious than he chose to admit, whether to himself, or any other.

"How fares my sister?" Ephraim smirked at the auburn-haired knight, noting the very subtle change in colour. "Do not think of us as surprised. Every day is the same. You arise, scout the outskirts of the kingdom upon your steed, return, and visit with my sister in the royal gardens."

By the gods!

Seth had a good eye, but even perhaps he did not realize how much time he spent with the princess in question. It was no secret that he enjoyed her company, but still he remembered what he'd said so long ago. It was what had triggered everything to the events they were now. Still she persisted. Still he resisted. And to be driven mad… Never.

That would _never_ happen.

Seth tapped the hit of his sword with his right hand, "She… seems eager to raise her weapons. She had asked me for a spar, and I turned her down. It is not so seemly for her to wander about as though she was of… common nature. Lady Eirika spent far too much time with others. This place would be better for her, but I fear for her safety. She is restless and anxious, and with a single look, one can see that she is—"

"Deprived," Forde interjected.

Unaware of the exchange of knowing smiles between Ephraim and Kyle behind him, Seth offered the blonde a fixed stare. "—at unrest." His form turned to the older brother of his ward, "Is there a reason for this?"

"I was actually hoping you could tell me." Ephraim finally rose from his seat. Lifting his hands, he dusted himself off before approaching the tall general. "General."

A stiff salute.

"You are aware," the prince began as he paced back and forth, in front of the three when the other two change to stand attention. "That all knights must have one they deem as important and precious to fight on the front lines of battle with, correct?" This inquiry was directed at Seth and it seemed all of them had known it, given his uncomfortable shuffling.

Was her brother foolish not to know that he extended his sword in the name of Eirika? Every swing, every step, every cautious action was taken so that he might survive and live to protect her for one more day.

"Aye, Prince," Seth responded, pressing his lips into a firm line. That his motives could be questioned, he would not risk this.

Ephraim stopped in front of him and with his blue eyes, he simply stared thoughtfully. Eirika certainly had a good eye for a man, didn't she? Now then, she hadn't needed to confess her feelings to him, for he'd known all along. It was terribly obvious the way the two looked at one another and how they acted. What neither seemed to realize was that it would have been perfectly fine for them to acknowledge these attachments to one another. Had it not been so, Ephraim would have taken no time at all in forcing Seth from his retainer position. He was so very good at what he did, however, that instead the prince was more than positive that Eirika would never befall any sort of detriment as long as she was guarded by him.

"Tell me, Seth," Ephraim began as he leaned forward with a scrutinizing stare, "Do you find my sister becoming?"

Seth swallowed. He could just feel Kyle and Forde on both sides leering at him. This was not exactly the situation he wanted to be in, however, he was not simply a knight of Renais. He was the Silver Knight, a man with wondrous ability and an impressive reputation. It would not do for him to buckle in the knees, especially from a mere question, no matter what the subject was on.

To find an appropriate way to answer the inquiry without actually answering it. This was Seth's typical way of responding. He was a master of evasion, unless he was directly confronted by it. In this case, Ephraim was being subtle, which was beginning to occur more frequently.

The Silver Knight probed his mind. "She is well-suited for her position as the princess."

The prince tried his best to refrain from groaning. Of course Seth was going to say something like that. When would he simply take possession of his feelings? He considered chiding the older man and then shook his head slowly in temporary defeat. He could change this, he supposed, to better benefit his sister, after all. Not all hope was lost.

"Yes. She is," Ephraim responded coolly. "She seems to be upset as of late, or in a state of unrest, as you so aptly put before. Therefore, I'm leaving it in your hands to take care of her. Please do what you can to ensure that her smiles are sincere." Before his addressee could excuse himself, the teal-haired young man lifted his left hand's forefinger and wagged it back and forth.

"At any cost."

Another swallow. This time, Seth was certain it was audible. Ephraim couldn't be serious, could he? The last thing he wanted to do was to complicate things for the princess in question. The most he thought he could do would be to listen and react accordingly. As long as she didn't start bringing up emotional and sentimental attachment. He had plenty of that, but it didn't necessarily meant he was comfortable with discussing his own.

"A… Aye, milord," he responded, straightening his composure.

Like he had a choice. Ephraim nearly smirked. He'd put Seth in the place that he belonged in, the knight just didn't know it yet. He looked between the three and then nodded once. "Well, then! Let 's prepare for the festivities. After all, we only have a little time before Innes and Tana should arrive. We should see to it that they're as comfortable as possible."

He reserved a soft smile for himself. His plans he would need to bring to his twin's attention, when she was ready to hear such a thing, of course. He wanted her opinion, however. Eirika's thoughts on what he desired would direct on what path his feet would take him.


	2. In the Name of Schemes

**My Obligation****  
Chapter 2: In the Name of Schemes**

"You look like you're in excellent spirits, Innes."

Ephraim's lips upturned into a half-smirk as he faced his rival. He was greeted by cool eyes and a demeanour that stated he was far too good to be placed into this position. All for the sake of his little sister and Renais' need to have a damned celebration.

"And you look like a fruitcake," Innes retorted as he sniffed. "I'm not here to socialize with you, so stop wasting my time and let me go take a look around and see what kind of progress you've made with your knights."

The prince offered a low bow, strictly out of good etiquette, "Don't let me stop you. Gods forbid that I stand in your way and prevent you from missing something as essential as someone hammering a nail in." And in that moment, he suddenly envied his dear sister. Surely Eirika was getting along better with Tana. After all, those two were best friends. There was nothing to worry about there.

Innes shuffled past him without another word. The last thing he wanted was an extended conversation with the crown prince of the kingdom. Sure, he could stomach the presence of the young man, but that was about it. Even then, enduring his companionship was about as bad as suffering through the War of the Stones again (and that was _far_ from an understatement in the Frelian prince's opinion).

Aware that he was still being followed, he turned stiffly to the prince. "Yes, Ephraim?"

"I'm simply looking to see how you approve of the time and effort Eirika and I have put into everything thus far," his addressee grinned.

"Hn," was Innes' response. He seemed less than impressed. Of course, he was always in that manner when confronted by his nemesis. He chose to change the subject. "Speaking of which, where is that darling sister of yours? I was hoping to speak with her today."

Ephraim lofted a brow, "With Eirika? You? Pardon me for saying it, but since when does she give you some sort of time of day? I didn't know you held such an interest in my 'darling' sister." His protective stature strengthened. He was always careful to guard Eirika with the best intent. While he had no qualms with Innes as a person, even he had to take precautions. In fact, the only person he didn't have to worry about was Seth, and that was for the obvious reason.

"Well, you've taken an interest in my sister. I thought it was only fair. Besides, she's good with a sword, you know. That wasn't something I managed to overlook. Perhaps she shared with you what I told her?" Innes lifted his left hand into his hair and he swept back his bangs, only for them to fall right back from whence they came. Blasted things.

"What you told her…?" Ephraim asked. What _had_ he told her? Eirika hadn't come forth with anything of that nature. He was under the impression that it was possible she simply didn't care to have those personal conversations. It was also plausible that Innes was simply attempting to get his trousers in a bunch.

Before he could address this, however, he was distracted by a very happy-looking Frelian princess. Tana nearly jumped onto her brother and instead, curled her arm around his and offered Ephraim a rather broad grin. It seemed she had come from the direction of the gardens, which meant she had most likely been speaking with Eirika on secret feminine issues that Ephraim wanted to be informed of, but would never ask for fear of putting his sister out.

"Why, hello, Ephraim! It's nice to see you and Innes getting along!"

He nodded to her politely, quietly admiring her spirit. "Indeed." Except they really weren't. He could worry about that later. As he eyed her, he could only remind himself of why she was vital in his plan. And speaking of which, he reminded himself that he still needed to speak with Eirika about it, to obtain her blessing, and the embrace that was likely to follow. That was assuming he was in good fortune. She was a kind person, however, and he could foresee no difficulty in delivering the news.

"Did you have fun with Eirika?" Innes said the word 'fun' with a twinge of utter boredom, as though he didn't believe in the word, or was unfamiliar with its definition. In some cases, it was possible that he might have been mistaken for a 'dull' or 'drab' person, though that clearly wasn't the case, as to be discovered when one conversed with him. He was a master of debate, and clearly an intellectual, and in that respect, very much considered the very definition of a 'king,' although like Ephraim, he was still considered the 'crown prince'.

Tana nodded hastily, "Yes! She's in a good mood today! At least she seemed like it. Ephraim told me when we arrived that lately she's been sad. I think I cheered her up lots and lots."

Eirika, sad? The restoration queen of Renais was sad? That seemed impossible. How could she, of all people be sad? Her smile was the one thing that had probably kept the reconstruction of the kingdom and the outer lying cities in progress. Innes glanced between Tana and Ephraim, his gaze resting on the latter for just a few moments longer than the former. Then he nodded slowly.

"…I see." It looked like he'd found his calling. This was something he would have to see with his own eyes. Well aware that Ephraim most likely wished to speak with Tana alone, he affectionately patted his younger sister upon the dark blue mane of her hair and excused himself from the two of them, ignoring the protests of a subconsciously flustered Ephraim.

**xxx**

Lace. Satin. Silk. Embroidery. Floral print. She couldn't decide which one she liked more, or which one better suited her and the event. Ephraim had said it would be an important one, and she knew that by those words, she had to pick something that was extraordinarily appropriate.

Pulling a single sleeve over her bare shoulder, she groaned from behind her changing screen, "…I'm not sure this is the one I should be wearing, Seth…"

The auburn-haired knight parted his lips with a sigh. Of course. He always got caught with doing something of this magnitude. Part of him didn't exactly mind as he enjoyed her company and he found an immense delight in being near her. The other part of him informed him that things of this nature were improper and were not to take place. Yet, here he was, standing in the open doorway of her room, proving to the world that the two of them were not in a room alone together with the door closed while she was changing.

"I am sure it looks fine, mi—" he broke off softly when his attention was attracted to a familiar slight of hands. "Excuse me, milady. I will be but a few moments."

In the hallway, he met with Prince Innes, curious to see the Frelian ruler in the midst. Yes, he'd known of the visit from their allied province, however, to see Innes in the interior of the palace as opposed to the outside… Seth had expected for him to scrutinize the progress they were making on Renais' rebuilding.

"Prince Innes," the Silver Knight bowed.

Innes' plan was set into motion. He gestured behind him with his right hand, "Seth. Prince Ephraim has asked to speak with you. I believe you'll find him in the conference room with Princess Tana. He seemed to speak with a hasty nature, so I would advise against making him wait. It must be important."

The auburn eyebrows lifted and Seth nodded slowly, "Yes. At once." Then as he shuffled past, he paused when he realized Innes would not be following him. Turning back to look over the archer, he simply stared for a moment. "You will not be accompanying me, then?"

Frelia's prince shook his head, "Nay. I was not invited. I have other things to attend to, anyway. Stop wasting valuable time. You know better than to question the orders that are given to you by the family you swore fealty to."

He was being a bit pushy, wasn't he? Seth could not shake the feeling of an extreme discomfort. Where would Innes go? Then again, he was the brother of Eirika's dearest friend. Surely he could be trusted. After the war, however, the knight could never be absolutely certain again. Given that hard stare, he bowed once more.

"By my leave."

And then he was gone.

Innes' lips upturned into a faint smirk and he stopped in the doorway of Eirika's room, admiring it. The walls were bare, minus flowers that had been hung, perhaps to dry, and a variety of paintings, some of her family, some of her, and some of landscapes. It seemed an appropriate environment for her, filled with a type of serenity and tranquility. One that most likely influenced her creative thoughts and aspirations. All in all, Innes was quite comfortable. Or… he was apathetic. Both were plausible ideas.

The teal-haired princess finished straightening out her gown and she edged past her changing curtain, careful not to let the delicate material get snagged on the angles of the metallic support. "This dress is so… fru-fru," she commented with a tint of disappointment decorating her voice. "What do you think, Seth?" Lifting her arms she twirled once for him to show off the entire ensemble.

Now, it really didn't look as bad as she made it out to be. Creamy shoulders were exposed and above her forearm the sleeves were short and lacey, perhaps to the point of being quite princess-like. In that respect, it fit her perfectly. It was white and gold, regal colours for a regal young woman. Innes looked her over with an appraising gaze and then he nodded.

"You look like a pastry, Eirika," he commented.

She jumped at the sound of the voice. It certainly wasn't Seth. Innes' voice had an odd quality to it, as though it could sound strangely sensual. Every now and then, it wasn't so much how he said things that caused goosebumps to adorn her arms, but rather what he said. Innes spoke in a straight forward manner, which implied he was incapable of being subtle, or that he simply enjoyed the attention he would receive in the way of flushing cheeks.

"A-a pastry, Prince Innes…?" she responded. "Are you implying I look as though I've come from a bakery? Is that a good thing?" Lowering her hands to the skirts of her gown, she attempted to retain a straight composure.

He approached her with thoughtful eyes. The difficulty he seemed to have was reminding himself not to touch. Eirika was beautiful, and devastatingly so at that. How Ephraim managed to keep her admirers at bay was beyond him. Few dared to approach Tana in that respect, most likely because it was an undisputed fact that Innes was one of the best archers in Magvel if not _the_ best. Ephraim could not hold a candle to that accomplishment and it was one of the things that Innes would continue to hold above him.

The prince of Frelia circled her slowly, taking in every delicious angle. Eirika was young, older than the prime to be wed and bed for heirs, yet not above that age at which he found her to be attractive. He had always noticed, however, that her body was developed well. Each curve was accented by her apparel, no matter what it was she seemed to wear. His blue eyes, often vacant and difficult to read into, examining the inward contours from her ribcage to where he imagined her hips must have been. Then he pushed himself along, to prevent any suspicious thought from his lovely companion.

"I was simply saying that you look good enough to eat," was his blatant response.

Her heart turned. Why did he feel it was necessary to say things of that nature? She could not, with any sort of logic, understand why she felt for him as she did. He was of the few that she still referred to as 'prince,' rather than his name. She told herself she did so out of respect, but it was rather the likelihood that something about him intimidated her. It was that same part of him, however, that invoked those nervous and anxious flutters that she had remained quiet about. Concealing her feelings, it seemed the best course of action to take.

"Should you not be pestering my brother?" she asked, pointedly ignoring his comment, fully aware she would not be able to respond without blushing to the very roots of her silky hair. "I assure you, he is not here in my room."

Innes chuckled. She was naïve, wasn't she? "I saw your brother upon my arrival, Eirika." He looked her over once more, "This is for the banquet in our days to come, isn't it? Perhaps you can tell me what your brother has planned, though I am sure I may know. At any rate, enlighten me. Tell me what you can, Princess."

**xxx**

_"I don't know what Innes was talking about. I never called you here at all, Seth. Surely you know if I had, I would have sent one of the other knights."_

_"…Ah, aye. I did suppose this would be true. I could not help but feel an odd suspicion for the prince in question. Is it safe that he should wander this palace freely?"_

_"Seth, your concerns are well-placed. I assure you, however, Frelia is Renais' oldest ally. We are an unbeatable team. Innes would do nothing to jeopardize this notion."_

_"Please accept my apologies, Milord."_

_"Nonsense. You are a fine knight, and your efforts are far more than appreciated. I'm sorry he wasted your time. Please resume whatever it was you were doing. I will have words with him later."_

That was how Seth found himself wandering the corridors. He was in no hurry, though he could not deny that he wanted to see the princess again, or at least to be in her vicinity. This would give him time to think, however, on what Ephraim had said only days before.

_"Do you find my sister becoming?"_

Of course he did. Any man in his right mind would. It was inappropriate, though, and he knew this.

_I thought of you not as my queen, but rather someone I wanted to protect from all harm. I wanted to leave everything behind… To take you far away to someplace where we could be together…_

Those words echoed across his mind and stained the haunting silence of his mind. It had been his response to her confession. And then he had so cruelly crushed her.

_I swear to you that I will never again forget my duty in that way._

He remembered everything about that look. She could speak nothing except his name. He had believed at the time that there was something more she wished to add, and yet he would not hear of it. So determined he was that she was his queen, he'd refused to acknowledge anything further, even her own feelings, which he had lain in secret at night dreaming of hearing. Princess Eirika was nobility. She was growing into a beautiful queen, so like one of the flowers in the garden. Her petals were beginning to open and she would soon fully bloom. He believed when that happened he would be so overcome with awe, that he would need to avert his gaze. It was unbecoming that he should stare or that the thought of swooning over a woman could possibly control him so.

_I adore you with every moment that passes, sweet Lady Eirika. At your side I shall remain, as your faithful knight. I pray you will stay close to me, and that we may fight these battles together. How my world would be torn asunder if detriment were to befall you._

How long would he go without being able to tell her these things? How could he possibly survive another day without taking her gingerly by the chin and blanketing her lips with his?

These were impure thoughts, and yet they would not leave his mind. It was an illness. It was a plague. It was an unbecoming feature of himself. Seth was ill, and though he knew the cause and the cure, he damned himself for he would be unable to obtain either. Already he had set himself for the impact that Eirika would so hastily turn him away.

After all, he had destroyed her, hadn't he?

Her room was on the left, and he could hear the chattering voices, though initially he'd had no plans of listening in. It seemed, however, that it was not what was being said that caught his attention. It was from whom it came. He pressed his back to the wall by the doorframe, scarcely peering in to see his protected with the finest archer he had ever come to know. He needed only to listen.

**xxx**

"You're sure you don't know anything?" Innes asked as he leaned in towards the princess. His expression was inquisitive, like a child's over something as trivial as to why the grass outside was green.

His companion coloured and she nodded once more, "Y-yes! I've told you this four times now! I do not know what my brother is planning! Asking me once more will not change this fact. I simply don't know." Her hands clutched the skirts of her gown and her heart pounded wildly within her breast, as though seeking liberation.

_Eirika, it seems I have fallen in love with you._

He had said that before, and the silly girl believed it was in jest. Since that time, Innes had wondered how wise it would be to openly express this. He closed in on her, extending a hand to take one of hers. He had her exactly where he'd wanted her. At least, in one respect. Eventually he would require heirs, and that required a particular woman with teal hair and blue eyes. Oh, and that particular position that he had been tutoured about that he would use when that time came.

"I heard you have not informed your brother," he commented in a surprisingly soft tone. His thumb brushed over the back of her hand, marveling in the flush that became her cheeks. How positively radiant she looked! How astoundingly splendid! How perfect! How like the sunset in Frelia!

Eirika lowered her gaze to the hand he had taken. How had he the audacity to take such an action. All she could think was of the many times Seth had done this same thing. This was not a battle, however, unless it was to be considered one for her sanity. "…My brother…?" she asked uncertainly. "What was I to inform him of?"

It was a stupid question. She knew what Innes was asking about. She also knew that in spite of her rather awkward feelings, she did not feel quite right discussing it at the moment. After all, it was simply Innes and herself in her room. In spite of an open door, she could not shake off the feeling of being overwhelmingly nervous.

"Then we inform him at the banquet, Eirika," he offered her a very light smile, more on the border of a sly grin.

His other hand lifted and as though he were like her knight, her faithful retainer, he brushed aside an askew strand of hair from her cheek. How endearing she looked in that gown. How beautiful her lips were, and he imagined precisely how silken and plush they would feel against his own. And that was when he'd decided his next plan of action.

Prince Innes of Frelia would be the lucky man of Magvel to offer to Eirika her first kiss. Ah, and publicly as well. If he were truly fortunate, then he would not be forced to face Ephraim's undying rage.

"Surely you know the right plan of action is to wear that dress and to allow me to accompany you as your escort. Anything less, is simply not acceptable, lovely Eirika."


	3. Incomparable

**My Obligation**  
**Chapter 3: Incomparable**

Eirika tapped her fingertips to the bottom of her chin thoughtfully. By the gods, this was frustrating. Her head was still swimming with the words the Frelian prince had used against her. Unlike her initial intent to ask Seth to escort her to the banquet, Innes had suddenly decided that he wanted her to attend with him. And to surprise her even more, he hadn't asked. He'd simply told her that was how it would be. She had been too shocked to protest and now she was in the position of being on his arm that night, and most likely with a very watchful Seth behind her.

She looked over her choice for dresses. Innes had wanted her to wear the 'fru-fru' one. Eirika was convinced that in wearing that, she looked like a perfect little cupcake, all decorated beyond compare and perhaps a little over the top. In her opinion, all she was missing was some odd type of hairpiece that was large and gangly.

"You handle a sword so well, Eirika, that at times I forget you are still a woman and enjoy your clothes."

The chuckle caught her attention and she turned to find her brother standing in the doorway. His outfit was regal, neat trim in the colours of Renais, an attempt to further motivate the populace in their reconstruction. His hair was slightly askew, but he seemed more as though he'd been windblown rather than rising and neglecting to proper himself before striding about.

"…Brother," she began as she eyed him closely. "You know that isn't how it is. I was simply making a final decision for the banquet. It's coming up soon, isn't it? I mean… It must be. Prince Innes and Tana are still here. They don't normally have an extended stay unless a celebration is coming up."

Her companion could read her distress so easily. In spite of her conversation with Tana, in spite of her companionship in Seth, she seemed more aggravated at this moment than she had been a week ago. What was it that plagued her so much?

"It isn't like you to worry so much about what you wear," Ephraim commented as he looked between her choices. He pointed to the one of the white and gold, "You're seriously contemplating with that one?"

His sister looked hurt, or disappointed, or perhaps even both, "You don't like it?"

On the contrary, even Ephraim thought it was a beautiful dress. The outfit, however, was not what made the person. Eirika could have gone in her armour and she would have been the most beautiful in the room. Perhaps. Once again, it was a competition between her and Tana and he hadn't decided which one he preferred more.

"I didn't say that," he breathed to her softly as he approached her side. His right arm extended and he slipped it around her waist, bringing her in closely. The tip of his nose grazed her cheek, relishing in the heat he caused to arise. "Eirika, you're beautiful in whatever you choose to wear, so please wear something you'll be comfortable in. It wouldn't do at all, if you wore something that caused chafing upon your legs."

"…Brother…" her eyebrows threatened to furrow.

Those on the outside had always viewed the two siblings as extraordinarily close. Even as children they had done everything together. They received tuition, went outside and played with wooden sticks and makeshift shields, attended the jousting tournaments with their father, and were even subject to bathing together at times. It was acceptable because they were twins, however, and it was expected for them to grow up close to one another.

His lips upturned and he withdrew, placing a kiss upon her forehead. "So tell me. Innes said you had something you needed to tell me?"

Her cheeks darkened a shade. That prince! How could he? She was under the impression he would be waiting until the night of the banquet before saying whatever it was he had chosen to grace their ears with. She still didn't know what he was talking about, so she was left more than a little in the dark. Having her brother interrogate her really didn't make her feel better either.

"…He told me he was going to say something the night of the banquet… I don't know what he's talking about." Eirika sighed and she began to tap her chin thoughtfully again, "He's been acting so strange lately. Haven't you noticed that?"

"Of course not," her brother lied through his teeth. He wasn't about to go through what had happened the times prior. Innes _had_ been acting strange. Well, strang_er_. No amount of analysis at this stage, however, would prove fruitful, and Ephraim knew that. There was no sense in worrying her over something that might have been trivial. "You're reading too much into it, Eirika."

She didn't look convinced and that invoked a sigh from her brother before he chose to move onto the next subject, the one he'd meant to bring up with her before. "Tell me, what do you think of Tana? You two have been friends for a while. You once said she told you she sees you as a sister."

His sister turned to him and lofted a brow in interest. She had a feeling this might have come up. After all, Tana had been pining for her brother for quite a while. It was only logical that the two should wind up together. "…I love Tana like a sister, yes." Then she smiled brightly and extended a hand, patting him affectionately upon the shoulder. "It's about time you did something like this. I would love nothing more than for her to my sister. Could you handle having Innes as a brother by law, however? You two do squabble so often. I get the feeling you would rather clobber him than welcome him into the family."

Or… perhaps it was the other way around.

Ephraim eyed his sister enviously. She was a delightfully pretty creature, gifted with wide, innocent eyes, a glowing smile, and a naturally bright expression. "I don't know about that. I get the feeling that even if I weren't about to ask Tana for her hand, we would have become family anyway. Innes seems to be interested in you, and far beyond a simple infatuation."

She rolled her eyes and to avoid his prying stare, she marched over to the dress of white and gold, folding it over her left arm, "N-nonsense! He's simply joking around with me." Of course, she'd had the conversation with Innes. He'd confessed how he felt and how he was going to prove his worth by finally beating Ephraim into the ground. She'd always thought about what he said, though, and tried to dissect it.

_"Wha—? Why are you bringing my brother into this?"_

_"With a man like him around, I can see why you show no interest in suitors. If I prove myself superior, you will surely accept my hand."_

Her brother… What power did her brother have over those who placed their eye upon her? She wanted to say there wasn't any, but even she had to admit that Innes was correct to a degree. Eirika had never really considered having a suitor, or getting married, or having children, or giving birth to future heirs. She'd assumed since Ephraim was to become the king, it would be far more beneficial and expected for him to reproduce. By no means was she upset not to be in charge. With all of the attention focused on him, she could be left alone in peace and quiet.

"I'm not so sure he's teasing, Eirika. You ought to consider it," Ephraim commented as he watched her carefully.

Approaching her once more, he took the dress from her and rested it over her changing screen. Then his right hand reached forward, slid into her hair, and he used his gentle grasp to force her into his embrace. His other arm circled her waist and he inclined his head, brushing the tip of his nose over hers.

His tone was soft, "I should like very much for you to be happy. If you decide Innes is the man you wish to marry, then I will offer you my blessing. Like any other, however, he will need to prove that he is worthy of having my darling sister as his wife." Then he found his lips resting upon hers in a chaste manner. He adored her like no other and wanted more than anything for her to be prosperous.

Marry…? Eirika marrying someone? As far as she was concerned, that was unheard of. She wasn't so interested in the idea of tying herself to someone else. At least, that's what she told herself.

Staring into the eyes of her brother, her expression broke into a smile, "Tana is going to be a very lucky bride. You are a wonderful man, dear brother, the most wonderful man I have known in my life."

His eyes twinkled with adoration. She was endearing, but did she know this? He cupped her cheek gently and brushed his thumb across her flesh. "And you are the most wonderful woman I have known in mine. Do not think for a moment that my marriage or your potential one would ever threaten to break us apart. Together we will always stay."

He kissed her once more, allowing this one to linger, as though to reassure her. Then he withdrew, "However, I have obtained your approval. I must ensure that she will fall for me as much as my own sister has." Then he chuckled at the expression she offered him. It was somewhere between horror and irritation.

Yet he knew as well as she did. Eirika held an infatuation for her sibling, and he did hold the same for her.

**xxx**

He hadn't said a word to anyone since that day.

The Silver Knight very well may have been surprised at what he stumbled upon. Lady Eirika and… Prince Innes? Really? Truly? There was no amount of logic that he could use to properly explain that possibility. In his opinion, Innes was a bit of a cold man, and his lady seemed a little too cheerful for him. On the other hand, opposites were most often attracted to each other, and in that sense, it could have been all too methodical.

Still, there was a sense of envy that weighed upon his heart. He could not shake the images of Innes standing so close to his lady fair, of taking her hand, of stroking her face in that loving manner. If only he were a noble, so he could do those same things to her! And yet, he was stuck in the greaves of a knight. Before he had little worry about in regards to perhaps repeating himself as Carlyle had with Queen Ismaire. Now that he knew Innes had decided it was appropriate to enter, he worried only a bit more. In the end, what Lady Eirika did was what she needed to do, what she wanted to do. If she was happy, then that was really all that mattered, wasn't it?

He wanted her to be content.

Seth paused. There she was, standing in a clearing of the gardens, rapier in hand. He watched her with an odd fondness gleaming within his scarlet eyes. She looked wonderful, even if she was still wearing that typical entourage. She did not, however, have her cape, or a cloak of any kind, perhaps in an attempt to work on her speed and agility. His right hand pat the hilt of the sword he carried with him. Perhaps she would be delighted to partake in a spar with him. And if not, he would simply enjoy watching her.

He must have stood there for a few minutes at least, without her acknowledgement. Finally, he found something he could comment about. "Take care with your lunges, Milady. Without your cloak, it will take some adjustment to ensure that you do not teeter too far in either direction."

The princess lowered her blade and she turned to him, offering a smile, "Seth! I'm happy to see you and hear you today! You have been so aloof recently, more so than me. I was beginning to worry." Her left hand slipped behind her back and her eyes looked him over once with approval.

Seth offered to her a bow, "Milady." He felt he had no reason to touch upon the other things she'd said. After all, he was more interested in her thoughts than explaining his own potential jealousy. Gods forbid should she ever learn of that tidbit. He believed truly that he would never live such a thing down.

"Hm… Would you like to play today, Seth? We don't have to, but I really do enjoy my training with you." She grinned deviously, "I have every intention of one day bettering you, and humiliating you in front of the other knights."

He rewarded her with a gentle smile in return, "I see. I suppose I should not underestimate you by saying you will not lose to me." He wondered if she would catch onto his words. If fortune smiled upon him, then he was in the clear. Otherwise, he'd have a lot to explain.

Eirika smirked as she strafed back. Her right hand raised the rapier, point directly eerily towards his heart. Her left lifted to maintain her balance and she moved carefully, retaining a stiff composure to better defend herself. As she moved, she watched him cautiously, waiting for his first movement.

Her auburn-haired companion could not hide his distinct pleasure that she would offer him this privilege. He hastily unsheathed his sword. His position moved accordingly, so that she would always remain parallel to him. "When you are ready, Princess."

With a lunge, she launched an offensive. Slick silver met his blade and the sound echoed in the air. The clanging of swords, the dance between the two; in some very odd way, Eirika found it immensely beautiful. With every strike, he parried her and his form moved with an eloquence that was not anticipated with a man. He countered with a vertical slice, causing her to lose her footing and nearly tumble to the ground. Instead, she cleanly crouched. Planting her palms against the ground, she swung out her right ankle, hooked onto his, and with a harsh tug, pulled him off balance. It was not enough for him to fall, and yet, enough to give her the upper hand again.

"How creative, Milady," Seth found himself chuckling. "You are incorporating other techniques that I am well aware you did not learn from tutelage. Are you attempting to impress me, or are you simply rebelling as you tend to do?"

"Neither, if you dislike," she responded quickly with a smile. Raising again, she used her blade to block the horizontal strike, and then did so again, when he invoked the similar pattern he had initially began to teach her those times ago.

Gods, how he loved watching her move. Some days she looked determined, ferocious, and ambitious. Other days, like today, for instance, she gave off the impression that she was happy and carefree. He wondered how someone could have such drastic differences. Her hair flipped before her blue eyes and she stepped so lightly, that she could have been performing a mating ritual with him. Of course, any thoughts like that and he was well aware he would lose his composure.

The spar came to an end when an overwhelming wallop to her rapier sent it from her hands to clattering upon the cobblestone pathway of the royal garden. At the base of the water fountain before the corridor leading to the dining hall, Seth knelt and retrieved it for her, offering the hilt in her direction.

"Very good, Milady. Your skill grows every day and there is such a potential about you. Perhaps you _will_ one day surpass me, but that day is not very near."

He looked pleased with that, she thought. Eirika believed this to be a good sign. It meant that he would want to see her again, that he would continue training with her. What she may not have realized was that it was his excuse for being near her.

"…Yes," she agreed breathlessly. "_Very_ good." The princess offered him a smile and extended her right hand for him to take. Her left held her rapier at her side, point facing the ground.

Seth took her hand, as though it was a foreign object. How small and dainty she was compared to him. As he held it in the palm of his gloved hand, he scrutinized each small fingernail and each crevice. She was so fragile, no different than pottery or glass, he had himself believe, and all the more reason for him to protect her to the best of his ability. If Eirika shattered, then so would he.

Bringing it to his lips, he placed a gentle kiss against the back. Then as he withdrew, his eyebrows furrowed, "Milady, you were hurt." He took no hesitance in looking her hand over until he found the source from which she bled. It was a minor abrasion, and yet it invoked a pain that he should have seen it. He did not know from where it came, and for that reason, he chose to hold himself responsible.

"You have my sincerest apologies, Princess. Had I but known, I would not have been so difficult on you. Potential or not, I must not let you fall beneath the hands of further detriment," Seth spoke quietly.

Beside the fountain they sat together and he removed his gloves and with their joined hands, submerged them into the water. He felt her grow tense and as he looked over to her, his other hand brushed against her arm reassuringly. The idea that she had been hurt weighed far more upon his mind than the idea that he had nearly pulled her into his lap. To cradle her, to curl his strong arms around her petite frame, it was those desires that lied hidden in the back of his mind. He would not fall victim to it. Not before. Not now.

"Forgi—" he began.

Eirika had heard enough from him. Her free hand lifted and she pressed her fingertips against his lips. "It wasn't your fault. I was careless. Please don't blame yourself for things you have no control over. After all, you're helping me now, aren't you? That you care, Seth, is more than enough for me."

He smiled kindly at her in response and nodded slowly. It was as she said. He was helping her, just as he would have helped her with anything, anywhere, at any time. "All right," he responded softly after she had withdrawn her other hand. "I will try my very best for you, Milady." Then his hand tightened upon the one with the injury. "Does it hurt?"

The princess shook her head. Unlike Seth, her juvenile antics had gotten the better of her. Her heart was swimming in a channel of anxious flutters and she could not quite remember any other time when he had held her so tightly. "…I think I will be all right. It was but a scratch. If blood were so terrible, then my place would not be in the front lines of battle."

"Princess Eirika…" her knight began in that ginger tone.

This reminded him too much of a conversation they'd had once before during the war. He had loathed letting her stay at his side. Surely she could hold her own, but that did not bring him any closer to ease. He was so certain that one of the times they were out, she would lower her guard and suffer a dangerous wound, one she might never recover from. Only he could be permitted to suffer in that way.

He withdrew their hands from the water and removing his outer robe-like garment, he used but a strip from it to tie around her hand tenderly, before holding it between both of his. Then he continued, using the same words he had used so very long ago. If he was fortunate, then this time, she would take them to heart. After all, peace had come, and surely she was deserving of rest.

No more battles. No more rivalries. No more manipulation. No more sorrow.

And how he wanted once more to take her away from everything, to protect her, and to call her his own. He would need to do something about Innes, however—assuming that Eirika would open her heart to him.

"I think you should stay away from the front lines. You are of the royal family of Renais. Please leave the fighting to me…"

As her lips parted, he knew she was going to protest, but rather than to stop her with the kiss that so badly wanted to exist, his expression grew gentle and he decided it was far better to fall in love all over again with the young woman who had captured his heart so long ago.


	4. Desire the Heart

**My Obligation**  
**Chapter 4: Desire the Heart**

"I. Look. Amazing."

A broad grin broke over his face as he examined himself in the mirror. Ephraim was dressed formally, and most likely more formal than anyone else who would be attending the night's event. He wore a deep cerulean shade that complimented his perfectly set hair. The cut of his outfit was scarcely different from what he'd worn on the battlefield, but it was refined. Ephraim, between the two siblings had always been the more formal, and the more suited for the throne. Or it might have been because he was more appropriate, he was more formal than his charming sister with the impeccable smile.

"Hey," Forde began, his tone dripping with approval, "I say that every day that I get up."

Kyle resisted the temptation to grown. Even for formal events, the man he called his best friend was going to make a mockery out of things. "…That's because you're utterly convinced that you are the best looking man in Magvel. It wouldn't matter what anyone else said, Forde. You're fairly set in your ways."

He ignored the implied chiding behind his companion's tone. Lifting his hands, he began to brush off himself off. In the end, it didn't really matter what he looked like tonight. He wasn't the one who had a plan going on that wasn't allowed to fail. His plans were most likely to get stupefied on wine, or whatever the drink of the evening would be, and then to bother the hell out of Kyle, who would eventually abandon him for more intellectually stimulating conversation.

"All arrogance aside, Prince, you do look nice. I think it will be an impressive turn out this evening," Kyle commented.

"Yes," Ephraim nodded and he turned to the other two, casually holding half of his cloak over his right arm. "I agree. We should not delay any longer, however. We are considered to be the 'life of the party' as they say. If we dally further, there will be no party for us to attend to."

As they left his personal chambers for the banquet hall, the corridors were filled with light. Sweet music swept through the rooms, and the quiet echoes of voices could be heard, even by someone who was simply passing by. All of Renais must have known of the gathering this evening, for it was the talk of the town. It was said that even the crowned ruler of Jehanna, Joshua, was attending with his wife, the beautiful priestess, Natasha. The celebrations in Renais were always the popular topic, as many of the allies that Renais had made during the war would come and attend, even if briefly.

In the main hall, Ephraim was greeted by Seth, who appeared to be looking over the festivities in a chaperone-like fashion. Without Eirika at his side, he appeared to be a bit diminished, though the three who spoke with him were wise enough not to mention this.

"Seth, you look becoming as always," the prince commented thoughtfully on Seth's dark uniform. "You also, however, always look as though you're prepared for battle. These are times of peace. I think you ought to find something that offers you that feeling as well." He smiled to encourage the older man.

The Silver Knight dropped his gaze to his apparel. Did he really seem so pessimistic? He supposed he could understand where Ephraim was coming from. If he always dressed for battle, it implied that he didn't believe in the idea of a Magvel with no war. That clearly wasn't the case, though. Before the War of the Stones, Renais was a very peaceful kingdom, with strong alliances with Frelia and Grado. Peace had existed before, which meant it would exist again.

"…Aye, Milord," he commented softly while inclining his head with respect.

Ephraim looked around once. His halls were filled with his people. These were the very same people who cheered for him and his sister when they had reclaimed the kingdom from the clutches of the insane Orson and his reanimated wife. As he stood there, taking in every sound, he was reminded of how it felt that day to stand on the balcony of the palace with Eirika and listen to the applause.

_"Hooray for Prince of Renais! Hooray for the King of Renais!"_

Seth had been there that day as well, and the prince was reasonably certain that when the knight allowed their eyes to meet, he knew exactly what was going through his head.

"Nostalgia," Ephraim explained. Then he smiled comfortably, "Seth, has my dear sister shown herself yet?"

His auburn hair adjusted as he shook his head. "No. I have not heard from her at all today, nor have I seen her. Would you like for me to locate her and have her escorted?"

Kyle and Forde exchanged glances, wondering for a brief moment if it was possible that in the midst of excitement, Eirika had either wandered off, or if she had fallen victim to some sort of assault. They hadn't considered it before, but with a gathering, it was the perfect diversion to infiltrate and accomplish something of that devious nature. What kind of person, or people, would want to plunge the kingdom into war so soon?

Ephraim shook his head. There was no need to jump to conclusions. Not yet anyway. For all he knew, Eirika was making a last-minute decision on what dress to wear. She _was_ a female, after all, and it was expected that she would obsess about how she looked that night.

"No, Seth," he resisted from sighing. "I'm sure she will arrive soon. Are you enjoying yourself so far?"

And he straightened his posture once again, trying to stand as tall as Seth, although it seemed he had a few more years to go. As he listened to the retainer speak, he could not help but wonder what sort of fate had befallen his twin.

**xxx**

Innes groaned inwardly. She was taking _way_ too long. He paced back and forth in front of her door. He knew she was still inside, because he could hear her shuffling. At least, he thought he could hear her. This would, perhaps, be the only time he'd agree to escorting her, he thought. He seemed to forget, however, that it was his idea in the first place, so perhaps it was karma's way of telling him he held no possibility to laying claim on her heart.

When he thought he couldn't take it any longer, he showed himself in the direction of her door. Reaching for the handle, Eirika nearly stumbled into him.

"Eirika!" his temptation to scold her was momentarily placed on pause. He took her by the arms, scarcely wincing when he realized they were bare, and examined her closely. She had worn it, the dress that he'd requested, the one that made her look like a faerie from the cream puff land. When his eyes rested upon hers, he took note of the flushing cheeks.

"Very beautiful," he murmured as he stared at those plush lips. Inclining his head, his nose grazed hers. Not yet. That couldn't happen just yet. Instead, he withdrew and regained his composure. Fortunately for the both of them, they were the only ones in the hall.

She wriggled out of his grasp and stared at him expectantly. When he offered his arm, she curled hers around loosely. "You waited this entire time? You should have gone without me."

Innes shook his head, "I said I was going to escort you. That means from the time of designated pick-up, it is my obligation to present you upon my arm. Besides, it would have wounded my pride to show up alone. Not having you there would have implied a great deal of things I'd rather not deal with." He looked her over again as he pulled her into the direction of the banquet hall.

This was the perfect time, he believed, to make conversation with her. On the fields of battle, it had been nearly impossible to get any reaction out of her. On one side was always Seth, the man who seemed absolutely adamant on not letting her out of his sight. The other side was either a rotation of people like his sister or that annoying priestess who would go on about Divine Providence or some balderdash like that. L'Arachel. Right. L'Arachel of Rausten. Chances were, she'd be at the gala as well. In that case, he'd make sure Eirika was glued to him.

"What took you so long?" he finally asked, after staring at her for what seemed like an eternity.

Eirika blushed and painfully obvious at that. Inclining her head, she shifted her weight between her feet, taking delicate steps in her slippers. "Well… It's going to sound silly… It was actually two things. The first… was that I didn't think my dress looked right on me. And the second was that I was disappointed with my hair."

Her companion looked unamused. He leaned into her vaguely and nodded. Sure enough, she was wearing her hair down, but the top had been pulled behind her ears and was held in place by an intricate pearl coloured barrette. "The dress looks fine and your hair looks beautiful." It was rather simply put. He heard enough of these concerns from his younger sister. Tana was always worrying about something like that, and he couldn't understand it because they rarely had company.

Her expression darkened only a little, "Have you seen my brother, Innes?" When she received a shake of the head as a response, she offered a soft sigh. She was worried about Ephraim, of course, just as she always had been. Tonight was his night, after all, and she was hoping with all of her heart that Tana would simply do the painless thing and accept his proposal.

The Frelian prince had a feeling he knew what was clouding her mind. He chose not to address it, however, for by the time he'd considered questioning her, they'd found the entrance to the dining hall. He could hear the music on the other side, a pleasant combination of strings and wind instruments. It was strangely serene and complimented the evening perfectly.

"Come on then," he said as he used his free hand to open the door.

**xxx**

Ephraim had been making his rounds with Forde and Kyle. Tana was sitting at the table which would later house the royalty and potential royalty of Renais. In the middle of conversation with L'Arachel, who was still being accompanied by Dozla and Rennac, he was prodded by the green-haired knight. Turning his attention to the door, he rested his eyes upon his sister. Her cheeks were flushed, and her wrist strangely stiff, most likely due to the idea that she would soon become the centre of attention, like himself.

"Oh, my!" L'Arachel exclaimed with a rather broad grin, "Divine Providence has surely smiled upon you today of all days, Lord Ephraim! It would seem Frelia is destined to be intertwined with Renais. Of course, I foresaw this, and tonight seems to only emphasize exactly how right I am!"

Forde snickered to himself quietly, until he realized that Ephraim had excused himself, leaving him in L'Arachel's company. She'd wasted no time in beginning another subject, and one that he was only half listening to.

"Eirika," Ephraim breathed when he confronted her and Innes. There were not enough words for him to express how pleased he was to see her, in spite of the idea that she was carried on the arm of his rival. His blue eyes looked between the two in silent appraisal and then he nodded. He had to admit that they did appear nice together, a rather beautiful couple. "You both look very nice. I was concerned you wouldn't show."

"I had every intention of arriving on time and perhaps even early, however, your darling sister had a malfunction and was suffering a lack of self-confidence. As you can see, I pieced her back together. She's sorry for her tardy nature," Innes explained.

The prince of Renais regarded him carefully. Innes was speaking for his sister, something that Ephraim did not appreciate. She was more than fully capable of expressing her own ideas and beliefs. Of course, if she truly had a conflict with it, he wanted to believe she would bring it up. When she remained silent, he nodded once more and extended a hand to her.

"May I?" he asked the fine archer.

Innes resisted every urge to sigh with disbelief. It never failed. He would get to be with Eirika in public perhaps five minutes before she would be passed from one person to the next. That was as equally embarrassing as showing up alone. Never being one to stand down so easily, however, he released her arm and offered a rather charming bow before gesturing to his sister.

"I will be joining Tana now. Ephraim, I fully expect to receive my companion back later. Please do not monopolise her. You have your own; don't be consumed by gluttony."

Her brother resisted rolling his eyes in that adolescent manner. He turned his attention back onto her. Lifting his hands to her cheeks, he ensured his touch was very gentle. "You look absolutely radiant. Has he been treating you well? He seems to be very much in control. It's not like you to be so subservient."

Eirika could read that concern as clear as the midday sky. She darkened a few shades, well aware that there were at least one set of eyes burning into the two of them. "…I felt guilty. I was worrying about how I looked and Prince Innes didn't want me to come here alone, so he waited for me. He's been nothing but kind to me." Her lips upturned and she looked around. Then she leaned into his left ear and softened her tone, offering a string of whispered words.

Ephraim's eyebrows rose. He was surprised for only a moment. It was only natural for her to be concerned, however, about as much as her counterpart. "Yes, he's here. I saw him earlier, though I don't know where he is at this particular moment." He began to pull away from her, and then paused as he turned his attention back onto her, "Are you always going to ask about him? Suppose you and Innes really decided to marry. You do realize you couldn't ask about Seth. At least, not without obtaining some strange looks as a response."

Yes, she knew this. Eirika also didn't believe she would marry Innes, or anyone else for that matter. She really didn't want to marry. After all, Ephraim was the one who needed to be. He was facing his coronation as king, and in order to fully attain that title, he had to cross that threshold of matrimony. After all, that's why he was holding the event that night in the first place. He had plans of asking for Tana's hand, and Eirika was feeling giddy about it.

"…I am not married, brother, and therefore I am still allowed to ask for him as I wish. He's my retainer. It's proper that I know where he is at all times, just as he knows where I am. Father would have wanted it that way," she responded firmly, ignoring the growing flush of her cheeks.

_How many times will you use that excuse, Eirika? Your retainer… Would you simply admit how you feel about him? What happened that put distance between you two so? You speak of him and your expression brightens, but there is a strange sadness in your eyes. I only hope that you can come to terms with things before anything regretful happens._

"Yes. You're right. Father would want it that way." There was no sense in arguing with her, and the last thing he wanted to do was upset her. Perhaps she wouldn't get married to Innes at all. If the archer had those intentions, however, he wasn't going to give up on her without a fight, and in the end if it came down to Ephraim giving his seal of approval, he'd most likely hand it over if Innes truly put effort into proving himself worthy.

"Come," he said, offering her his hand. "I'd better take you back to Innes before he decides that a temper tantrum is in progress. He's such a child."

**xxx**

"You looked awfully cozy with her," Tana commented with a shy smile. She scooted her chair closer to her brother's and inclined her head as she hooked her arm around his affectionately.

Innes peered down at her, quiet for a moment. It was the first time in their conversation he had pulled his eyes away from the princess in question. As he watched Ephraim's lips move, he was almost one hundred percent certain that he was saying something bad about him. Perhaps. The probability was high, at any rate.

"Tana," he began in a quiet tone, "Why are you clinging to me? You did this when we first arrived. You haven't done this since you were a child. It's obnoxious."

Her lips turned down in distaste and she contorted her expression at him. He was so serious, and at times so apathetic. Most of the time she ignored it, but when she was around Eirika and Ephraim, she had a difficult time simply overlooking it. "I thought it would be nice if we could be more affectionate with each other like they are. I know we're not twins, but sometimes we don't even act like we're related."

He looked back over to the two siblings and scowled. In his opinion, he was repulsed by their relationship with one another. On second thought, it wasn't so much the relationship he loathed, it was Ephraim. It was exactly as he had told Eirika before. Her brother served as a ward against potential suitors. The average man could not measure up to Ephraim's ability to emotionally and physically protect his sibling. This often caused intimidation among those who'd placed eyes upon her. Being the young sister of the future king subjected those interested to the highest and harshest critique. Ephraim was going to want the very best for her, which meant anyone dedicated to the idea of holding her was going to be the subject of many grueling tasks, most of which were probably going to be aimed at coercing the guinea pig into giving up.

What very well may have bothered him most was the look of adoration that the two shared between each other. It was not something easily picked out, but he'd spent more than enough time staring at the princess to understand her thoughts, ideas, and beliefs, especially those regarding her brother and her allies. The way she often looked at him, the way she often admired him, was not the purity of a maiden, and if it was, then she was a very naïve maiden (certainly plausible, though not entirely probable). Ephraim, being the intelligent young man he was, knew better, and if he didn't bother to explain to her that to hold those feelings towards members of the family was faintly impure, then he was somewhat held accountable. Then again, they were simply feelings. From what Innes knew, they weren't acted upon.

At least… He certainly hoped not. And if they were, then he didn't want to know about it. Brothers and sisters marrying one another weren't uncommon pairings in that time. That seemed to only happen in drastic measures though, and not because the siblings had fallen in love with one another. It was also common for those sibling marriages to result in procreation for heirs, though that often ended in misfortune for the parents due to birthing difficulties and physical ailments.

"I prefer us the way we are," he said sternly as he pried her arm off of him. Lifting a hand as she began to pout again, he ruffled her hair, which only invoked an endearing blush. "There. Affection. That's all you're getting from me."

Then his expression became serious—assuming it hadn't been before—and he eyes her closely. "Tana, surely you know why we're here, yes?" If she hadn't been paying attention, he was going to wait until they were alone and then bonk her on the head. Even Eirika had known what was going on, it seemed, and if there was hope for her, then there was hope for everyone.

His younger sister coloured vividly and she leaned onto the table, using her elbows to support her midsection. Her hands spread over her cheeks and her lips upturned. "Yes! Ephraim is facing his coronation as the king of Renais!" She dared not to continue lest she swooned. She had been inwardly hoping he would bestow upon her the greatest privilege.

Ephraim had ignored her as a child. Well, not so much ignored as it was consumed by his rivalry with Innes. He'd gone and grown up on her, however, and knowing this, she held faith in him believing he would turn his attention from childish banter into what she believed could blossom into true love. It was not to say that she did not already care for him to a great extent, but rather that it would increase one hundred fold given the appropriate time and effort.

Being an older brother had its advantages. Innes could tell with a single glance that Tana knew what was coming, or at least what was potentially coming. He had imagined this moment many times before, and inside he'd wanted terribly to tell Ephraim that his place was not in Frelia's kingdom and he would not be taking Tana to his. He had resisted this, however, at the request of his sister, who held an invisible grasp upon him, much the same way Eirika did (though were he to admit this, he felt it was possible he might very well die of humiliation).

"Very good then," he finally responded with some type of defeat in his tone. His features brightened when Ephraim and Eirika finally made themselves through the crowd and up to their table.

He rose to his feet and pulled out a chair for Eirika, before sitting down once again. She sat beside him at his implied request and offered a rather pleased smile. Innes was unsure if it was of a mockery, or sincerity, and he looked towards his rival who nodded with reassurance. It was around the time that he realized Ephraim was still standing.

The crowned prince of Renais reached for his wine glass and lifted it for all to see. His voice bellowed out over the crowd, invoking a great silence, following the echo of his words.

"Citizens of Magvel, I, Prince Ephraim of the kingdom of Renais, do humbly request your attention…"


	5. Laying Claim

**My Obligation**  
**Chapter 5: Laying Claim**

Ephraim held Tana's delicate right hand within his. Even though it was an announcement he was making to all of Renais, his eyes told him that the only person who was even in the banquet hall was the younger sister of his greatest rival. These words were truly meant for her to hear and it was for that reason he demanded perfect silence. This moment had to go exactly as planned, or all of the effort placed into his attempt would be fruitless.

"Long have I had the opportunity to watch you grow. You were simply a seed when we had met, and I had failed to realize exactly how important you would come to be. Now as I stare into your soul, I can see your wings unfurl. You, Tana of Frelia, have grown into an angel before my very eyes. I believe I am in need of your guidance, your love, your support, your very presence in all aspects of my life. For the sake of this kingdom, and for the sake of my future progress as a person, I ask that you consider the following carefully."

He took a deep breath. By no means had Ephraim written this out. Originally, he'd asked Eirika to write out everything for him. She'd hastily disagreed, claiming that in order to truly mean things from his heart, he had to speak from his heart. This was a proposal, not a statement to be delivered to the public. This was not a conference in regards to an alliance. This was not a gathering in regards to a peaceful diplomatic mission. In places where political campaigns were held, love had no place, and it was the same vice versa.

So he spoke only what came to him immediately as he was faced with Tana.

"I love you. I adore you. I would ask that you complete my heart with your own, that you would lend me the privilege of being your husband, of caring for you, of loving you, from this day forth until the Everlasting would see fit. My dearest Tana, would you lend to me the honour of becoming my wife?"

There were no words uttered. Eirika's best friend, the young girl who would come to play when they were merely tots, had gone from being simply an alliance, to family with a single nod of the head. Tana's arms extended and she practically launched herself at the prince of Renais. His arms slipped around her and his head inclined, offering her lips a surprisingly chaste kiss.

The banquet hall exploded into cheers.

Renais truly was on the pathway of pursuing a happy ending. Soon Ephraim would be crowned king, and there would be a beautiful queen on the throne at his side.

**xxx**

Where was Seth? Through everything that had transpired, Eirika had yet to see him. While she listened to Innes and Ephraim discuss their reluctance to treat one another with respect, she cradled her chin in the palm of her hand, looking between the two. Tana had excused herself to speak with L'Arachel, who was exclaiming this and that in regards to destiny, fate, and how privileged the aspiring queen of Renais was to be engaged to such a fine man.

"With the engagement to your sister, I humbly request that no arrows find their way into my matrimonial bed," Ephraim had began, which invoked a vivid blush between both the archer and the princess who was observing.

"B-brother, that's not appropriate for public discussion! If you and Prince Innes are going to talk about these sorts of things, please do so in the privacy of your quarters or some other place where you will not embarrass me."

The two princes simply stared at her for a moment. Her brother chuckled a little, and inclined his head with respect. "Very well, Eirika. I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable." His hand slid across the table and he coerced her to lend him hers, forcing her posture to straighten again. "You shouldn't slouch. It's bad for your form and unbecoming for a princess."

It sounded like something Innes would have said to Tana. At least, that was what the archer was thinking as he listened to their exchange. Already they'd forgotten about the matter at hand, Ephraim's future heirs, and instead moved onto other subjects. He had to admit, however, that it _was_ a little too early to begin that topic. He was fairly certain he would never be prepared for it, so perhaps it was best to avoid the subject for now. His attention was turned onto the two siblings, recognizing the stare they grew for one another. He took Eirika's other hand and tugged upon it lightly.

"Come with me," he stated plainly. "I would like to dance with you and see exactly how light upon your feet you truly are."

The princess looked over to her brother and given a nod of approval, she accepted Innes' offer. Of course, she knew better than to assume it was a request. Innes was always on the verge of… demanding things, or so it was the way his speech made him sound. She thought classifying him as 'pushy', however, wasn't accurate and even if it was, it was rude.

Escorted onto the dance floor, Innes took her into his arms. His right hand pressed against the small of her back and forced her form against his. It wasn't so much the thrill of feeling her curves against his frame, but rather that there were so many people, he wanted her to feel a little more secure. With graceful footsteps, he led her, amazed at exactly how pliable she was. Eirika was… absolutely amazing. Perfect, even, which was a word he used with the utmost respect. Without the need to even look at her feet, she was confident in her steps. Her eyes remained upon his and her lips were upturned.

"Very good, Eirika," Innes commented gently. He was well aware that he looked as though he would enjoy himself more by strangling himself from the balcony of the palace. As a result, he adjusted his tone to show his companion otherwise. "You're quite impressive. Beautiful, gifted with a sword, intelligent, diplomatic, and eloquent… Choosing you as my desire has worked out for me in the end. What do you think of that?"

She darkened a variety of shades in response to his compliments. He thought of her so highly and from the first time he'd decided to protect her, she questioned his motives. He wasn't a retainer like Seth. And she had a retainer, after all. He didn't need to stay near her or look after her in that way. As she allowed him to carry her across the floor, her lips parted with a sigh while she tried to think of an elegant way to respond.

"…I feel that at times, you are too bold in your words and actions. You have asked me little and yet told me much. Protecting me during the war, escorting me tonight, and dancing with me now… None of these were requests. You had simply told me that was the way things were going to proceed."

"Ah, right," the Frelian prince admitted defeat. Sort of. He was only confessing she had a valid point. "It is better for me to be bold. You know what it is that I want when I say things that way. I'm well aware of your innocence, Princess, and for that reason, I must be as upfront with you as possible." Inclining his head, he began to draw the tip of his nose over hers. They turned and when his eyes caught onto familiar auburn hair, his feet immediately stopped and he began to withdraw.

Eirika turned and her expression brightened when she looked up at her dedicated retainer, "Seth!"

His presence had been rather inconspicuous, as he'd wanted it to be. Most of his time was spent with Natasha and Joshua as they discussed the trading rates between Jehanna and Renais. They discussed the currency for materials with regards to craftsmanship and items that might have helped with the reconstruction in the towns and villages of the province. Only when he was addressed by his soon-to-be king, did he pull himself away to summon Innes in his direction, most likely to discuss something with regards to the strengthened alliance between the neighbouring kingdoms.

"Prince Ephraim wishes to see you," he spoke clearly to the light-haired archer. Then he offered Eirika a vague smile.

Innes reluctantly released the princess from his grasp, "We will finish this later. Mark my words." And hastily he left the princess and the retainer amidst the other dancing couples.

Eirika looked up at the Silver Knight, somewhat expectantly. He was a gentleman, wasn't he? Which meant if he stared at her long enough, he would understand what she was silently requesting of him. Her heart thumped, threatening to skip beats, and she felt a thrill rush through her veins. No amount of preparation could help her conceal the eagerness behind her gaze. And when she felt he wasn't paying her anymore attention, she lifted her right hand and planted it against his chest.

He turned sharply at that contact. His eyes peered down at her and took note of the flushing cheeks. She looked adorable. His lady was so very innocent, and very much on the path of righteousness. His lips upturned and he rested his left hand over hers, lofting a brow, "Yes, Milady?" The collection of wind instruments filling the air with their music danced around his head, though he was clearly focusing upon her.

"…You're very silly, Seth," Eirika giggled as her free hand gestured around. He was beginning to cause a spectacle. While she was far from embarrassed or displeased, there was a possibility that he might not have appreciated the attention.

Ah. Right. Yes, of course he was. He parted his lips in protest and instead, took note of her subtle request. Resting his hand tenderly upon her waist, he picked up where Innes had left off. Unlike the prince of Frelia, however, he was rigid, most likely because this was an awkward situation for him. He had never considered what it would be like to dance with her, especially when she looked so perfect, and when he looked so plain standing next to her. No matter how his composure might have been, however, he was graceful, just as he was in every other action he'd chosen to take.

"Seth…" the teal-haired princess began, an uncertainty lying beneath her tone. Her small hand grasped his, delighting in the feel that she was old enough to partake in such events. This certainly was like a chapter in a story she'd read as a child, the kinds where the prince came on a white steed and rescued the princess. As she'd aged, they'd turned into merely romantic ideas.

"Aye?" her knight asked with a smile.

Her cheeks darkened and she lowered her tone, in hopes that only he could hear her words, "…You may hold me closer, if you would like."

His heart stopped. At least, that was how it felt. His hand upon her waist tightened for a moment, and then he gradually slipped his arm around her small frame, before cautiously drawing her into him. He had dreamt of this feeling many times previously, though it was a desire that he had wisely kept to himself. Was this truly reality…?

_Princess Eirika, you are so soft. Holding you in this manner, I cannot help except to be afraid of somehow breaking you. Yet I know better. You are no weak young woman. Still… I must be careful and proceed with caution. Harming you would only result in harming myself as well._

And the idea that she allowed him this privilege caused his heart to soar.

**xxx**

"While I appreciate the idea that you wish to get to know me as a brother," Innes began in a rather irritated tone, "It would be even more so appreciated that you stop interrupting time between your darling sister and me."

Ephraim laughed loudly, resting his hand upon Tana's left wrist. Her arms draped over his shoulders and she stood behind him, seeming quite content with being allowed to show her affections for him publicly.

"I was unaware that my sister enjoyed your company so much that she would care if you two were interrupted." Rewarded with a scowl, he shook his head slowly, "Until you truly have a relationship with her, I don't really want to hear you complain about not being able to spend time with her. As far as I'm concerned, you're either leading her on, or you're simply infatuated. You can't tell me I don't know how men act. I am one."

Innes regarded his rival closely. He knew what was being implied. He was going to have to prove that he was genuinely dedicated to winning Eirika's heart. But to what extent would he go for her? Would he fight endless armies? Sure, it'd be complicated as he was an archer at heart. Was it impossible? No. Not quite. And what if he was to fight against her oh-so-dedicated retainer? It seemed quite plausible that Ephraim would use the Silver Knight as an intimidation factor. And sadly? It'd work. Perhaps.

"Then I will simply have to prove you wrong. Little do you know that this will be happening tonight, as soon as all dies down and she returns to my side," Innes offered the other like him a slight upturn of the lips. Offered a questioning gaze in response, he very nearly laughed. Oh, if only Ephraim knew how foolish he looked at that very moment.

The teal-haired prince's eyebrows furrowed. So Innes _did_ have a plan, and with his precious sister nonetheless. This was truly disheartening. And it was too late to say anything to her, because she probably already knew. What may have made it worse was the idea that Eirika might have felt the same, or she liked it. The thought nearly made him shudder. His ties with Tana were fine. Her ties with Innes…? Absolutely not.

Innes was growing antsy. The archer was able to wait any longer and by a single glance to the eyes, anyone would have known it. He rose to his feet with a wine chalice in hand and a single perfect silver fork. Tapping the prongs gently against the metal, he managed to catch the attention of the banquet hall, rendering even the musicians to play their tranquil piece softer.

"The kingdom of Renais," he began in that faintly apathetic tone. He waited until all eyes were upon him.

_…H-he's kidding, right? He can't… He can't do this! I am not even allowed a say?! He would just simply hop about with himself and claim what cannot be claimed?? I… I must stop him!_

Eirika immediately paused in her footing with Seth, who offered a glance between her and Innes. Surely he could see the distress and as she turned to go, he took her by the wrist. If he had any idea what was going to happen, he believed she would be too easily lost in the crowd.

"Seth!" she turned onto him with those blue eyes. She was silently pleading with her and he shook his head, offering his other arm to her.

He could not save her, as much as she could not save herself, and yet he would but simply comfort her. As she pressed her form into his, his other hand lifted and stroked her hair thoughtfully. She was, in some ways, still so childish, and yet he truly enjoyed it. Except in this moment. He was concerned for her well being. What was this foolish archer planning?

"Prince Innes…" Ephraim began to warn.

A smirk curled upon his lips and as he turned, he shook his head at the teal-haired prince. It was too late. His plan had to continue on. "Beloved kingdom of Renais, I stand before you today as I have accomplished the impossible. There is a woman in your kingdom who is seldom seen without her loyal knight—" He turned his attention onto Seth and Eirika and nodded once, respectfully. "—Yet she toils over this kingdom, over all of you, and perhaps even the entirety of Magvel. She allowed me the privilege of escorting her this evening, and it is my sincerest honour to announce that she has accepted my claim upon her heart."

Ephraim offered an uncertain clap to join the applause of the rest of the banquet hall. His eyes turned onto Eirika who seemed to finally be recovering from the noise and shock of the announcement. Then he looked to Seth who, as always, was holding an expression of absolute neutral demeanour. The rest of Renais and the allied provinces, however, seemed ecstatic over the turn of events. Tana clung to his arm, offering a rather high-pitched squeal. He was certain he'd heard the sound of potential wedding ideas that he knew were not for him and his bride-to-be.

The archer replaced his chalice and fork as he waited for the very meek princess to show herself through the crowd. Seth was behind her, ensuring her safety each step of the way, the duty of an eternal retainer. Innes reached for her hand as she stopped before him and without so much as consideration for the brother who was creeping up on his other side, he tugged her into his arms.

"Eirika, you're flushed," he commented with a sly grin. He drew his left hand's fingertips across her cheek and slipped them into her teal hair. His other arm encircled her immensely small waist and he drew her in against him. "How lovely. How darling."

Sarcastic or not, this moment was far more than awkward for the princess of Renais. She was darkening shades each moment that passed and it bothered her to know that Seth would simply be looking on as though he wasn't bothered at all. A great part of her wanted him to stop Innes. She'd wanted to see that man take initiative. She'd wanted to see something other than the calm and collected nature she was so accustomed to. Protective was nice, but even Eirika wanted something more.

"P-prince Innes…" she stammered nervously. "…Don't do anything that you may very well regret." She was opening the door for Seth. All he had to do was walk through, and if he didn't walk soon, she was going to shove him through instead.

The Silver Knight stood by, stiff as ever. And as though he was the one sharing that moment with her, his heart began to pound. He also knew that he had a feeling that what was about to happen, was something he didn't want to see. He pressed on, however, his duty of being a knight defined as protecting his charge. If Innes had hurt her, he would have wasted no time in withdrawing his sword and ending him there and then, even in front of all of those people. Eirika had seen him kill before. In fact, he had tried to make it as painless as possible on her, by not allowing her to ever be the one to end the final moments for a person.

He could see Ephraim eying him, and a knot formed in the pit of his stomach. There was a possibility neither would forgive him for his actions on this eve, or lack thereof. If that happened, then he hoped he'd be given enough time to compensate in the future.

"Delightful," Innes offered her one last pleased gaze and inclining his head, he rested his lips upon hers, taking a sort of amusement in the quivering of her frame pressed against his.

And once more the room exploded into applause. The only hands that didn't move were those of the Silver Knight's. His right was resting upon the hilt of his sword, ready and willing. Though in his mind, he could only determine one thing.

Prince Innes was the enemy.


	6. Envy

**My Obligation****  
Chapter 6: Envy**

He lifted his left arm and brought it over his face with the temptation to groan. A sharp pain in his shoulder. It had aroused him from his restless sleep. His dreams had been painful, repeated images of Prince Innes taking his initiative too far.

How could he, a simple knight, compare to a prince?

Seth raised quickly, his sheets askew as they twisted around his frame. The sounds of pitter-patter came upon the window behind him and staring for only a moment, he realized it was raining.

"…How appropriate…" he murmured to himself.

_Lady Eirika… Did you truly give your consent to him? That could not be. You always look so uncertain around him. I could not believe you doing such a thing. But that night… Prince Innes has won this race, though… perhaps not the war._

Reluctantly, he forced himself into his apparel, the overcoat, and the appropriate trousers and shirt beneath. Examining himself in the mirror he considered that he was quite possibly handsome, in that moment, if no other. Of course, he was only taking this knowledge for his lady had told him this once upon a time. Whether she still believed it or not was beyond his state to know.

Patting the hilt of his sword, he readied himself for the day. No matter how gloomy and dreary it looked, he had no choice other than to press on. The other night's events had little bearing over what it was he chose to do. He left his quarters and made his way for the conference hall.

The rain was far louder outside than it had been in his room. Careful to use the shielded walkways, he found himself simply drawn to the grey sky, as though there was some great mystery behind it. It was nothing except a sky, however. A sky made him think of her. Blue skies especially. His attention turned to the gardens along the way. It would have struck him as odd to see anything of the ordinary there. Instead, he found his gaze rested upon teal hair.

"Lady Eirika…" he commented softly. But what was she doing out in the rain? And with no shelter at that! Why… She could catch cold!

He hastily left for her side and stopping beside her, he discovered that her eyes were contemplative, until they turned onto him. Her lips upturned. This, he knew. And not willing to hear any of her childish excuses, he wrapped an arm around her protectively and escorted her back into the halls across from the conference room.

"Milady! Have you gone mad?" he asked, his tone faintly adorned with chiding.

A pink shade blessed Eirika's cheeks as she looked up at her companion. She shook her head meekly, "No… I wasn't going to stay out long. I had been… I was only thinking over the recent days. My brother will be married soon, after all. It leaves me much to consider."

His eyebrows furrowed. Was his darling princess considering her own marriage, perhaps? To… Prince Innes, perhaps? Seth was ashamed of himself. All he could think about was that final moment in which Innes had blanketed her lips with his own. She hadn't pulled away, and yet a part of him believed that the princess had not appreciated these gestures against her person. In that respect, he was lost and perplexed. Still, the idea that he had not been the first weighed upon his heart. He wanted to simply wrap her up in his embrace and crash his lips upon hers, laced with passion if nothing more. A part of him felt that he was in danger of having his masculinity questioned because of the actions that had previously taken place.

"Milady…" he began, unsure of what next to say. Seth was not the sort of man who easily tripped over his tongue, yet his companion as of late had invoked within him a rather odd fluster, one that would send him easily writhing to the ground if his knees ever chose to buckle beneath him.

Eirika quirked her head at the auburn-haired knight, using her sapphire blue eyes to pry through the windows to his soul—or what she believed were windows. This man was far too thoughtful at times and she believed Seth could be happier if he did not complicate everything so much. After all, it was a woman's job to make things more difficult.

"In the name of the gods, Seth, no," she finally broke into laughter. "Is that what you are so worried about?"

Wait… What? Had she simply denounced what it was he'd been thinking about by simply looking at him? Normally it was the other way around. He'd been able to read her easily, by a single look. It had started when she was but a child. She'd been open with him, even when he scarcely knew her. He had been perhaps about fifteen years of age when he was beginning his pathway as a squire. His free time was often spent with Eirika as she enjoyed following him around. She was inquisitive, and asked questions about nearly everything. It was something that she had carried with her even to the delicate adolescence she was currently in. He found it endearing, really.

Still, he'd been able to read her nearly perfectly. When had it been all right by the gods for her to have this same ability?

And he chose to play the nonchalant card. "…Princess, I did not say anything."

Her lips upturned vaguely and she stared out at the rain for a moment. "Seth, was it difficult for you? The other night?"

She wanted more than anything for him to be honest and open with her, to tell her how he was truly feeling. Eirika actually wanted to hear him tell her that he wasn't all right with what Innes had done. She wanted him to pine for her the way she did for him. She wanted him to dream of her, to think of her, to be utterly obsessed with her. It was selfish of her to say anything like this, however. Seth was a man married to his obligations, and she was not listed under those priorities, at least, not aside from fulfilling his promise to her late father.

What a troublesome princess. This wasn't exactly the situation the Silver Knight wanted to be in. Well, part of him did. That was the part of him that wanted to push aside his refined nature and simply tell her exactly how he felt. The other part of him could only remember what he'd told her.

_"When I see you next, it will be as a Knight of Renais… And I will lay down my life to protect my queen."_

_"Seth…"_

How many times had she said his name like that? It always had made him think of a wounded animal. He recalled how easy it was for her to wrap him around her forefinger with a single downturn of her lips. She still had this power now and he was always torn between inwardly groaning and smiling with approval at her.

When he was prodded by a rather sharp fingernail, he turned his full attention onto her, "My lady, I would find it unbecoming were you to subject yourself to something you did not wish to happen." His lips began to rise and he began to offer her a look of pure adoration.

His teal-haired companion sighed. Of course he would answer in that fashion. She really didn't want to talk about her feelings regarding what happened either. It was awkward and embarrassing and talking about her side would only fluster her more.

"Well, what would you find becoming then…?" She lofted an eyebrow at him and pressed herself to utter it but once, "…Seth."

He stared into her face. He could picture lifting his right hand and brushing his fingertips over her well-developed jaw line. He could see himself encircling her form with his other arm and brusquely drawing her into his body. It was something he wanted so terribly bad, and yet felt it was so horrifically improper, he immediately scorned himself and began to colour.

It did not make things any better when he felt the palm of her hand press against his chest. His heart jumped, which was better than all of him jumping and yet still surprising. "Lady Eirika," he began, trying to ignore her hand. "It is becoming if you are pleased and your heart finds happiness."

Once again! He had to do it again!

_Seth! Are you really… So completely over this? Over what we might have had? Is this the way you wanted it to be?_

"And what if my heart found happiness with—" she began.

He quieted her when he rested his hand upon hers. His fingertips curled around the small one and he smiled when he'd managed to silence her. "Tell me, dear princess, has your brother spoken with you as of recent?"

Oh! He was attempting to distract her! Eirika realized this when he took her by the hand. And he'd succeeded with his question. Her eyebrows lifted and she couldn't resist rewarding him with a smile in return. Then she shook her head.

"Well, then," Seth began gently. His temptation to lean in got the better of him. He rested his lips beside her right ear and lowered his tone. It was really too bad that what he was going to say was far from romantic. "Perhaps you ought to ask him about it."

Her head turned and she quirked it at him thoughtfully, "…Oh… I suppose I will need to…" Then she paused and very carefully, she lifted a hand to his left shoulder and pressed into it gently, "It's raining today, Seth… Do you hurt?"

He nearly began to colour again. He was touched that she had still remembered. So much time had passed and yet she was still so concerned about his well being. Her thinking anything else, however, would have never happened. She remembered his injury from General Valter of Grado, because she held herself responsible for it, in spite of Seth's protests.

His hand rose and rested upon hers gently. "Only a little. It is minimal today, Highness. Please do not fret. Think well upon what I have told you. Your brother has things to discuss with you. Perhaps… You and I will meet up later. If it is not still raining later, then a… spar in the gardens?" Seth checked her expression and when he was offered one of approval he smiled, a rare occurrence with his often stern demeanour. Then as quickly as he had saved her from the rain, he left her to her thoughts.

**xxx**

"Franz, you've returned!" Ephraim exclaimed with vague surprise tinting his voice.

The young aspiring paladin looked over to his brother and then to his addresser, "…Ah… yes, Lord Prince." He could see Forde smile in approval. "I didn't know my return would be so joyfully accepted."

Ephraim laughed. Those two were nothing alike. He approached the smaller young man and nodded slowly, "Hm… How are things coming along in Grado? And how is your little lady doing? Amelia?"

Faced with a knowing grin, Franz turned a little pink in the cheeks and coughed. This wasn't exactly what he wanted to come home to. He expected this behavious from Forde, but not from the prince. Well, king. Even he had heard the news. In fact, he was a little sad to have missed the actual party. "…Well, Lord Prince… It would seem there are problems arising in Port Kiris and Carcino equally…"

The prince of Renais frowned visibly. Both were valuable places to their allies in the neighbouring provinces. That they should face the possibility of shutting down, even temporarily, would likely put Magvel into a suspended state, or an economic depression of sorts. Something would need to be done about this, but what?

Then he had an idea. Eirika. She was the one gifted with the silver tongue. He could use her to his advantage, and to Renais' as well. The prince nodded slowly, tapping his chin with the fingertips of his left hand. There was an odd type of charm that she had about herself. The way she carried her petite form, the way she spoke and how she gestured about, these actions all attributed to exactly how charming she could be. Charisma was something the House of Renais was not short on. If anything, the entire kingdom was a bit too filled with it. Overabundance, really.

"You have a plan, Lord Prince," Kyle commented with that knowing gaze. He'd stood completely stationary, eyeing his liege. Forde was at his side, making faces and trying to throw the green-haired knight off kilter. It failed.

"Of course," Ephraim responded as though it could be anything else. He made his way down to the conference table in the centre of the room. Stepping past the pulled-out chair at the head, he leaned over a map of Magvel and began to gesture around as he spoke, coercing the others to come and join him. After all, they were all members of the Renais military. Well… With the exception of Franz. He was a former member, however, and that was all that mattered. Renais still lied within his heart.

Franz paused for a moment as he watched the prince began to speak. Then he lifted a hand rather quickly. "…Prince, shouldn't Sir Seth be here?"

Renais' leader paused and he looked around the table. Forde's younger brother had a valid point. Seth was the general of his army, and certainly responsible enough to offer his orders, especially since they dealt with Eirika. He has reservations, however. It would be the two going together, and most likely alone. Was that a good thing, though? Innes had already publicly announced he was going to pursue her. Seth had stood by, said, and done nothing. In fact, he hadn't even exchanged words with the retainer to his little sister.

"Forde, please. Go fetch him. Remember to check the gardens. He seems to spend more of his time there."

Offered a sharp salute in reply, Kyle's companion showed himself out. Aware that they would need to wait before the plan could continue on, Ephraim proceeded on explaining his reasoning for sending Forde. Seth was most often a man wound far too tightly for his own good. As a result, it was often more appropriate that someone who was his opposite would stay at his side. It was an attempt to get the two to share traits with one another. Forde could stand to be a little more bearable, and Seth would benefit from taking the time to indulge in wine every now and then.

It must have only been a few moments before the other two returned. Seth looked truly perturbed, and Forde had suffered a few abrasions to the face. It wasn't so difficult to tell what had happened. Ephraim looked between the two thoughtfully and then broke into chuckles, which seemed to cause the rest of his companions to follow behind him in like motion.

"Onward to business," he cut himself short. Leaning back over Magvel's map again, he roughly tapped the worn canvas with a gloved hand, gesturing first at Port Kiris to the north, and then by Carcino, which lied west of Jehanna, where Natasha and Prince Joshua were most likely enjoying their time together. No one had ever imagined the priestess and a simple gambler would wind up together. It just went to show that either Love was simply more than a word, and possibly a work of L'Arachel's Divine Providence, or Love was an entity, like a goddess of some kind.

"Franz says there are reports of conflicts arising in both of these places. Whether this is a cult in the works, or simply an overrunning of the towns by bandits, we need to quell the threats. Otherwise, the peace we've worked so hard to attain will fall in strength and numbers." He straightened his posture, "Rather than taking out these places with force, in an attempt to protect the villas from certain destruction, we'll approach from a different angle."

Ephraim quieted himself, waiting for answers from the others. He was curious to know what they'd thought of his plan. The room remained perfectly quiet. Eerily so. The prince sighed and then shook his head in disbelief.

"An alliance, of sorts. We'll be using my sister for this plan," he admitted with a smile.

Seth hardened his expression at the thought. He couldn't stand the idea of something happening to his princess. Well… She wasn't exactly 'his,' but… "I will put the finest troops together in order to escort her—"

"No," her brother interjected, which invoked a look of surprise from the others. "I will be sending her with one other to protect her. In order to truly create peace, we cannot so easily lift our weapons against our opponents. As a child, she was very good at using her tongue to help us escape consequences for my ridiculous and reckless actions. She can surely find a way to compromise with them. In order to be able to do such a thing, however, she has to be seen as a regular person. Not nobility, and not an army. One person alone."

As though they really needed to ask.

Ephraim nodded to the Silver Knight, "She's your responsibility. Let her work as she sees fit. I'm relying on you to know when it's dangerous, so you can withdraw and escape. There is no room for succumbing to her childish behaviour. If she sheds tears, then she's simply creating fodder for the plants you may happen along the way."

That was going to be a little hard. Seth had a difficult time telling his princess anything negative. If she wound up crying on the battlefield, he was going to want to coddle her, he was certain. Then again, Eirika wasn't weak. He hadn't seen her cry since she'd fallen out of that tree when she was but a little girl in cute little dresses. Surely she wouldn't revert. Absolutely impossible.

"And what will the rest of us do?" Kyle asked with that firm tone. He too, had expected the princess and her retainer would make the visits around Magvel. He only hoped that in such a distressing time they weren't to be stuck at the palace. But if they left, then who would they leave in charge of the palace? Tana and Innes had long since returned to Frelia and most likely wouldn't be coming back until some sort of wedding took place.

"I'm glad you mentioned that," the prince stated as he inhaled deeply, as though thinking or catching his breath, mayhaps. "The four of us will be going into Grado territory to see how the progress is down there. There may be something afoot. We've all been down there before, so we won't be hindered by a lack of direction. It's more appropriate for us to be in good and familiar standing. We must be prepared."

Kyle seemed to approve of this answer. Then he brought up the question that was most likely lying upon each mind around the table. "Who shall we leave Renais entrusted to with our absence?" For a moment he considered those that they knew in the outskirts of town. Perhaps that mage would come in handy. Well, magistrix, he supposed. She and her whipped companion, the young priest who had grown into a powerful bishop.

"What if we were to choose Lute and Artur?"

Forde gawked at him. "You're kidding me, right? You do remember Lute, don't you? The annoying purple-haired girl who was convinced she was a prodigy. Did you ever overhear her conversations?! The woman is a basket case! She was talking about chemida beetles on the battlefield. _Chemida beetles_. Woman's stark raving mad."

"At least she stayed awake when we were fighting," Kyle muttered uncharacteristically.

Ephraim shook his head. "That's enough you two. We're not leaving anyone in charge while Eirika and I are indisposed. After all, we're in an era of peace." He sighed gently and focused on an object far off past Seth's left shoulder. He was fairly certain each would obtain a small type of success. He hoped for this at any rate. As long as his sister didn't do anything reckless. And _that_ was why Seth was going. And speaking of the knight…

_Seth, whatever you do, don't be a fool. Innes doesn't need to know about this. If he were to find out, he'd go with you two and we wouldn't be able to accomplish anything. Just keep it to yourself._

"Besides," he finally claimed with a broad smile, "what could possibly happen?"


	7. We All Start Somewhere

**My Obligation  
****Chapter 7: We All Start Somewhere**

_"Hm…? You want me to go to Port Kiris, dearest brother?"_

_"That's what I said, isn't it? This is a perfect opportunity for you. You could get the option to make a big change for Magvel as a whole. Hasn't that always been your dream?"_

_"…Don't you mean that was __**your**__ dream for me? Just like it would be for me to have children?"_

_"All brothers dream for their sisters to have children. You should be dreaming about having children too."_

_"I once asked Tana about that and she said that to dream about having children means a big change is going to come in your life. I'm not sure I'd want to have a dream like that for that reason. I can't say I'm real fond of surprises."_

_"Does that mean if Innes proposed to you tomorrow, you'd turn him down?"_

_"…Brother…"_

_"I'm serious. It would be a great asset and most likely a sign of alliance for both of us to wed into the Frelia kingdom. Of course, if I were really bent on this spread of Renais, I would have attempted to have you wed to Prince Joshua."_

_"…Ephraim."_

_"I also would like you to know, darling sister, that I would not be able to live with myself if I forced you to do something that would not make you unhappy. I believe that you should be able to wed whomever it is that you love."_

_"…Oh, brother…"_

_"Like a certain knight I know. He has this red hair and stands out in a crowd. Surely you've seen him. You know who I'm talking about, right?"_

_"……… Ephraim…"_

**xxx**

Lifting her right hand, she brought the coarse bristles of the brush to the white coat of her stallion. Oh, how it glistened! Oh, the sheen! This one was a truly magnificent creature, a perfect match for its rider. How they would glow; how they would race across the grass at blinding speed with the point of a rapier set for the enemy! It painted a rather romantic picture in the mind, or so Eirika thought. Of course, it might have made her seem a little too gallant. She was a princess, after all, not a knight. And the thought of a knight made her think about what Ephraim had said.

The princess of Renais had considered many times before in regards to marrying her retainer. Social status really hadn't meant much to her. Besides, so many people looked at him and automatically assumed him for some type of nobility due to his charm and radiant wit. The idea that it would have been a general of an army marrying a princess of a kingdom was a bit lost on her. She had, at one point in time, wondered if perhaps marrying him would make him Prince Seth of Renais instead. She wasn't sure if his social status would change at all, or if hers would for that matter.

Her horse whinnied at her impatiently, twisting his head to and fro. His mane flew up, causing Eirika to brush it down again. She offered a giggle in reply.

"Zeto," she crooned gently as she nestled into his soft, fine hairs. "Such a silly horse, aren't you? But look! So muscular! I bet all the females just look at you with big starry eyes and fall in love at first sight."

He seemed to neigh in response, perhaps his way of saying that he spent so much time with her that he never got to be around the females of his kind. Of course, that wasn't entirely true. Yes, Eirika rode him often across the clearings of Renais, but it was not as though they were always together. And in response to his seeming complaints, she scoffed playfully.

"Nonsense, you silly creature, you. Such a teaser."

"…Milady, if I did not know you as you were a child, I would assume you were a bit mad. The only princesses who speak to their animals are those in storybooks. Those also happen to be the sorts of princesses who believe their animals talk in return."

Eirika peered over her left shoulder at the looming man and she made a face. "Don't make fun of me!" she protested in a rather cute fashion. And then she edged closer to Zeto and nestled into his rigid frame. He seemed anything but comfortable with his rider using him as some sort of emotional solace.

Seth smiled knowingly and pat his own steed affectionately. Unlike Eirika's, his was brown, and had been since Eirika had been just a tiny, wiry child. It was one of the few things she remembered about her childhood. When she was exceptionally behaved, she would ask Seth to take her with him when he chose to visit the outskirts of Renais. Even as children, they had spent nearly every moment together. It was amusing how things at the particular moment had not changed one bit.

"Do you have everything you need, dear princess?" asked her retainer as he eyed the packs that her horse was carrying. He felt he'd been only more than prepared when he brought a good amount of food and gold along to keep them afloat should the need arise. He was interested in seeing how she prepared, however, especially mentally, as that was going to be the taxing part of her journey.

"Hm…" she initially responded as she slipped Zeto's brush into one of the many bags. Then placing her left foot into the stirrup of the saddle, she hoisted herself up and swung her right leg over the girth of the horse. "I think so. I guess we'll find out when we get there. Then again, it's really just an alliance meeting. It's not like I was asked to bring forth gold and treasure and other things like that, after all. I think all these people really want to see is me. Oh, and good ideas, too, but that's common sense." Tugging upon Zeto's reins, he edged closer to Seth.

"What about you?" Eirika suddenly asked.

Her retainer lofted an eyebrow in her direction, "…? Me? I have procured food and drink for our journey, as it will be a long one. However," he began with that knowing smile, "you and I are together. I imagine it will be a bit of a delightful trip."

The teal-haired princess grew red in the cheeks. Was he… implying that he enjoyed her company? She was under the impression he had come because he had been ordered to. However, it didn't take her long to realize that his smiles were certainly more than simply being well-mannered.

"Ah…" Seth gazed over her with approval and their horses began to canter with one another. "I hope you will not be so uncomfortable that we will be traveling alone, milady. I will let nothing detriment you." Ambition rang in his tone and he offered her a stiff, reassuring nod.

"I know," his companion breathed gently. She began to soften into a beautiful pink hue, one that the knight found very attractive and befitting of her innocent nature. "I'll protect you too, Seth," she finally commented. As her eyes met his, she rewarded him with a grand smile.

Perhaps this, the journey across Magvel, was exactly what these two needed. A little personal time together.

**xxx**

"I bet this horse is complaining so much right now."

Forde was straightening the saddle of his armoured steed. He turned his attention onto Kyle, atop his own, and riding with a raised chin of confidence. "Let's trade horses. What do you say?"

The green-haired paladin simply stared at him with disbelief, "Nonsense. Stop walking on the ground. We left Renais hours ago and you've walked long enough that the horse should have recovered by now. If you'd stop riding him so hard, he wouldn't refuse to move with you on his back."

"Could it be, Franz," Ephraim began with a knowing grin as his horse cantered along lazily, "that your dear brother is simply heavy in the gut? Perhaps it is all that wine he packs away at our celebrations."

The two exchanged laughter, ignoring Forde's lingering hardened stare. Then he carefully helped himself onto his horse and brushed off its mane thoughtfully. "Now that we're done mocking me, we're headed to Grado, right?"

"Quite right," the teal-haired prince nodded. "While my darling sister and her cohort are off to northern Magvel, we'll be in the opposite direction. Now, it may seem like we're going to support her cause solely, but that's not the case at all. We're going because I'm curious to see the progress Grado is making in terms of economic and financial stability. Besides, it's nice to get away from home for a while. This may be the last journey I'll be able to make before my coronation as King of Renais."

That was true. All of it was, really, but Ephraim's mind had been playing upon the thoughts of his wedding to Tana. She was most likely thrilled to the fullest and simply awaiting the day he would contact her and move her into Renais. He was, however, while not doubting his recently-made decision, a bit anxious. He had every reason to believe he would be a good king to his people, that he would make the proper decisions, and bring pride to his citizens and their land. He also believed, however, that he was simply the figurehead and that Eirika, the lass with the silver tongue, would be the real one responsible for all of the progress Renais would make. In that respect, he wondered if it was fair to expect her to marry as well.

_My sister could never truly settle down. We are the same age and yet I feel she is a wild creature that would only simply fall into chaos were she to be chained up or caged. Perhaps my pushing of her progression into marriage—even with Seth—may have been uncalled for. I wonder what it is that she truly wants._

Ephraim actually had a deep secret, one so rooted that every now and then, he would forget about it as a whole. For as much as he and Eirika spoke of marriage and how things should progress for them as individuals as well as their kingdom for a whole, he knew he didn't want to let her go. That was the primary reason as to why he made every attempt for her heart to undergo a great number of obstacles. There was no man truly worthy of her companionship for an eternity. Perhaps he saw things that way, however, because he didn't want anyone else to be that to her. She was, after all, _his_ sister, _his_ Eirika.

"Hm… The Lord Prince is off in his own little world, it seems," Forde commented. "And what a beautiful world it must be. He's thinking of his wedding in white, and his eyes in the very stars of his new soon-to-be wife."

"This whole thing is most curious," Kyle interjected, rousing Ephraim from his contemplative state. "Prince Innes is willing to let the Lord Prince marry his younger sister? These two have been bantering for ages. While marriages are supposed to be signs of peace, I seem to think we will be subjected to further squabbling. Never a moment's tranquility in the kingdom of Renais."

Ephraim tapped his horse gently, forcing her to move up beside Kyle's. "For your information, Innes and I have been acting more civil recently than we ever have before. I like to think it's _because_ I'm marrying his sister. Besides, he has his eye on my precious sister. It's a complicated situation. I don't wish to offend her, and while I enjoy offending him, I don't wish to cause strain on their relationship, whatever it may entail."

Franz's expression fell. He knew of Princess Eirika and was even considered to be a retainer of sorts to her. Yes, she'd always had Seth at her side, but he was fortunate enough to accompany her, at least up to the point before he'd chosen to return to Grado with Amelia. Something about the events of recent, however, had disturbed him. Prince Innes and the princess. He couldn't see it as being a stable relationship, or much of one at all. He'd been within earshot of Innes' conversations with Ephraim's sister. He'd seen the disbelief written all over Eirika's face. He'd seen the apathetic yet determined expression Innes had given her. Why in the world did the Frelian prince wish to wed her? Simply to hold something against his greatest rival? Simply to counter the act of Ephraim wedding Tana? He'd said he loved her, but…

"I do not think Prince Innes and Princess Eirika should be married," he finally confessed, causing the other three to look towards him.

Their steeds adjusted and they surrounded him curiously. It wasn't exactly like him to offer his opinion and the idea that he did was pleasantly surprising. He meant well, of course, yet it was anything but expected.

Ephraim chose to address it, "Please. Explain, Franz."

And the younger brother of Renais' most eligible bachelour, grew flustered. His cheeks flushed, palms grew sweaty, and perspiration began to form along the hairline of his forehead. His right hand lifted and he fidgeted with his bright blonde hair, thankful he had something to remotely distract himself with. "A-ah… Well… You see… Prince Innes… He seems so unfeeling… Besides, shouldn't she be with someone more like the general?"

There was the topic the other three had attempted to avoid. Ephraim had a quiet hate and love relationship with Seth, mainly because one side was always stronger than the other. He must have cared for Eirika to a great extent, the prince often thought, but it also meant he would take her away. Ephraim didn't want anyone closer to Eirika than himself, as was defined by their relationship as twin siblings.

"Yeah," Forde agreed as he turned to the leading authority. "Why _aren't_ those two locking lips and performing the deed?" He was immediately elbowed by his own rival.

"Forde!" Kyle exclaimed nearly with flushed cheeks. "This is the princess and the general you're talking about. Have some respect."

"It could be the general and a common harlot and there would be no difference. Point is, the general needs to get a woman, and badly. And we've all seen it. Those two have got it _bad_ for each other. It'd make things a lot easier if both of them would just admit it and get on with it."

"A c-c-common harlot?! Forde, the princess is anything but a harlot!"

Ephraim lifted his left hand and turned his attention onto Franz after silencing the other two paladins. He looked contemplative, thoughtful, and as though he were participating in an internal war. "General Seth is a very subtle man. It would be uncharacteristic of him to openly admit how he feels about my sister. It does not, however, escape me, the idea that those two could possibly be so in love with one another. My sister does not deny this, however, something happened between them that has caused this tension and whatever this 'something' is, it has prevented anything further. This is why those two have not 'gotten on with it'."

"Something happened?" Forde asked with a knowing grin. "Ohhhh… So the princess and the general explored the underground and clearly the latter was inadequate for the experience."

Another elbow, and another yelp. Ephraim looked between the two curiously, scorning himself silently and the situation. That he would give any sort of consideration to Seth's possible admission to his sister… He wasn't sure how much he would appreciate that. Forde had brought up a brilliant point. Whoever Eirika ended up wed to… She would eventually cross that threshold of being a young girl into a woman—assuming she had not already done so. (And for the sake of the other, he hoped to the gods that she hadn't.) Once more, Ephraim didn't want anyone getting that close to her. The only man Eirika could be intimate with was him. That was how it had always been, and that was how he'd wanted it to be. That was how it needed to remain.

He turned the heels of his boots into the sides of his horse, forcing her to pick up speed. Then peering over his right shoulder to the other three, his right hand lifted his lance high above his head, "That's enough banter. Onward to Grado, for the sun sinks beneath the horizon! Let darkness not o'ertake our path! For glory! For valour! For prosperity! For Renais!"

"For Renais!"


	8. Disapproving Eyes

**My Obligation  
****Chapter 8: Disapproving Eyes**

Innes cringed visibly. If that needle got any closer to him, the chances were that it would prick him. And if this happened, the entire kingdom of Frelia would hear about it, and there would be one less seamstress in the province. In fact, at the way things had begun, he was on the verge of sending the tailor in question to exile and most likely on Ephraim's pathetic kingdom instead.

He eyed his splendid bow resting in the corner of his room, by his vanity. Not having a battle to fight day in and day out resulted in something left to be desired. The crowned prince of Frelia enjoyed the front lines of battle. He was an archer at heart, of course, and determined to prove that even one of his kind would be useful beside a sword, he was willing to put his masterful talents to the test. Eirika had helped him do this many times. He remembered the number of times he had chided her for rushing at the enemy, neglecting to remember that he was there to protect her. She had typically responded in the negative and with a familiar apathetic view.

_"That sounds like a personal problem to me, Prince Innes."_

She'd said that once and as he reminisced over that moment, her expression of disbelief, and her stance, rapier in hand, his lips upturned. It lasted for just a few moments until his seamstress announced she had completed fixing the trim upon his uniform. He inclined his head to her and with a hand, hastily waved her away. The last thing he wanted was for unnecessary company. After she excused herself, he trudged towards the wide window by his bed.

Frelia's lands were beautiful. From his balcony, he could overlook the courtyard below, not too terribly different from Renais'. The pathways were a little more intricate and perhaps even more elaborate, but then Frelia had not been forced to rebuild itself. For pulling itself from the poverty it had been plunged into, Renais was doing remarkably well, and even Innes had to admit he was a little impressed. Again, though, he believed that it was the princess' attempts and optimism that carried it forward. Ephraim belonged on the battlefield. Eirika belonged in a church somewhere, most likely to be worshipped as the goddess that he believed she was.

"Eirika," he said once to himself with overwhelming articulation, as though he enjoyed emphasizing every vowel and consonant of her name. "Every day I become one step closer to making you the queen of Frelia. I wonder, however, if you noticed how the eyes of both your brother and your retainer burned into me. Are you supporting their loathing of me? Or could it simply be a concealed envy?"

"Perhaps she doesn't recognize it," came a voice from his doorway.

Innes turned stiffly to find his sister in all of her glory. She was wearing something extraordinarily similar to her battle garb and yet, surprisingly feminine and becoming for her form. His eyebrows furrowed as he inwardly tried to pretend he was Ephraim. While Tana was beautiful to the eye, he found that it was impossible for him to see her attractive in any other state beyond his biased perspective as her brother. How was Ephraim able to view his sister as more than a sibling and a young woman with plush lips and a curvaceous form?

"She _is_ fairly oblivious, isn't she?" Innes asked with a gentle inquisitive expression. As he approached his younger sibling, he leaned forward and ruffled her hair gently. "And what about you? You're not oblivious at all. What do you think of this?"

"This?" Tana asked stupidly.

Her brother sighed. Perhaps she was a little lacking in mental capacity, though hopefully only a little. "Eirika and myself."

She squeaked once. And then she beamed quite happily. "Well, either way, Eirika is really going to be my sister, just as I've wanted. How do _you_ feel about all of it? After all, you're the one who seems so determined to court her."

"Seems? Is that the way everyone sees this? No one is taking me seriously. Even Ephraim said that I was either temporarily infatuated, or I was simply stringing her along. Tell me, Tana, for what reason could I possibly have that would result in me manipulating her? I'm going to be the king of this kingdom. If anything, she would be the one to manipulate me."

Tana tilted her head to the side and she smiled. "That's not entirely true, though. Eirika is well-known for her diplomatic measures to maintain prosperity. Even as we speak, Innes, she's currently on a trip all throughout Magvel to create a council of pacifism."

His eyebrows furrowed and he hardened his gaze upon her, "What?! When was this decided upon?! And why wasn't I informed?!"

"……… U-uhm… Something tells me I probably wasn't supposed to tell you," his sister giggled nervously. "Well… Eirika wrote to me before she left apparently and that's exactly what her letter says."

And without even having to be asked, she reluctantly chose to retrieve the missive she'd received only days before. Offering it up to her brother, she gauged his reaction carefully. Most likely, Innes was going to come across at least one thing he really didn't want to read. With that thought in mind, she began to edge towards the door, pausing when he lifted his right hand, as though to keep her attention.

**xxx**

_By the request of the Kingdom of Renais, please deliver this to the appropriate recipient in the Kingdom of Frelia._

_Princess Tana of Frelia,_

_Tana! I received the most wonderful news! My dearest brother is sending me on a diplomatic journey through northern and western Magvel in an attempt to create a new council. It looks like I'll be departing rather hastily for Port Kiris and Carcino, though I must admit I am just a little nervous. _

_I am well aware that my reputation may precede me. I'm supposed to be more like an ambassador that ties all of these provinces together. It's hard, though, because one day I might say something that offends someone, and then I would not only make myself look bad, but I'd make Renais look bad, and the entire council at all._

_This is what I want to do, though; to spend my time in creating something beautiful for our people and for our land. I remember something Saleh had once said to me in Caer Pelyn. He told me that as we had evolved, we, in general, had lost our connections to the land. Not in the physical means, but rather with sentimental concept. He said that we were becoming corrupt and neglecting to truly appreciate the land for what it was and what it offered to us. We reap from the soil the vegetation. We take from the trees their fruit. We take from the planet its life by using its materials as resources to better benefit our own lives._

_This talking of peace isn't simply for humans as a race. It's for the entire planet. I truly believe with dedication and commitment and by working together, we can arrive at a conclusion where we still respect our ancestors and the gods and the Everlasting. The conflict is that not everyone may be willing to see things in this way. It's my responsibility to spread this message, however, and pray with all of my heart that everyone who hears it will listen and not take it as simply pretty words. I might be eloquent at times, yes, but that doesn't make me any less serious. _

_So I've done a lot of thinking, as you can tell, and I feel like I'm mostly prepared. Anything that I'm not expecting, I have Seth here to take care of me. Speaking of Seth… I'll get to him a little later._

_I think my brother decided to put me up to this on such short notice likely due to the events that transpired at the gathering that night. I think he was as surprised as I was when your brother decided to pull such… such an advance upon me. I really don't know what's going through his head at all. Prior to the banquet that night, he was saying the strangest things, questioning me on my brother's motives, and commenting on my clothing style. I wonder, though, if he is as dedicated as he seems._

_I never told you this before, but shortly before the war ended, your brother approached me and confessed that somewhere along our journey, he'd fallen in love with me. He had asked for my permission to place a claim upon my heart and so shocked I was that I had not accepted, nor could I actually respond with any sort of grace or elegance. He believed my brother had something to do with this, and since then, his rivalry grew one hundred fold. He said he was determined to best my brother in order to acquire my attention. Imagine that, Tana! Facing my brother as though my sibling was my keeper! What sort of woman does he think I am??_

_At any rate, I had known of your brother's feelings for me, and yet I was surprised to the very core that night. A part of me very much wanted to push him off, to act unladylike, and allow the palm of my hand to meet his cheek. He can be so aggravating at times, after all, which I'm sure you know better than anyone else at all. Sometimes, however, the way he looks at me, my heart begins this 'pitter'-'patter' nonsense and I can't seem to concentrate. _

_I feel so… so… completely impure, however…_

_Surely you know of the torment that has befallen me. We've discussed it here and there, and in rather subtle motions. I'd like to think you haven't told anyone else about it, but I think even if you didn't, everyone else would know anyway. My brother, the same day he told me I was to go to Port Kiris, mentioned to me that I should have a want to be married and to have children. He said that I should marry the person that I love, however._

_Do you know who I love Tana? Surely you can see it in my eyes when I am lost within my daydreams._

_We've talked about him as well. His confession upon the battlefield must have caused him to turn his heart onto the duty as a knight, rather than anything more. I cannot help except when I look at him to imagine what it would be like for him to place his lips upon mine. I can only picture that I would blush to the roots of my hair. I still remember the night he took me from Renais and how terribly warm he is and how secure I have always felt around him. _

_Just the other day, I was wandering in the rain and so concerned was he, that he curled an arm around me and escorted me into shelter. Every time I try to mention to him how I might possibly feel, it is as though he senses it and in order to silence me or distract me, he either takes his leave or he asks me a question. He must think I do not notice it, but I really, truly do. _

_Oh, Tana…_

_Even if his adoration for me was but fleeting, I cannot feel the same way. I don't __**want**__ to feel the same way. I want to say that from the first time my eyes met his I'd fallen in love, but I was only ten years of age at the time. Can a child truly know what love is? Perhaps I am but smitten. All I know is that my heart aches so terribly when I see him and I wish to enfold him in my embrace. _

_I wish I could be his true obligation. I wish I could be the replacement for the honour and duty that he has forced himself to grow obsessed with. _

_Alas, I have no choice other than to accept things as they may be. Perhaps in the end, I will be the one to go mad like Carlyle and Orson. If this is to be a fitting end, then perhaps General Valter should have done away with me after all._

_(Oh, listen to me. I'm so upset and saying ridiculous things now. Please don't take me seriously. Seth never would have lived it down if he had not protected me from… from that man.)_

_At any rate, I will keep you updated for my entire trip and perhaps when I am done, I will stop in Frelia and stay there for a little before returning to my home. I would be rather lonely in Renais by myself, as my brother will be leaving for Grado to check on the status of their reconstruction efforts. Besides, it seems appropriate that you and I should spend some time together, especially as we are to soon become sisters. _

_Wish me luck and good fortune! I'll be thinking of you the entire time I'm away._

_Fairest Wishes and Best Regards,_

_Princess Eirika of Renais_

**xxx**

Innes grit his teeth. As though having Ephraim as competition was not enough. Eirika had to find her eyes placed upon another man. If this was truly the case, however, then why in the world would she let him speak to her the way she had? Then he remembered to prior words she had written.

_"Sometimes, however, the way he looks at me, my heart begins this 'pitter'-'patter' nonsense and I can't seem to concentrate."_

To some degree, even if he didn't know what that was in particular, Eirika held a fondness for him. In a fit unlike him, he inwardly scorned himself when he suddenly pictured wings sprouting from his back and carrying him off the ground. He could not consider himself in such a juvenile manner. He was better than that, and he had more pride than to admit he'd ever feel that way in regards to someone who wasn't him. Still, however, she fancied him! That was a step in the right direction.

The next obstacle he needed to work through, however, was Seth. The auburn-haired knight… What had he said to the princess of Renais? Surely he'd done something or perhaps even sung to her in order for her head to turn the way it had. Innes would need this information in order to use it against his obstruction. The only man Eirika could have eyes for was him, the grandest archer in all of Magvel. He was absolutely positive that if he not only bested Ephraim in battle, but Seth as well, that he would win her heart and her hand for sure. Then he would have the land's blessing in taking her as his wife, and the beautiful queen of Frelia.

Tana recognized that ambitious look hidden well within her brother's eyes. Her lips upturned when he handed the letter back to her. "And here I thought you'd be angrier to find of her feelings for her retainer."

"Nonsense," Innes responded quite simply. "She's simply being led astray. You simply leave it to me and I'll show you how things should truly be. Eirika _will_ fall into my arms, and she _will_ be mine. That's simply how it must be, and I refuse to let it be anything less or more."

Such determination. Tana, once more, found herself only vaguely envious. If only Ephraim had been that way so much time before. But now she had him. Ephraim was to be her husband. And in that respect, she couldn't argue at all. Perhaps, Innes did deserve to have the princess after all.

**xxx**

Eirika placed her hands palm down against the grass as she lifted her chin. Her eyes simply stared at the sky for a few moments and she seemed lost in contemplation. While she had not been born with any sort of power involving foresight, she felt at times, that she had the ability to sense things. As she had sat in silence, she was considering the journey so far. Seth had taken both of their horses down to the river, so they might be able to bathe and drink, while she was to 'get some rest' before they resumed the journey. She couldn't exactly rest, however.

Something was amiss. Something was wrong. Something made her uneasy. What she didn't know, was what this 'something' was. She shuffled anxiously and her lips turned down, thought pulling her down into this little world she had made for herself. With a quirk of her head, she sighed.

_What is this feeling of extreme discomfort? What is it that's going to happen? And why am I so consumed by this anxiety? Gods forbid… If you wish for something bad to occur, simply let it happen and do not drag it out. I torment myself enough with these thoughts of uncertainty._

"Princess?" her retainer addressed her.

Peering over her right shoulder, she simply stared at Seth for a time. He looked wonderful. In each hand he was holding a set of reins. Hers was on his right, and his on the left. The sinking sun behind him cradled his head, like a crown and his hair shone like natural copper, each strand streaked with fine lines of the reflection. His expression was kind, his exterior perfectly composed, and perfectly… perfect.

Eirika rose to her feet and lowering her hands, she brushed off her apparel. Then she approached him and took from him the reins he was carrying for Zeto. Her lips upturned and for a time, she felt it was only appropriate to walk with Seth. It would most likely be the only time in which they would get to experience a sense of peace together. Besides, who knew where they would lying their heads for the night. It was always a sense of adventure that tingled through her veins.

"Thank you, Seth," she responded with a tone of adoration.

His smile grew with her expressed gratitude, "Are you ready to continue, do you think? We still have a little ways longer until we reach Port Kiris. If we wait until dark, it will be too dangerous to continue through the night. As peaceful as these lands may seem, all sorts of villainous types wander the lands at night. Surely you do not wish to slumber amongst them."

"If you are near," his companion began, "then you will protect me. Isn't that right?"

Seth coughed and his cheeks coloured only slightly. Then he offered her a slight incline of his midsection, "Yes, milady. I will not let anything harm you. That is my oath. That is my vow. That is my obligation."

Her footing stopped and she simply looked him over, "…Your obligation, but not what you wish to do?"

_Oh, you foolish knight._

He chided himself for phrasing things so harshly towards her. The Silver Knight shook his head and he found himself beginning to shuffle his weight back and forth between his feet, "It is nothing like that. I wish to be here, Princess. I could think of no other place I wish to be. I did promise this would be a good journey, for you and I are here together. I continue to uphold that. It is more than simply a duty as a knight to his liege lady."

"Oh, good."

It was a simple response and for that, he was glad. His eyebrows lifted at her quiet demeanour. It was not so difficult to know that her mind was preoccupied. Instead, he chose to bring his inquiry about again. "Are we ready to go then?"

And her response was quite simple.

"We'll walk for a little, Seth."


	9. Beneath the Moonlight

**My Obligation  
****Chapter 9: Beneath the Moonlight**

Eirika slipped her hands behind her back. She could hear the grass beneath her feet sink with each footstep. Her chin was lifted and her eyes placed on the glowing white sphere in the blackened sky. Lips parted and she released a rather heavy sigh, before once more falling into her contemplation.

It was a romantic night. She couldn't help but think this. She and Seth had already spent three days in Port Kiris, surprised at the hospitality they were offered, in spite of Ephraim's cautious words. Of course, Eirika could have been lulled into a false sense of security, but for her sake, she hoped that wasn't the case. She was well aware of her own naivety, but it didn't mean she was so interested in showing that asset publicly.

"Tonight is so perfect," she said aloud to herself. It was so peaceful, so quiet. She was comfortable, and for that moment, she wondered if this was how she would feel were she ever to marry and settle down. She couldn't ever picture doing that, though. To become a wife…

She hadn't gotten very far when the set of horse hooves stopped behind her. She turned to see Seth, looking gallant as ever in the apparel he so often wore beneath his armour. Though he looked remotely comfortable, she took note in the sword that rested within his belt and scabbard.

"Princess, if you wander off in such a way, you will surely cause great alarm and concern. What would I do if your brother found out you were harmed beneath my protection?" he chided her softly before helping himself down.

Approaching her, Seth took in her form slowly. She was wearing white, and she looked… perfect. Her dress was dancing on the edge of sheer, and he could faintly see the outline of her body. Eirika truly thought too little of herself, and one day, he would prove this to her. As she extended her hand towards him he simply stared, as though in a daze. Then with an idle movement, he took it and drew her against him gently. And with the natural music of their surroundings, they danced together.

Seth harboured a very pleasant expression, as though in that moment, he was truly happy—perhaps happier than he'd ever been in his life. Her hand was so tiny, so delicate within his, and her frame was so ginger. He remembered what she'd said the night of the banquet and with the desire to be only a little bolder, he brought her closer to him. This moment was perfect. There would be no interruptions and simply it was the moon above them and the bristle of the tree branches in the clearing Eirika had appropriately chosen. Had she ever looked more beautiful? And that dress… Once again, it seemed more befitting of a nightgown rather than something she should wear in front of him. If he looked close enough, he could see the thin material of her undergarments. But if he stared…

"Seth, you were exactly right," the princess spoke up, capturing his attention and a loft of his eyebrows. "This is very nice. It's just the two of us and in moments like this, it's perfectly romantic. Don't you think so?"

He spun her once and then brought her near, surprised when she'd chosen to remain close to him, rather than repeating their steps. Her hands lifted and as her fingertips brushed over his temples, he felt an overwhelming sense of peace befall him. He closed his eyes and inclined his head. How appropriate this felt, to hold her against him.

_Stop, stop, stop. You foolish knight! This is the princess. You cannot possibly put yourself into this position. You cannot put __**her**__ into this position. Release her from your grasp._

Reluctantly, he loosened his grasp upon her. He'd wanted to take her back into him, however, when she did not withdraw. Instead, he watched her curiously and finally offered a nod in reply to her question. "Yes… It is… wonderful, milady."

Her blue eyes stared up into his. She was curious, inquisitive, with that childlike innocence. "…Seth… Do I repulse you?"

Was she serious? His expression nearly altered. Instead, he smiled gently. "What could possibly make you think this?" He adored her, after all. Seth loved her more than anything else in the world, and for that reason, he wanted to have her at his side always, not simply on the battlefield, not simply as his wife.

"You always avoid me. This is the longest you've spent with me since the war. I wondered if I had… somehow offended you," Eirika responded rather uncertainly. Her hands traced down his cheeks and rested upon his chest. "…Seth… It's… just the two of us. There's no one else here…"

This was the moment she'd been waiting for. This was the moment she'd wanted to come for the longest time. She could confront him, corner him, and express exactly how she felt. He wouldn't be able to run away or evade her words. After all, it was his obligation to protect her. What kind of knight would run from his lady at mere words?

His heart pounded. Really… This had to happen _now_? Well… It seemed logical after he thought about it. They were alone together and to stay that way for an extended period of time. He began to look around rather nervously, "Princess—"

She shook her head firmly and offered him an expression that begged he would listen to her. He reluctantly turned his full attention onto her and awaited her words, the ones that he had been so afraid of hearing. What would she say? Would she express her distaste? Would she relieve him of his duties to the palace and the lineage? Or would she simply cast him aside as a brigand…?

Where to begin…

"Seth…" Eirika started as her hands clutched onto his chest. "…You must know these things from simply looking at me. I… I am… I am so in love with you… I've never felt this way about anyone. I've wanted to tell you for so long. I wanted to tell you that you don't need to focus fully upon your duties as a knight. You are allowed to feel as you wish to feel…" She felt like she was pleading with him, begging him to love her, to be in love with her.

And his heart began to swell with pride as he listened to her. Was it truly the case? She loved him? She was _in_ love with him? Could this evening possibly get any better? He thought of his desires of the things he wanted to execute at that very moment. His hands began to reach out to touch her and he stopped himself. It could have simply been a good dream. Or a nightmare. The worst thing that could possibly happen was for—

No. Thinking like that wouldn't get him anywhere.

"…My lady…" he wasn't sure what to say, but he had to protest.

The princess shook her head and she inched in closer to him, "Please don't tell me to stop. These are my feelings. You once said you held something for me, something greater than simply being my retainer. I want you to feel that way for me. I… know you were concerned about your honour or reputation, but… The war is over. My brother is going to be facing his coronation and his wedding soon… Where does that leave me? With all of this free time, I should be spending it with someone I adore. That someone is you, Seth."

It was definitely a dream. He knew it. Never in his twisted perspective on reality would such delightful things come from her plush lips. If it was a dream, however, then he could act on his longings, couldn't he? He took Eirika by her left wrist and harshly tugged her into his frame That she reacted so smoothly to him invoked a shiver. His left hand traced the fine contours of her jawbone. Her flesh was so perfect, like satin, or silk. He inclined his head and brought his nose over the tip of hers. She looked so endearing at that moment. She looked so wonderful. There was nothing except innocence within her eyes. Innocence… and something else… His lips brushed over hers briefly, before he finally let them rest there.

Eager. That's what it was. Eirika had been eager about this moment, inwardly trying to decide if it was as good as she'd imagined it to be, or if it was better. She pressed herself against him, relishing in the feeling of his rigid form. She allowed him to hold this gesture, wishing to the gods that there was no way they would ever let it end. She also knew, however, that eventually she would need to breathe, and in order to do so gracefully, their lips would need to part.

He withdrew with a fire in his eyes and growled softly in reply. His arms slipped around her and inclining his head, he could not tear his gaze away. "…By the Everlasting, Lady Eirika… It may be simply a dream, and yet, I cannot bare to let this moment pass me by. You will but offer me one more thing to live for, even should my dearest love not know of my feelings." And without even asking for her permission, he swept her up into his arms and lowered her to the grass.

It was cool, the breeze that dusted along her ankles and her bare feet. Seth had slipped an arm around her and his free hand was tracing the fabric of her thin sleeve that threatened to reveal a shoulder. The curve of his lips forced a rose shade to rest upon her cheeks. There was an impish delight about him, one that brought forth the type of Seth that was a troublemaker.

"…Seth…" she murmured softly as he rested his lips upon her well-defined collarbone. "Suppose this isn't a dream…?"

Her companion stopped and shook his head. "No. Never. These are only things I have dreamt of. Your words, the way you look, the way you sound, and the way you feel… I cannot say the things I wish to away from my pretend paradise. I cannot act as though I am a bold knight, coming to the rescue of a virtuous maiden. Even if that is what you and I are."

And she was drowning in a sea of desire, the only thing wanting to leave her lips being his name. How heavenly it sounded now. How absolutely perfect leaving her tongue. How miraculous that this would happen. Yet she knew she wanted more. What more, though? In this moment, she could not remember her tutelage from home. She could not remember what it was to be refined and elegant. She could not remember what was socially acceptable. And best of all, she didn't care.

Her hands lifted into his hair, wondering how it came to be so silky against her fingertips. "Oh… Seth…" her voice was soft as she addressed him, "…if this is a dream, I never wish to wake. I wish to be in this moment with you forever."

This only encouraged him to continue. It _was_ a dream to him, one that in spite of his gentlemanly charm he wished to use to his advantage. His right hand struggled for his belt, as uncomfortable as it was, and he cast it aside. It would not do well if he were to stab himself in that precious moment—never mind the amusement his darling princess would acquire from it. With a rough tug, he was freed and that gentle nature returned to his hand as he reached for her again. His fingertips brushed her left shoulder and driven mad by his curiosity and yearning for her, he began to draw away that sheer material. A simple look was not enough. He wanted to see all of her, to satisfy his thoughts and his imagination.

He stopped himself. No matter what the situation was, a dream or not, then it was wrong, wasn't it? The princess was still just an innocent and he was no better. It would not be proper for him to take her modesty. And if Ephraim even caught _word_ of this dream… That would lead to disastrous results.

"I cannot," he confessed as he inclined his head and whispered upon her lips. "I love you, my dearest lady, but I cannot take from you what it is I have desired so long."

She winded her arms around his neck and drew him to her, out of a fear that he might possibly withdraw and she would never have this chance again. "Seth… If this is truly a dream, then it's a dream. Do not let it hinder you. I am here with you now…" And as though to reassure him, Eirika saved him the torment of personally shedding her apparel. A bow in the front allowed her to reveal to him that pale white flesh that seemed to glow under the moonlight. Then she returned her hands to his mantle, the one of black that she always saw him in. He needed to know that she desired this as well.

Seth swallowed as his eyes carefully pried into her, the curve of her bosom, the inward draw of her stomach and the hips that were so much unknown to him. How they protruded so from her small frame. He imagined how they would change when and if she would ever be with child—with his child, he silently hoped.

"My lady—" he began in a soft tone, his eyes once more meeting with hers.

The princess interjected and she shook her head at him, "Eirika. Tonight, just call me Eirika, Seth…"

"…By the gods," he whispered as he lowered his trembling hands to her naked form. "…Oh, how I love you, Eirika…"

That was his last comprehensible wording that her delicate ears caught. He did not protest any further than night when she disrobed him and he laid with her upon the grass. With this development, it made every step she took with Innes to be nothing more than a trivial matter. After all, it was nothing except a dream.

**xxx**

Port Kiris was being run by a man who very well may have been considered clinically insane—that is, if the term were ever coined in that era.

Leonardo was a man stricken blind in one eye, and appropriately built for his profession, pirating. He had heard of the beautiful princess of Renais' visit and her hopes for continental pacifism. One more kingdom that wanted the rest of the lands to band together for some type of future peace. It was a nice ideal, he had to admit, but what she didn't seem to understand was that eventually that theory would fall. Mankind was naturally corrupt and on the verge of becoming incorrigible. Not even the face of Renais' goddess would be able to save her people now, no matter what the crowned prince thought.

He took a barbaric bite from the leg of mutton he'd obtained for the evening. He would need to decide what he was going to do and soon. Already he'd let her stay with the rather intimidating-looking knight for a few days without any sort of bothering. The paths were set before him.

He could hold her for ransom. By doing this, he would acquire the attention of all of Magvel, however, and he wondered if that was wise. It would help him progress, of course, but it would also cause unnecessary struggle. On the other hand, he was fairly certain that if he was able to restrain the knight and take a blade to Princess Eirika's neck, he could obtain anything he wanted, at least from Renais… and very possibly Frelia and Jehanna as well, with all due respect to their alliances. Even word had traveled to him of the union between Frelia and Renais. Weddings were nice, he thought, and even nicer when they would benefit him as well.

On the other hand, the prince of Renais had sent his sister out with a single knight. It must have been the legendary Silver Knight that was well-known across Magvel. That meant Eirika's guardian was no ordinary man, and therefore it would take quite a bit to quell him as a threat.

Leonardo also could have murdered the princess, which would most likely throw Magvel into complete and utter chaos. As fun as that would be, it had only recently recovered from the War of the Stones, and that would be damaging for everyone as a whole, not simply the economic status of the various towns. He knew well enough that without some sort of balance, he would use up the resources of the land along with his crew. For as cruel a man as he may have seemed, he held a degree of mercy and compassion for his land and sea if nothing else.

Taking a hearty swig of his ale, his attention was suddenly turned onto the lean and meager man beside him. "Ah," he greeted in his burly voice, booming and echoing across the dining hall. "Mektar, what brings you to my side, my humble messenger? What news have you brought me?" The other pirates of the hall turned their attention onto their 'lord' and master, curious about what the development could be. They too, were anxious over their future plans.

Mektar reached for the small boy at his side and pushed him forward, nearly causing him to stumble. "I have information on Princess Eirika that you may find useful." His hands were bony and it was clear that he was not a member of Leonardo's crew and instead, simply a citizen of Port Kiris who had been forced into this position of being the messenger for such an opposing force. "And… my son is a witness, the only witness I have. Children do not lie; I assure you, Master Leonardo."

His only hope was for his child to be freed from his tyranny. Leonardo was ruling the village with fear, forcing the inhabitants to live a lie. That was the primary reason for their overwhelming hospitality for Princess Eirika and Seth. It was all to lure them in without causing alarm. In the end, he would decide if he wanted to strike her down, or if he would slyly approach her, or if he'd let her go in the end.

Once again, her reason for being in Port Kiris was very noble, and even he could see that. If she introduced her idea in a proper way, then he would at least consider it.

He eyed the son expectantly, "What did you see, young man?"

Mektar's son, who must have only been four or five years old and still piecing his sentences together, looked between the two looming men. The one addressing him was frightening, but his father's gaze pleaded with him silently. And given that look he would do anything, all if for the sake of his paternal unit.

"I saw Princess Eirika with a man. In the grass," he said softly. "Lying down. Red hair. Like blood before it turns brown. Red hair, and hair like a river."

Leonardo leaned back and furrowed his eyebrows. She had a lover, perhaps? Was that allowed? And that knight… He certainly fell into that category. The Silver Knight, correct? He'd seen him but once upon his arrival. How many other red-haired men or women could fit the criteria for the princess? He had a feeling he knew what was going on. Aside from the legendary reputation of the knight, he was also hailed as the general of Renais' army and Princess Eirika's personal retainer, a man who never left her side and would most likely be there for an eternity.

He fingered the beard growing upon his chin and then nodded slowly, "I see… Traumatising for a child of your age to see, I'm sure. How could she be so reckless to do such a thing in the open? What was she thinking? And what of her companion?" How could she lack such tact? That was disrespectful, no matter what she chose to think of it.

It didn't seem to bother him at all, however. Not the lack of respect. He could use this against her. He would let Eirika go for now, but he also knew he'd be able to confront her later, with a weapon sharper than any fine blade crafted by the Renais military.

Blackmail.

He smiled to the son and with his free hand, ruffled his hair before nodding once to Mektar. "Take your son and get some of the meat I've had here with my men. Then return to your home immediately and tell no one else of what either of you have seen tonight. I appreciate your input and hope food for your family will attempt to compensate for your loss."

The father and son exchanged glances and without needing to be told twice, they hastily headed towards the rather large pile of meat on the table behind Leonardo. The master of the chamber looked around once and laughed, a deep hearty laugh, and one that would chill a naturally innocent child to the bone. Then he leaned back into his chair and smirked a little to himself.

"Enjoy your freedom while you can, Princess. I absolutely cannot wait to play with you."


	10. Animosity

**My Obligation  
****Chapter 10: Animosity**

_What is this intense feeling of hatred I have acquired? What possibly could this be? Is it to imply that something has happened to Eirika?_

Ephraim's teal eyebrows furrowed and he shook his head slowly. Impossible. Seth wouldn't ever let anything happen to her and the crowned prince of Renais knew this. In fact, he was so sickly aware of it that it added upon his periodic loathing of the Silver Knight. That another man should be so sickeningly dedicated to his sister, the woman to whom only he needed to be so committed to, easily made him ill. Anger seated itself in his roots, quietly seething. It would wait until he could properly express his desire that Seth remove himself from anything past the retainer status with his sister.

"Lord Prince," a soft voice broke out into the silence. "Are you all right?"

He turned to see Franz, who was childishly rubbing at his eyes. For a moment, he had thought to reach for his lance, but he was not so skittish. Instead, he inclined his head respectfully. "Ah, Franz. For a moment, I believed you had the potential to be an enemy of some sort." Then he turned back to the darkness of the night.

Forde's younger brother watched his liege lord carefully and then adjusted himself. The prince had been acting strangely for only a few hours before they had all retired for the night. Kyle and Forde had wisely chosen not to address it, knowing they most likely would not receive an answer anyway. Franz, however, was still a young man, and even perhaps considered a boy, or at least around Ephraim's age. His curiosity ruled him and he could not help except to inquire.

Eirika's twin remained quiet for a few moments and he finally turned back to his companion. "I do not know. I have this feeling as though something very important has happened. Or that it will. It makes me only vaguely anxious. My sister is far away from me, and it reminds me of the sorrowful times of war when she fought to reach my side. When I see her again, I believe I will sweep her up into my embrace and perhaps I will never let her go." He smiled fondly at the thought. If only he could truly do that. If only he could genuinely force her at his side.

"…You believe something has happened to her?" Franz asked, on the verge of worry. When he received a nod in reply, he started to turn back, "We should go to Port Kiris!"

Ephraim lifted his right hand and stopped the other by taking him upon the shoulder, "Nay. My sister has Seth to protect her. Seth is the Silver Knight of Renais. He would not so easily let something befall her. I trust him. At least… more than I trust Innes."

He smirked, fully aware that the younger cavalier disliked that particular pairing. As for him, it was an idea that was beginning to grow on him. Not so much the idea of Eirika getting married, as it was that for the sake of political marriages, she would be wed to Innes. The alliance. It was that bond between Renais and Frelia that interested him. Already it would be well-suited on account of his own union that would be coming up in the future. It would only be strengthened if Eirika were to follow in his footsteps.

As long as there were no Innes and Eirika offspring. He disliked Innes to such a great extent that the idea of his sister possibly procreating with his rival caused him to want to wretch his innards. That didn't seem too possible, however. He hadn't really bothered to ask Eirika how she felt about Innes, and likely because it wasn't any of his business. He assumed that if she really wanted to discuss it, she would bring it up to him and that would be that. If she didn't, then she clearly didn't think much of the situation, which meant she clearly didn't think much of Innes. And that, in turn, meant that he didn't have to worry too much about Innes being an obstacle.

"General Seth would never let anything happen to her," Franz agreed, ignoring the potential marriage between the archer of Frelia and the Ephraim's sister. "Don't you think they would make a good pair?"

For a moment, Ephraim simply looked at him. He wanted to twitch. Yes, they looked very good together. Considerably good. The regal princess with the very charming knight. It looked like a perfect childhood story come to life. He'd never been too fond of faerietales, however. He liked dragons and fighting evil sorcerers, not so much the romance and tenderness of the tales.

Finally, he responded. "Yes. General Seth cares very greatly for her. Far more than most have normally anticipated. He would go to any ends for her, and at times, it is a frightening prospect. He is very dedicated to the cause, most likely because of my father's request."

"Request…?"

The prince nodded once. "My father specifically requested that Seth would protect Eirika with his life. With how his own father swore fealty to this family, it is no wonder that Seth would be the same way. Protecting my sister is his obligation and one that he is very good at fulfilling."

Seth and Eirika. Franz thought they would be perfect together. Eirika held a strength within her, but a strength for words. She wasn't so bad with a sword either, and even he had enjoyed playful spars with her. Seth, on the other hand, was gallant and powerful. Their names combined, and their talents together would be appropriate. And if they were to ever have children… Well… It was easier just to say that those children would be very, _very_ fortunate.

"Get yourself to rest, Franz," Ephraim suddenly commented as his form adjusted and turned back to face the sky. "We still have things we need to do." And before his companion could ask, he chose to reassure, "I'll be fine. I simply need to think for a little and then I'll return to bed."

Franz began to protest and then he nodded slowly. Surely the Lord Prince knew what he was doing. Eventually, he would explain what was going on, but for now, it was appropriate not to press into him. After all, as long as Ephraim didn't endanger himself, that was all that really mattered. And if he did, he had three wonderful cavaliers who would come to his rescue. Not waiting another moment to cause discomfort to the prince, he excused herself, unaware of the canvas that Ephraim was withdrawing from his pack at his waistline.

**xxx**

_By the order of the crowned Prince Ephraim of Renais, please deliver this to the appropriate recipient throughout Port Kiris and northern Magvel._

_Dearest Eirika,_

_I miss you. _

_There are really no other words to put this. Here I am, all the way in southern Magvel, wondering how you're doing. It's late at night and I can't sleep. I haven't been able to rest well at all recently. It's not that I'm anxious. I'm leaving all of that to Tana. I think it's because I simply don't like having you when you're not at my side. _

_I hope your trip is going well, but I'm sure with Seth there, you're doing just fine. After all, the Silver Knight would never let any detriment come to his queen._

_I'm sure you can detect the venom there, dearest sister. As of late, it is strange. While the three of us were more than simply a prince, a princess, and a squire, and perhaps even considered friends or allies, I cannot shake from me the overwhelming sense of distaste I hold for Seth. The way he looks at you sometimes, with such a yearning in his eyes, and the way he seems as though he could so easily pluck you from my side and into his arms… It is distracting, to say in the least. Distracting, and not very becoming._

_His adoration for you may very well become his end._

_And speaking of adoration… I've recently heard that Innes has learned of your travels. He apparently chose not to hold back in speaking with Tana in regards to this. Here I thought Seth might lose his composure and proclaim his protection over you too much. It had not occurred to me that you would write your sister-to-be and inform her of the plans you have for Magvel. At any rate, Innes does know of your journey, and displeased to the very core, I have reason to believe he is setting out for northern Magvel nearly immediately. If you are done in Port Kiris, then I would suggest moving down to Carcino posthaste, that is—if you wish to avoid him._

_Perhaps when you are done in Carcino you would come down to Grado and stay with me for a little bit. The reconstruction process down here is slow, but I feel like we'll make a distinct difference by lending our aid. It's difficult to tell where these people will go from here on out without the emperor and his son leading the land. It seems they may be able to govern themselves, though I can't imagine who they'll choose to lead the majority… if such a thing can even be agreed upon. Perhaps it will be an Empress Eirika of Grado. Doesn't that sound… remotely divine?_

_At any rate, come to Grado and stay with me for but a few days. Then perhaps we can return to Renais. I am certain the kingdom is up in a row without their two leaders standing where they belong. _

_Once more, I pray that you are well, and trust that should you not be, you'll inform me. There is no need for you to take on the world yourself. This is why you have me. If you do everything alone, then I feel as though I am completely unnecessary to you. _

_We need each other, dearest sister._

_Always Loved,_

_Ephraim_

**xxx**

Even as he slipped it away, he could not shake off his feeling of intense discomfort. Something really _had_ happened, and he would not know anything of it. At least, not until he saw his other half again, and at this rate, that might not happen anytime soon.

Something was dark, however, and not within his heart. Something out there among the lands was dark. Something was causing this distress. Something. _Something._ He would find out what it was, and then he would crush it. Peace was something so fleeting. That someone would be so eager to destroy it caused Ephraim's heart to harden. Still, he would overcome this and in the end, he'd be able to protect Eirika from it as well.

Or so he hoped.

**xxx**

The shadow of the flames flickered across his kind expression. Locks of the green ringlets fell into his eyes and he inclined his head. In front of him sat his companion, his best friend, his rival, his confidant. Kyle look disturbed, or at the very least, distracted. Forde, as usual, looked as though he wanted to be anywhere except where he was. If asked, he would have explained that by that, he did not mean Kyle's presence, but rather Grado, in general. Once again, he had been looking forward to the end of the war, so he could prop his feet up, slip his hands behind his neck and lounge—much the way he was as Kyle eyed him closely.

"The Lord Prince," the green-haired paladin began, "there is something bothering him. We saw it all night, Forde. Even Franz saw it. What could he be thinking, however? What could possibly be plaguing his mind so? We are his closest friends. You would think he'd confide in us."

Forde yawned. "Kyle, give the man a break. He just proposed to the younger sister of his arch-nemesis, and not even given a chance to spend some time with her, and he has to come down here and strengthen his alliances. That's like his sister's job."

"Princess Eirika…" Kyle breathed softly. He sat up properly and tapped his right hand against the conference table he and Forde were gracing. "How do you think she's doing? None of us have heard anything from her or the general since they left for Port Kiris. Then again, perhaps they've been busy with their own peace treaties. From the way your brother made it sound, the port could have been a little too overrun with bandits and the like."

"…My brother," Forde groaned with distaste, lifting his hands into his longer blonde hair. He'd long since drawn it out of the ponytail holder and fidgeted with it. "You know how he is. He's like you. He makes a big deal out of nothing. I'm sure whatever's going on at the port, General Seth can handle it. And again, the princess is there. I'm sure she's keeping him in line."

Then he grinned, "Besides, maybe those two are finally locking lips."

Kyle looked repulsed, "Only you would think this. Always this obsession with some sort of physical connection. I am certain the general's attraction to the princess is nothing except the purest intent. After all, the Lord Prince would not handle it well were even the general to cross such a boundary with his sister." He shook his head slowly.

He could just picture how that would go. Ephraim was terribly connected to his sister. Even Prince Innes was held at his compassion and most likely more so because he'd publicly admitted his love for her. Still, the idea that something could be behind the scenes with Seth and the princess would likely end on a rather sour note. The prince of Renais wouldn't let the general live it down and there was sure to be a public chiding of such behaviour. In that respect, Kyle didn't think it was appropriate for the two to have been sent off together. General Seth, however, was a good man, and would never use his position to place Eirika into one that was unbecoming or detrimental on her image.

"Yeah, right. General Seth is just as much a man as I am. He's not immune to those types of thoughts. He just has excellent self-control," Forde retorted.

Kyle sighed softly, "Self-control. Indeed. That's what you need over your mouth. You keep saying things that eventually, are going to get you into conflict, and I will not be there to get you out. You should be more thoughtful before you speak." He shook his head, "And I know it's even worse because everyone expects it out of you."

Finally Forde drew his feet off the table and arose. He approached the other and stopped at his side. Resting his left hand against the surface of the table, he inclined his head thoughtfully. "Really. You shouldn't worry so much. If you do, you're going to get a nice hair of silver to replace that green I like so much."

When he was rewarded with a blank stare, he laughed. "Yeah. I know. I like your hair. It sounds ridiculous. Then again, you know what? Everything I think and everything I say might as well be nonsense." His lips remained upturned and he nodded once, as though having confirmed something with himself. "You speak so much of scandal and of hypothetical. You seem to have forgotten that… we have our own little—"

"—Stop that, Forde," Kyle warned suddenly.

And yet he couldn't.

Forde brought forth his right hand and leaned forward, causing his midsection to bend. His fingertips took his companion's chin and he grinned.

"You and I, Kyle, are our own scandal, aren't we? So stop worrying so much about Lord Prince, the princess, and the general. Instead, let's focus on us."


	11. The Heart of a Child

**My Obligation****  
Chapter 11: The Heart of a Child**

The sun broke through the branches of the tree looming above him. It was nearly on the wavelength as being swatted by his mother. Of course, that was assuming Seth had ever endured that punishment. From what he could recall, he was a good child, one who always listened to his parents, and one with massive potential. Like any child of the era, he wanted to make his family proud of him. It was that pride instilled within him that pushed him in the direction to become a squire. That, and the influence of his father, Caradoc.

He'd gone in to make a name for himself, and he stayed for the princess and the family he'd sworn fealty to.

Seth's expression contorted, altered in such a way that he looked displeased. And he turned onto his right side, his left hand fingering the strands of grass that laid beneath him. It took only a few moments longer to consider the humidity of the day and the idea that he was still disrobed. Lazily he lifted an eyelid and peered about.

The night prior… He drew in a deep breath as he turned back onto his back and gazed at the tree above him. The night prior he'd had the most delightful dream. It was simply him and the teal-haired princess. The white dress, the dancing, that kiss… The thought that he and his beloved companion had shared… _that_, of all things, invoked a rather dark shade in his cheeks. He sat up and with idle hands began to feel around for his apparel. He didn't remember slipping it off aside from his dream and assumed he must have been overly warm to cloak himself in excruciating heat. And with the realization that he saw not his clothing, but a familiar dress of white, he felt his heart begin to sink.

_Milady!_

Not too far into the distance, he could see Zeto, Eirika's horse that she referred to so affectionately. Wary of his surroundings especially in his status, he carefully made his way to the creature, who seemed to neigh with an odd apathetic nature. Seth lifted a hand and patted him down. "You have been spending too much time with the prince of Frelia, clearly." And as Zeto began to shuffle along slowly again, Seth followed him.

He was led to the riverfront and paused when his ears detected the splashing. Zeto made a small sound, somewhere between a snort and a neigh before whipping his head back and forth, causing his mane to lift. Seth raised a hand once more and tamed the unruly hair. As he turned his attention onto the water, he found his cheeks colouring. What he saw managed to completely confirm the suspicions that the actions of the previous night were anything but a dream.

_Oh, darling prince,  
Unfurl for me your wings.  
Let us fly to the future where we belong._

_Oh, dearest love,  
Lend to me your hand.  
May I forever bask in your brilliant glory._

_Oh, dashing man,  
How I adore you so.  
See how far we have traversed together._

_Oh, sweet husband,  
Our lives are forever intertwined.  
You do complete every rapid beat of my heart._

_Oh, confident lover,  
Your delicate eyes upon me.  
There is a warmth growing within me, you see._

_Oh, delectable babe,  
How wonderful you truly are.  
Mother to kiss away all of your threatening tears._

_Oh, troublesome child,  
Protecting you until the end.  
And yet there is so much more to you than you show._

_Oh, precious family,  
An eternal treasure of mine.  
Take my hand, and let us take the path to tomorrow._

She was singing, and if Seth had ever questioned it before, he believed she sounded like an angel. Then again, he'd never seen an angel before, or even really knew much about them. If they sang, though, they must have sounded just like the princess. He watched her for a few moments, unable to see her face. She sounded happy, however, and for that, he was greatly relieved. His eyes began to examine her closely, as though he'd not had enough the night before and before they could wander too far across her bare flesh, he turned, so his back would face hers. Then he coughed, to catch her attention, before speaking.

"Milady… I… would appreciate it greatly if perhaps you could… enlighten me as to the whereabouts of my… apparel," he commented gently, thankful she could not see his glowing cheeks.

Eirika spun stiffly, nearly jumping with surprise. Then her hands instinctively lifted and pulled over her frame. She must have been as red as his hair and she idly wondered how long he had been standing there.

_He… was watching me bathe?_

She couldn't exactly chide him. After all, she was the one responsible for coercing him into his actions of the previous night. She'd manipulated him in a way, not truly understanding the weight of their actions or what it implied. She had convinced him it was a dream, even though she truly knew it wasn't. The reason she had, however, was because she believed that unless Seth was shoved into this, he would refuse to be open with her. Eirika wanted to know how it would feel to have her retainer's eyes upon her in that way. She had dreamt of it for so long that the moment he kissed her, she knew she could not have it any other way. Seth wasn't simply the Silver Knight to her any longer.

"…Seth…" she began softly with a blush. Then she began to slowly edge through the water. It had been at her thighs where she was. As she came in shore, she paused by him her right hand barely brushing against his flesh nonchalantly. She pointed to his apparel, hanging over a series of conveniently placed boulders. "See? I washed them this morning after I awoke."

And she didn't bother to wake him? Or inform him? He peered down to her, forcing his eyes upon her face. "Milady, I did not… It was not my… Please, you must—"

Her right hand lifted and she pressed her index finger to his lips, "Don't. I… convinced you to. I'm… sorry if you're insulted, if you're offended, I just…"

Seth's expression softened and he turned to her, peering down to his kind-hearted companion. His lips puckered against her fingertip, causing her to withdraw. "I am far from insulted. Did you not hear me? I did claim to…"

_"Oh, how I love you, Eirika…"_

The words echoed silently between them and she simply stared at him with a childlike wonder, wondering if he'd meant those words. "Seth… You are not the least bit angry with me for… for what I did? In spite of Prince Innes—"

He interjected and shook his head, "Milady, all is well. It was but like a dream. A simple dream, remember?" His lips upturned and he offered her a very rare smile. It was unlike him to be anything other than stoic. He knew, however, somehow, that with those events, and with that bond between the two, he would be smiling more often.

Extending a hand to his form, she casually drew her fingertips over his abdomen, curious and inquisitive. In the dark of the night, she had scarcely seen anything aside from the passionate glow in his eyes. That and the severe contrast between the pigments of their flesh. "…I think you can stop calling me that now…" she whispered softly, a blush staining her cheeks.

For an idle moment, Seth simply looked at her. How could she do this? _Now?_ He glanced around hesitantly, keeping his eyes out for any lurkers and possible eavesdroppers. His eyes saw nothing, and his senses felt nothing except the tingle of his skin for where her inquisitive hands touched. Hesitantly, he reached for her, until he saw the reassurance in her eyes and heard the coo of her voice. She was giving her permission, something he would be asking for repetitively now. He drew her close against him, shivering once at the very feel of her small form pressed into him. And he felt that desire return, the one that wanted much to possess her. He peered down to her and when she offered to him her lips, he found that he could not resist her.

_How long will we be able to be this way, milady? Once we return to Renais, we will be forced to hide this. I am not sure I would be able to withstand it. My heart wishes to burst from my chest. I wish to sing of this love I hold for you to the very stars, even if I did not have a proper singing voice, and yet I know I cannot. I must not. _

And as he held her to him, he could not push aside the thought that Ephraim's trust in him was misplaced. For he had sinned, and greatly.

**xxx**

"It was no lie!" Mektar protested, his eyes wild with fear and intimidation. His frail body rattled as he cringed and took a few steps back. His left arm was outstretched and behind it was the tiny, malnourished son of his, ruled by his uncertainty over what would happen to his father.

Leonardo roared as he reached past the chair before him before flinging it to the wall. It met its end and broke into various splinters, something that most likely would be cleaned up later by one of his other cronies. His expression was twisted into one that a tyrant would hold, held in severe distaste, as though he would condemn this man and his son to the fiery depths of Hell. The gods would have no mercy on them, if they even existed, and given the circumstance, it certainly seemed like faith had left them.

"I offer to you shelter, protection from the outside world, and my food, and you defend a thief?!"

And his cronies began to move in. Mektar pushed his son behind him, well aware of how this situation would end, well aware of the heartache his son would endure as a result. Then he turned with that shaky demeanour and spoke in his raspy voice, one that indicated his old age. "…Laeron, go… Get out of here! I'll hold them off! Go find help, somewhere, anywhere, but don't ever return to Port Kiris! This place is no longer safe!"

The son, with wide eyes, awakened to the harsh realities of the world began to protest, only to be shoved in the direction of the exit, which was hastily becoming blocked by a great number of fellow pirates under Leonardo's campaign. He took the hint and sprinted past the rather sluggish fellows, awakening from their drunken stupor. And dashing out the door, he could only recall how valiant his father sounded.

_"In the name of Port Kiris, I will strike you down and fight in the name of peace! In the name of my son! In the name of Laeron!"_

And squeezing his eyes shut, there would be no prevention of the tears that followed as he scampered through the cobblestone pathways, like a wounded animal.

**xxx**

"Twice, milady?" Seth asked as he looked over to his princess. She was brushing Zeto down, who seemed much obliged to have someone paying attention to him.

Ephraim's sister blushed as she peered to her companion. "…That was _not_ my fault. It was yours, because you chose to instigate it." Then she offered him a rather bright smile, "Though I must admit, I rather enjoyed it."

It seemed she would not consider the idea that she would need to stop being so endearing. Otherwise, he would be forced to place his lips against hers for an eternity. Innes and Ephraim would most likely be displeased, but then… Eirika _had_ offered him permission. He shook his head at her, "I did as well. You believe, however, it is time we moved on?"

"Mhm," she commented nonchalantly. "You see…" Eirika began as she opened one of the bags handing from Zeto's rear. She waved the letter from her brother back and forth, "My darling brother wrote me. He said Prince Innes found out about my trip here, because… I guess Tana said something. He also said that if we were done up here, we should go down to Carcino and take care of things there. Then… I guess we'll be going into Grado at his request. So… Yes. To avoid Prince Innes, I think we should probably leave today, and the sooner, the better."

Laeron continued fleeing, past an innocent passerby and his companions, obstacles for the pirates chasing after him and gaining speed. Into the clearing of the outskirts of the port, his eyes found Eirika standing with her horse who easily became spooked, snapped the reins from his lady, and began to canter about nervously. Seth showed behind her, reaching for the sword within his scabbard and when Laeron dashed between his legs, the Silver Knight nearly tripped.

"L-lady! Help!" seemed to be the only thing Laeron could clearly say in his tears. His father was back there, still fighting for a brighter future, and his son was being selfish, not wanting his father to be fighting at all.

The princess of Renais inclined her head to the young boy who was burying his face into the skirts of her gown. He looked so thin and sickly and she wondered if all of the inhabitants of the town looked this way. She faintly caught Seth trying to calm the two horses. After a few moments, they stood their ground and offered a great neigh in disapproval. Then she found her arms encircling the young boy protectively. She had such a very soft spot for children that the idea something was pursuing him made her nearly snarl with fervor. It was unladylike, however, and she knew better.

When Leonardo and his pirates arrived on the scene, Seth took his place at the front lines and withdrew a fine blade of impeccable silver. The hilt was broad, proper for his arm strength, and yet enough of a weight difference, so he might be able to use it two-handed, if necessary. The blade, itself, however, was not so long enough that he was forced to do this. Taking on the stance that Eirika was so accustomed to seeing, he brought the tip out to the axe-wielding opposition.

"Hand over that boy," Leonardo commanded with a regal nature adorning his tone.

Her expression hardened as she looked over the leader and the rest of his band. "What has he done? Even a child guilty of murder should be given a second chance." She was using her best diplomatic voice, but it didn't seem to be doing any good.

There was silence. It lasted for a few moments before Eirika realized she was being closely analysed. She began to redden when Seth readjusted his position, to remind the others what they were up against. The Silver Knight was undefeatable in this position and he was well aware of it. "What has the boy done?"

Leonardo placed aside the idea of Mektar's son and for a few moments longer stared at the teal-haired female. She was beautiful, wasn't she? Renais had not been teasing when they spoke with great pride of their princess. Well… With the war over, she was the queen now, wasn't she? But she was not married. Right. It was her brother who was crossing that threshold. She was still simply a lady of the kingdom. That did not, however, change how she fit into his plans. Her and that…

He looked over to Seth, a smidge annoyed that the knight was taller. It was quite easy to tell from the armour upon his horse that he was more than simply a knight. Yes, he had been called the general of Renais' military, however… There was so much more to this man. Leonardo could see the intensity within his eyes. It was cold, though, and void of life. This man, this opponent had a secret.

Once more, he turned his attention onto Eirika, and then to the boy she was holding to her. Any higher and he would be in her bosom. Not a bad place to be, Leonardo imagined. Then he offered to her a grin, an eerie one, and did not even attempt to hide the creepy nature behind it. A step was taken forward and Seth hastily reset his blade, silently warning the pirate. The curiosity bore into him, the way a child wondered why the sky was blue, or why clouds were white. If he truly stepped all the way, would the princess' knight slit his throat without second thoughts? Or was this all simply an act?

He chose not to press his fortune. After all, his guests from Renais had been more than impeccable as guests.

"Princess of Renais," he began in a rather throaty voice. His grin grew, and she could see the cracks in his lips, the results of the humid air and the lack of proper hygiene. "Eirika, isn't it?"

"You will address her as Lady Eirika at the very least," Seth warned with that neutral tone. One step and this man was toast. At least, that was how he figured it in his head.

Eirika looked between the two and held Laeron to her skirts carefully. "…… Seth," she spoke gently. After all, she was on a mission for peace. Pacifism. If her retainer killed a man, and in front of a child nonetheless… She didn't want to be responsible for those actions. Lifting her left hand, she gestured to the auburn-haired companion at her side. "Stand down. Remember why we came here in the first place and consider the situation."

_My lady… It is a noble idea to protect a child from the horrors of death, but it may be possible that you are simply prolonging the inevitable._

Seth eyed her closely for a few moments and then nodded, sheathing his sword cleanly into his scabbard. Leonardo found this a reasonable turn of events and in return, he signaled to the crew following behind him and in a rather loud racket, they sheathed their weaponry as well.

"I am Eirika, Princess of the Kingdom of Renais. I came here, Sir, to speak with you in regards to a request," she explained calmly, as her fingertips pulled through Laeron's medium-length chestnut brown hair.

Leonardo watched her carefully. Ah, right. She had and he'd turned her away, forcing her to speak with one of his representatives instead. "I know. Tell me, would you like to see something?" He received no colloquial response or any other type from either. Taking this as an affirmative, he withdrew a dripping satchel and taking by scraggly black hair a head from the bag.

Laeron's attention turned to the invitation and as he turned, Eirika's expression darkened greatly and she hastily placed her hands over Laeron's eyes. "…Why…? Why would you dare show that in front of a child?! Children are the future of these lands! We would do well not to humiliate them! Not to traumatize them!" Her tone could no longer hide her disapproval.

So she liked children, did she? Well, she could simply keep the one she was holding onto. After all, his father had fallen, and if he wanted proof, well… Leonardo was holding it where everyone could see it.

"Perhaps." Then he slipped the head away and handed the satchel off to the pirate on his right. Resting his eyes upon Eirika once more, he nodded sharply. "I have recently decided that I will consider your option. You have done little to disturb the town and its people. For that, you must be commended."

_Or… we could simply be idiotic. I should have known that something of this nature would happen. Or perhaps I knew…and I was simply distracted by my lady…_

Seth silently chided himself as he listened in on the conversation, standing aside stiffly, feeling nearly detached from the situation, and the world as a whole. Most likely he and Eirika would be discussing this along their journey to Carcino. He was not, however, certain he wanted to be present for the topic. Speaking with her was most often a joy, even on tender subjects, but when it came to his protection of her, and his ability to detect most traps, he had a difficult time accepting faults of his own.

The princess could sense her retainer's lack of comfort. She nodded once to Leonardo. "And…?" she coaxed him to continue.

"I will ask you for something later. Should you not accept, you'll find your precious kingdom filled with many more children like the one you've been blessed with," he grinned again, thoroughly enjoying this moment. Then he gestured to the band behind him and they scattered, back in the direction of the monument he had claimed in the centre of the town. "Understand me, Princess?"

Eirika grit her teeth angrily and she spoke firmly, "…Flawlessly."

When he turned to leave, she looked over to Seth who hastily approached her and began to check both her and Laeron for injuries of any kind. Aside from smaller abrasions upon the young boy, it seemed everyone had managed to progress unscathed.

Even with the anti-hero a speck in the distance, she was hesitant as she called Zeto over to her. Then she quietly coerced Laeron to place a foot into the stirrup and she helped him up. Seth, with a curious expression, helped her without question, steadying the child upon her horse.

"Your highness, what will we be doing with him?" he indicated the tear-stained face of a sorrowful boy.

How to put this? She couldn't leave him there and this she knew. And in that moment, that seemed to be the only thing she could say. She had a terrible feeling and the very last thing she wanted to do was to leave this potential young man in the hands of someone who would torment him and most likely kill him.

"What else?" she asked, as though it were the most common sense in the world. "…We're… going to take him with us…"


	12. Endearing Eyes

**My Obligation**  
**Chapter 12: Endearing Eyes**

"Hm…" Eirika murmured gently as she held a sleeping Laeron against her form. Zeto's pace has slowed considerably as they were approached the comfortable environment, full of green grass, and a bright blue sky above them. Seth's horse was cantering next to hers and he peered over to her, not missing the tender look within her gaze.

"Are you tired, milady?" he asked as he reached over and pat her left forearm gently. It was a gesture he never would have dreamed of doing if they had not held such actions from before. Yet, it seemed well within reach and far beyond simply being physical. Emotionally it appeared present as well.

She smiled kindly and nodded vaguely, "As tired as the little one is here. I'm glad we were able to help him, though… It seems we weren't quick enough." Then she paused and straightened her posture, "He's asleep, Seth. You can call me Eirika. In fact… just call me that until we get into Carcino and Grado. I don't mind, really. It's sort of nice to hear you just say my name. Otherwise, I'll start sounding like a very stuffy… whatever I am to you."

"Beloved," Seth answered softly, plainly. She was his beloved. She was his heart. She was his soul. She was his other half. All of those things he wanted to say, and yet he could not. His words were not eloquent enough, he believed. Either that, or she would say them first and beat him to the punch, which she seemed to do often. "Sweet…" he whispered softly, "…beloved Eirika."

The tone he used caused a shudder nearly scale her spine and she smiled brightly, as though she was filled with a kind of the pride. To love and be loved… truly the greatest joy Divine Providence had lent her. Her heart longed to burst from her chest and simply flutter away into the very sky. Of course, if Innes had seen it and if he had known, he would have very easily pinpointed it with his bow and released an arrow. There was no doubt in her mind that his accuracy was dead on to prevent any such thing from happening.

Her attention turned onto Laeron as he stirred from his sleep. He yawned, reached up his arms, nearly smacking the teal-haired princess in the face and then he looked around, murmuring something about where he was. Clearly disoriented, Eirika could not resist giggling as she lifted her left hand to ruffle his hair affectionately. After all, this darling creature didn't have a family to return home to. For his sake, as well as her own, she hoped she could find a place for him in Renais.

He nestled into her and she finally brought her horse to a stop. Then when Seth dismounted beside her, he reached his gauntlets up and she offered to him the young boy, before helping herself down. For their hasty retreat, she still looked surprisingly clean and kept. Seth reached for her next and escorted her down, not missing the blush upon her cheeks, which he resisted placing a kiss upon. Laeron, meanwhile stared between the two. It was certainly the couple he'd seen the other night in the midst of his imaginative playing. That meant he knew at least who the girl was, although he had scarcely heard her called by name. A tiny hand lifted and he tugged upon the skirts of her dress.

"My name is Laeron," he said quietly with a surprising tender pitch.

And Eirika offered him a very light curtsy, "It is very nice to meet you. My name is Eirika."

Laeron nodded once, "I know who you are. You're the princess of that palace. Everyone has been talking about you. Everyone's right too."

"Everyone's right?" she echoed with a lofted eyebrow.

The young boy nodded and he edged towards her skirts, burying his face into her. His response was muttered and while the princess of Renais could not understand him, it seemed Seth had been able to. She looked over to her retainer and judging from the smile that was harboured upon his face, she assumed it was a good thing.

"He said that you are like a goddess to these lands," he chuckled, mostly to himself.

And she flushed to the very roots of her hair. Imagine that…! The princess of Renais, seen as a celestial being; but for what reason? She had not the power to grant miracles, or so she thought. Seth was a biased person, however, with regards to how he felt for her, so that she should be seen as someone so very special was of no large surprise.

"A goddess…" she murmured softly as she took Laeron into her arms. "What absolute nonsense. Magvel sees only what it wishes to see. And I wish it was not me it wanted to see."

Glancing over to the Silver Knight, she held the young boy to her and not even he could ignore that maternal gleam to her eyes, "We have made a rather large splash back in Port Kiris. The very last thing I need is more attention. It will bring Prince Innes to us, and I am not ready to face him just yet. I would like to be free for a little while longer. And… of course, I would like to go see my brother."

Seth nodded once and he looked around, taking her horse by the reins gently as he guided it with his own. "We are safe here for now, and most likely for the night. We threw off the bandits from Kiris not too terribly long ago. It is improbable that they would come all of this way for simply a princess." At least, that was what he hoped. He wanted to believe that no one would chase her with such fervor aside from himself. That had, however, already been proven as false when he found out that Prince Innes was quite quick upon her tail.

"Then we settle down for the evening," Eirika responded rather simply. She smiled down to Laeron and ruffled his hair affectionately. "Seth and I brought lots of food and blankets too. He's really good at making a fire as well, so we'll be nice and warm tonight."

Laeron pulled away and as he looked between the two, he examined them carefully. There was no mistaking what he had seen, the grown man invoking soft sounds from the princess. He didn't seem to understand what that was at all, and decided that he would ask when they all sat down to eat. For now, however, all he could think was that in spite of the aching in his heart, he was happy to be alive, and he was relieved that his life had been spared. His father had made the ultimate sacrifice, and he vowed that one day he would grow to be strong enough to take revenge against Leonardo or Leonard, whatever the name was of that one-eyed pirate.

One way or another, he would do his old man proud, and perhaps, Princess Eirika as well.

**xxx**

"Is it all right?" Eirika asked as she leaned over to cut some more strips of meat for the young boy. From the very start of dinner, he had scarfed down nearly everything he had been given, which led her to believe that he was on the border of malnourished.

While the princess and the boy conversed about their dinner, Seth analysed their surroundings. They were staying on the outskirts of Carcino for safety reasons. It was not exactly a place he considered secure for the princess and he was concerned about a repeat of their bout in Port Kiris. For all he knew, the evils of Carcino were in liege with Leonardo. If that was the case, then as they slept that night around the fire, they were before the dragon's cave.

"Seth, would you stop that? You're going to make him nervous," Eirika chided him softly with a smile.

He inched back over to the fire and sat down on the other side. He'd wandered long enough in plate armour that it was no longer something that created a great amount of sound. He was capable of being subtle, of being discrete, and that was not something every paladin could claim as an accomplishment.

"Milady—" Seth began.

His beloved interjected, "Eirika."

And he heaved a sigh as he looked over to Laeron who seemed to be giving him a rather goofy-looking grin, "…Eirika, it may not be safe for us to stay here for too long. You may think I am concerned over nothing, however, you are my charge. It is my responsibility that nothing should happen to you. I know you understand this, though, and therefore I expect you to keep any sort of mocking to a minimum."

The princess exchanged glances with Laeron and she smiled a little, offering a nod in reply. "He's such a silly boy, isn't he? Why, even you're more grown up, Little Lae," she giggled.

Her reaction caused her younger companion to smile brightly. He was looking better with each passing moment, and feeling better as well. Then he felt that there was no time like the present. They were all sitting down now and it seemed like a family setting. His curiosity would be getting the better of him.

"Princess…" he began shyly as his head inclined to the strips of meat adorning his plate, offered by the teal-haired female. "…You and the general… I saw you both when you had only just arrived. I… have read only a little in books, but… are you married? The way you wander the countryside, and the way you look at one another, and the way you acted in the night, makes you both seem…" Laeron shrugged, unsure of how to phrase his thoughts.

This boy was surprisingly well-spoken. Mektar must have taken surprisingly good care of him that he should have been so educated. The idea that he was, though, meant that he was far more intelligent than the average child. It wouldn't be easy to hide anything from him—not that anything should have been, of course.

Eirika's face flushed and as she peered over to Seth, her eyes sought his, wondering how she should respond. Of course, she also knew that he was trying to keep their relationship as quiet as possible. It seemed, however, that they'd already been discovered. And that meant, she could probably come out in the open. His facial expression did not help her.

_…Oh, by the gods, Seth. I wish you would be a little more… Oh, I don't know. Receptive? You should not leave these things to simply me, even if I am the leading authority._

She turned to Laeron and smiled brightly, "Not yet. I care for General Seth to a very great extent. He is a good man: strong, and brave. He is the perfect candidate for a future husband, especially one for me. What… you saw, was simply Seth's way of bestowing his affection upon me. When you are older, I will go into greater detail and explain, but for now, that's really all you need to know."

Seth sighed with relief, thankful that she was the one responding to the question and not him. If it had been Forde, he was certain the inquiry would have been far less innocent and a bit more… provocative. He already disliked hearing those sorts of things from his fellow knights. He enjoyed thinking about his ward, but he did not find too much likeness in discussing her with colloquial speech. Most of the time it was because people were asking him how he felt about her. His feelings were meant to stay between them. The only outside person who deserved to know what was going on was Ephraim, and that was for the obvious reason.

Laeron seemed to accept her answer and Eirika was a little more than pleased by this. When she noticed that he was beginning to nod off in the middle of her explanation, she withdrew from him the plate and set it aside. Given a nod by Seth, she carefully began to edge over to the blanket where she would be staying under for the night.

"…Princess Eirika…" the young boy started once more in a tender tone. "…Can I sleep with you?"

She paused for a moment and then she nodded, although there was uncertainty lying within her gaze. She was not accustomed to having someone so close to her. Curling up in her refined gown, she lifted her blanket to welcome him with her. And no sooner had he made himself comfortable against her, had he fallen into the land of dreams. Her arms extended and slipped around him, holding him to her securely.

In that moment as her eyes looked over the back of the man she loved, she knew Seth would be receiving no sleep that night. He would be protecting the woman he adored. She wanted to protest, but she knew her attempts would be fruitless. He would do whatever he believed would be the appropriate action. Her eyelashes fell and the last thing she thought was the idea that the three of them: her, Seth, and Laeron, were like a family.

A real family.

**xxx**

"She was here?" Innes repeated himself as he held the point of his arrow to Leonardo's throat. "Where did she go? And why did you let her get away? And what were you planning to do with her in the first place?"

Tana stood at his side with her lance withdrawn. Although she tried not to show it, she could not hide her distaste in this situation. Against her wishes, her brother had quickly left Frelia with only the thought of finding Eirika and most likely returning her home. The war was over and the prince of Frelia found it unbecoming that she should still be wandering the lands, and with Seth of all people. That _had_ to end.

He'd taken with him his three valued Pegasus knights, and at his side, they all stood, weapons wielded and prepared to strike down the opposition. Already they'd broken through the barrier Leonardo's cronies had created upon their arrival, which was not too long after Seth, Eirika, and Laeron had fled from the port. Now, they were simply interrogating and waiting for the appropriate information.

Leonardo glanced to his allies and seeing them in their states, he commanded his remaining to lower their weapons and conditionally surrender. To think that Frelia would be pursuing the young princess of Renais with such ferocity… What had she done that warranted this behaviour? Her actions taken with the auburn-haired knight? Briefly, he considered using his secret to his advantage, and he chose not to. His revenge would not be on the beautiful teal-haired girl. It would be on the one who protected her. Without a retainer, she was defenseless, and that opened all sorts of possibilities. However, Leonardo also knew of the up and coming alliance between Frelia's princess and Renais' prince. He could use this knowledge.

"She helped a young boy escape. The boy was a traitor to Port Kiris and was to face his fate. He ran to her and she escorted him away. My men could not keep up with her and her steed," he explained in a hoarse voice as he finally edged away from the arrow pointed at him.

Tana looked over to her brother. "You know Eirika wouldn't have wanted him to be hurt. That must be the reason she saved him… Children shouldn't be killed, Innes…"

That was a valid point and even Innes agreed. He scowled and straightened his posture. "Of course. Leonardo, let's talk privately." Then he gestured between Vanessa and Syrene, "If any of them move, kill them."

"Brother!" his younger sister exclaimed.

"—Kidding," the prince replied quickly. Then he shook his head slowly, "Just don't let them out of your sight. They _are_ opposition, after all, and they _did_ threaten our ally."

Not given a protest, with an arm around the shoulder of the pirate, they headed off to a clearing in the town, heads close together and in quiet conversation. Innes had to make sure that no one else would hear what his own plans were. He cared little for whatever Leonardo was attempting to accomplish. As long as Eirika wasn't involved, that was good enough for him.

"What direction did you see her going in?" the fine archer asked with a loft of the eyebrow.

Leonardo began to point and upon realizing that he wasn't entirely sure, he spoke up once more. "South of here. In the direction of Jehanna."

"Carcino," his companion responded simply. "She's gone to Carcino. I still have time to catch her, if she hasn't gotten too far by now." He began to withdraw and then with furrowed eyebrows, he turned his attention back onto the one-eyed man. "And the Silver Knight was with her, correct?"

Leonardo laughed and in the midst of it, wheezed. "Sounds like you've got a vendetta against him. Jealous?"

A growl. "I wouldn't say that. More of the other way around. I don't get jealous of people; they get jealous of _me_. The princess is to be wed to me. I find it concerning that her brother would send the man Magvel knows is pining for her with her… _alone_. I do not trust him, and if I had come here sooner, then you could have distracted him for me, so I could escort the princess to Frelia."

This was absolutely perfect. The crowned prince of Frelia was to be wed to the princess of Renais, who had lain with her retainer, the renowned Silver Knight, that was widely-known throughout the continent. Truly, things couldn't get any better, could they? The situation would grow complicated, but Leonardo had been there since the beginning. That meant with a single tug, he could destroy everything. The only better than destroying peoples' faces, was destroying their lives. He liked seeing others get tortured; even his own men. (In fact, sometimes that was the most entertaining kind of torment.)

"Then let us make an accord, Prince," Leonardo broke into laughter as he offered a grin. It was a grotesque one, open-lipped, and a showing of cracked and splintered teeth, at least for the ones that were there. "You want to take your wife-to-be where she belongs. I want to play a bit with the Silver Knight. If you bring him to me, I'll take care of him for you, and you can have your precious princess."

Innes curled his lip in distaste.

_…This… man's teeth are repulsive! I would rather see his eternal scowl than any sort of smile. Forget the muscles it takes to frown. This man will be nothing but grotesque for the remainder of his days._

And he genuinely considered Leonardo's offer. To have Seth out of the way… This was a great opportunity for him, and one he didn't want to pass up. What was the worst thing that could happen?

Hypothetically speaking, Eirika would find out that Seth had been called away. Initially, she would want to go with him. Innes was not so blind to her typical antics She constantly asked about Seth's whereabouts—if she didn't know of his general vicinity. He also knew, however, that her dedication to her brother was absolute. If Ephraim told her she was not allowed to go after the auburn-haired knight, then she would reluctantly stay put. If he and Ephraim could strike a bargain, then he could whisk Eirika off to the palace in Frelia, and at the very least distract her from the thoughts of Seth.

There was a very slim possibility that she would rebel. If she did, though, then there was also that potentially she could find herself in danger. It seemed no great secret that she would throw herself in front of Seth to protect him. Innes couldn't decide if that was insanity, or just excessive commitment. What concerned him, was the idea that she could fall to Leonardo's axe.

"Well, whaddya say?" the pirate laughed heartily.

Innes looked over him once and then quirked his head, "The princess can be quite reckless at times. What guarantee do I have that if she runs into this situation headfirst with the knight that she won't wind up with an axe lodged through her throat?" Of course, he also knew that if Leonardo laid a hand upon her, he'd be filled with a copious amount of arrows.

So it seemed there was a matter of love in this situation. The prince of Frelia wanted to protect his precious princess, even in the case that she failed to heed her authority and acted upon her own. Normally he would have cut down any obstacle. He had later plans for her, however, and he knew he wouldn't let anything happen to her. In the meantime, though, he could pretend to let Innes think he had control over the situation. In actuality, he was nothing short of a pawn for Leonardo's little scheme. It was safe to lead him on and to use him as a scapegoat when Princess Eirika found out that Seth had been sent to war.

He grinned again with those disgusting teeth and extended his right hand, "You got yourself a deal, Prince Type. I won't touch a hair on her head, as long as you make sure the Silver Knight steps foot into my web. Once he does, she's yours to do with as you please."

Innes straightened his posture when he heard the approach of dainty footsteps. He peered over his left shoulder to see Tana and nodded curtly at her. Then he withdrew from Leonardo, who was still casting that wicked smile, one that caused his sibling to retract and shudder. He stopped at her side and patted her once reassuringly.

"Captain Leonardo, I expect you to live up to my expectations for you," he claimed calmly.

The pirate nodded once and watched his stiff opposition turn to excuse himself. Most likely the pretty blue-haired knight was coercing him to return to the palace. The prince and princess of Frelia… They were a becoming couple, Leonardo thought. And then he thought of what was to come and his lips upturned into a rather broad smile.

_And all thanks to you, brat prince. This is about to become the epic legend of its time. I'll go down into history, and so will you—_

_**As a traitor.**_


	13. Stumbling Feet

**My Obligation  
****Chapter 13: Stumbling Feet**

_By the gods, this is awkward… Like a nightmare of some sort. I do not know if I should address it either, or if I should simply ignore it. After all, what they choose to do with their time has very little to do with me. As long as it does not interfere with our current goal._

Ephraim, in the midst of his contemplative nature had discovered something that he most likely should not have known about. It seemed completely innocent, of course, but then he'd also believed that Innes' attention on Eirika was the same way. After the display at the banquet those weeks ago, he knew better. And for that reason, the day he was wandering through the outskirts of Grado and he placed his eyes upon a kiss shared between Kyle and Forde, he was simply at a loss.

Initially, he stood with his mouth agape, and remembering something Eirika had told him as a child, he immediately straightened his posture and edged behind one of the nearby trees, becoming closely acquainted with a rather spiny-looking shrub.

_"Brother, if you stand around like that, one of the boys I played with today said that a fly will wander by and leave upon your lip a rather bad-tasting surprise."_

His lips upturned as he considered the memory and then he turned his attention onto the situation. The withdrawal from the situation resulted in many scratches across his hands, only more injuries to add onto the ones he'd obtained from the war, all in the name of protecting his sister. Of course, he'd managed to hide this from her each time they crossed paths. She was his younger sibling, after all, in spite of being twins. It was his privilege and his obligation to protect her, even far more than it was Seth's. After all, Ephraim had come first, hadn't he? Brothers before knights.

Now he was sitting with Kyle and Forde, both of whom looked no different than they ever had before and it made the crowned prince wonder how long there had been something between them. He could understand why they kept it hidden, because honestly, it was like how he felt for his sister. That needed to remain concealed as well, although in the end, it would be far easier to come up with a cover story for why he was marrying Eirika, rather than why his two retainers were found kissing in Grado territory.

Franz was most likely off with Amelia. His older brother had been attempting to give him suggestions on how to appropriately woo her, something that Ephraim (and Kyle too, clearly) had reservations about. Forde was charming, of course, but with the recent discovery, he could not quite blanket his growing insecurities. Should Eirika have been subjected to that? If she was, there was a possibility that… Well, no. She was receptive and most likely knew of it from the very beginning. He was sure of it. Love was not something she could turn her ear away from. If she was capable of doing so, however, Ephraim wasn't so sure he wanted her to. After all, perhaps the idea of love or whatever her definition of it was what kept her so kind, compassionate, and merciful.

"Lord Prince, are you sure you are feeling quite all right?" Kyle finally inquired. He'd been staring off into space for quite a while, and although it was expected that he be mentally preoccupied, this was becoming quite a bit ridiculous. "Franz did already inform us of your insecurities regarding Lady Eirika. Perhaps you would prefer if Forde and I were to make our way to Carcino to ensure her safety?"

Ephraim aroused himself from his thoughts. Having someone check on her wasn't a bad idea, but for the obvious, he didn't want them going together. It wasn't as though he expected them to slack off, because surely if their… 'thing' had been going on for quite a while, he never would have anticipated it. Their fighting was still up to par, and they'd continued to spar against each other and against Seth, which was important. He realized that he was becoming far too negative over the coupling and decided that in the end, whether they went together or not, he really wanted to go in their stead. Yet he was needed in Grado, at least for the time being. Hopefully after Eirika had arrived, they would be able to return to Renais, or he could whisk her away to some other place.

His wedding was coming up, after all. If he returned to Renais so hastily, then he would be shoved into his marriage. Why, yes, he did adore Tana to all sorts of pieces, but he still wanted some kind of freedom as well. Afterwards, it would be entirely up to Eirika to be liberated enough for the both of them, which very well implied that she might never marry at all. (Though for his sake, he hoped he would get to see the day that arrived. Wedding days were very much important, and more so for the bride than the groom.)

"That isn't necessary," he responded firmly. Then he straightened his posture, "Once again, as I told Franz, I am certain Seth would not let anything befall her."

"The general _is_ a good man," the green-haired knight confessed gently. He looked over to Forde who nodded with furrowed eyebrows.

His companion contorted his expression and for a moment, he simply stared at the prince he was to protect. "You've got this wild look about you, Lord Prince. As though you've seen something that's shaken you to the very core."

_Not quite so much that, Forde, though it did certainly seem that way. Would you be offended if I admitted that I was at least a little curious? Well, not entirely, and yet… Curious only in terms of asking about the specifications behind this… 'relationship'._

Ephraim shook his head, and he was only more than relieved when Franz showed himself with a rather ecstatic-looking Amelia at his side. They were both still so young. Well, perhaps not entirely so. Franz was about his age, perhaps a little younger. The crowned prince assumed that Amelia was actually younger by one or two years. After all, when Eirika had encountered her in Grado, she was still simply a trainee in the militia for the opposition, and easily swayed to join northern Magvel in its cause. To be so influenced, it seemed juvenile, or naivety.

Finally, Ephraim lifted his right hand and waved it back and forth, dismissing Kyle and Forde's concern. "It's nothing. I was just thinking, I suppose. I do miss my sister terribly, and I worry for her and her… relationships. She is not me, however, and I would imagine I really have no right to say anything for her."

The two knights exchanged glances. Eirika's relationships? Perhaps her brother meant between Seth and Prince Innes. The situation did raise the eyebrows a bit. Eirika had made no public or private statement that Innes' words at the banquet were incorrect. Whether this intentional or if she was simply too shocked to protest nobody seemed to know. Kyle and Forde liked believing, however, that if it had been entirely true, Ephraim would have known of it, and instead, the prince seemed completely befuddled and thrown off by the action. This led them to believe that Innes had been the instigatour, and Eirika was simply following along, and most likely to prevent from humiliating the Frelian leader.

"Would you prefer her with Prince Innes…?" Kyle asked curiously.

Renais' soon-to-be king shook his head, "Not entirely. In a brotherly stance, I wish not to see her wed at all. No man is genuinely worthy of her company—not even myself at times."

He looked like he'd wanted to say more, and yet remained silent, invoking a rather odd look from Franz's lady. Ephraim rose to his feet and turned from the other four, still plagued (eternally, it seemed) by his thoughts.

_I would prefer her with me. How could I tell her that, however? And would she even care to hear it? I should not be putting my dearest sister into that predicament… At least, not yet._

**xxx**

Carcino was a town that Eirika had passed through once before. In fact, it was there that the leader of the Council of Elders had attempted to avoid the upcoming war. It was meant that Carcino was to remain a neutral ground for people of both affiliations. In the end, however, mutiny broke out, the result of a fellow councilmember using Magvel's currency to his advantage. The leader of the council was forced to flee into hiding as a result to avoid any personal lynching.

Eirika remembered his name as Klimt and also recalled that he and Innes had seemed particularly close. It was well-known that Carcino was a landmark where people from all over Magvel would come to trade items and strengthen alliances. Over the years, it had come to be known as an important place for important people to do important things. With her arrival, she seemed to be furthering this definition.

And as she strode in with Laeron tightly grasping Zeto's reins, she looked around. It had hardly changed in the time that she had been there and perhaps that was for the best. It made her feel less vulnerable. Of course, she was well aware that idea would change if Leonardo suddenly showed up. Then she would be pushing the heel of her shoes into the sides of her steed and forcing him to race from the town.

"Where… is this?" Laeron asked with great wonder adorning his voice. Wide eyes stared at their surroundings and invoked parent-like chuckles from the princess and her knight.

Eirika spoke softly and lifted a hand to very gently muss his hair, "Say hello to Carcino. It's a few days journey south of Port Kiris. A few days… for us. For most I think it would be a bit longer. General Seth may have some additional information for us." She peered over to the handsome knight and grinned when she recognized the faint colour change of his flesh tone.

_Milady… Must you put me on the spot? I suppose you are doing this for the sake of the public eye, as we cannot…_

He darkened and heaved a sigh. It was nearly impossible to look over her form and not imagine the things they had already done, or the things he wanted to continue to do. It was almost… some form of cruel trickery. Just a taste. He was given only a taste of what it would be like to be joined with her in holy matrimony. And then it was going to be ripped away. In that respect, he was willing to steal her away from Carcino and take her to a place where they could be alone together, and most likely forever. Yet he was dedicated to his cause and his kingdom. He loved Eirika with every beat of his heart, but even he knew better than to completely hand himself over to that emotion. He could endanger her if he did, and if something ever happened to her because of…

_No. Absolutely not. Never!_

"Carcino, Laeron," he began, attracting the young boy's attention. "is a town specifically for merchants, armour smiths, and weapon smiths. It is a proper place to conduct business with regards to alliances between far and near provinces and affiliations. It is said to be on neutral ground. The Council of Elders, who rules this particular province, does not select a single side to defend, when it comes to altercations."

For a moment, Eirika simply stared at him. Then she broke into laughter. "Seth, he's just a child, you can't talk to him the way you talk to everyone else. He may not understand you. He deserves to at least know what you're saying." And then she proceeded on translating to the young boy, who seemed not to mind whether the vocabulary was large or small.

"Ah… Right," Seth confessed sheepishly. He had become so accustomed to his ways of speaking, and the princess was no longer a child, that he'd forgotten to talk on the same level as those who were more juvenile at heart. He offered a Laeron a pointed glance, "My humblest apologies.

The young boy simply looked upon him with a strange type of admiration. He had adored his father very much, but the more he looked at Seth, the more he realized he, too, wanted to become a knight. He would be strong and brave and hopefully handsome. That was his second thought when he switched his gaze over to Eirika. There were those sparkling eyes that the two shared, even though they weren't even holding hands or anything else of that nature. It was very easy for even him to see how much there was trying to be hidden or subtle.

They weren't doing a very good job.

When they reached the hall for the Council of Elders, Eirika once more sought Seth's help in escorting Laeron down. And in a fit most unlike him, Seth reached up for the princess and gracefully withdrew her from the back of her steed. Holding her for just a moment, his hands supporting the back of her thighs and her rear, he took note of her hands resting upon his shoulders and that bright flush gracing her cheeks. He gave to her a very secretive smile, and her expression softened.

_Oh, Seth… How could you do this…? Right here? Right now? Where everyone can see… Have you no sense of decency?_

She was trying to scold him, but in actuality, she was quite attracted to his bold nature. She loved it when Seth was willing to forego his knightly persona and simply be a man with her. After all, he was more than just the Silver Knight. It had merely taken a little bit longer in order for him to see it and understand it. Leaning her face down, Eirika drew the tip of her nose over his, sensing the tension in his body's response. Yet, she did not kiss him, she simply brushed her cheek against his and bringing her lips to his right ear, she paused and whispered softly.

"…Let's… meet up later, Seth. Just you… and me."

As she coerced him to replace her upon her feet, she smiled at the blush she'd invoked from her beloved. Raising her hands, she brushed her regal gown off and looked between the two. Resting her gaze upon Laeron, she knelt down, careful, not to cause any detriment to her apparel.

"Anywhere you want to go today, you just tell General Seth and he'll take you. As long as you're traveling with us, Seth and I will be your—"

"Family," Laeron interrupted good-naturedly. "I had a father once, and I still do in my heart, but you and the general are… like family to me. A… replacement mother and father… if you will."

Eirika eyed him carefully and she looked over to Seth, who seemed to pretend that he hadn't heard such a thing. As a result, she pushed aside the heavy temptation to blush and instead, nodded once to the young boy. "…I… don't exactly know what to say, Laeron." Then she extended a hand and gently patted him on the head, "I am growing to care for you very much. For that reason, I won't let anything happen to you and I'm sure Seth won't either. For now, though, I can't let you come with me. I have a very important meeting to attend here. When I am done, however, perhaps the three of us can go do something. As a family."

_"…perhaps the three of us can go do something. As a family."_

At that moment, Seth looked over to his liege lady in quiet contemplation. He was well aware that she had a lot of compassion for children. He wondered, however, if she would ever go so far as to take Laeron as her own son. Renais, of course, would most likely have no issue with it. In fact, her popularity with her people would probably increase due to such actions. But what would Ephraim have to say? Technically speaking, with Ephraim as the King of Renais, Eirika was considered the queen, which implied that they ruled the kingdom together. Seth knew better than to assume that a king and queen could only be together in wedlock, but the idea still remained that Ephraim would be seen more as a father than he would be.

His expression may have given him away. He was confronted by Eirika's inquisitive gaze when she gently nudged Laeron in his direction. He nodded to her softly and forced a smile to arise. "Yes, milady. I will take very good care of the strapping young lad. I think our first stop will be to the market, for I am certain he is quite hungry. Perhaps when you are done, we will sit in one of the clearings and have a meal."

Eirika returned his gesture, offering her consent. Then she brushed herself off and lifted the skirts of her gown in order to daintily step with her shoes. As she scaled the stairs for the hall of the Coucil, she peered over her shoulder once more and offered the smallest smile. Seth didn't know how darling he looked, appearing clueless when he was stuck with the companionship of a child that wasn't her. She had faith in him, however; he would soon remember their days as youngsters together and he would not feel so completely helpless in the company of the youthful.

The doors to the halls closed hastily after her, causing her to jump. She released her skirts and looked around, admiring the way the corridor was dimly lit by candles. The last time she had been to Carcino, she had only been allowed to stay there for the evening and then they were moving once more. Eirika knew very little of battle tactics when it came to the field of battle and the militia as a whole. It was a primary reason that she'd needed Seth to come with her. He was not only the general, but his intellect with regard to battle was one to be rivaled. He had long been the adviser for her and her brother, and that Ephraim had experience on the field, it was more appropriate for Seth to accompany King Fado's daughter.

"…Is… that you, Princess Eirika?"

She jumped again. She had only been standing stationary for a few minutes, admiring a painting along the corridor. Eirika turned and she found her eyes passing over a very familiar set of wrinkles, and the crinkle of a subtle smile. Then she brought her right hand across her chest and offered a sweeping bow, a somewhat masculine way to address him.

"Klimt! I'm so happy to see that you're still here and you have not moved onto bigger and better avenues," she exclaimed, her pleased demeanour clearly written across her face.

The older man examined her closely. She looked beautiful, perhaps more so than she had than when he'd last seen her, if that was even possible, of course. There was an innocence about her very being as she stood there in her glory. And the radiance that she exuded caused his smile to grow. He considered, for a moment, taking her into a warm embrace, the way a father would his daughter, but that was inappropriate. There was something, however, that threw him off.

"Princess…" he began as he stepped past her and looked around, "Have you come all this way from Renais alone? These are dangerous times, especially here. Just the other day there was a near massacre in Port Kiris to the north."

Eirika blushed and she laced her hands together, "…I know of it. I was there. I know it looks like I am alone, but… the general is here as well. Normally he would have accompanied me here, however…"

"You were there?" Klimt asked. He immediately began to look her over and went so far as to call one of the healers he had on staff to check her. "I cannot foresee any good reason that General Seth could not be bothered to look after you. Did you flee here after Port Kiris' assault? That town has been falling by the wayside. The pirate leading the town is said to be quite ruthless and cruel."

The princess heaved a sigh and tried to brush off the medic thoroughly checking her form for abrasions and other such things. Three times later, and to no avail, she gave up and instead, focused her full attention onto Klimt. "Allow me to start from the very beginning. My brother has sent me on a diplomatic mission. I was to approach the leader of Port Kiris and also the Council of Elders here to speak on the behalf of the Kingdom of Renais. This is a cry of a want for an alliance between our affiliations. Already we are allied with Jehanna, Frelia, Rausten, and Grado. It would be to the benefit of Magvel as a whole if we were to all ally ourselves with one another. After all, there are no opposing viewpoints at this time."

'At this time' was the key phrase that she seemed to forget about, however. Of course, Eirika was an optimist. She didn't want to consider the possibility that chaos would reign again, even though according to people like Leonardo, it would. Klimt seemed to catch onto this, however, and slowly nodded. So she had been in Port Kiris at the time of the supposed slaughter. That made her a witness to one more thing she shouldn't have had to see.

"Princess Eirika, you appear to be well," he commented as the medic finally stepped back and gave her some breathing room again. "What exactly trespassed up north?"

Eirika's expression fell as she thought about Laeron and what he had to endure. "There was a boy… He ran through the streets. Seth and I were just about to leave. We were coming to see you. And this boy… Leonardo and his crew chased him down and refused to tell us why he wanted him. So a shaky alliance was made. I was allowed to bring the boy with me, as long as Leonardo could ask for something from Renais a little later on. Seth didn't seem to take to this agreement too well, however, and sent me on ahead on my horse with the boy. When we came down here, we must have outrun them."

"Ah… and the boy…?"

She smiled, "That's why General Seth isn't here. He's taking care of him. The young boy's father was killed by Leonardo, but I don't know why. Laeron—the boy—hasn't said anything just yet."

Klimt found a renewed inspiration in her, although his former had never dissipated. How like the princess to want to save all creatures of the world. He had assumed something like this would eventually happen, but for her to take beneath her wings a young boy when she had no experience in caring for children…? And with the general, nonetheless? There was surely some truth to the well-concealed desire of Magvel that had sourced in Renais.

A knight and his lady.

"A very bold move on your part, Princess. I am wishing for you the very best. I have not heard Leonardo to be a forgiving man, and for that, you may find yourself fleeing for quite a while. Of course, if he accepted your word in regards to your supposed agreement, then he has probably stopped chasing you and will most likely ask for whatever it is he's requesting later," the older man commented.

Then he thought about the reason she had come. An alliance. Then again, he had known this before, hadn't he? Yes. She'd just given more information this time. An alliance with Renais, that was in turn, an alliance when a variety of other provinces. What would be the main purpose of such an action? Because it was neutral territory? It could still remain neutral territory, couldn't it? Allied with Renais and neutral towards the feet who stepped upon it, aside from Renais, with whom it would be considered 'friendly'.

_It cannot be a biased relationship. The royal family of Renais is well-known and well-cared for. In spite of this, however, we must not consider them any higher or lower than the others of the continent._

"Allow me a little time to think on it, my princess. I encourage you, go out to the town and enjoy the sights and the sounds. Find the general, and the young boy you are carrying. Take delight in today, for tomorrow may not be so kind. Come see me tomorrow and we will discuss it in more detail. And bring your others with you."

She curtsied to him politely and offered a nod of the head, pleased with his respond. Turning her attention onto the doors that opened for her, she began to tap her way outside. And when he called her name again, she peered over her right shoulder at him.

"Live every day as though it is your last, Princess Eirika. It is the only way you can truly appreciate the things around you," Klimt offered gently with a fatherly tone.

It did not escape her. She nodded once and showed herself out. The meeting had not been nearly as long as she'd hoped, but hopefully the one the following day with the others would be better.

Hopefully. All she needed, was optimism.


	14. Love, or Lack Thereof

**My Obligation  
****Chapter 14: Love, or Lack Thereof**

"He said he wanted to see you both tomorrow," Eirika explained in a soft tone as she looked up at the Silver Knight.

Night had finally fallen. After Klimt had dismissed her from the hall, she had met up with Seth and Laeron who were looking at the architecture. Her retainer had been explaining Carcino's history and sounded as though he was ecstatically paraphrasing a textbook found in some ancient library. Eirika had always liked that sound, though. He was so very intellectual and there was something about the tone that made her want to swoon, like she only had in dreams.

"Laeron and myself?" Seth asked as he reached for her face and caressed her cheek gently with the back of his hand. "I cannot see what our presence would do for such a situation. If it is my lady's request, however, I will make myself present for her account."

Above them loomed a tree with willowy branches that hung low and seemed to hide them from the outside world. Inside, beneath the wings of that tree, it was as though they'd found their own little paradise. The sounds of the night were echoing in the silence between them. The cool breeze adjusted the locks of their hair appropriately and the moment was perfect.

Laeron had been taken to the temple in the town and was being cared for by one of the matrons, responsible for caring for the local orphans. Eirika could not remember seeing many children in Port Kiris and for that reason, she felt it was appropriate that Laeron should spend time with those around his age as well, and not just her and Seth. This journey she was making after all, was not entirely for children. They did not need to fight for peace and tranquility. They didn't need to fight at all—unless it was for fun.

At any rate, she'd left Mektar's son in the company of those like him, promising that he could stay the night with them to play and the next morning he could accompany her and Seth to her official meeting with Klimt. Then it seemed that they would be heading in the direction of Grado in order to meet with her brother, who appeared to be in distress, judging by the second letter she'd received from him.

Her mind was plucked from her thoughts when Seth withdrew. She fidgeted, by slipping her hands behind her back and shifting her weight from one foot, to the other, and back again. "I'm sorry for making you wait. I wanted to ensure that Laeron would be all right."

Seth watched her carefully and nodded slowly. "…I know, milady." He looked around once and then softened his tone, "…Eirika." Pleased by the smile he was rewarded with, he chose to continue. "You look endearing with Laeron, as though he could be your son. You do understand that he is holding you as a representation of his maternal unit, do you not?" He eyed her curiously, wondering how she felt about having that sort of weight placed upon her shoulders.

"…I know…" the princess responded quietly. She honestly wasn't sure how she was to feel about that. She hadn't been asked to be a mother. She'd been told that someone viewed her as one, and it was an awkward feeling at the least. She loved children, and to a great extent. "…I don't know what to think. My brother teased me about having children once. And it was coincidentally the same day he teased me about marriage. He told me I should be allowed to marry someone I love. And then he mentioned you."

_Me…? The prince… spoke to Eirika about being wed to me…?_

Seth's mouth ran dry as he fought for the words to respond with. When had he turned into a blubbering idiot? He straightened his posture, focusing his eyes upon her face rather than her becoming form. "…When? _Why?_"

She remembered the conversation well. She'd been thinking about it the day they were leaving for Port Kiris, so it was nearly a month ago, she'd figured. "I think it was the day we left… Well, no. It was before that… I think it was after the banquet, and everything with Prince Innes." Her expression contorted in thought. "I think, anyway. It was when he told me he wanted me to go to Port Kiris and Carcino. I was teasing him and saying that it was more because he wanted me to take care of it, rather than me really wanting to do it. And we talked about having children and things of that nature. Where children are involved, naturally marriage is as well. It's a bit…"

Seth knew what she was trying to say and continued softly, "…Risqué to have children out of wedlock, Lady Eirika."

And with their actions, he was well aware of the risk he was placing her at, and apparently so was she. After all, she retained that maternal look about her so well. It was an appropriate aura for her, the one that held a motherly unit within her. He had to admit that it was… more than becoming. Of course, he was still dreaming of the day that she would be carrying his children. Perhaps he gave _that_ too much thought, however, for the idea of their relationship ever coming to light with Renais, much less Magvel, was fairly nonexistent. Their actions had proved it further, that they would need to act affectionate with each other in private.

"I do love that voice, Seth," Eirika confessed gently as she reached her hands up and slipped her arms over his shoulders. She leaned against him, using his form as support for hers, and rewarded him with a very kind smile. "I must confess that I have considered many times what it would be like to marry you. I dreamt about it when I was younger, because I believed you were my prince, and one who had come to save me many times over. I blame the idea that my face was often shoved into a book or two."

Hesitantly, he reached for her, wrapping a single arm around her waist, marveling in how small her form was, how tender, how fragile, how pliable. And it was highly pleasing to the core of his being, something he could not admit—that he would be attracted to her on a level beyond personality—that he would consider how to adore her in the midst of physical intimacy. _Physical_ intimacy. The word 'physical' was still foreign to him. Touching her, caressing her skin, placing his lips upon hers, and allowing her so dreadfully close to him was still new; new, and exciting.

His free hand tugged upon the fabric of her gown, examining it idly with his fingertips. "You have worn such fine clothing since we have left Renais. It, at times, intimidates me, as I do not wish to bring detriment to it."

Eirika's face lit up. Not simply at his words, but at the surprisingly casual way he chose to phrase that. Her chin lifted and she pressed her lips to the base of his chin, receiving a smile in return for her efforts, something she deemed as a perfect prize. "Really, now… I don't wear it to please you, you know. I've been wearing all of this to represent Renais accordingly. I would not be a very good princess if I misrepresented my darling brother."

"Well, I think you look—" Seth began with that determined tone.

And he was silenced by a kiss.

_…Milady, you have grown so… bold. It is becoming, and yet, there is a bit of it that reminds me of the weight of reality. Should I be allowing this to happen?_

He felt her hands slide across his chest and he shuddered in delight. Her fingertips were always so gentle, so caring, and so loving with him, as though she understood that to a degree, he too, was fragile and could be easily broken. For him, however, his state of vulnerabilities lied around his emotions, not his physique. There was naught she could do that would physically scathe him, but to wound his heart… it would be no difficult task.

Seth brought his touch over her forearms thoughtfully, still half-distracted by the rather anxious kiss she had bestowed upon him.

_Should I be giving her this privilege?_

His mantle dropped, and she carefully peeled away the black fabric adorning his midsection, exposing his chest. Eirika finally released his lips and inclined her head, offering careful attention to the bare flesh within reach. And without a warning, she showered kisses upon the ridges of his form.

"E-eirika…" he stammered, lifting a hand into her hair.

_Should I be giving into __**her**__? To indulge her… And allow her this… Is it truly right of me?_

There was no doubt in his mind that her actions were beyond provocative. Why did she allow this? At least a year before, he'd explained to her that she could not be seen fraternizing with her knights, let alone her retainer. He'd clarified further by implying that he did not want this attention from her. Yet here he stood, time later, beneath a beautiful tree with a beautiful young lady, and one that he had loved since the first day that he met her. All in the name of that precious keepsake that he still held with him.

An inner fire cascaded across his form, the way Emperor Vigarde's invasion had completely overtaken Renais during the war. Her actions were causing him to experience ripples of tension, anxiety, and something that he could only describe as what others would have seen as 'lust'. To him, however, it was love, for that was the only thing he could have for his liege lady.

_My lady is the one instigating this. The actions that would follow would only be contributed to the desire I have to please her. She is my hope, my charge. It is my obligation to please her._

_**My obligation.**_

He'd used that one several times. 'Obligation'. It was his 'obligation' to do this; it was his 'obligation' to do that. Obligations often had a tendency to imply that the person executing the action was only doing so out of feeling a sense of subservience. His own actions could easily be seen as questionable, especially when it came to Eirika. Yet what he was going to do would leave no room for inquiries.

Seth suddenly took her with that gentle grasp upon her teal hair and he coaxed her chin to lift, so he might place upon her a delicate kiss of great ferocity. And then he bit after drawing her lower lip between his tenderly. He could feel her form tighten against his and it only invoked a greater feeling of desire. She knew not what she was doing. She was still so innocent. That was what made this so much better. Their actions were pure, and not taken in an unkind light.

And he left her breathless for when he allowed her to retract, her face was flushed and she suddenly looked so shy, "S-S-Seth…!" As though she could not believe he would ever do such a thing. Yet she enjoyed it, and her eyes betrayed her feelings.

The Silver Knight smiled a little sheepishly and he leaned down, brushing the tip of his nose over hers. "You cannot hide so easily from me," he commented gently.

When she did not fight his advance and instead pulled him forward, he nearly groaned with pleasure. His arms wrapped around her and he scarcely heard her words before he proceeded with kissing her once more.

_"I… have nothing to hide from you…"_

**xxx**

"So we get to go with you, right Mother?" Laeron asked as he clutched the skirts of Eirika's crimson and white dress.

She arched an eyebrow at him and patted him on the head. "Would you not call me that? I'm not your mother, Little Lae." The princess hoped he was teasing her. After all, she was too young to be a mother. Far too young, in her opinion. Of course, if Renais had anything to say about it, she would have been married and with child already.

Laeron shook his head with a grin, "No, you're not. But you _could_ be."

As Eirika looked over to Seth, she noticed he simply listened with a smile upon his face. Her expression hardened. So he would merely stand there in bliss. Or he was amused by the situation. Either way, she was annoyed, because she knew he wouldn't be giving any sort of opinion. In fact, he was probably silently agreeing with Laeron and that was a step in a direction she wasn't ready to even think about with him.

"It would be improper," she finally responded to her young companion before hoisting him up within her arms. She hugged him close and sighed softly when he began to play with the light curls at the ends of her hair.

The boy's face lit up, "Is that why you and the general don't hold hands, even though you two love each other?"

_You want to answer that one, Seth?_

His expression responded with a negative and the Silver Knight shook his head at her. Eirika sighed with disbelief and nearly mirrored his gesture. "General Seth and I have a very professional relationship in public. If we were to hold hands and act as we wish to, it would be seen as a controversial issue. It is considered to be a social mockery of some sort. And _that_, is why we are not married."

_And most likely will never be._

She could not help feeling disappointed by this realization. She had at least wanted to explore the possibility, but in spite of her brother's reassurance, she felt there was something much more than simply her and Seth. As a result, she offered a sigh and then turned her full attention onto the doors in front of her. They opened, granting her access, and the three chose to enter the hall for the Council once more.

They were greeted by Klimt, who was enthusiastic to see Seth once again. Seth didn't look too different. His hair was a little longer, but the overall build was the same, and perhaps that was what came off as thrilling. Seth was still able to invoke that fear into those around him. Then the leader of the Council offered Laeron some attention and to the fair princess as well, before he discussed his thoughts and those differing within the Council's speak. Their overall uncertainty had revolved around the idea that an alliance implied in times of war that Carcino would have Renais' back, rather than being neutral. As wonderful as peace sounded, once again, it was Eirika hearing the words that peace didn't really exist and was more like a happy little dream she had in her head.

Her face finally started to brighten when Klimt's tone picked up and he lent her a smile. "I assure you, Klimt, Renais would never place Carcino in the pathway of detriment. We are a peaceful province and would not strike, even in the temptation of vengeance."

"This I do understand," he began with a reassuring nod, "However, surely even you can—"

"In the name of Frelia, open this door!"

Eirika jerked suddenly and the voice was more than recognizable for her. She peered over to Seth who was already beginning to withdraw his sword. "How did he get here so fast??"

Klimt lifted his eyebrows and started for the set of doors, "Prince Innes too? This is turning out to be a rather grandiose couple of days."

The princess slid in front of him smoothly and brushed off her dress, "Please don't answer that." When she was offered a rather blank look in response, she blushed, "…He's come here looking for me."

"It would seem the rumours are true," the older man replied. Faced by the inquisitive expression from the princess, he chose to explain with a kind smile. "Word has reached even Carcino of the union between Frelia and Renais. You must be engaged to be wed; is that it?"

And Eirika nearly flushed to the roots of her hair, "O-oh! No! My brother is the one getting—"

She was interrupted by another pounding on the door and she jumped. "Please. Hide us in here. At least Seth and me. Laeron should be all right as Prince Innes doesn't know who he is."

Klimt stared at her hard, wondering if he should comply. Then he nodded, took her by the elbow, and gestured to Seth. "In the conference room, general, there is a room in the back. Please, take Laeron and wait there. I will meet up with you in only moments." Receiving a nod, he returned his attention to escorting Eirika safely down the corridor. At the end, they turned to the right and stopped at the first door on the left side.

Withdrawing a key from his cloak with his free hand, he unlocked the door and handed the implement to open it to the princess with a smile. "You can either stay in this passageway, or you can follow it. If you choose to follow it, at the first fork, take the center road. At the second, take the right. And at the third, take the left. It should lead you back outside, and closer to the market here. Make sure you remember which way to go, otherwise, I will come back later and knock for you when you are safe to leave."

Eirika nodded gratefully, "Thank you so much. I don't know what I would have done without you." And shooed into the passage, she opened the door and showed herself in, just in time for Innes to burst through the front door.

"Klimt! What is with you today? Must you make me wait?" the Frelian prince questioned, clear disapproval glinting within his tone.

The leader of the Council hurried along and he laughed, "Prince Innes, you are always such a delight. Tell me, what brings you to my halls today? I was not expecting you at least for another fortnight." Of course, he had a feeling he knew what was coming if Eirika had been absolutely correct in all that she said.

Innes huffed, annoyed by the situation he was in. Leonardo had not been joking when he said that the princess and her knight had fled from Port Kiris rather hastily, and with the young boy as well. Still, he had hoped that with the three Pegasus knights accompanying him that they would have sped up the process of finding her. Was it possible that she knew of his pursuit? And even if she did, what possessed her to avoid him? What made her so adamant to see him?

Lifting a hand into his hair, he swept from his eyes the bangs that were obstructing his view. Of course, no sooner had he done this, had they fallen back into place, an eternal struggle between the two forces. "I am looking for Princess Eirika. I was told she had come through here. Her presence here was requested by her brother. I had hoped to return her to Renais, so that she would not face potential harm."

Klimt couldn't quite see why Eirika was against returning to her home, especially when there was a prince viciously scouring Magvel's lands to ensure her safety. Then again, he had only heard smaller pieces from Frelian's older heir. Something about a banquet, and the claiming of a heart. That was in addition to Ephraim's engagement to Tana, however, wasn't it?

"I have not seen her," he finally replied for the sake of the princess. "I was not even informed of her coming until you said as much. She is not in danger now, do you think?"

_Unlikely. Not if Leonardo kept to his bargain—and if he didn't…_

Innes didn't want to face that possibility. "No," he replied stiffly. "I suppose it means she just hasn't arrived yet. In that case, I'll be staying here with you for the time being." And as though he was the true leader, rather than his white-haired companion, he made no hesitance in heading for the conference room. "Come on, then. Let us have some tea while we wait."

**xxx**

"Do you think Princess Eirika will be all right?" Laeron asked as he looked up at Seth.

The Silver Knight faced his companion and nodded once, "Yes. My lady is very intelligent and well aware of what it is that she faces." His tone was filled with confidence and he was smiling, to reassure the young boy.

He was not so at ease on the inside, however. If Innes stayed there, and waited for Eirika's arrival, then she would never receive the answer she was waiting on from Klimt. And the longer they were there while the prince was, the greater the chance was that they would be discovered.

Seth watched Laeron pace back and forth in a remotely childish manner. And when he heard the approaching footsteps, he reached forward, took Laeron by the shoulders and ducked behind the gossamer curtains adorning the stone walls. It would do no good for them to be found. For now, they would simply need to wait.

**xxx**

_Oh, by the gods… Which way did he say again? First one was straight. Second one was… which? Right or left? The right one will lead me closer to the outside, which I don't really want to go to just yet. The left will take me in deeper to the halls for the Council. As long as I don't go in too far. Prince Innes is still here, after all._

By choosing the side she often preferred for a variety of reasons (although the main one was because Seth usually stood on that same side), she went to the left, and deeper into the bowels of the halls, following the dimly lit corridor. Bypassing a connecting one that led into darkness, she continued ahead, not feeling adventurous enough to take the time to explore.

"Oh, Innes," she groaned to herself. "I can't believe you would have come all of this way simply to see me. It isn't that I'm avoiding you. I just feel like if we were to meet while I was out here and attempting to finish my brother's request, I wouldn't be able to concentrate. Surely you understand…"

He needed to wait. She needed him to wait. Perhaps if she asked nicely…

The candelabras along the walls began to grow sparse in their distance, causing the corridor to dim. And as she approached the next clearing, she was unaware of the hand reaching out through the darkness to her shoulder.


	15. Fallen

**My Obligation**  
**Chapter 15: Fallen**

The hand gripped her shoulder tightly and Eirika suddenly wished that she had brought along her rapier as well. She was on a mission for peace, but who was to say she would not need to defend herself as well? Her form tightened and paralysed by fear for only a few moments, she forced a shriek out of her lips, and then instantly relaxed when she heard the responding tone.

"Eirika??"

"……… Tana?"

Eirika's hands lifted and began to brush over the form so close to hers in the dim lighting. Perhaps if she had been thinking clearly, she would have considered retracting in her footsteps and in the direction of the candelabras illuminating the walls along the way. Instead, her fingertips examined the creature who had grabbed her, recognizing the familiar braids, and the seams of the apparel. And her lips upturned as she hugged her companion tightly.

"Oh, Tana! Please don't ever do that that again! You gave me such a terrible fright!"

Her younger sister, soon to be official in name smiled brightly, even in the dim corridor, "'A terrible fright,' Eirika? Someone has been spending too much time with a certain red-haired knight, I see. You're starting to talk like him."

They released each other and began to head back the way they had come. In the better-lit area, and close to the fork Eirika had originally come from, they stopped and looked over each other. Tana was wearing her armour, and looked completely the opposite of the teal-haired princess. Next to each other, it was a perfect example of what the difference between royalty and those who served royalty—with the exception that Tana was royalty also.

"Wow… You look… so pretty, Eirika," Tana commented as she took the moment to analyse her friend closely. "All this for your diplomatic ventures? And speaking of which, why are you _here_? Shouldn't you be talking with the leader of the Council?"

And within moments, Eirika explained why she was stuck, hiding in a passageway, that Innes had arrived and she was informed by her brother to avoid him. She had not known at the time, nor had she questioned, why she was to be keeping her distance, aside from the obvious embarrassment she had not overcome since the banquet. She believed, however, that Ephraim's request was more for the sake of Renais, than it was to be for herself. When she had finished, Tana nodded slowly and tapped her chin in quiet contemplation.

"…Yeah… We went to Port Kiris and that Leonardo guy didn't seem very friendly. He and Innes talked, and they didn't fight against us when we came, but… Still. Something about the entire situation was really unnerving," Tana confessed. "I hope it's just me."

_A trap…?_

Eirika furrowed her eyebrows and nodded slowly. "I'm sure it is."

_I hope it is,_ she corrected herself, silently.

"…Well… I'm sure your brother is still talking to Klimt. I'll need to wait until he's done to hear his final verdict. I was just about to get it when you all showed up. Then I have plans of going to Grado afterwards at my brother's request." She saw Tana's face light up and she nodded reassuringly, "And you should come with me. I am most certain Ephraim would like to see his beautiful wife-to-be."

"Speaking of beautiful wives-to-be…" Tana began rather nonchalantly, "What's going on between you and my brother? He says he's rather taken with you. I wanted to know how you feel about him. Your letter said some, but it was more about Seth than anything else."

She pulled a face and without even giving Eirika a chance to respond, she moved onto the knight in question, "You've been pining for him for forever, Eirika. I wish you'd move on a little bit. He told you that it wasn't proper. He turned you down, Rika. Why should you have to wait for his eyes to open and to truly see the girl who's so in love with him? My brother is right here, _in the now_. You may want to consider him. Well, consider him more. I know you already are."

Renais' princess flushed, and vividly at those words. She fidgeted and batted the fingertips of her left hand against her right, before repeating the motion as her pace slowed. Tana had an arm curled around hers and appeared to be leading her in the direction she had just come from, back towards that fork.

"W-well… Seth… Seth confessed that he loves me," Eirika boldly stated. Technically, he hadn't seriously told her this. Yes, he referred to her as his beloved and other such endearing terms, but he had not quite said that he was _in_ love with her, and the one time he'd said anything close to that, it was the night she had convinced him to release his anguish and lay with her.

Tana's eyes widened, "Wow! Really? I guess the only time he really could be when you guys are alone." She nudged Eirika in the side, taking no notice of the wince in return. "So give me the juicy details!"

And where to go from here…? She supposed she didn't really have a choice in the matter. She wondered what Tana would say, though, when she confessed what had trespassed between her and her retainer. Surely the princess of Frelia had endured the same tutelage that she had. That also meant Tana probably didn't handle repression the same way she did. Well… There was no time like the present.

"Tana… You must not tell my brother of this, but I feel it is appropriate for me to at least tell _someone_. You are soon to be my sister. It should seem only fair that we can speak with each other on such subjects…" Eirika began shyly. When her companion began to cling onto her arm, she hesitated for but a moment. Then she pressed herself to continue. After all, if she didn't say something eventually, it would burst out in the most inopportune moment. Like… in front of her brother. Or even worse, in front of Innes.

"When Seth and I were staying in Port Kiris, before we were chased out by Leonardo and his pirates, we… had some time to ourselves. We walked beneath the moonlight together and danced, and… I did something terrible, something… so manipulative that if Renais were to learn of it, I would lose their respect for an eternity." Her expression fell and she saw the inquisitive expression of the fellow princess.

"Long have I loved Seth. Long have I been in love with him, from my childhood up until this very moment that I stand here with you now. That night…" her bottom lip began to quiver, idly wondering if it was the act she regretted, or the actions taken to achieve such a consequence. "…I approached him, and told him how I felt, so blatantly. Maddened by repression, he… assumed it was a dream, and I used it to my advantage, to convince him to draw me into love's embrace."

Tana's eyelashes fluttered, "… 'Love's embrace'?" Then her eyebrows knit together in quiet contemplation before she began to prod Eirika with her free hand, "…What exactly are you saying, Rika? Did you and General Seth… cross… that…? The line between royalty and their servants? That threshold? Out… of wedlock?"

The princess of Renais nodded shyly, "…Three times, at least." When she saw the expression she was given as a result, she shook her head, "N-n-n-not in that evening! I mean… since that fateful evening."

"Let me understand this, Rika, my sister-to-be, my very best friend in the entire world… So you… Broke a sacred rule that would cause you to be shunned from Renais not only once, but three times? And knowingly? What would possibly possess you to do this? Why?"

"…I… I don't know, Tana. It seemed so right at the moment. I was afraid, because… My brother is getting married soon. He has spoken to me of marriage for myself. Of children… Once he is married, he will be busy all of the time. You will be the queen of Renais, and I expect you two will have so much to attend to. Where will that leave me…?" She shook her head slowly. "Seth is the only stability I know I will always have. No matter where I go, Seth will always be there, just as he's always been there. I know I can wake up tomorrow morning and see his face. To me… that means everything."

"…You truly love him…? With all of your heart? Enough… that my sweet brother…" Tana trailed off and she continued to escort Eirika along, in the same direction she had come from before. Along the way to the second fork, there had been a corridor off to the side, one that could be easily missed unless it was specifically sought.

Eirika looked over to the blue-haired young woman and for a moment, simply stared, "…Yes? What is it, Tana? Please don't be angry with me. What of your brother?"

The other remained silent for the moments to come, simply leading her friend through the intricate contours, until they reached the door and then she paused with her free hand upon the handle. "General Seth fills your heart so much, that there is little to no room for anyone else. My brother's attempts shall be fruitless, and even if he were successful, if he were to know of the actions between you and your retainer, he would be stricken with rage. You would do well to tell your brother and mine that your interest will never be placed in the latter."

They were hurtful words, and yet… Completely truthful. Sort of. Eirika did have a strange fondness for Innes, one that grew the more they spent time alone together. He was sarcastic, yes, and yet there was a charm that emanated from him that she had never seen before. She didn't feel it was appropriate on all people, but it seemed to fit Frelia's finest archer quite well. In the end, she wasn't sure how she felt. She was well aware of Innes' feelings for her, and to a degree, she was inclined to concur with her brother's fiancé. Offering Innes herself, which she could never picture, and had never considered until this moment, seemed inappropriate, especially after previous actions.

"…Tana…"

"I'll say no more on it," the princess of Frelia shook her head and opened the door, allowing Eirika to go first.

She stepped out into what appeared to be the conference room and paused when she found she had placed herself in Innes' path. From the looks of it, he had been in the midst of pacing back and forth, gesturing as he spoke. Of course, his words had stopped the moment the door creaked open. Eirika looked around once and began to retract, which invoked Tana pushing her further into the room.

"O-oh, my…" The princess of Renais turned to her companion and pleaded with her eyes for some sort of help. She was met with a shake of the head in what she read as disbelief, "…Thank you for showing me the way, Tana."

Tana's older brother peered over to Klimt, who seemed as clueless as his addresser and he approached Eirika, taking her gently by the arms and examining her closely. "Are you all right, Eirika? I heard you met hardship in Port Kiris with a band of pirates that have overrun the town. Tana said you were on a diplomatic mission, sent by your brother. Where is that irresponsible man? And _where_ is General Seth? He should be keeping an eye on you at all times!"

She cringed and offered an idle shrug, "I… Uhm… I… do not exactly know of his precise whereabouts at this moment…" And it wasn't really a falsehood. Since she had been shown into the passageway, she only knew that he had gone to a room in the back of the conference room. She hadn't seen him when she'd come in, however, and that left her questioning a great number of things.

And from the curtains came Laeron who threw himself at Eirika's skirts, "Lady! Is this guy bothering you??"

"Little Lae!" she exclaimed, squirming away from Innes and pulling the young boy up and into her arms. She held him carefully and looked over to the archer with a small nod, "This is Laeron. His father was killed by Leonardo and… he nearly was as well. As a result, General Seth and I took him from Port Kiris, which invoked their pursuit of us." Letting Laeron down, she watched him scrutinize Innes.

"Laeron, this is Prince Innes of Frelia. And…" she gestured to Tana, "…his sister, Princess Tana, and soon to be my sister. Frelia and Renais are very good friends, and are going to be even more so. Princess Tana is marrying my brother."

Innes coughed and he eyed Laeron with a hard expression, "And Eirika and I are going to be—"

"Ah, Princess," interjected Seth's voice. He emerged from the backroom and Eirika was more certain than not that he had been listening in and was simply waiting for the opportune moment to show himself. He approached her, nodded once to Innes and Tana, and then looked over his retained carefully. There was something about her expression that wrote distress all over it.

"Are you all right, milady?" he asked, the concern evident in his voice. As Laeron batted at the sheath for his sword, the knight ruffled his hair gently. When he received a nod in reply, he very nearly sighed, and instead, placed his attention on Tana and Innes. "Prince Innes. Princess Tana. Was your journey safe here?"

He received harsh glances from both of them and Tana had wanted so badly to chide Seth for stepping over that line. In spite of Eirika's weakness, she expected better of her retainer. She didn't say a word, however. She liked Seth. She truly did. What she didn't like was the idea that his feelings were just _now_ starting to develop when her brother had already confessed his love for her best friend. Seth was causing conflict, and he needed to be pushed out of the situation. It would be best for everyone at hand, and she had to admit that she wanted a happy ending for her older sibling before she wanted one for the oblivious knight.

Innes finally spoke up, after having pieced things together from his perspective. "Eirika, you were already here in Carcino." When she nodded, he found himself with the overwhelming temptation to roll his eyes. He wasn't an adolescent anymore, however, and that action would be considered unnecessary. The prince took the teal-haired princess by the arm gently, "What is the meaning of all of this? Why have you been avoiding me? Why do you refuse to return to Renais, and place yourself in this danger?"

Offered tea by Klimt, who seemed equally interested in the subject, Seth handed a cup to Eirika. She took it and held it close to her, as though it was the only thing that would offer her solace. She paid no attention to Innes or his hands upon her, assuming that he was simply concerned about her, rather than annoyed or angry.

"It was a request of my brother," she confessed after a sip. "I received a letter from him in Port Kiris. One that said you were on your way, because Tana had told you of my journey. I was originally to go to Grado and stay there for a little after leaving Carcino. Then I was going to visit Frelia and stay with Tana for a little… This was my original plan. It… seemed to go a little awry once we were chased out of Port Kiris. And now I'm here, trying to finish up the information for my brother, but… Well, you came today, and I'm still waiting for an answer."

_Your brother has been keeping you from me._

Innes wanted to snarl. What he knew for certain, was that eventually he would escort her home and when Ephraim returned, they would have words to exchange. Words, and severe blows. He turned his eyes onto Seth, recognizing a similar glow to them, much like the one Ephraim always had when he was around his sister. So it was not simply a one-sided love between Eirika and her retainer. It was not as Tana had said. He eyed his sister closely and shook his head at her.

And Eirika felt that tension. It was so heavy, that it was resting upon her chest and she truly believed that the moment could almost not grow any worse. She turned her attention onto Laeron and smiled, a forced gesture. "Are you all right? Would you like some of my tea?" Kneeling down, she gave to him her cup and her expression softened when he took it. "You may not be accustomed to it, but it's pretty tasty. If you need more sugar, I'm sure the general will get it for you."

Laeron shook his head. Even for being a young child, he knew something wasn't quite right either. Of course, something had tipped him off the moment he saw the way the stuffy prince had looked at his Eirika. Ah, yes. _His_ Eirika. She was his princess, he'd decided. She would not be his mother, it seemed, so if she was still as beautiful when he grew up as she was at this moment, then he would take her as his bride. That was assuming the general wouldn't be wedding her. After all, she'd said they weren't married due to social differences.

Silence seemed to reign over the room and its inhabitants. Eirika seated herself upon the floor, ignoring Seth's and Innes' protests alike, and instead, held Laeron in her lap while he quietly drank from the cup she had lent him. She could not resist thinking that he looked so adorable while he did this. He was endearing and charming, and in that moment, briefly, she thought of him like a son. This invoked an inward chiding that she could not quite escape.

And when she thought things had finally calmed, her attention was turned to the doorway leading to the hallway she had come from originally. Vanessa and Syrene stopped beneath the arch, lances withdrawn and expressions of grave concern.

"Prince! You are in danger here! We must escort you and the princess from Carcino right away!" the former exclaimed before turning her attention onto Eirika, "Princess Eirika as well?? You should not stay here either. Please, allow one of us to escort you to Renais."

Eirika began to rise when Innes addressed the situation, "What is it? What has you two in such a row?"

Syrene's voice was as calm as it could remain. She looked around the group, wondering how possible it would be to save them all. Not in one trip, of course, but… Hopefully it could be done quick enough to prevent destruction in Carcino.

"It would appear that pirates and bandits are currently invading the village."

Laeron clung to the princess of Renais, who had since found her way to her feet and was fishing for the rapier missing at her side. She cringed, insecurities beginning to creep into her mind, as though she could tell the future. Eirika was, of course, not well-versed, or versed at all in the arts of foresight. For this moment, she was controlled by her fears, something she was trying desperately to hide.

Seth beat her to the punch, unsheathing his fine silver sword from its scabbard, "Leonardo. He must be here for Laeron and Lady Eirika."

_Not exactly. He should be here for __**you**__. If he knows what's good for him. Frelia's kingdom could crush him, squash him. Like a chemida beetle._

Innes nearly broke into laughter. Instead, the corner of his lips lifted into a smirk, "Well, why not give them a welcoming party? They've chosen the wrong archer to approach. In fact, General Seth, you can sit this one out. I'll take them all on alone. After all, Eirika needs a capable man." And without waiting for a response, he pushed himself past Vanessa and Syrene, the former who watched with a horrified gaze.

After the front doors closed, the others looked around for a moment, and Eirika took her stance as the princess of Renais, a woman with a compassionate soul, "We should all be going with him. He'll not be massacred like a barbarian." And she shot a glance to Tana, "…Make no mistake. _I_ know how I feel."

Vanessa and Syrene showed themselves out first, followed by the teal-haired young lady, then Tana.

Seth glanced over to Laeron and he nodded once, "Stay here." Then he eyed Klimt for a few moments and drew in a deep breath. "Keep him out of conflict, please. I already have one reckless entity to look after. I do not need another." And he hid a smile as he headed towards the two front doors leading to the stairs.

The others had already gone ahead in hot pursuit of Innes and his arrogant actions. Eirika stood at the top of the stairs, and when Seth arrived, she began to reach for his sword, "Let me borrow this, Seth."

The knight shook his head and withdrew. Then he extended his hands and rested them upon her shoulders, "Eirika, I do not want you involved in this. You are the one that Leonardo wants. It is my obligation to protect you. I wish to protect you. I could not do this if you were to enter the battlefield defenseless." And when she pouted at him in that juvenile way, his heart began to sink.

What could he say? Seth had seen this look time and time again when she was younger. Of course, the situation was only ever escalated. It started out as escorting her to the kitchen in her sleeping gown for baked treats. Then it led to covering for her while she rode Zeto in the outskirts of Renais. And then there were those nights that he'd fine her in the garden, atop the water fountain, simply in love with the moon adorning the blackened sky. Each of these times, he would chide her and she would simply offer him a low curve of the lips. Then he'd succumb, let her have her way, and be forced to look upon that childish grin.

Seth thought about what her brother had said. He'd specifically told the knight to keep her out of danger, to know when it was a time to retreat. Then again, he had not evaluated the situation yet. For all he knew, Vanessa had been exaggerating, a trait that was very unlike her. Either way, he would need to see things for himself and it looked like Eirika would be coming along anyway.

He sighed with disbelief that he would be giving in once more. "Very well, Princess." Then he eyed her squarely, "Stay close to me. This sword is too heavy a burden for you. I will, however, protect you in return. Do not leave my side at any time. It may get frightening. If this should happen, simply hold my hand and remember you are not alone."

How he wanted to say those three little words. They were hardly encouraging, though, and they were meant to be quelled—at least, for now.

Instead, he took her by the wrist and led her down the stairs. He could see into the distance the scattered fruit across the pathways of the marketplace. In the centre of the ruckus, Leonardo had tipped over one of the drinking basins for the horses and was using it as a throne. It was at that moment that the pirate could have been defined as a menace rather than a villain. Either way, he'd still meant to detriment Eirika, and that was reason enough to cut him down.

He tugged the princess after him, carefully swinging his sword to the left and the right to clear the way of brigands and scallywags, casting the occasional glance to his companion. As long as she was safe. Then when they made their way to the front, Leonardo lifted a hand and with that simple gesture, he stopped his crew of thieves.

With a sneer, he looked between Eirika and Seth. This was going to work out perfectly. His archers were in place. His victory card was prepared to be dealt. And all of this would happen before anyone had a chance to protest. Now, he only had to wait for the inopportune moment.

"Princess Eirika," he greeted, stepping down from his makeshift throne. He extended a hand and took hers, resting a kiss upon the back. "I see the harsher weather hardly affects ye. Still soft." He sneered at Seth and then the others who had grouped around.

Tana stood at Eirika's left, ready and willing with her lance in position. Her entire composure invoked envy in her best friend. The princess of Renais was not to act in such a way. Surely it was because of the diplomatic mission, as well as her personal feelings.

Killing was wrong. Nothing ever made that action right.

"Leonardo…" Eirika tried to act brave, "Why have you come here? You are days away from your port."

He regarded her quietly with his one eye. She was catastrophically beautiful when she grew determined. A nod was given and he felt she deserved a response. "I have come to see what the Council of Elders will say about your request. I thought I'd scare 'em into submission for ye—if necessary." Then he grinned.

She was speechless for a moment. On her right, Seth had grown past antsy. He lifted the blade and brought the tip to Leonardo's neck. "It would disgrace my queen to spill your blood, and yet I am well aware you have but laid a trap. Offer either a confession of your deeds or concrete evidence to support your contradiction."

_Damn. He ain't so easy to fool. We'll have to twist this._

Leonardo nodded once more, "Ah, well, since you insist. I wanted to see ye in action, Silver Knight. I've come all this way to partake in a spar. Do ye accept?"

Something about this was fishy. A lot of it was. Eirika could smell the stench of something greatly afoul. "Don't, Seth," she replied quickly, taking hold of his left arm. When he looked down at her, she pleaded with her eyes.

He could not give in this time, and he would not. He tried to soothe her with a gentle shake of the head. Seth understood her sentiments. Of course she was worried. This pirate held her in an awkward position. His shaky alliance had placed her there. And her knight wanted to free her.

"Very well," he responded to Leonardo.

He gestured to Tana, who carefully pried Eirika off of him. Then he offered a reassuring nod to the two sisters of Frelia's Pegasus knights. It was strange to be the only man present aside from Innes. Strange that he would be in this position with a lack of masculine effort to support him. He did know, however, that women were just as capable. Eirika had proven this time and time again.

Oscillating his wrist, Seth tested his ability to move in a glib motion. It would not be a simple task, no, he was certain. And yet, he believed he would succeed. Seth had the upper hand, after all. Anyone who had experience in battle knew that an axe was a heavier weapon. Prone to causing more damage upon contact, and yet slow enough that someone with a smaller weapon could easily evade the attempts. Countering, blocking, and parrying were somewhat dependant upon situational circumstance. Blocking the blow of an axe often times threatened the life of the defence as not all blades were created to the same calibre as Seth's sword, or even Eirika's rapier. Countering could be seen as a fruitless attempt and more like swatting at flies wandering about a horse's rear end with the pine needle of an evergreen tree.

So there were pros and cons to this situation. And it seemed to grow worse by the moment when Leonardo confessed that Seth would be facing two of Leonardo's men before facing the lead pirate himself. Of course, the knight was predicting this, and wisely accepted this with the knowledge that he could use it to his advantage. Two axes were not exactly better than one. Yes, they were more than he. (Hell, by the gods, one was more than he was. Whatever Leonardo had been feeding them had made them near giants in Seth's book—at least in girth.) Yet, it was quality versus quantity.

They were not generals of a militia. They were not sons of an impressive military man. They were not offspring to a prideful lineage.

**They could not measure up to the greatness that was the Silver Knight.**

It would have been more accurate to say that those sorts of thoughts were what Eirika told herself as she watched on. Every dodge by her retainer, and every close axe to his endearing face forced her to think upon such ideals. Seth was a modest man, and it was painfully obvious to all who looked upon him. He would never look at himself with the same eyes that his beloved held for him. She was biased, however, it would seem to the outside perspective, for she had always thought the world of him, just as she always had thought the same of her dear brother, who was in Grado, and thankfully, unaware of what was trespassing.

If they could get out of this early, then they could leave Innes in Carcino, and make haste for Grado territory, where Ephraim would never know what had taken place. Eirika knew better than to think she could hide that from him, though. One look at her face and he would know something was up. She would be unable to conceal this and she would crumble, not unlike a mushroom would when one picked it up and pulled apart the stem from the cap.

Eirika drew in a deep sigh of relief when her thoughts finally came to a close. She had watched him with bated breath, as though she was just waiting for something bad to happen. And when it didn't… she was surprised. The two pirates who had been hired to gang up on Seth were now lying on the ground groaning in pain. The knight in question looked as though he had barely broken a sweat. Of course, the two who he had defended against were not exactly the brightest wits of Magvel's time, and compared to Seth's intellect, they really didn't stand a chance. As a result, it was only logical that he would seem so invincible, although the princess of Renais was reasonably sure that he didn't share the sentiments.

"Not bad at all," Leonardo growled with approval as he reached for the long-poled axe, clearly meant for two hands.

It was metallic entirely in structure and Eirika couldn't even begin to guess how heavy it must have been. The way he lifted it and swung it over his shoulder so easily was frightening. Before in Port Kiris, they'd simply been chased out. This time she was seeing how they truly fought. What was the secret Leonardo had that caused others to fall in fear? The more she stared, the less she wanted this information. In consequence, she looked away briefly, seeking Tana's eyes, which leant her some type of consolation, before she curled an arm around the other princess'.

"There is always room for improvement," said Seth firmly as he retook his grasp upon his sword. Falling into stance, he found himself prepared for what was to come. Success. He could not suffer ill thoughts. He considered that his lady was watching him with open eyes and ears.

_As long as she has faith in me, I am able to overcome any obstacle. Retain your faith in me, my lady. I shall not fail you, Eirika._

Ferocity in the eyes; Leonardo took great pleasure in this. It meant that Seth wasn't going to make it easy for him. What he didn't know, was that he'd lured the Silver Knight right into his web. For now, he would start easy.

He struck first. His axe left his shoulder and with controlled motions, he sliced through the air, as though it were something of solidity, and not simply invisible substance. Well, he couldn't make it _too_ easy, could he now? He grinned when Seth appropriately responded with a parry. Good. He was quick with his reflexes, and what about his feet?

The knight maneuvered his body around his form, scarcely feeling the cool air of Carcino brush along the rips and tears in his apparel. At Eirika's request, he had never donned his armour since the start of their journey. No breastplate, no gauntlets, no arm or shin guards. In other words, aside from his sword, he had very little defence. In a way, it made it easier for him to move, but he knew he needed to be far more cautious. One over-calculated movement and he would pay for it dearly. No one else may have been able to see it, but he could read Leonardo's intent.

Seth was meant to be decimated. If the pirate was capable of it, and if the opportunity presented itself, the Silver Knight was going to die this day on this very spot, and at the feet of a tyrant, surely an example that shining righteousness was not enough to make anything happen in the world.

Evading the following swing, his form turned, opposing the direction of his long sword, and fluidly he brought it to cleanly slice the rags of his opponent. That was simply all it was. A simple slice. For Eirika's sake he would not shed blood if he could help it. It would not do to have her shed tears for an enemy who would sooner pillage her body and leave her for dead, than to help her in her conquest for peace.

At any rate, he was smooth. Seth maintained that upper hand, in spite of the jabs he suffered from when he chose to leave a spot and unguarded for too long. He was only accustomed to sparring without a shield when he was using his lance. This situation was awkward for him and on the verge of being uncomfortable. He could feel himself hesitate with a few steps, not familiar with some of the actions he took, wanting to use his free arm to block with the shield that wasn't present.

They exchanged blows, a brief death lock between their weapons, until Seth deflected it to his right. Leonardo was impressive, though not nearly as much as his opposition. Seth was a true master of both the sword and his lance. The pirate, however, seemed rather well-versed with his axe, which caused their audience to worry only vaguely. Kyle and Forde were still increasing their potential, but it looked like Leonardo was entirely worthy to face Seth. Even Ephraim might not have been able to compare. Perhaps.

It wasn't something Eirika wanted to see.

Leonardo succeeded in throwing Seth off balance when he placed his full weight into the front of his axe and bringing it down in a vertical slice. And as he did so, he grinned and laughed heartily.

"May the Everlasting have mercy upon your soul!"

_That is the cue, brat prince. Do exactly what you're supposed to. If ye fail, it'll be your hide I tan._

And from the roofs of the homes aligning the outer border of the marketplace arrows fell. Not a single one, not a single set, but enough to adorn the sky, like a poorly-made stippled painting. Some had no direction whatsoever, but the target was clear. Though unprepared, Seth countered the ones he could with the blade of his sword and wisely (or unwisely, depending on the perspective) used Leonardo's axe as temporary shelter, something that was surprisingly offered by his opposition.

When he withdrew, however, he swung once more, causing the knight to step back, still dodging arrows that didn't seem to stop, although they had greatly lessened. He was beginning to show his uncertainty and Eirika shared the sentiments. Tana felt herself lose her grip on her companion and the very last thing anyone wanted was for the princess to throw herself in that position.

"Tana, let me go! He needs help!" And her attempts were fruitless. Vanessa took the other arm, trying to calm her, something that seemed impossible to do.

Against his better judgement, Seth found his gaze resting upon his beloved. He could not mistake the fear in her eyes. It was long enough that she became his utter weakness. A lone arrow approached from the opposite direction of where the majority had come and thrust into the calf of his right leg, sending him down to one knee. The second arrow pinned his left shoulder in that fated place where his scar from Valter lied. He lifted his right hand, the grasp upon the hilt of his sword loosening. He took the feathered end and annoyed at the very least, snapped it in half with his attempt to remove it.

He could feel the strength leave his body, and still he persisted. He could not fall. Not here. Not now. Not like this. Not with Eirika watching.

And a final arrow to his collarbone sent him to the ground.


	16. Sacrifices and Cruelty

**My Obligation  
****Chapter 16: Sacrifices and Cruelty**

"Seth!"

Tugging herself from Tana's grasp as Syrene coaxed the princess of Frelia to release her, Eirika's weight caused her to trip over her shoes. She crashed into the dirt, forcing dust up into the air, and yet she did not falter. Hiking up the skirts to her dress, streaked with shades of brown, she rushed to Seth's side, dropping to her knees. She cared very little for looking refined. The world had gone silent to her. She was certain she could see Tana's lips curl with disgust at Leonardo. She was certain Syrene and Vanessa were talking.

Yet all she could hear was the beating of her own heart.

She extended her hands and drew Seth's form up, cradling it against her. She seemed relieved when he showed his scarlet eyes again. Her fingertips grazed over his cheek lovingly and her expression softened. For a moment, she examined his wounds and fingered the arrow protruding from the base of his neck. With a firm grasp, she began to tug and he shook his head at her, nearly sputtering blood, and thinking better of it.

Had he ever been on the steps of the Everlasting before? He couldn't remember this. Yes, Eirika had been like an angel to him, but for her to be the one to coax him towards that pathway to the other side…? He wasn't sure he wanted that to happen at all. He wasn't ready to go yet. He still had so much he needed to share with this woman. His name, his offspring, his never-ending love and admiration and adoration; all of this he thought about as he stared up into the pools of sapphire. She was being so gentle with him, aside from trying to remove an arrow that he wasn't sure he wanted to be withdrawn just yet.

"Oh, Seth…" Eirika spoke softly as she took in the features of his face again. Idly, she thought of his shoulder and the events that had taken place over a year ago. "Does it hurt?"

He was not about to nod. A knight was to never show weakness, not even to the woman he loved. Seth could feel himself begin to sink into that sweet oblivion, but he knew he did not wish to do this. He was afraid that he would sleep that eternal sleep, that he would never know the joy of this woman's lips upon his again. For perhaps the second time in his life, he had been worried, and to the point of being ill (though that feeling could have been contributed to his wounds). The first had been the night of the invasion when he so willingly placed his life on the line for her.

"I want to leave everything behind… To take you far away to someplace…" Seth coughed and he looked pained, not by his wounds, but rather by his lack of composure. And he forced his words out with as much grace as he could muster, "…where we can be together."

She held him tighter to her and could feel Tana's eyes on her. The princess of Frelia had not anticipated this. Nor had she paid much attention when her brother was stopped behind her, looking on with a feigned expression of concern. When she finally adjusted, she looked between Leonardo and Eirika. The latter reached for Seth's sword and with a trembling right hand, she held up the point to her opposition. He responded, by resting his axe only inches from her pale neck.

"Make a single move, Princess, and your allies will suffer the same fate. My archers remain in position, simply waiting for me to give them the signal. If you know what is best, you will drop that weapon… Not that you were very capable of holding it in the first place."

Seth's words rang within her mind. Not the sweet ones, but the ones he had explained to her over the battlefield, the ones he had used to crush her so easily.

_"You may have to forego such attachments just to defend your country. There will be times when victory in battle demands a sacrifice. If you cannot send your men to die, then you are not fit to rule."_

She would never send Seth to die for her. That couldn't happen. He was her retainer, yes, and a knight of Renais, but he was also her beloved. She would sooner die on the field with him. This situation with Leonardo… It had already claimed Seth. She realized it the moment he had accepted the duel. How badly she'd wanted to protest, but she also knew that Seth was doing what he believed was right.

Eirika stared at pirate thoughtfully. Even in the name of Renais, even in the name of the Silver Knight, she knew better than to sacrifice four other innocent people. It would cause heartache to her brother to know she had willingly passed forward his wife-to-be. (On the other hand, she believed that he would be thrilled if Innes had suffered some repercussions… Perhaps.) So what about her position? The people of a kingdom looked to their leader for guidance. If Eirika handed herself over, then she could prevent any further destruction from occurring in Renais or Frelia or Carcino, in spite of the idea that the latter was neutral ground. That was assuming Leonardo was an honourable man.

Her mind was made, no matter what the circumstance. When the pirate made a move for Seth, she dropped his sword and held her retainer close to her form protectively. Without even casting a glance aside, she used her free hand to gesture to the princess of Frelia. "Tana come here. Leave your javelin."

Wondering idly what her fellow royalty was doing, Tana approached her calmly and knelt at her side after handing her rather long spear to her brother, who was watching with curiosity laced within his gaze. Eirika passed Seth over to Tana and leaned forward, nearly resting her lips upon the Pegasus knight's ear as she spoke in a whisper.

"Please, Tana. Take care of him in my stead. Make sure he's fully recovered before he marches off anywhere. I'm…" Eirika paused and rested her right hand upon her friend's. "…I never meant any ill will towards your brother. I never meant any ill will towards you… I apologise for the actions I've taken, but I cannot undo them and I am not certain I would. My feelings are… leaving me perplexed. I pray that you understand…"

Without even letting Tana respond, Eirika withdrew, leaving Seth in her care. She slowly rose to her feet and rested her eyes upon Leonardo. "I am at your compassion. I am at your mercy. Do with me as you will, but know that if you harm Renais or Frelia or any of the other alliances formed with the treaty I am responsible for, you will start a terrible war and many innocent people will die. I plead of you, do not do this, and even I will extend my hand in your direction."

"Milady—" Seth began to protest, cut off by his princess, well aware that if he hadn't said something, someone else was going to.

She shook her head, "For now, Seth, this is the way it needs to be. I know it looks bad, and seems terrible, but… In my heart, this is what must be done."

"Stop yammering and let's go, Princess," Leonardo sneered at his catch, looking her over. She was beautiful, and incredibly so, whether she was fighting with every beat of her heart, or submitting to his power. Intimidation was a powerful tool. Then his eyes rested upon Innes, reading into the glare that was sent his way. He grinned and when Eirika had been grasped by a couple of his cronies, he lifted his two-handed axe and pointed in the direction to which they would be leaving.

And so it seemed they would be traveling by foot, to return to Port Kiris. That simply meant it was going to be one very long walk.

**xxx**

"My sister was _what_?!" Ephraim growled as he took Innes by the collar of his well-tailored tunic. "If I find out this was because of something _you_ did, you bumbling idiot, I'll have your head!"

The days that had passed had led Innes and the others, including Laeron, down to Grado territory. Against his better judgement, the prince of Frelia had decided it would be more appropriate to inform his brother-to-be of the events that had trespassed in Carcino. They'd left Klimt on peaceful terms, who extended his apologies in the idea that neutral ground meant not getting involved in outside conflicts. When the princess was returned, they could work on the reconstruction of the village and set things right again. Until then, it was the same as Grado's invasion of Renais, except on a much smaller scale.

Ephraim had known something was wrong the moment he didn't see Eirika and as a result, found Seth incapacitated. Following Eirika's decision, the Silver Knight had fallen into such a deep sleep, that those who were watching over him were concerned of his stability. Badly they had wanted to seek out Sister Natasha, but Jehanna was a bit out of the way for the route they were taking and seeing Ephraim seemed to be a wiser choice. After all, there must have been someone in Grado who had knowledge on the magicks of healing.

And unfortunately, while there was, it simply wasn't enough to coax Seth's wounds to properly close and allow for his progress.

"Stop that!" Tana exclaimed as she broke between the two squabbling young men. She shook her head at Ephraim with disapproval and was more than surprised when he extended his arms and brought her into a tight embrace.

"Oh, Tana…" he claimed softly, relief evident in his voice as he crushed her body against his. "Thank the gods… It is… detrimental upon my health to find that my sister has been taken by pirates when simply trying to follow her own heart, but for me to lose you as well… I would be losing myself." To reassure her of his thoughts, he rested a kiss upon her cheek and then remembering his etiquette and taking note of Innes' own expression, he withdrew from the princess.

"Where is Seth now?" he asked.

Syrene, with Vanessa at her side, straightened her posture and with a jerk of her head, she gestured into the direction of the more sparse part of town. "He is staying in the infirmary, receiving treatments still. The last we saw, he has not come from his state. He appears to be hurt quite badly, most likely due to the lack of armour."

_Damn it, Eirika. Your ideals… You mean well, and yet this cannot have been a wise decision on your part. That a queen should sacrifice herself for her retainer. This is going to… imply many things to Magvel, as it does to me._

Well, they could not stand around forever, waiting for something to happen. They would need to take action, and the sooner they did, the better it would be for Seth and anyone else who happened along the way.

Ephraim tapped his chin thoughtfully, his other arm slipped around his wife-to-be. They couldn't move Seth from his restful position. If they did, there was a possibility that they would further detriment him. Grado's healers weren't enough. And he had to keep trying. His expression darkened as he fell into contemplation, the kind where he was glad no one else would be witness to his thoughts.

_This may be a sign from Divine Providence as L'Arachel would put it. With Seth out of the way, it simply leaves Innes as an obstacle in the quest for my sister's heart. It is no great secret that I have not wished for her marriage. Before I did, but perhaps it was not the best plan of action. She is young and innocent, and should not be held down by the reigns of wifehood. _

_I could easily save her from this torment were I to simply let Seth pass into the Everlasting. But still, that would leave Innes. He is becoming a valid threat now. I had initially believed he was simply stringing her along and he would grow tired, as though he was playing with a child. He has grown serious by one hundred fold, and even Tana can support this. Do I dishonour my sister by killing the man she has loved since her childhood? And if I do, do I further persist by bringing about an end to the other potential man in her life? Or do I fight with the willpower of Renais, knowing that Eirika and our home would be in great mourning over Seth's death? Or… do I simply wait for Divine Providence to show herself and take my hand upon the appropriate path…?_

He decided that Eirika's forgiveness would be nearly impossible to obtain if he took such a brash action and ended Seth's life himself. He also decided that as much as he disliked Innes, he was beginning to acknowledge the prince's love for his sibling. And then he decided that he was not a god and had no right to make these decisions for his sister. His own wants and desires would not be quelled with or without competition, and in the end he believed he would acquire what it was he sought. That brought him to the conclusion of the appropriate plan of action.

"It seems rather clear cut to me," he stated plainly. As the others turned to him with surprise, he nodded once, "Vanessa and Syrene—"

"Ephraim," Innes interjected. "You are not a king yet, and even if you were, you are hardly in a position where you can offer my troops orders." He looked between the two Pegasus knights at his sides and nodded once, "So give me the plan first, and I'll delegate the responsibility."

Renais' prince hardened his expression upon his rival. Of course Innes was going to try to belittle him. Then again, Ephraim _was_ distracted by the loss of his sister and Seth's condition. He would need to think more clearly from now on, however. No matter what was happening, it could not be used as an excuse. This was a tender issue and if he did something ill, even for the right reasons, his reputation would be all but well.

"General Seth is a vital part of Renais' militia. I am well aware that Forde and Kyle are appropriate, however, their potential still has plenty of leeway to grow. I am not saying that the general is or has been stunted, however, it's imperative that we get him onto his feet again. If a war is to break out with these pirates, we will need all of the capable warriors we have to offer," Ephraim explained with collected blue eyes.

In the back of his mind, he idly considered that there was a great possibility of Seth never being capable of fighting at that calibre again. That also meant he would no longer be a suitable retainer for his sister. Either way, this was turning into a win-win situation for the prince. He chose not to address this openly, though, and continued along his plan he had formulated.

Releasing Tana, he folded his arms across his chest. "We are well aware that Grado's healers lack the ability seal his wounds and rouse him from his sleep. No offence intended," he commented as he eyed Franz and Amelia, the latter of whom appeared sheepish, or embarrassed that those beneath her command could not accomplish something that should have been an easy task.

Then Ephraim turned his attention back onto the others, "Therefore, they will need help and not so much quantity, as it is quality. We cannot make this journey ourselves by foot. It would be too long, and I fear something terrible would take place while we were out gallivanting around. To travel by air would be quicker, and for this, it would be appreciated if our Pegasus knights would attend to this task. I am requesting the aid of the king and queen of Jehanna."

Natasha. Of course. The only other woman Seth had even remotely considered… something. No one really knew what. Just something. There seemed to be an odd tension between the two, one that had sprouted during the war when Eirika's back was turned. It was one of the reasons that Ephraim had been so hesitant to know of his twin's feelings for the Silver Knight. This information, however, whatever the knight and the priestess had shared, was kept a clever secret and scarcely even touched in regard to conversational topics.

It didn't seem too much to ask for. If Innes and Ephraim had been on better terms, both may have been surprised to find that their thoughts did not differ too terribly much. Innes was contemplating on saving Seth at all. He knew how Eirika felt about him, and knew of the influence the knight held over her. Unlike his rival, however, Innes really had nothing to benefit from as long as Seth was alive.

And Leonardo. He'd lied. He had taken his precious princess instead of the Silver Knight, and this angered Innes tremendously. His only part to play in that devilish scheme was to the one responsible for the arrows that showered from the front. Innes' accuracy was impressive, and if he'd wanted to, he could have aimed for the heart and ended Seth in the moments that passed. Instead, he'd chosen two vital places.

The first was the shoulder, where he was well aware of the wound that the general from Grado had left. The second was the collarbone, though technically it was closer to the throat. A man's voice held power and influence. If Innes could render him near speechless then no longer would Eirika be attracted to the 'fru-fru' words of her retainer. Both of these places were meant to deter Seth from ever being thought of as useful in regards to both Renais' military and Eirika's personal safety. Of course, once she became the queen of Frelia, she wouldn't need anyone other than her dashing and ruggedly handsome husband protecting her.

Innes furrowed his eyebrows. There was a difference between doing what was 'right for Eirika', and what was seen as being 'right'. And of course, there was his definition of 'right' as well. He could use the excuse that he was doing what was in Eirika's best interest, but he also knew there was a possibility that it wouldn't go over well. It was better not to take the bait, for all he knew, this temptation was nothing more than a trap to lure him into his failure, in which case, he'd never be able to prove to Ephraim that he was worthy of the princess of Renais.

Finally, he turned to Vanessa and Syrene, nodded once and then sent them off with hardy salute. "Make haste for Jehanna and escort King Joshua and Queen Natasha here. Please be on the look out for more pirates under Leonardo's siege. He shows no signs of expanding his territory, however, with Eirika in his possession, there is no way for us to know any longer what his plans may be." And that angered him further. The idea that Ephraim's sister would be used in plots that very well may have forced her to manipulate others. He never wanted her to be placed in that, and the thought alone very well may have caused a taste in his mouth he never wanted to experience.

He wasn't going to call it fear, so instead, he left it to himself to simply title it as a 'severe discomfort'.

Tana watched Syrene and Vanessa show themselves to the stables, where their steeds must have been waiting. For a moment, she considered to ask why Innes had not requested she go with them. It was clear, however. Ephraim's pain over his missing sister was not something she could overlook. Innes would not want to experience the same thing, in spite of the number of times he had been rude and rather curt with her.

Glancing to her older brother, she read his grave expression as worry and quite possibly guilt or remorse, surely for being unable to lift a hand and save her best friend. Even she was in that same state. She'd wanted to help Eirika, to draw her from that situation. Part of her blamed Seth. His weakness had exposed Eirika's vulnerability, and that had resulted in all of this. After all, Seth knew of her feelings for him, and used it first in the tale of 'love's embrace' and once more in Carcino with the spar against Leonardo. He'd been fully aware that Eirika didn't want him to pursue such an avenue and yet he persisted.

"Innes…" Tana began softly as she edged over to him. She extended a hand and rested it upon his shoulder gingerly. "Things will be all right. Eirika's awfully glib with her tongue, after all. Why, I bet she'll find a way to charm herself right out of her cell. It is what she's good at, you know. And when this is all over, you can wrap her in a warm embrace and tell her how much you've missed her, how you were so frightened for her, and how much you lo—"

"That's enough," he snapped gruffly. His arm lifted and he shook her light grasp upon him before he stiffly turned and headed in the direction of where the local tavern was located, nearly colliding with Franz along the way.

Forde's younger brother and the blonde-haired female at his side exchanged glances. Tana's spirits sank and she was reassured instead, by Ephraim's words.

"Don't let him get to you. A man in deep concern tends to say and do things he does not necessarily mean. Men are irrational like that." Then he cracked a smile and offered to her his right hand, "However, men are not nearly as irrational as you female types. You really do take the pastries."

He laughed when she frowned at him in distaste. Tana could never remember acting in such a manner. In fact, if anything, she only saw that in Eirika. Then again, Ephraim's twin had a tendency to be driven to extremes. Tana didn't see that as brash action, however. She saw it as passion and ambition and motivation. It was inspirational. She took the hand of her fiancé, and flushed a light rose shade when his smile softened at the contact.

"Come along, Tana. Let's go pay Seth a visit and see how his condition is. He may simply need some friends along the way to help him recover."

She glanced over her right shoulder at Kyle and Forde, the latter who offered her a rather broad smile and a wink. It seemed that after her marriage, she would be guarded by the two retainers as well. Two retainers who hadn't said a word during the entire skirmish between Ephraim and Innes.

"_He may simply need some friends along the way to help him recover."_

Her lips turned down in contemplation and she frowned with disappointment. The blue braids adorning her shoulders adjusted with each step she took and she found herself vaguely shaking her head in disapproval.

…_I do not think I can consider myself a friend of General Seth's. I do not think I can ever forgive him for what he did to Eirika. It's his fault that all of this happened. It's his fault that my brother is experiencing such torment._

_Perhaps… even I am capable of cruelty in my thoughts, but it would not be in the worst judgement for the gods to strike General Seth down in his weakness._


	17. Controlling

**My Obligation****  
Chapter 17: Controlling**

_"Prince… Even when you are suffering, know that I am right here at your side, which is where I will always be."_

_"Hn."_

_"I know you're upset and I know you're terribly worried about the princess. Don't you think your sister said it best?"_

_"…Hn. Don't you have something better to do?"_

_"…Sir… I'm only trying to put your mind at ease a little bit. That's something the ale here will not do for you. Please keep this in consideration. Let me sit with you for a bit."_

_"You need to go to Jehanna."_

_"Only for a few moments, Prince Innes."_

_"Oh, very well. Make it brief."_

_"…Thank you."_

_"Hn."_

_"Now then… You are well aware of Princess Eirika's stability. She is capable of caring for herself, yes? There is no denying the fear we all felt when we watched Leonardo take her so easily with him. I do not think he is so senseless to throw Magvel into a war. After all, it's his band of pirates versus the alliances of Renais, Frelia, Rausten, Jehanna, and Grado. The quantity in competition is overwhelming."_

_"…You have a point to this, right? I know who we're allied with, Vanessa."_

_"I'm sorry, Sir. I was simply reiterating it for you to soothe you, to comfort you."_

_"…… Continue."_

_"…Yes, Prince. He knows he would not be able to survive. He would not even harm her, as he knows the risk. You should not be so concerned. All we will simply need to do is get the general back on his feet. Everyone is very worried about him, after all; even my sister and I are a bit anxious about his condition. Once that's taken care of, we can arrange an agreement with Leonardo for the princess' safety."_

_"Sounds doable."_

_"Of course, Sir. For now, we simply need to be patient. I know it's difficult, but please remember that you're really not alone. My sister and I will follow you to the ends of the world. Well… I don't know about her per se, but I would."_

_"A comforting notion."_

_"Vanessa!"_

_"……! Oh, Syrene!"_

_"Oh, you ridiculous girl! Stop lollygagging about. We need to go to Jehanna."_

_"…… Hn."_

_"Oh, Prince. I'm sorry. Has she been bothering you?"_

_"…No more than usual."_

_"I'll take her from here. I'm sorry."_

_"Just remember, Prince Innes! We're always right here beside you!"_

_"…Vanessa! Stop that at once! We need to leave __**now**__!" _

_"I'm going, I'm going. Sheesh."_

**xxx**

Vanessa extended her hands and smoothed the mane of her Pegasus. Her expression was soft and accompanied by a gaze that hid concern beneath the glow of her green eyes. She was worried about her prince, of course. For as long as she had served under him, she could think of no better man that she would swear fealty to. As Seth was so completely dedicated to the missing princess, she was committed to Innes and would hear of no other possible pathway. Part of this was chalked up to the idea that she admired him. Well, his archery, at any rate. He had once teased her about the former idea and she'd flushed to the roots of her hair and chose not to speak to him for two days after.

Syrene examined her younger sister closely. She was older, and wiser, and able to see what was hidden. She had never pressed her sibling for information, and most often the battlefield was not a place for conversation in regards to trivial topics. At this moment, however, she felt she needed to press on. After all, if Vanessa was truly enduring what Syrene believed she was, the feelings would either need to be quelled or at the very least discussed.

"I really cannot believe you have the intentions of bothering him like that," she stated plainly. "After all, we've been charged with the journey to Jehanna. General Seth's wounds should be first and foremost within your mind. After all, Renais' military would suffer quite a blow if they were to lose him," she began to chide her younger sibling.

This again. She'd heard it as she was being forcefully pulled out of the tavern. What Syrene didn't seem to understand was that she wanted to be near her lord. After all, she was a knight. That was where she belonged, along with Moulder, along with Gilliam.

Vanessa resisted groaning and tugging upon the reins of her Pegasus, she caused him to begin to soar at a lower altitude, "I didn't say I didn't care about the general's well being. I also didn't say I didn't care about Renais' future either. You're twisting things in your own perception, sister."

"You are hopeless," Syrene sighed as she forced her own steed to do the same. And extending a hand, she reached for the ropes Vanessa was holding and slowed them both down at a pace where they could converse easier and still make good time to the palace in the desert. "I was simply saying that you may give off the wrong impression. Do not get me wrong. Our prince is a handsome man and most certainly worthy of eyes upon him. He's quite admirable, quite courageous, but you must remember that his own sights are set on someone else."

"And her sights are set on someone else too," the younger knight protested. "I am allowed to feel for our prince however I wish. After all, they're just feelings. It's not as though I'll act on them. And it's also not as though he'll say anything about it. I bet he's like Ephraim and assumes anything shown in that respect is the same as loyalty or someone swearing fealty. Prince Innes… is a little thick in the skull. After all, isn't that why he's still pursuing the princess?"

Syrene shook her head slowly, "Oh… Good grief. In the name of the gods, stop rambling. You can create excuse after excuse after excuse, and it still won't make a lick of a difference." Even talking to Forde was more enjoyable and she found him to be rather… pesky. Of course, she preferred her conversations with Kyle, which she wasn't going to admit.

Without warning, Syrene released the reins to Vanessa's Pegasus and began to increase her speed, causing her sister to do the same. "You were the one who said you wanted to talk to me!" Well, she didn't actually say _that_, but the point was exactly the same. And when she wasn't responded to, her expression darkened a little. Leave it to Syrene to ignore her just when she was on the verge of finishing her sisterly lectures.

"Enough of that," her older sibling finally responded. "You're wasting our time. We'll discuss the prince at a later time. For now, let's concentrate on getting to Jehanna and finding the king and queen. If we arrive too late, then we have the death of an innocent man resting upon our shoulders. I will not allow such a thing to happen."

**xxx**

"Doesn't he look peaceful?" Ephraim asked his wife-to-be.

'Peaceful' was one way to put it. Tana actually thought Seth looked oblivious. That was probably for the best. If he had any idea of the concern he was arousing, Eirika would have chided him for being so hard on himself. Well, she would have if she had been there. That seemed to be a lot of the problem. The longer the princess was away…

No. It would do no good to think that way. Bitter towards the knight, yes, but even Tana felt guilty for thinking everyone was better off without Seth. As she stared at the flickering eyelashes, she could not hide the concern she felt. It spread across her expression the way her brother so perfectly slathered a slice of bread with butter—and he always did that flawlessly.

Ephraim peered to his companion and slipped an arm around her. "What is it?"

How to put it. She couldn't tell him that she had remorse for very improper thoughts. She would look like a monster. So instead… she chose to voice her concern.

"In Carcino, Eirika told me General Seth confessed his feelings for her. She said he told her he loved her." It seemed an appropriate way to begin.

_Did he now…? Eirika made no mention of this to me in her letters. How much else has she hidden from me? She knew of Innes' feelings before me. What more, darling sister? Why must you hold these things within your heart?_

"Is that so?"

It was the only thing he could think of saying. When he realized it made him sound like a fool, he forced himself to continue. "I think it was fairly obvious to all of Magvel how each felt about the other. My sister is innocent, however, and has been known to be quite naïve or… in casual terms, 'thick'. I would blame her upbringing, but it seems during her tutelage, her head was often in the clouds instead. Fortunately, she does nothing foolish when it comes to diplomatic missions."

Tana fixed a stare on him and he corrected himself. "That is—until now, it seems." Then he cleared his throat, "Tell me. Are you so distracted by this?"

"I did speak to Eirika on this before. I know how she feels about the general. What of my brother, though? He is the better man for her. Strong, brave, handsome… My brother deserves the best. Eirika deserves the best. They would be so becoming together."

Ephraim was surprised. Tana was loyal to her best friend and he'd assumed that it meant she would support Eirika through whatever path she chose to take. The idea that she disapproved of this match with the knight was not anticipated.

He chuckled lightly, withdrew his arm, and reached for one of the braids lying over her shoulder. "I see… It is… becoming that _you_ should care so much for your brother." Then he offered her a reassuring smile. "Contrary to popular belief, my darling sister _does_ hold a fondness for Innes. To what extent, I am unable to tell, and yet, I sense an awkward tension with the two of them."

That was a relief. Sort of. It still left much to be desired, but it would do for now. "And you, Ephraim?"

There was a distinct pause and rising of eyebrows that accompanied his response, "Pardon?"

"Who do you wish for your darling sister to wed?"

And there it was, just like that. It was inevitable that this question would arise eventually. Once more he found himself at a fork. Every time he approached it, more options would appear.

Ephraim had wanted to say that his sister was not allowed to wed. He believed matrimony would clip her beautiful wings. He wanted her to be free. As a result, he chided himself for ever planting the idea of marriage into her head, especially a union with Seth. He was supposed to encourage her to follow her dreams, and not his. Trying to coerce her into settling down did not fall into that category.

Initially, he had not wanted her to ever consider marrying Innes. After all, Frelia's prince was his arch nemesis. He could only foresee unfortunate events with such an executed action. In fact, at that moment, he would have preferred her under the care of the knight. That was what had invoked the conversation the day he told her to go to Port Kiris for the alliance. Now…

His feelings had begun to change. Innes was beginning to prove himself through his actions. No longer were they in war and still Innes wanted to be the only man at her side. He had hastily gone through Magvel on foot in order to bring the princess out of danger, which… was Seth's position.

Seth _had_ failed. There were only a few obligations the knight had to follow. He was a brave man. He was charming and charismatic and well-built. He was perfect as a general and proved it continuously with every battle they had experienced in the War of the Stones. And then, there was his loyalty to his lady. She relied upon him fully. He was to serve as her protector. As a child, it was from the wicked creatures hiding in the dark of her bedroom. And in current, it was from those who would seek to exploit her, or to assassinate her, or otherwise manipulate her.

He was supposed to know when to retreat. What madness had caused him to plunge headfirst into this situation? He had jumped into a spar that he should have won. Outside interference took him down and it was deliberate. There was no excuse. Whatever had possessed Seth to act so irrationally had also resulted in his liege lady's current status.

In that respect, Seth had fallen out of Ephraim's favour. Nearly nine years of overwhelming loyalty and the knight had failed. This brought about the notion that another nine years would pass and Innes could fall into that same condition. Even if Ephraim gave Innes and Eirika his blessing and approval, the Frelian prince could repeat those actions. Nine years more and something words could happen. Eirika could pass into the Everlasting.

Of course, there was a very real possibility that she had already been killed. Leonardo did not seem like a sensible man, especially if he'd been able to draw Seth into his web. Ephraim hoped with every beat of his aching heart that his flesh and blood still lived.

If he was ever to meet with her again, he had inwardly decided that the only man worthy of her was himself. Yes, he would take Tana as his wife. He would remain faithful to her, he told himself. Eirika had once told him that she believed true loves mated for life. That meant there was no retracting his proposal—not that the idea had ever crossed his mind.

At any rate, no other man would do. Ephraim would act upon one of two things. He would either take Eirika as his wife in secret, or he would take her as his mistress. The former was less scandalous and could be easily explained. After all, in accordance with applicable royal law, he would become her guardian, with the same influence a king had over his princess or prince. The latter option would arouse suspicion and likely eventually uncover Ephraim's excessive obsession for his twin.

In the end, though, it would still be less surprising than if Kyle and Forde ever became public with their affections for one another. And speaking of that, Ephraim had—

"Ephraim?"

He blinked once, and then again as he turned his attention onto Tana. "Hm? What is it?"

Her expression contorted with worry and her entire form turned. Lifting her hands, she reached for the fabric of his tunic and clutched him tightly. "You… looked like you were going to go far, far away…"

This look was not unfamiliar to him. He had seen it many times when he was younger. Eirika had given him the same demeanour each time he and Lyon would go somewhere and not take her along.

He thought of their passed friend briefly. Lyon. He was well aware of the pain Eirika had endured and would likely continue to push herself through. Until the very end, she had pleaded to the gods for another way, and even wanted to give herself in return. Lyon had something to do with all of this. Ephraim didn't know what, but there was something. He would need to find out the connection, though, and put an end to it, for Eirika's sake, as well as his.

Then that feeling crept over him. A shadow was pervading the land. It was the same feeling he'd acquired the night Franz and he had discussed Eirika, Innes and… Seth as well.

Finally, he took her chin and lifted it to rest a kiss upon her. "Do not fret, my love," he murmured. "Life has been nothing but fair to me. I won't be going anywhere."

Then his lips upturned again and a smile filled his eyes, "I believe my sister needs a strong man in her life. Everyday that passes, your brother shows more of that potential. Please stop worrying so much. You sound like her."

Tana didn't need to ask. She softened with his tender gestures and gentle words. "Oh, Ephraim…"

He seemed pleased when she did not turn him away. He drew her form against his.

_You speak my name the way one would for an angel. I may be considered a fallen one. Even I am not as righteous as you would believe I am. No matter. For now, your doubts are considered nullified._

And as he leaned into her, he proceeded on inclining his head and kissing her until her head felt light… even with a slumbering Seth below them.

Tana's concern had never been fully voiced. When she realized it, however, it was too late.


	18. Madness

**My Obligation****  
Chapter 18: Madness**

"Nn…"

The thick veil of eyelashes lifted. Blue eyes scouted the dimly-lit room. It was red, perhaps more on the border of being scarlet or crimson. Those were two very different shades, though. It was a painful reminder of the Silver Knight and the fate that had befallen him.

Eirika's form adjusted and that was when she realized she had been confined. A shackle was clasped around each wrist, holding it against the cold, musty stone wall behind her. Her back could feel each jagged angle of the pebbles she used as support. Lifting her left arm, she immediately winced at the outstanding weight. There would be no escaping; not without some kind of help, anyway. It was too much for her to take in her solitude and her form slumped down.

Stringy teal hair hung before her eyes and she idly scrutinized the rips and tears in her gown. Most were situated at her skirts, implying that she had probably been dragged. The higher abrasions in the fabric she chalked up to catching snags along the way. Whatever the case, the princess of Renais ventured to claim she didn't look very… princess-like.

What had led to _this_, however? How had she arrived in this armoury? Her return to Carcino had placed her in Leonardo's direct company. And as she closed her eyes, she began to remember.

**xxx**

_"What sort of tea do you prefer, Highness?"_

_"……"_

_"Speechless? I seem to get that all the time. I guess even ye can't resist my charm."_

_"…It's anything but that."_

_"You have a brash tongue on you. Must be grouchy from the walk. My men are accustomed to long journeys. I guess princesses don't get out much. You aren't physically fit enough. It explains why you fainted along the way."_

_"Did it occur to you that perhaps I fell because you neglected to feed me or offer me something to drink?"_

_"Nonsense. My men are used to not eating or drinking for a few days at least. Toughen up. Next time I won't be carrying you."_

_"I would have rather been left to rot, than carried by your repulsive hands."_

_"That can easily be arranged, Eirika."_

_"That's 'princess' to you."_

_"As long as you're in my custody, you'll be called by your name, unless I say otherwise. If I hear any protests from you, I'll hand you over to my men. Don't assume they don't know what a woman's body is good for."_

_"……"_

_"Good. Now, I think this lemongrass tea would be nice. What do you think, Eirika?"_

_"……"_

_"Why, yes. I feel the same way. I just have such excellent ideas sometimes. Perhaps I'll come up with some more especially for you."_

**xxx**

The tea. Something had been in the tea. Eirika remembered lifting it and sniffing. It had smelled quite delicious, she thought. A single sip and she had begun to ask Leonardo for the elaborate explanation of his actions. The effects struck her then. Her vision grew out of focus, her hands trembled, and she fell from her chair and onto the hard floor. The last thing she'd remembered seeing was Leonardo's ridiculous grin before darkness claimed her.

She felt fine now, or so she thought. Her body ached, her wrists and her head in particular. Aside from that, however, she did not think she was clammy or ill in the stomach. Of course, she couldn't see much of herself, so she didn't know what any other would see when looking at her.

"Oh, Seth," she murmured softly, on the verge of sobbing. "…I hope you're okay… It would be unlike everyone not to rush you off somewhere. You can't fight in your condition, after all."

Her head quirked as she eyed the door she must have been brought through. Any moment now and her mind imagined the looming knight strolling in swiftly and breaking her of her chains. He would draw her into his embrace, pull his fingertips through her hair, and kiss her tenderly.

The imagery invoked a bright flush.

"I've spent too much time in my books," the princess confessed. "Daydreaming of my retainer while in my current predicament. Any other would be formulating a plan of escape, wouldn't they?"

She drew in a breath and sighed heavily. "What would my brother and Prince Innes do?"

Well, that was easy. Neither of them would be caught in this situation. And that made her feel like a fool. If she had listened to Seth he would have been fine. Once more she was responsible for what had happened to him. Seth would meet his end due to the woman he was charged to protect.

"Oh, Seth," she groaned again. "I love you. I wish I had told you that in those moments. I wish you had heard that when I held you. Instead, you'll only remember that I surrendered without a fight…"

Closing her eyes tightly, she drew her lower lip between her teeth and bit back her tears. "…I hope you can forgive me…"

Even if he couldn't, she thought it was a little late to cast judgement. After all, here she was in Port Kiris, or so she'd thought. For all she knew, she could have been moved to an entirely different town, or village, or outpost, or an abandoned temple, or a church that was being used by a cult.

The problem with these situations was that her imagination often ran away with her logic, and that caused her to question her sanity. She thought she had read of people suffering from that with similar situations. Maybe that meant she wasn't so crazy after all.

Her head snapped up when she heard the irritating creak of the cell door. It was high-pitched and made her want to cover her ears. Given her situation, though, she couldn't, and instead found herself clenching her fists in pain.

"Well, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you don't like that sound."

It was Leonardo and he looked very smug, which could have been for any number of reasons, Eirika assumed. She found herself glaring and something very close to loathing lurked within her heart.

"I would appreciate it if you would repair that door," she spoke carefully, having difficulty retaining an eloquent air about herself.

The one-eyed pirate laughed, "Fiesty." Then he planted his right hand harshly against the wall, in the open space between her neck and the lifted wrist. "Enough pleasantries. We have something we're going to discuss."

_'Pleasantries'? This is… hardly pleasant, Leonardo._

She thought about the way he phrased things. He had a tendency to change his speech patterns, didn't he? It was unorthodox for a pirate to have any tutelage in etiquette. There were times, though, when Leonardo spoke in a way that plainly stated he was not simply a… 'scurvy seadog'. Unwisely, she chose to touch upon this with furrowed eyebrows and a child's innocence.

"You're not actually a pirate, are you?" It wasn't meant to be taken as a stupid inquiry. It was simply an observation and one she thought Seth would be proud of her for finding.

Clearly by his expression Leonardo did not share in those sentiments. He stared at her for a moment and then hastily withdrew his hand. It lifted and without a second thought, he let it fly. Her flesh was soft and it was that moment it registered to him not only how dangerously thin she had become, but that he had struck her. A single backhand across the face and he was surprised when she offered no response.

He put aside his own guilt with an excuse. He'd already placed a hand on her more than once, after all. A single slap wasn't going to make much more of a difference. Besides, if she thought that hurt, she was lucky he only had one eye.

_It could have been worse,_ he reassured himself.

"Cease your mindless banter, Princess," he began sharply. "I am going to require your cooperation. If you lend it, I will send word to Renais immediately and you can go home. If you don't, then you'll be staying here for an extended period of time."

The stinging sensation in her face had rendered her immobile initially. From the corner of her right eye she could see his lips part. He was talking, but for whatever reason, she wasn't hearing him. She chalked up this reaction to being petrified with fear.

Eirika had never been assaulted; not like this; not when she couldn't defend herself. She found it a cowardly action and almost said so, thinking better of it when he enticed her with the idea of being returned to her home. How… could she help him, though? If he wanted information on her brother, she didn't have much to give. Besides, she'd sooner die than betray her older sibling.

"Leonardo…"

Gods, he hated that ginger tone. She had too much compassion, something he wished he could rip out of her and crush into small pieces.

He ignored her response. "The War of the Stones. Your kingdom will go into the books as a hero for sealing that great evil. You and your brother are seen as miraculous beings among the normal."

His hand extended again, noting the cringe when he reached for her face. He'd seen a vague flinch before as well, but blamed his imagination. Was there… something here, perhaps?

"Emperor Vigarde of Grado had grown ill and passed away, had he not?"

She drew in a sharp breath when his rough and calloused fingertips slid along her jawbone. "…Emperor Vigarde had fallen ill… Lyon tried to save him." And this was painful. Anything with Lyon was difficult, though.

Leonardo nodded slowly and he carefully drew his hand to her neck, marveling in her tender flesh. "I see. And what of Orson? He fell to madness. I was in Renais at the time. I cheered for you and your brother when the palace had been reclaimed."

He rewarded her with a toothy grin, "Tell me more about that day. What did you see in King Fado's—your father's—bedchambre?"

_Stop. Please stop!_

She inclined her head, feeling the outrageous beat of her heart. Orson and… his wife. Fallen into madness? That was too true. Orson had betrayed Renais, and all because he had been lured into a trap. Someone or some_thing_ had manipulated his thoughts and feelings.

That day at the top of the palace, the smell was putrid. Eirika had never come across something so rancid. It was like a pile of livestock had been butchered and left in the sun for a few millennia too long. So terrible that not even the planet's dirt would soak up the juices of the meat, instead resulting in a pus-like puddle around the bottom of the mass.

When she thought about it, the imagery might have been a bit much. There was no way, however, that she was exaggerating. Eirika never spoke about it for that reason. The stench brought tears to her eyes and her lungs began to compress. Death may have been an all-too-pleasant escape from that.

And that was only the smell.

What her eyes looked over was a quivering form of… _something_. It had hair, stained with blood and faded, as though it suffered overexposure to the sun. It was coarse and Eirika had imagined taking a group of strands and oscillating the wrist, snapping the hair like a bundle of small twigs gathered from a forest.

Bones stuck out all over the place, like an emaciated child who had been impaled on a series of polearms. The ribcage appeared broken, causing the form to lurch over due to the lack of support. Where there appeared to be flesh, it dripped, like a cooking project gone catastrophically wrong. The hands weren't really hands at all and instead, made the princess think of claws.

What may have repulsed Eirika most of all was not the lack of eyes, not the coarse hair, not the bones, but the idea that fingernails littered the animated corpse's feet. They weren't like hers, which were always perfectly rounded. It was like… someone had come along and just ripped the nail and an attempt to take what she imagined to be a root; like when boys would teasingly take strands of her hair and show her the follicles at the end.

This grotesquerie was Orson's wife, Monica.

Eirika felt a clear tremor scale her form at the very remembrance. She had been fully disgusted and horrified by the situation. In fact, she'd stayed until Seth wisely pulled her aside and comforted the ill princess. And once more, her thoughts traveled to the knight, wondering on his condition.

"It was terrible, wasn't it, Princess?" Leonardo asked as he dropped his gaze from her delicate face and to her exposed collarbone, and then her bosom. "What do you know of necromancy? I'd like to hear of it."

Necromancy? Eirika's knowledge on such a subject was hardly considered proficient, or even useful. She knew the definition of the word, and knew that Orson had associated himself with someone who had the ability to wield that power. Necromancy was frowned upon, shunned, because of its potential to be used for harm. By the use of it, one could resurrect those who had visited the Everlasting. The problem was that when a life form was brought back, it most often didn't have the ability to think for itself, or to act on its own impulses. It followed the rules that were given by whomever held it in possession.

Orson apparently, had not ordered Monica to do anything aside from wither away and drip her skin all over the late king's private quarters. Just the thought and recollection caused Eirika to tighten and she adjusted.

"Let me go, Leonardo. I do not have anything that will be of use to you. Let me go. Please…" she pleaded softly.

The pirate lowered his hand from her neck, across the well-defined bones of her clavicle. He did not stop there. "Answer my question," he spoke tentatively, his fingertips playing upon her rough flesh. She was not untouched, though he seemed unlikely to even cast a caring vote in that ballot box. She was in _his_ possession, and that was what mattered.

_Seth… Seth… I want to see you right now. I want to be anywhere but here. I'm scared. I'm afraid… Seth… Seth…!_

Eirika could not hide how uncomfortable she was at the hand traversing her. Leonardo was not a sensible man. She knew this, but even he was pressing himself too far. He had far beyond crossed that boundary that held her in fear.

"…I don't know anything about necromancy, Leonardo. Nothing you most likely don't already know…"

"Lyon. The son of the emperor. He had wanted to use the power of the stones in order to strengthen his own, correct? As a means of raising his father, of curing him."

How did her companion know of this? Her blue eyes traveled up his arm, over the rips and tears of the fabric covering his shoulder, and then rested upon his face, "………"

"Your silence speaks far more than you seem to realize, Princess," he admitted with a grin. Then he moved again.

His hand lowered to her chest and looking her over, he took a grasp upon her right breast. It had been years since he'd had the privilege of touching a woman. Yes, there were the occasional street walkers and tarts in Port Kiris, but they were nothing compared to a young woman of royalty. Eirika knew how to take care of herself. Eirika knew how to look eloquent and refined. Eirika knew how to carry her posture. For this, he had taken it upon himself to find out exactly how perfect she was.

"You know nothing of necromancy," his lips upturned into a sly smirk. "You are going to learn while you are here."

His eyes rested upon the bracelet dangling from her right wrist. It was beautiful, intricately engraved with a number of symbols he himself could not decipher. This was the artifact that had been so long desired by a great number of people. It was the item that the princess had carried with her everywhere, even to bathing—and few things were taken there.

"This is quite lovely," Leonardo commented as he fingered it with his free hand, relishing in every squirm of resistance. He leaned into her face and roughly brought his nose over hers. "There are a few things I could do to obtain this. However, we will get to that discussion later. For now, it's been decided that there's a certain someone who would like very much to see you. In order for him to, we're going to need a small sacrifice from you, Princess. And I assure you, what we take you'll hardly miss."

Eirika drew back as tightly as she could, back planted squarely against the wall. Her form ached, more than simply a physical state. The idea that another man would even dare to touch her the way Seth had invoked a great sense of hatred and loathing, perhaps for all men in general. How badly she wanted to kick this pirate in front of her. How badly she wanted to spit in his face. Yet his words held her captive with intimidation, with threats that she could not decide upon valid or not.

"Leonardo, you ca—" she began to protest.

He interrupted her words with a brash kiss. It would do well to silence her for now. After all, he could only withstand so many of her questions. As long as she cooperated, that was all he was going to need. His hands freed their grasp upon her and instead, he drew his arms around her small form. Then his face withdrew with a sly grin.

"If you put up all of your resistance now, you'll be too tired to fight when it's really appropriate to."

And he closed in on her once more.


	19. Where Happiness Lies

**My Obligation****  
Chapter 19: Where Happiness Lies**

_Eirika…! My lady! Something is happening to…_

"Eirika!"

Seth sat up quickly, a shudder invoked by absolute fear washing over him. His hands clutched the sheets of his bed and he forced his form to turn. Adjusting, he rested his touch upon his upper legs and felt himself lurch forward. His stomach churned. He was ill. Fear had the power to do many things, but to push him to the extent of vomiting? The Silver Knight had not been anticipating this outcome.

"What's wrong? Did you have a nightmare?"

He turned to his addresser and for a moment simply stared. Her blue hair glistened and he could see the light behind her. The way she stood in the pathway of it made him think of a goddess. Hadn't Renais rumoured the princess to be a celestial being of some sort? That was what he had always heard, yet he'd dismissed it initially as story-like. Suddenly it seemed far more plausible than it had been before. As he stared up at her, however, he wondered if her hair had always been so… blue. Had he never truly noticed it before? And what of the glimmer in her eyes? Or the curve of her plush lips?

"My lady… You are all right…?" He could not disguise the confusion or the concern adorning his tone.

Eirika smiled kindly and she approached him. Dropping to her knees, she lifted her hands and traced her fingertips over his hairline tenderly. "Of course. Do you think anyone would really rest a hand upon me?"

Seth reached for her hands and he looked over her arms closely, "Leonardo did not harm you? Not at all? Not in any way? You are specifically unharmed? How did you come about here? How were you able to arrive in Grado?"

The princess chuckled softly and she wiggled out from his grasp, "I am the lady of Renais, the woman gifted with a silver tongue. Even you should know I would not fall so easy." She ruffled his hair once more and rose to her feet. "Now, are you all right? I heard you were hurt quite badly. May I see your wounds?"

"…It… is unseemly for you to see me in such a state, milady. Even wounded I must be up to my very best for you."

Eirika shook her head, offering a sigh of disbelief. Seth was always such a stubborn man, quite attached to what he defined as his obligations. Protecting her was one of those things, and of this, she was quite aware. Lifting her hands, she reached for him, her fingertips lightly spreading over his chest.

"Nonsense," she began. "The war is over. You suffered enough at the hands of that man. I will not listen to you for another year talk of ignoring your injuries."

He sighed in reply and made no effort to push her away. After all, he didn't want to offend her. She was all right. She was unscathed. She was not held in detriment. Refusing her, there was a possibility and quite a distinct one at that, that she would disappear. Seth could not accept that. He could never let that potential truly exist.

Looking away, the knight drew back the locks of red that fell over his ear, pulling them behind. A series of bruises and smaller scars adorned his clavicle. The same was found on the shoulder that had previously homed Valter's accomplishment. He had yet to look at his calf, but judging by the pain that was steadily scaling his leg, it must have been quite bad. A hand lowered and began to reach for it, stopped when small fingertips curled around his fingers.

"Seth, let me. You have always done what you could to help me. Please allow me to help you now. Allow me to take care of you," Eirika offered him a kind smile when his eyes met hers again.

With no argument, he gave little resistance when she helped him lie back down. Each moment she was leaned over him, he found he could not tear his gaze away. Had she grown paler? He could not think anything less that she may have fallen ill or was recovering. Her flesh was so white, and even in the broad daylight, she glowed eerily. He thought about asking her, but was so concerned about offending her that silence remained his close friend. At least, in that moment, that was how he decided things would need to be.

"I'll try not to hurt you," the princess commented. Her lips upturned when she caught his eyes upon her and she quirked her head, curiosity lying within her eyes. "…Yes, Seth?"

There would be no escaping her inquisitive nature. He would not offer a falsehood in reply. He was quiet for only a few moments, turning his attention onto her idly wandering hands upon him. His own lifted and he took her by the wrists, tugging her body to his.

"It feels as though it has been eons since I have been allowed to lay my eyes on you. It is as if ages have passed since I have been privileged to touch you." Seth lifted his head and pressed his lips against her cheek, and then her chin. "…To kiss you." he murmured. Trailing his kisses to her neck, he lightly nipped at her skin with his teeth, "…And to love you."

"…Nn… Seth…"

The knight tightened his grasp upon her. The pliable nature she displayed empowered him. He could have endured another shower of arrows if it meant she would help him recover his title and his reputation as a man. Not even the idea of missing the initiative against Prince Innes was bothering him. The pain in his calf subsided as his thoughts traveled along how glorious this young woman was and always had been in his presence.

"I have missed you so much; every day, every night, every beat of my heart, every moment that passes," he sighed against her, detecting the verge of a struggle from his companion.

"…You're hurt… Don't do this…" Eirika began to withdraw from him.

Seth shook his head, "I do not feel pain when you are near. The pain I felt in my heart when you were taken highly outweighed any pain I might have experienced with my wounds."

"…Seth…"

Gods. He loved hearing that tone. He loved being able to point out that desire in her voice. He loved being present for when she would say his name in such a manner. Outside, one may have found it provocative, but to him, Eirika was still the very same pure and righteous young woman he had met in that fated jousting tournament.

"My lady."

And her pitch became throaty, "…Eirika, you mean…"

His lips began to upturn and using his grasp upon her wrists, he brought her back down to him. "Yes. Eirika, I mean."

There were no words to properly express his joy. The woman he loved was safe and at his side once more. He would never again, allow something to part their pathways. It was his motivation to protect her that drove him. It was his obligation as a man for his woman, as a knight for his lady. His thoughts and his desires pulled him to draw her tightly to him.

_My beloved lady… How you complete me. I would be torn asunder if detriment befell you. Simply have faith in me and I shall not falter again. _

_Forgive me._

**xxx**

"Tana," Ephraim stopped by her side and he inclined his head in quiet contemplation.

His wife-to-be looked so solemn, as though nothing in the world could pull her from her somber nature. From the moment Seth had been stationed in Grado's infirmary, that expression had stained her face, the way a red wine would a delicate carpet. Ephraim had not been able to withdraw her from this world, and while he wanted to believe he knew what was wrong, he had a sinking suspicion that there was far more she wasn't sharing with him. He couldn't simply ask her about it. He didn't want to offend her. He didn't want her thinking she was a burden. He didn't want her taking any of his actions or words offensively.

"Oh, Ephraim…" the blue-haired princess sighed. Looking over to her companion, she extended a hand and rested it upon his forearm. "Do you think he will ever awaken…? Or will he forever be trapped within a dream…?"

If the latter happened, Tana was well aware she would never forgive herself. Seth would possibly die remembering her only with a single glare, and most likely he would pass into the Everlasting with thoughts of absolute envy towards her brother. She could not let this happen. She would not let this happen.

"Nonsense," Ephraim reassured her sharply, "He'll wake up. He's just being fashionably late. He's trying to make a good entrance." Then he inclined his head as he slipped an arm around the princess of Frelia, "He may be waiting for my sister to return."

_I wonder what you could be doing, Seth. Do you truly believe that if you simply wait, Eirika will return so easily? She was taken by an enemy, by an opponent. She won't be returned so easily. You must know this. What is it that you are really waiting for? What are you defining as the 'opportune moment'?_

Tana looked up to the teal-haired young man. How long had she been able to look at his face and truly see him? Before, as a child, aside from her admiration for him, she had seen him as Eirika's twin. Not really as himself, but as the brother of her best friend. His words, however, had struck a familiar chord upon her heart. He sounded exactly like Innes. Such confidence. She loved it. How could Eirika not want that in a man? Come to think of it, had Eirika ever even spent personal time with Innes? Aside from the way to the banquet?

"…I believe you, Ephraim. I trust you. How can I not? You have this look about you, one that says there is no room for doubt."

He rewarded her with a smile and he leaned down to offer her a chaste kiss. "Thank you. That's all I really wanted. As long as you have faith in me, I can do anything. Continue to support me, Tana."

She began to respond when she caught the sound of a scowl. Peering past the king of Renais, she spied his rival and began to pull away. "Innes…"

Edging over to him, she examined him closely. His facial demeanour was still as stubborn as ever, but she thought she saw something more. She wanted to see something more. She wanted him to prove to everyone exactly how much he cared for Ephraim's sister. She wanted everyone to see him in a better light. It was hard having a brother that most people defined as 'stuck up' or 'arrogant'. Yes, he had a harsh tongue. Yes, he had a tendency to come off as overbearing. He meant well, though. Perhaps only the eyes of a sister could see it that way, however…

Innes brushed her off, "Enough of that."

Her eyes pleaded with him before she began to whine, "But Innes, I'm worried about you! You've hardly said a word to anyone since Syrene and Vanessa left for Jehanna! And all you do is go to the tavern. What are you doing there?"

"It's none of your business," he replied simply.

Before she could begin to chide him, Ephraim interjected—and wisely, he thought. "Now, now, Innes. That's no way to treat a sister. How would you feel if Tana was replacing Eirika's position?"

The archer smirked. He actually _smirked_. "I'd be thanking the gods. She's obnoxious. Not like that sister of yours." He supposed a small part of him would be upset… Well, as upset as he could get anyway. He didn't really get upset. He was more likely to turn to rage.

His attention was drawn to Seth. Stopping at his side, his lips turned down and once again, he found himself fighting the temptation to simply end the knight's life in that moment. Seth of Renais had to be eliminated, if it meant that he could be involved with Eirika. He wouldn't settle for anything less. Eirika would accept his proposal. She would be his queen. He would take her to Frelia. He would make her his wife, and she would be glorious, even more so than she had been the last time he'd been able to lay eyes upon her.

"Pathetic. What good is a retainer who oversleeps?" The question was rhetorical, and there was no surprise when neither Ephraim nor Tana offered an answer. "You are not fit for your position."

_You deserved this, General. You deserved to fall on the field that day. If I'm fortunate, you'll remain in this state forever. If the gods smile down on me, and of course they do, then you'll die before Lady Eirika's return._

He'd seen enough. The idea that Seth was even still in Grado was appalling. They should have gotten rid of him. In fact, he should have told Syrene to take him along to Jehanna. If he had, though, Tana would have thrown a fit. He supposed he'd rather have Seth's presence than Tana annoying him for an eternity.

"I'll be going," he finally spoke up as he turned and stiffly passed the engaged couple.

After he had taken his leave, Tana turned to Ephraim and stared for a few moments, trying to think of what she should say. Then she tilted her head to the side and smiled. Shyly.

…_What… is she about to ask me? Every time she gets that look in her eyes I know she's going to ask me to do something? And of course I can't turn her down. I'm going to be her husband. She needs to be able to depend on me; for all things._

"Whatever it is, no," he quickly protested.

Her lips turned down, so similar to her older brother's, "But Ephraim, you haven't even heard what it is yet!"

"Well, it can't be good…" He sighed and decided to give in. Even he knew better than to play with something he could not contain.

Tana looked pleased with herself that she might have had Ephraim trained so well. He was a fine man and a wonderful catch for a future spouse. She could not deny that she was very proud of herself, and of him. "Would you please go speak with my brother? Surely you can see it in his eyes. He holds that despair. He needs reassurance that Eirika is going to come back safe and sound."

She assumed he'd also want some sort of comfort in the idea that Seth wouldn't be involved anymore. Unfortunately, she couldn't guarantee it, and had a feeling that neither Ephraim nor Eirika were going to do the same. In fact, the latter was more likely to completely ignore Innes and simply continue her… actions with her retainer. Just the thought of such made Tana's heart ache. It wasn't fair to Innes, she thought. He had been working so hard to capture her heart. Even though he knew of Seth's influence, he was still trying. Would it end up fruitless, though…? She didn't want that.

"Please?" she asked with that familiar glint in her eye.

Ephraim sighed. It couldn't be helped. If it would please her, he supposed. He really had nothing to say to Innes. The entire situation in Carcino had some very foul stench tied in with it, and unable to place aside his suspicions, he believed Frelia's prince was involved with it.

What could he have done, though? Innes was a mere archer. He had no ability with a sword, no skills with a lance, no experience with an axe, and certainly no history with magic of any kind. All he could do was simply hold a bow and pluck arrows, as though he was a minstrel with a lute. How could Innes have done anything? What would he have done? Eirika was the one with the gifted tongue. The only thing besides archery that Innes was good at was invoking anger in others. Was it possible that he had—

"What are you waiting for, Ephraim?" Tana asked. Her hand rested upon his chest and she lifted an eyebrow at him.

"……" He turned his attention back onto her and patted her hand gently. "Nothing. I'm sorry. I was distracted. I'll go talk to him now… And yes, I'll try to remain civil, but the moment he says something stupid, I _will_ bring it up."

Well, that was the most she could ask for, right? At least he was willing to make an attempt. If anyone could withdraw Innes from his thoughts, it would be Ephraim and the promise of a competition.


	20. One Step Closer

**My Obligation****  
Chapter 20: One Step Closer**

"Gods," Vanessa began as she rubbed her thighs gently with her hands. She marveled over the glisten of her armour. How long had it been since the war had ended? Long enough, she figured.

_And still my job is not complete. I would be in no other place than the service of my liege. If there is a love there, then it is of a subject for her lord. Nothing more._

Her sister stopped at her side, looking prim and proper as always. Plastered upon her lips was the same smile she held when she had teased Vanessa of Innes' company. In her right hand, she held the reins to her Pegasus, ensuring that it would remain in her immediate vicinity. It was next to no fun to go running after a flying horse in hopes that it would return. Syrene had dealt with that enough in her days of being a recruit and it was among the first lessons she had chosen to share with her younger sibling.

"Sore?" she asked Vanessa with a tilt of the head. "I know it was a long journey. The point is, we're here now. We'll talk with Prince Joshua and Sister Natasha and explain to them our plight. Then we'll escort them back to Grado." At least, that was the plan of action assuming Joshua and his wife were willing to lend their aid. Wasn't that what Princess Eirika was standing for, however? An alliance between all of them?

Vanessa trailed her fingertips over her legs again and adjusted her standing position, "Just a little bit." As she mulled over her sister's attempt to reassure her, her attention was turned onto the distant bustling town.

Although located in the white sand dunes of Magvel, the Kingdom of Jehanna was well cared for and seemed to thrive, in spite of the passing of Queen Ismaire, a tragic event that had occurred a little over one year prior. Frelia's royalty, unfortunately did not often see their friends and acquaintances of the desert aside from banquets that were held from kingdom to kingdom to… kingdom. Why this was, neither Vanessa nor Syrene had ever asked. The younger knight decided that whatever the case was, Innes and Tana had a good reason for it. After all, they always had a good reason for the things they did—or in this case, failed to do.

_Will we be welcomed with open arms? Or could we be seen as a hostile advance? We arrive without our prince, without the man who will one day become our king in place of Hayden. What will King Joshua see us as? What will our position be defined as?_

Her uncertainties melted away when she saw the upturn of lips that followed. It was not Joshua, though. If one remembered the gambling addict accurately, he was not a man who 'smiled'. It was more like a smirk. Just by simply looking at the lips, one who was familiar with the man would be able to recognize him on sight.

Behind that brilliant smile were kind eyes of sky blue. Blonde ringlets cradled the face of the priestess and Vanessa found that she could not resist offering the same expression in response.

"Queen Natasha!" she exclaimed happily, relieved to see her, relieved to know that they were not being greeted with swords and mages.

A delicate hand, one that perhaps might have been called perfect, fell over her midsection and to the skirts of her gown. She curtsied low out of respect and when she spoke, it was as though she had not changed during the war in the least. She was just as refined, just as sophisticated, as she had been the day she was labeled a traitor by Grado's militia, still ruled by the silent Emperor Vigarde. How wonderful she looked. How like a miracle. How splendiferous!

Behind her was Joshua, who according to Vanessa didn't look any different than the last time she'd seen him in Renais. It was hardly expected for a man with few morals who had walked out on his mother to be paired with a woman who was well-known for her righteous and pure heart. Once they had been wed, however, no one could see either one with any other.

"I apologise for our hasty arrival, King Joshua, Queen Natasha," Vanessa began before she was nudged once in the ribcage by her elder. She straightened her posture and continued, "We must speak with you on a matter most important."

**xxx**

Jehanna's royalty took in the two Pegasus knights, to their conference chamber upon Syrene's request. Pleasantries were nice, but she knew there were bigger things than the four of them. They had Ephraim and Innes waiting for them in Grado and needed the aid from Sister Natasha far more than they needed to sit down for tea and biscuits. With trembling hands, Syrene found she couldn't hold a teacup well anyway.

When Joshua and Natasha found their seats, she was still looking around the goldenrod masonry of the castle. The colour used to construct the House of Jehanna was one more connection to the sand dunes that lied around the town and the villages of the province, so vastly different from the green lands of Renais and the mountains of Caer Pelyn. Finally, she turned her attention onto the expectant company.

"I am well aware that Frelia does not come to Jehanna on a regular basis and therefore, we may not even be categorized as allies."

Vanessa wondered if that was a proper way to begin. After all, if Syrene pressed this issue of possible conflict, Joshua and Natasha might have refused to help. Of course, the latter was never one to place people in a situation where an innocent person might die, and in this case, there were at least two people who were innocent and suffering terribly, if not an entire village. Once Natasha heard about that, she'd have to lend her support, right? That was the only proper way to respond to the threat, wasn't it? The younger knight hoped her logic would be accurate.

"Now, now…" Natasha countered with that angelic tone and the soft glow of her blue eyes. "…That's enough of that sort of talk. An ally is more than someone who simply shows for tea. An ally is someone that we can depend on and someone who can depend on us. You have a fright about your eyes, Syrene. Please, tell us of your plight."

"My plight…" Syrene repeated. She smiled, the first one she'd shown to the two. Upon their arrival, she held a sense of dread hanging over her like the icy hands of the Everlasting. "My sister and I have come to you under the orders of King Ephraim of Renais and our Prince Innes of Frelia. We have come, seeking your aid, for the only entity capable of bringing us a resolution is you, Queen Natasha."

Blonde eyebrows furrowed and a clear inquisitive demeanour took the priestess. She tilted her head kindly and retained her smile, lessened than it had been before, "You hold me in such high regard. I'm touched. Please go on."

"General Seth has fallen," Vanessa spoke up quickly. She cleared her throat when she was rewarded with shock, "Fallen, not passed, but surely he will unless we can obtain your help in bringing him about."

"Tell us everything," Joshua replied succinctly.

The two Pegasus knights explained the hardship they'd encountered in Carcino, Princess Eirika's abduction, and the general's status. They told of their journey to Grado, Seth's condition, which seemed to worsen over time, and the order that had been issued by Ephraim and delegated by Innes. When they were finished, Natasha and Joshua exchanged glances.

Already Natasha did not want anyone to suffer. Not if she could lend her hand and help. General Seth was special, however. She had watched over him during the war, and was lost in admiration for his technique for his skill.

"_Seth, you are the one who is indispensable, far more than I am. You race into danger, acting as a decoy or rescuing people alone. You're the one who is reckless. I wish you would watch yourself."_

So he had placed himself at the compassion of his liege lady. Love was powerful, wasn't it? It could turn people irrational and they could do idiotic things. Protecting his lady, however, was not something she deemed as foolish. In actuality, she thought it was sweet and endearing; charming. Natasha believed that Joshua would do the same for her. She wanted to believe that. After all, Joshua was a fool, and she was the bigger perhaps, for being in her current position.

"I see," the queen replied as she looked over to Joshua, gauging his reaction. He looked intensely thoughtful, and perhaps was considering what he would need to do to help as well. Most likely he didn't want her going alone, nor did it seem likely that such a thing would be forced by either Renais or Frelia.

"Will you help us?" Syrene asked the inevitable question. She needed to know. If they weren't going to help, then she and Vanessa would need to grab their Pegasi and hastily make their way back to Grado territory. Ephraim and Innes wouldn't be pleased by the outcome, but they would need a second plan. (Inwardly, Syrene hoped one of the two leaders would have a replacement if their initial ideas failed.)

They needed to help. By not doing so, Natasha felt she wouldn't be able to continue without regrets. It also occurred to her that such an action could be seen as a hostile advance towards those she considered allies. As a result, she was sure she and Joshua would see eye-to-eye given the circumstance. Jehanna would be well in their absence, and likely if it was as easy as it sounded, then they wouldn't be gone for too terribly long. A hasty flight to Grado, a few days, a week at the most of healing spells and staves, and a return to Jehanna.

She looked over to her husband, admiring quietly his radiantly red hair. Staring at him, his handsome visage, she was reminded of Renais' general and his condition. It was all the more reason that they should have gone. Joshua's expression seemed to mirror hers and she could not disguise her relief.

From Vanessa and Syrene's end, it was not completely out of line to assume that Natasha and Joshua had an unspoken bond. They could communicate without words. To be able to connect with simply eyes… It must have been a language of love. Neither of them had found someone just yet that they could share that feeling with. The lack, therefore, made Natasha's actions with her other half that much more miraculous.

_We should do this, Joshua. I'm sure you agree with me. We'll return home when we're done and all will be well. For the sake of Princess Eirika and General Seth. I hope you understand._

A nod was finally offered by the two of them and Vanessa rewarded them with a sigh of relief. Syrene seemed equally pleased by the response and she nodded feeling that anxiety begin to gnaw upon her again. She rose to her feet and brushed herself off.

"I… don't like rushing you two, however, we can't afford to wait around any longer than necessary. With each passing moment, the general could be growing worse. We should return to Grado post-haste."

**xxx**

"Has she eaten?"

Leonardo narrowed his eyes at the guard at the cell door. Behind him was the heavy support, carefully barred. It would take more than a simple blow to take it down. In fact, not even his axe would do the job. Inside this door, however, was that same princess with the plush lips and the gentle eyes. Pliable and beautiful, a perfect representation of Renais' royal family.

"Nah, Cap'n. Ain't said a word all day. Silent as the grave."

Was Eirika the type of person who would part with her own life in the case she was dreadfully unhappy? Then again, Leonardo couldn't say she was unhappy either. He had let her live and he still had his bargain with Frelia's prince to uphold. If he harmed a blue hair upon her head, he would be facing nearly all of Magvel. He didn't like complicated situations. While he had to admit that the ploy he had pulled in Carcino was far more intricate than he would have liked, he was enjoying playing with members of royalty, as though they were simply his dolls.

_Dance for me, Princess Eirika. Dance for only me, until your brat prince rescues you._

It was what he had told himself when he'd brought her back to Port Kiris. It was the same thing he had thought the night he had cornered her in her cell. Helpless, perhaps, yet a delightful toy to occupy his free time until the appropriate person arrived. He was unaware of General Seth's status, and therefore, the idea that he would not be coming anytime soon had not occurred. Whether he did or not, however, did not influence his plans. Not at this particular moment, anyway.

"Silent as the grave, eh?" Leonardo asked with the arch of an eyebrow. Without another word, he roughly pushed the guard aside and yanked the key from his shredded gloves, hardly worth considering armour of any type.

He closed the door roughly behind him, listening for the vague rustle of chains. His burly form turned and a smirk filled his features when his sights rested upon her. Even in a state where she looked completely defeated, he thought there was no other woman who could compare with her. In fact, he liked her more when she didn't fight. Perhaps. He'd never seen her fight with anything other than her eyes…

"Princess," he began as he approached her. Extending a hand, he recognized that wince, the same one she'd shown the first time he'd ever attempted to touch her. "I was told you haven't eaten. Is this true? You've refused food?"

Eirika made no effort to respond. Even when he took her by the chin, and forced her eyes upon his, her feelings were not betrayed by a simple gaze. She had believed there was a possibility he would release her if he found out she had declined nourishment. After all, he wanted her alive, it seemed. He had said he needed a sacrifice from her. A sacrifice… For what? By what means? Whatever it was, it dealt with necromancy. She knew that much, and for that reason, she hadn't said a word on the subject since Leonardo's cowardly attempt to lure her into his bed, a place she'd rather die than visit.

"It looks like it's time for you to eat then. Don't bother hitting me or anything foolish like that. I have no qualms with hitting a woman, even if she _is_ royalty."

Leonardo fingered the keys he'd taken from the guard outside, the one so helpful with his information. Fishing for the one to her wrist shackles, he released her. As her form fell, clearly weak from her actions, he caught her and forced his back against the wall before sinking to the damp floor. The pirate held the princess upon his lap and reached for the tray of food she'd been brought previously, careful not to disturb her too much. At his request, Eirika couldn't be fed normal food like everyone else. She had to eat as well as she had in Renais. It was the least he could do for her.

Rusty silverware grasped a piece of the chicken that was served for his own dinner. "Open up, Princess. Here comes the Pegasus."

With a fragile hand, she pushed the fork away and shook her head, "What makes you think I'm about to accept any food from you? You, who refused to feed me in the first place? You, the reason I fainted on the way back from Carcino? You must be mad, Leonardo."

He offered her a hearty laugh, "Such a keen memory. I also promised that if you cooperated, I'd have you sent home hastily. You can't mean to say you enjoy being here." When he saw the agreement in her eyes, he nodded and offered her the fork once more.

She took it this time, and could not describe the immense joy she felt from eating again. How long had it been since she'd consumed anything? Her stomach was thanking her. Her throat was applauding her submissive actions in regards to food. Her entire body was overcome with appreciation and it showed when she began to react more. When she could hold the fork for herself, even with trembling hands, she ignored the idea that she was still so close to someone she found repulsive.

"When you've had some food in you, Princess, I believe the time will be at hand for you to know of why you were brought here," he commented as he watched her with glistening eyes.

Eirika paused, fork between lips, and she finished her mouthful before responding. "To know why I was brought here…" she echoed softly in thought. "You mean the person you said wanted to see me."

"Exactly. Good to see you're still in working condition for the most part," Leonardo observed with a silent approving nod. "I can't tell you who this person is, but in due time all things will be clear, so hurry it up and finished your food. I can't take you if you're looking malnourished."

Lifting a hand, he reached for her hair and sniffed it. His expression contorted and he shook his head in distaste, "You'll need to bathe." When she narrowed her gaze at him, he shook his head, "I won't have a hand in that. Oh, I promise, Princess Eirika."

Then he tapped her thighs once, "Step on it."

Without another word, she began to eat again, although she couldn't shake the idea that something was terribly wrong about all of this. Who could possibly want to see her that was in association with Leonardo? With whom did he have ties…? What was this person responsible for? And in the end, what would she be forced to give up for her freedom?


	21. A 'Simple' Plea

**My Obligation****  
Chapter 21: A 'Simple' Plea**

_The things I do for Tana. I wonder, if she wasn't going to be my wife, would I still do the things she asked for? If Eirika requested it, I guess I would. Come to think of it…_

Eirika could have asked him to do anything and he most likely would have. There were few exceptions where his sister was concerned. Of course, if it had sincerely come down to it, he would have fought through thousands of provinces and kingdoms if it meant obtaining her eye upon him. He had truly grown accustomed to the idea of being seen as her knight. A husband to Tana, a knight to Eirika…

_But would I dishonour her in this respect? Well aware of Seth's feelings for her, and of Innes' intent on capturing her heart, I may be seen as treating her as a mere animal, ripe for the hunt. I know better, and she would as well, if she could see it. She will not. She cannot. I will need to wait for a little bit longer._

Now then, where had Innes vanished off to? Ah, right. The tavern. It was the same place he had gone every day since Vanessa and Syrene had left for Jehanna. He likely couldn't concentrate on day-to-day routines, knowing that Eirika was in the hands of Leonardo, Seth was wandering back and forth between life and death, and he was still trying to find a way to prove his position to Ephraim. At least he hadn't gone too far. It was one thing to have the Silver General out of commission, but if he had lost Frelia's prince as well, it would have been just one more thing to add to his list of irritations.

Eirika would never forgive him either.

The sounds of sultry music poured out of the doorway when Ephraim opened it to show himself in. The smell of ale pervaded the air and the cheap fragrances that women wore when they were attempting to acquire currency for nightly visits and brief moments of copulation. While he may have disapproved of the type of area, he had to admit that in times of reconstruction, certainly some things were required. Soldiers who had lost so much on the battlefield were in need of some type of morale boost. As strange as it might have been, Renais's leader—not missing in action—knew that the tavern was likely an essential part of Grado. At least for the time being.

He found the light-haired archer at the front counter, sipping on a mug. Well, pretending to sip. No one found much nobility in gulping down alcohol, even if it came from direct royalty. His hung head low and if Ephraim didn't know any better, he would have said that Innes could have used a shower, and a long one at that. Perhaps it wouldn't have done him too badly to rest at the infirmary as well. Surely missing his sister to the extent that he was couldn't be good for him. It would have affected his ability to act in battle, which while Ephraim was relieved they had avoided, knew could be inevitable in the future, especially with Leonardo at the metaphorical helm.

If they were fortunate, he and his band of pirates wouldn't make a move as long as they had Eirika in their grasp.

"I'll take a mug of your finest," Ephraim told the tender as he sat down beside his long-standing rival. Receiving a nod in response, he turned to his companion and extended a hand, roughly patting him on the back. "What's all this then? Is Frelia's leading man showing his weakness? That can't be! That's not like you at all!"

_If I have to be any kinder to him, my teeth are going to rot and fall out. I can't believe I chose to go along with Tana. Ah, the grasp that love has upon me. If I am so easily swayed by the fluttering of eyelashes and a curvaceous frame, then I can only imagine what Eirika felt when she saw Seth fall. She must have been destroyed._

He wondered idly how she would have reacted if something had happened to him instead. He wanted to believe that Eirika would feel no stronger for anyone other than him. They were siblings, after all. They were twins. If Eirika died, then Ephraim knew a piece of him would go with her. Wasn't it the same the other way around? It had to be. He couldn't see it being any other. Even Seth or Innes could not compare to the place he held in her heart. She didn't have to admit it. He could see it in her eyes and if she ever denied it, he would simply remind her of the evenings before the banquet.

Innes shook him off hastily, as though he was some form of disgusting parasite looking for a host. Ephraim wasn't going to suck anything out of him.

"Go away."

"Now, now. That's not the way to treat your future brother. Come on," Ephraim tried to encourage him with a gentle push to the shoulder.

When he didn't reply, the teal-haired prince's lips turned down into almost a pout. Then he straightened his posture and tapped the counter once when he received his ale. "Let's drink to Grado's reconstructive efforts!"

"Why… don't you go do something constructive?" Innes finally asked as he looked over to Ephraim. A hand lifted and cradled his chin in the palm and even if he had looked annoyed before, he simply showed boredom, as if he couldn't wait to get as far away from Grado as possible. "You're wasting your time and you're wasting mine. I have better things to think about than you being an idiot. Oh, wait. That's right. You're an idiot _all_ of the time."

He turned away again, but Ephraim took the words as a good sign. The guy still had some fight in him and he wasn't sure how much more he could push it. Innes was typically calm and collected. It was always the quiet ones people needed to watch out for, he'd heard, which implied that there was a possibility that Innes was going to be the type of person who would eventually just blow up and likely go ballistic. He'd had enough fodder. Eirika was gone. Seth was still alive. All of Magvel seemed to know exactly how the auburn-haired knight and the princess felt about one another. If that wasn't concerning already, then Ephraim didn't know what else was. It very well could have been possible for him to say one wrong thing and wind up with a slap across the face.

At the very least.

"I _am_ doing something constructive," Ephraim protested. "Your sister asked me to come talk to you. Not that I wouldn't have done so with or without her influence. She just seemed concerned about you, so I thought I'd try to alleviate some of the burden."

"Look. I _really_ don't want to talk to you."

Ephraim paused for a few moments and then he grew serious. He took a long, hard drink from his mug and stared at the remaining contents, trying to think of what he could say. It wasn't easy trying to reassure someone who wanted to wallow about in his own pity. He had to do something, though. If he went back to Tana and didn't have an update for her, she'd give him that look. It was either going to be a severe pout or a glare that was going to freeze his ambition. Anything was better than when a woman did that sort of thing.

"I know," he continued, lowering his tone. "You're worried about my sister. You shouldn't be too much. This may be the worst predicament she's been in, but she always manages to come out unscathed. In fact, worrying about her may put her in more danger. Men in love—"

"Stop right there," Innes interrupted him. He shot a sideways glance to Ephraim and shook his head. "This isn't a tavern conversation. I'm not going to talk about how I do or don't feel about your sister. Yes, I'm worried about her. Yes, I want her to be returned to us posthaste. The longer we wait here for _that_ man to get better is just a moment longer where we have to be without here. I don't want to wait here."

For a time Ephraim said nothing. He tapped his fingers against his glass and drew in a deep breath, releasing a sigh. "If you don't want to be here, Innes, then why don't you leave? You're not under obligation to stay here. Seth isn't your general. There's no one in Grado who's tied you here."

"Easier said than done," Innes immediately countered in a disapproving tone. "If you remember correctly, you tried to order my Pegasus knights to go to Jehanna to get the royalty over here to administer to your oh-so-_precious_ general." It was when he began to spat with that venom in his words that he forced himself to calm down, "I'll be waiting for them to return before I head to… Port Kiris."

"Whoa, wait," Ephraim stiffened and focused his full attention onto his immediate companion. "I wasn't being serious. You're not going to Port Kiris. That man will probably kill you."

_That's only what you think, Ephraim. The difference between you and me is that you're a fool. I'm not. I'm the only one who thought ahead. The first step in my plan has already been complete. It didn't end up the way I wanted it to, however. Leonardo won't give up Lady Eirika without something in return. I promised him the Silver General, and that's exactly who he'll get._

It meant he'd have to wait for Seth to finally awaken. Then he would accompany Seth to Port Kiris, take Eirika back and leave the paladin there. Ephraim would be busy with the others in Grado. A brief visit there and Innes could take Eirika to Frelia, where she would be safe for the rest of her days. It was a winning situation for everyone involved—except Seth.

"You're probably right," the archer reluctantly agreed. "I'll have to wait for a little bit longer. You'll be stuck here in Grado, won't you? As much as you want to drop everything for her, you have prior obligations. Breaking them can reflect badly upon Renais, so once your general has recovered, he'll be going to Port Kiris, I'm sure. I'll be going along."

It didn't take long for Ephraim to realize that he didn't like that idea. If Innes and Seth went together, there was sure to be some sort of banter and it'd be over Eirika. Each likely thought they were better for the princess and didn't seem to realize that Ephraim was really the proper choice. No one knew her better than he did, after all. It would wind up placing the princess into an odd predicament and one she wouldn't want to be in. He also knew Innes was at least partially correct.

Seth _would_ eventually awaken and when he did, he was going to want to go straight to Port Kiris after recovery. Innes _was_ stubborn, and he _would_ end up following after Seth. It didn't take a fortuneteller to put it all together. However it was going to conclude, none of it was going to be good. Ephraim wanted to stamp out the sparks before a fire erupted, and somehow knew it wasn't going to do any good.

Ephraim finished off his mug, "Whatever you want, I guess." What more could he say? He was at a bit of a stalemate. Innes had bested him in a manner of speech, though he likely wasn't about to admit it. "Let's have a competition while we're here."

"You mean like an archery contest?" Frelia's prince asked.

"No." His companion refrained from rolling his eyes in that juvenile manner, "I'm not stupid. Don't you think I know if I did anything like that I'd lose? Now, why would I ever set up a deliberate competition to let _you_ win? You clearly don't understand."

Innes began to faintly smirk, "No. I suppose you wouldn't, and I suppose I don't. Or perhaps I wasn't being serious. You're a fool."

"Or perhaps you're just talking too much," Ephraim corrected him. "Let's have a drinking contest. It'll get our minds off of my sister for the time being. And I guess it'll give us some time to be with each other. We haven't had that for a while."

The archer scoffed, "Like I _want_ to spend time with you. You might be her twin, but you're not nearly as beautiful as she is."

"Oh, but you think I'm beautiful, huh?"

"What?! You're hearing things!"

And the moment they began to banter, Ephraim seemed to know that everything was going to be all right. After all, Innes could only be Innes when he was picking a fight. Even if they didn't end having a competition, he could at least say that he made some leeway and perhaps if he was lucky, Tana would find that acceptable for the time being.

**xxx**

"Seth," she began as she leaned over the bed. She drew a hand up and pressed it against his forehead gently. "I hope you're having good dreams. We're all waiting for you to wake up here. If you sleep forever, you'll never get to see Eirika again."

Tana's expression softened and she offered a gentle sigh. If he never woke up… She never wanted to think about what that might entail. She had to, though, no matter how painful that might have been. Eventually they'd make the decision to relocate him to Renais and let him stay there in his quiet solitude. There had been childhood stories of princesses who lied asleep for eons until the princes came to save them. Seth wasn't a princess, though. He was a general, an essential asset to Renais's military.

If he wound up staying there, Eirika would never go anywhere. She'd stay in Renais and likely die there too. It would mean Innes wouldn't be able to be with her. As much as Tana wanted to think she could convince her best friend to let go of the past and look toward the future, it was far too unrealistic to place any faith into. Eirika was stubborn as she had shown several times before, and after the connections she'd held with her retainer, there was no possible way that she was simply going to abandon him and forget. She'd follow him anywhere. She'd care for him anywhere. If she'd known of his status, even under Leonardo's grasp, she would have found a way to escape and even by foot would have come all the way to Grado to see him.

Was it true love or foolishness? Or did Eirika feel it was an obligation of hers to fulfill? After all, Seth _was_ her guardian. He had placed his life on the line many times for her. It was only fair for her to return the gesture. She would have done so anyway if she'd been given the opportunity. Not everyone had that same compassion or feeling for others. She was certainly one of a kind and not even Tana could deny it. Eirika was in a group all her own and likely not with anyone else. Still, she could not allow the princess to do something so foolish. Not even in the name of love. Not when she had a perfectly good archer waiting for her to come back.

"You know… It's not really fair for you to have this grasp over her."

Tana sat down on his bed carefully. She reached for his hair to fix it, even though chances were that something would come around and alter it. It was probably a wasted effort for her. It was so strange to see him defenseless. She was so accustomed to seeing him on the front lines, never faltering, never wavering. Seth was a good man. He'd always meant the best, or so she thought. His thoughts were never for himself. Everything he'd done, he did for his two rulers, and for the sake of the late King Fado.

She tried to look annoyed, but it was hard to do that when she wasn't getting any sort of response in return. If he'd been awake, he could have at least pretended he wasn't listening. Of course, she knew Seth well enough that if he ever upset her, he'd want to right it. Perhaps not just because he felt like it was the right thing to do, but because she was connected to Eirika and harming anyone like that would be nearly the same as harming her, which could cause unspeakable horror.

"You see, my brother really loves her, Seth. I know you told her that you did too…" She paused thoughtfully and tipped her head to the side, "She told me. Eirika tells me everything. There are no secrets between us. She even told me what you two did. I don't think it should have happened. It just complicates everything further."

Tana shook her head, "That's not what I'm trying to get at." Turning vaguely, the Pegasus knight gestured out the door, "In the tavern of this broken down town is a man who really, really cares about her. More than he cares about anything else in the world. I've never seen him get so upset—and as far as anyone else is concerned, he's just being mean. But he's really hurt."

Taking his hands into her own, she sighed, "What I mean is… Please just let her go. Please let her and my brother be happy. Please just… don't get involved anymore. When you wake up, I want you to go get her, bring her back here, let her marry my brother, and let them be happy together. You can still protect her if she's married. You can still take care of her. Just…"

"…It's not fair, Seth…"

Frelia's princess raised their joined hands to her forehead to hide her face and the tears that threatened to stream down her cheeks. "If you don't ever wake up, Eirika will never be able to handle it. You don't want to hurt her, right…? So please do your very best and come back to us. Come back for us. Come back for her. I'll apologise to you many times over if I need to. Please don't hold anyone else responsible for things I said or did."

She wasn't a cruel person. She didn't want Seth to die. She didn't want Eirika to follow after him. She just wanted what she thought was best for Innes. Her best friend was exactly that. Eirika could calm him down. Eirika could make him more human. Seth felt things too much. He didn't need Eirika at his side. He could do everything independently.

Sometimes it didn't take just love to make a couple. In Tana's eyes, Eirika should have been with the person who needed her. All of Magvel would worry about the fallen general, but she was the only person who worried about the archer. Something about that seemed so terribly wrong. And if someone could fix it, that someone was Eirika. That was truly what Tana believed, with every beat of her heart.


	22. With this Hand

**My Obligation****  
Chapter 22: With this Hand**

He attempted to sit up. It was still hurting, but not as much as it had. What… had Eirika done? When she was around, that pain went away. It didn't exist. He would look at the upturn of her lips and in a way, it only served to remind him of how he'd fallen in love with her. Then his heart would repeat the same dance, the same rhythmic beats that would take him for a joyous ride into a world that wasn't his, but really belonged to the other.

Oh, how that woman was entirely… an eternal enigma. And how he loved her for it.

The hand pressed against his clean shoulder, harsher than it had ever been before, "You're still not well. Stop trying to struggle. If I didn't know any better, Seth, I'd say you were trying to escape."

His red eyes lifted to meet hers of blue, a perfect contrast, a perfect difference to his. They glowed with a strange… juvenile charm, he thought. Did she always look at him that way? If so, why hadn't he noticed it until this moment? But if she didn't, then what was causing her to do so now? He thought he could see something beneath those never-ending pools, but she hid herself well—assuming she was hiding anything. For all he knew, he was the one truly missing something. He was the one who had been indisposed. Not her. If one of them was going to be ill informed, it was going to be him.

"It… I did not mean to cause you worry, milady," he managed to reply as he rested back against his pillow. "How long have I been resting? It feels as though it has been eons."

Eirika smiled a knowing smile, and laced her fingers together as she watched him, pleased that he had given into her requests. Of course, inwardly she always knew he would do whatever she asked of him. She had discovered it long ago, and if she had been a cruel person, she could have used it against him. Instead, she found that it only made him more endearing, and utterly vulnerable. To find a man who held so much strength and still exposed a weakness… She truly had been a most fortunate one.

"Perhaps it has been that long. I cannot say."

_In here, Seth, I have no concept of time. I couldn't tell you how long time has spent in the outside world. If you were to be hurt there, however, I would want to hold you here, against me, and protect you. If it were up to me, perhaps I might never let you return. Wouldn't you…_

His surprise was evident, "What do you mean, Lady Eirika? Surely you would know. You are the one who has been watching over me, yes? Unless… you have been ill as well. Are you recovering from something also?"

Eirika shook her head at him, "No. I'm fine. I thought you saw that time ago. I told you I hadn't been hurt in the least. Don't you trust me?"

"I do… However… I fail to understand what you mean. You must understand my own position. My confusion. My inability to comprehend what exactly is happening."

He watched her approach the window to his right and draw back the curtains, placing bright sun upon him. Then she turned and looked over to him in quiet contemplation. It was the first time she had been so easy for him to read. She was changing herself as the situation demanded it. He hadn't seen it before, but he felt as though he was on the verge of learning something crucial. His expression became serious as he looked over her.

She was wearing white. White and gold, to be precise. It was the dress she had worn the evening of the banquet that Ephraim had asked Tana for her hand in marriage. It was the same evening Prince Innes had laid claim to Eirika's heart and she had not protested. He could still remember the bitter taste of blood when he'd bitten into his lower lip in an attempt to conceal his potential rage. It would have done no good at that time, or any other, to become a victim to his emotions. Self-control and self-discipline… Surely no other had those assets as well as he did.

"Please tell me what is happening, milady."

With a hand resting at her chin, she finally offered him a nod. It was a long time in coming. Or perhaps it was shorter. There was no way to know. That was the only question she honestly couldn't answer for him, unfortunately. She decided she would help him of all that she could.

Eirika gestured to the window, adjusting her position, "Don't you see how beautiful it is outside? The sun is always shining so brightly during the day. Never does a cloud cover the sky. Never does it rain. At night, the stars are like diamonds that blanket the world above us, making it look like a sea of everlasting gems."

"…I… do not…"

"Please. Allow me…" She turned back to him and dusted herself off, "I am sure you have put it all together by now. You're an intelligent man. You know things that perhaps most people would never dream of being able to learn. Everything here is of your creation."

Seth paused for a moment to take in her words. Then his eyebrows furrowed and he propped himself up, his demeanour so painfully clear. "My creation? Then…"

"It's… like a dream world you've created for yourself until you're really ready to return to the world of the awake." Eirika drew one hand over her clavicle, across her chest, and to her stomach. "Even I am a creation. I am the Eirika that you remember. I am the image of Eirika that you made in your mind's eye. You could say I'm the Eirika you wanted to see."

She smiled and lifting her hands, spun around once for him, "What do you think? Aren't you proud? My voice, my personality, my memories, my wants, my needs, it all came from you and how you perceive me. I am the Eirika that you view me as, but I don't know if that's truly what the real Eirika is like. You've heard that beauty's in the eye of the beholder, haven't you? Have you considered that maybe the way you view her is a lot kinder than other people would?"

"My lady _is_ beautiful," Seth agreed and explained at the same time. "I think everyone should see her the way I do—to an extent. That is… to see you…"

"I understand what you mean," she replied with a great a smile. Approaching his side, she offered to him a hand, which he hastily took, as though to reassure himself. "Yes. You can touch me. You can take in every scent. You can do whatever you would when you were awake to me. We could even leave this house if you really wanted to. All you have to do is want it. But this… Just the way we are now…"

Her head inclined and she softened her tone, "This is exactly what you want for our future. To marry the princess and to take her to live in the countryside, away from battles and war. That's… why we're here and not some other place, like one of the palaces."

When he didn't say anything to her in response, she continued, "Do you understand?"

He wasn't entirely certain he did. To an extent he did. Sure, it all made sense. He _did_ want to take Eirika away. This _did_ seem like a wonderful place for them both to be. And she _did_ seem to be precisely identical to the way that he always pictured her. What he couldn't seem to pinpoint was why he was still here. What had possibly happened in the waking world that had caused him to fall into this situation? Would she know about it?

"…Ah…" Seth began, unsure of how to address her. When she nodded to him, he chose not to change his routine. Even if she was created by him, she would still want to answer to the names he gave her previously. "Milady, what… exactly has happened that I would remain here? Have I… died?"

Eirika suddenly laughed and she shook her head, "No. If you had I would have told you long before. I don't know what it's like to meet the Everlasting, however, and neither do you, so we would both be a… little lacking. Perhaps the afterlife is much like this, a never-ending sweet dream. Perhaps there's absolutely nothing except darkness. It's hard to say. None of us have ever attempted to speak with the dead, except those who have defied life and chosen to utilize necromancy."

Necromancy… He didn't even want to begin thinking about that. It reminded him of things that no one ever needed to consider. Some memories were better left in boxes, locked up for eternity, and then thrust to the back of the mind and the bottom of the heart. His lady had a valid argument, however. This was surely the closest he'd ever come to death. If he was dead, she would have informed him, because she would have known. For this time, though, she was an innocent bystander, a figment of his imagination, just like everything else in his own little world.

No matter how real everything might have felt, it wasn't. It hurt admitting it.

"Why am I still here? Even if I have not passed yet, is my stay here to imply that I will?"

Once more Eirika shook her head, "No. I was not teasing when I said that you needed to recover. You are still wounded. You sustained quite a few injuries when you squared off against that man."

Seth eyed her closely and then lifted a hand to trace the scar over his shoulder and then the one at his clavicle. Yes. He supposed she was right. Perhaps he never should have accepted the invitation to the spar, but to let someone speak ill of his lady…? Certainly not. He couldn't see himself ever letting that come to pass.

"Leonardo, you mean." When she nodded, he continued with a sigh, "You are of my mind's creation. Does it mean you can tell me what has truly happened outside of my slumber? Does it mean you can inform me as to Lady Eirika's status? What has happened to her? I would rest easier knowing that she is safe and well."

Her reaction was solemn. At times it was difficult to determine whether what she witnessed was something he created, or truly happening. Often she heard voices, not directed to her, or being of Seth's likeness, perhaps they were. She'd wanted to think of herself as her own person, even in a silly dream world, but she knew that she wasn't anything of the sort. Even though she had an inkling, and a suspicion, of what had happened, she wondered if she should offer those answers to him. How would he respond?

"Listen to me carefully, Seth, for the words I have for you may not be the ones you wish to hear. You cannot act irrationally, and you will still need to rest."

She began to rise from his bed and found herself pausing when he reached out to take her by the wrist gingerly.

"Please. It was my own inquiry to pursue. You must understand my plight. I am sure that you do. You would understand how much I need to be informed and precisely why."

Eirika retook her position at his side and she tapped his hand gently as she spoke, "Please consider that what I tell you is what you hear while you are asleep. No amount of inner coercion here will cause you to wake in that world. You will sleep here until your body has decided that you're ready to continue. Only that will make the choice. You are at the mercy of your form."

He didn't protest her words. He didn't argue. He didn't banter. He simply took her words as she said them. He couldn't very well say anything else in reply. If he didn't have control over a situation, then he simply didn't have control and… Well, that was that.

"Lady Eirika is still in his position. The others have not gone to claim her or to bring her back to Grado. They have all worried about you. It seems, however, that they will soon bring someone you know very well to your side to see if she can help. If she can't, then… I don't know what you're going to do, Seth."

"A young woman to help me…?"

"A priestess of sorts. The Queen of Jehanna."

He relaxed at the notion, "Lady Natasha."

"That's right."

The recovering paladin took both of Eirika's hands into his own, "Even if you are my own creation, I thank you. You have offered me shelter and comfort. You have protected me, just as my own lady would have done. You have all of my gratitude."

She smiled kindly in reply, "Tell me, Silver General… Wouldn't you rather be here with me? Where we can be happy with one another? Where the rest of the world cannot interfere with our plans for the future? If you wanted to… we could be like this forever. Just you and me, in our own private little world."

It sounded a little too good to be true. Yes, Seth wanted very much to simply take Eirika as entirely his. Keeping her from the world, however… That didn't seem right. Eirika would not have been happy that way. She was not like some prized possession that needed to be kept on display under glass. She was not an animal to be caged. She was not a bird with wings to be clipped. Seth could just imagine how she would fall if he were ever to do such a thing. Like a flower in the dead of winter, she would wither away into nothing. Never would that come to pass.

"Milady…" he began tenderly, carefully drawing her near.

His fingers lifted to brush his hands over her face gently, following the intricate curve of her jawbone. He examined every inch of her hairline with soft motions and gestures. Then he inclined her head and placed his lips against her forehead. How perfect she felt. So warm, so inviting, as though it wasn't some simple dream. He knew, though. He knew well enough of it. He had created her in that image. He had made her with the knowledge that Eirika was everlastingly kind and considerate. He had made her with the idea that she was smooth to the touch and radiant like the bright sun. He had made her with the belief that Renais thought of her as a celestial being.

"…Seth…"

It brought a shudder to his spine. Of course he would have created her with the voice he loved to hear the most. From the first moment he'd plunged her into the grass in the outskirts of Port Kiris… Nothing was quite as memorable as when she had reached for him and pulled him into her naked embrace. He remembered that moment every day, thought of it fondly, and held it close to his heart. She had given him something so precious, something that she should have kept for her future husband. Perhaps it was dishonourable for him to accept it, but the deed had already been done.

In this time, he knew that he wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

"You are her image, but you are not her," he finally managed to utter as his lips found her cheek. "You realize that. You must. No matter how much you may wish to see yourself in her position, you are nothing more than a tower of strength for me. You may look like her…"

The palm of his hand took her cheek, "You may sound like her." Seth drew the tip of his nose over hers and closed his eyes, for only a moment taking in how drastically soft she was, how pliable he'd always remembered her. "You may even carry the same scent of her shampoo…"

Then he tipped her chin up and placed his lips upon hers in a searing kiss, one that reminded him precisely of what he was missing in the waking world. Only those in love could perform such a feat of affection, he subconsciously decided. No matter how many times Innes may have kissed her or took her by the hand, he believed that no one would ever bestow upon her the same flame that he did.

"And no matter how you may taste like her," he spoke in a whisper, "you are still not her. You are the woman I created to be like her. Perhaps it is a cruel fate, but when Lady Natasha comes—when Queen Natasha comes, I will break from this shell and rescue the real Eirika, the one whom reminds me of why I choose to live day in and day out, the one whom places her eyes upon me and would have me do my very best in all that I perform."

When he retracted, he found sadness in her eyes, much the way he always did when he was gone for any length of time. It went to show precisely the extents at which he remembered Eirika. There was no other woman in any space or time that could compete with the magnificent roar of his heart for her. He felt no valour or courage greater than the one she enchanted him with when he would enter the fields of battle. For her, even in a losing war, he would raise his polearm and take to the front lines. For no other woman would he have put half as much effort.

The woman before him, however, was nothing more than a dream. She was a reflection of what he held in his life, but of what he knew he could not possess in the way he'd truly wanted to. They would carry the secrets of their intimate affairs to their graves. Even if she were to marry Innes, the arrogant archer of Frelia, Seth would still allow her to draw him into her bed chambers. He would have her in the way that her husband could not.

It sounded so superior and so confident. Something in the very depths of Seth's heart, however, told him that she would never accept Innes in such a way. Although he had lost several battles, the war would continue and he would be the victor. For only the righteous would triumph over that which was not.


	23. The Foreboding

**My Obligation****  
Chapter 23: The Foreboding**

"How long has she been asleep?" Leonardo asked, his eyes attempting to pry into the lazy soldier before him.

The addressed watched him blankly and then turned to eye the doorway to the holding cell, as though he'd forgotten what it was he was meant to do. "Oh! You mean Princess Eirika!"

A hand extended and roughly knocked him across the back of the head, "Of course, ya blundering idiot! Where the hell have you been?! There's no excuse for ignorance!"

Pirates. They weren't the most observant types. Except Leonardo. Missing an eye forced him to have a better grasp on acknowledging his surroundings. It was said that when one lost a sense, the others heightened tremendously and not even he could deny it. He may not have been the best-looking in Magvel, but he was one of the smartest—or so he liked to think. No one had yet to prove him otherwise.

"I ask you again, jackass, how long has the princess, our captive in case you didn't know, been asleep?"

The soldier hesitated. He hadn't heard a peep from her since he'd gone on duty. Perhaps she'd died. That wasn't realistic. Leonardo had ensured she continued to eat and since she couldn't feed herself, he fed her, and gladly at that.

"I haven't heard a sound since I've been here, Cap'n. You must have tired her out something bad."

"Yeah. Har-har and all of that." Leonardo smacked him again, "By the Everlasting, you're a fool. Better that she wasn't handed off to your kind."

"Y-yes, Sir," the soldier reluctantly agreed. When his leader demanded entry, he hastily moved aside, revealing the door and then showed him inside.

Leonardo closed the door behind him and squinted. In the dim light, he found her in a corner, teal hair—on the side of more blue than green—displayed neatly beneath her. For a moment, he simply stared at her, perhaps in concern, perhaps in admiration. Why he was staring didn't really matter. She'd captured his attention once more.

Quietly he strafed across the ground and at her side, he slipped a hand beneath the nape of her neck. "Princess Eirika," he spoke in that firm tone.

With no response, he grazed his fingertips over her face, down the bridge of her nose, and traced the outline of her lips. It was when she snapped her teeth at him that he'd jumped. Once more his hand flew and his punch hit the masonry to her left, only inches away from her face.

"You little bitch!" he snarled in anger.

She lifted a hand to wave him off, although her strength still had not fully returned. How much weight had she lost since her captivity? How thin and sickly did she look? Renais had thought the world of her before. Now surely she was near a case of why people didn't reanimate the dead.

"I didn't bite you," she managed to reply. "It's unbecoming to react so irrationally."

Leonardo tugged harshly upon her hair, nice and close to the scalp. He drew her face up to his and sneered, "I don't take orders from snooty princesses. Maybe I oughtta cut a few scars into you, so you can feel the pain I have to deal with."

"You do as you will," Eirika rewarded his efforts with a glare, keeping her winces beneath. "If you should harm me in any such way, however, simply remember that never again will you be a free man. Magvel will hunt you down and see that you've paid for your crimes."

She was so arrogant! So haughty! So conceited! How did she know what Magvel would or would not do for her?! And after they found out how diminished she was, would they even take her back? He could still blackmail her. He could destroy her and the Silver Knight whenever he pleased. He was the one with the winning hand. He was the one who would come out on top.

"You seem to forget that we have an agreement. Did you forget that I know about your handsome retainer? You think you're in the clear and you're not."

Eirika grit her teeth, "No one would ever take your word over mine, Leonardo. Pirates are notorious for their lies and manipulative demeanour."

He grinned, "This is true, but would you ever lie to your people? Right now you're just withholding information. Would you specifically tell them you were still an innocent? A flower whose petals remained untouched?"

When she didn't respond, the one-eyed man cackled, "I win, Princess. Good try. Now then, there's a real reason I'm here. I didn't come to torment you, although it's been quite enjoyable."

She waited for him to continue. Instead, he stared at her with the same lecherous gaze that she'd been confronted by shortly after her imprisoning. It made her want to cringe in fear. It made her long for home more than ever, or any place that wasn't Port Kiris.

"…Don't just stop," she tried emitting a growl. "Tell me why you're here—if you're not here to abuse me some more."

"What you call abuse is actually what I take a great delight in. You haven't lived until you've tasted true power."

"And you consider 'true power' not the ability to sway hearts, not the ability to be an example of great compassion, but to rule over others with tyranny and oppression?" The princess shook her head, "I don't understand you or why you would even do such a thing. You think you're a god and you're nothing except a monster."

He wanted so badly to backhand her again. Even those words were too cruel for her to use. If only Magvel heard the way her highly-esteemed lady spoke. Away went diplomacy and it became far too easy to insult others. There was a chance—slim at best—that her anger wasn't entirely in the wrong. He wasn't going to hear of that, however. Beneath his jurisdiction she fell. Beneath his rule she lived, at least for the time being.

His tone mocked that of being hurt, "Oh, how your words wound me." Then he grinned, that amazingly sinister grin, "At least it would if I had any such thing as a heart. Your attempts are all very admirable, but you're a fool and they will all end up fruitless."

She'd pulled him off track for the second time. He'd come for a reason, the moment he'd eagerly been anticipating. Every waking moment he thought about it, wondered how she would react when she was entirely overcome. He wanted to see her face when she truly knew that all hope was lost. He wanted to see her response when she discovered that she'd been hunted down to find her weakness and greatest fear. There it was, only steps away, and little had she known that her actions, thoughts, and words had given her away.

"Now then, are you done?" he asked with a tilt of his head.

When she made no effort to further their prior argument, his expression became all smiles, strangely sincere in some form. "You can't walk yet, can you? At least not on your own. I'm sure those shackles were taxing on your delicate form."

Leonardo scooped her up into his arms. No, she hadn't been chained up for a few days, but he knew well enough the strain one went under when facing such difficulties. He heard her whimper and for a moment thought he felt a small amount of tenderness for her. Eirika of Renais, however, was simply a pawn. There was no reason that he would need to pity her. She wasn't worth it. Magvel would be devastated at the loss of her; there was no point to acquiring sympathy from a sworn enemy.

His composure became stern once more, and making his way to the door, he hastily forced it open with a rough kick. Likely no other pirate could have done it and he was briefly pleased with himself, thinking it a great accomplishment. Yet the only ones who'd noticed were him—and the very surprised soldier on the other side. Therefore, any feeling of pride he'd obtained immediately evaporated into the air.

"You there," he addressed the wincing pirate on the floor, an unfortunate victim to his feat of strength. "Get up. Watch this door carefully. Let no one in other than the servants. We are going to make it more comfortable."

"…Sir?" his addressee asked as he made his way to his feet.

Leonardo took a deep breath, as though in an effort to calm himself. "Don't question me, fool! Do as I say! I will bring her back at a later time."

Without another word, he stiffly turned and headed into the direction of a far brighter corridor.

"Leonardo," Eirika managed to speak up, "if your own men question you so often, you're doing something wrong as a leader."

For a moment, he said nothing in reply. He was still fuming over the idea that anyone would doubt him. She had a valid point, although he couldn't say he wanted to admit it. So he'd delay it for as long as possible. It was only when they stopped that he set her upon her feet and gestured toward the door before them.

"Eirika, it's been prepared for you. Before you can see our company, you will need to get cleaned up. We won't insult our guest by allowing anything less."

He gave that grin again, the one Innes loathed so much, "As I said before, I promise not to have a hand in it. Of course, I've already been over the tracts of land. I'm not missing out on anything." She visibly flinched and he felt empowered by her wordless reply.

"Leona—"

He shook his head firmly and kept his finger toward the door, "We'll talk more when you're done. Go now." There was a brief pause and then he squinted again, as though it would make it easier to see her. "And be sure you eat well."

With a hesitant hand upon the knob, she felt his prying eyes at the back of her head. Then in a deep breath of courage, she opened the door.

**xxx**

"She's as pretty as he said she was."

"Oh, indeed. A beautiful princess who will give birth to many beautiful children. Surely she is to be cherished."

Eirika's cheeks filled with a rose shade. She'd found herself in a rather elegant powder room, somewhat contradictory to the rest of Leonardo's habitat. It was obviously well-kept and when she gave it thought, he'd probably done it for her, just the way he had plans of renovating her cell, likely while she was getting prepared for their… guest.

She had only gotten to look around for a few moments before her dress was stripped from her form along with her undergarments. Delicate and fragile hands poked and prodded her curiously until she was submerged into a tub of remarkably warm water, a refreshing change to the cold and damp environment of her imprisonment.

"I can hear you," she meekly spoke, attempting to brush off the set of hands that rested upon her shoulders.

The woman who had spoken first turned to the princess, momentarily pausing. She had been folding Eirika's dress, full of tatters and snagged threads. It was no longer fit for royalty, but for a woman of her stature, it was damn close to perfect.

"We meant no harm, Your Highness," she replied.

"I… I know that, but it makes me feel strange."

The second, at her back, plunged her hands into the water and drew up a sponge filled with a sweet-smelling soap. "We were under the impression you had no desire to carry on conversation. You are, however, looking much better than you did when you arrived."

"She does!" the third chimed in, straightening the vanity mirror. Then she smiled graciously to Eirika, "Your cheeks have colour again. We thought he might have left you for dead."

They were the first kind people she'd met in Leonardo's midst. For a moment, she thought they were prisoners like her, but they looked remotely well cared for. At least, it was the assumption she made until she truly scrutinized their hands. The fingers were bony and when she gave an overall stare, she found them to be looming, willowy figures, like the branches of trees moved by the cold winds.

"What… are you all exactly, and why are you here? This isn't a place for young women to… congregate."

The first set Eirika's dress aside and she gestured to herself, before the others. "We are his master's mistresses. I am Lien. The one bathing you is Rau, and the other over here is Vosp."

Eirika paused and she lofted an eyebrow in surprise, "Leonardo is married?"

Rau smiled to herself and couldn't resist chuckling, though she managed to keep it to a minimum. "It's thought that he is. I've never seen his wife, so I question her existence."

"I doubt he's married. And never will be, I wager," Lien commented. "Master Leonardo is a frivolous man, but he seems to have taken a liking to you."

Eirika shook her head quickly, "That's not so. He's just being nice for the sake of whomever he's to impress. He said I'm to get ready for company."

"Any company of his," Lien began knowingly, "is the wrong kind. Save for us. We're the least of your worries here. It's comforting to see another face here other than ours, though, so I guess we ought to be thankful."

"If it's not too bold of me to ask… Are you all residents of Port Kiris?"

They remained quiet for a few moments and Vosp, who seemed to be the youngest of the trio, brought a hand to scratch idly at her chin. "That's right. I can't say any of us feel like residents anymore. It's more like being dead and not being allowed to go to the afterlife."

Rau leaned forward and slipped her hands around Eirika gently, "We are all married. Our husbands were taken—likely recruited into the master's following. We've not seen our other halves since."

Heat crept over her cheeks and Eirika inclined her head in thought. "Oh… I'm… so sorry…" They would understand her plight, wouldn't they? They were all separated from their loved ones and held against their will, clinging to a distant light called hope. Yet all of these women had so much optimism.

_I want so badly to help you all, but if I cannot help myself, how can I possibly expect to be of use to you? I must have faith. When Seth comes for me, we'll liberate the entire town. I can't promise, but I'm going to my very best._

"Don't worry about us, Your Highness," Lien chided kindly. "Worry about yourself. We know we have nothing forthcoming to be frightened of. You do."

That was true. While they may have been well aware of what was stacked against them, Eirika was completely in the dark about her own conflicts. Given what Lien had said, however, it wasn't going to be a good experience. If anything, the calm composure she held melted away into a proverbial puddle at her feet.

In her thoughts, she'd entirely forgotten Rau was bathing her until she was escorted out of the tub. She was wrapped in a towel and another was used for her hair. Once again, bony fingers were drawn over her frame and every touch made Eirika want to close herself off to the world.

They fit her into a dress of a pastel purple, far closer to lavender or lilac. She was pulled into Lien's lap and found herself nostalgic to her servants in Renais who'd dressed her as a child and made her becoming for her father.

"Don't fret, Your Highness," Vosp stated with a charming smile. "We will make you so beautiful that even the master will not dare to harm you. Put a little trust into us and you'll see."

And she had no choice. Eirika nodded wordlessly, her mind still searching for some sort of escape. If things grew so serious that her life was in danger, would she submit, or would she fight to live? Would she remain true to her principles and moral values? She found herself interrupted when it occurred to her that the only three friends she had close to her were the three women arguing over how to style her hair.

Funny, that.


	24. His Calling

**My Obligation****  
Chapter 24: His Calling**

"They've come back!"

Tana pushed open the doors of the tavern. They were heavier than they looked, however, so to say she'd done so with grace was a bit of a sore exaggeration. She paused immediately upon her entrance, weary of the eyes that had been placed upon her, likely due to the number of drinks she'd interrupted. It wasn't until she saw Innes by his lonesome in the distant corner table that she felt a degree of ease.

By the time she had made it to her brother, she was met with a very cold stare, which she'd believed was more for her outburst. "Didn't you hear me, Innes?"

"Tana," he began coolly, "I think all of Magvel heard you. Why don't you go help them out since they're back?"

"Won't you come with me? You don't have to _help_ per se, but you could just _be there_."

He didn't reply at first. Did he really want to be there? Not especially. As far as he was concerned, he'd spent his quality time with Seth already. The fallen general had everyone else who was willing to spoil him. Innes would have no hand in it.

"Is he awake?" he finally asked.

She pulled a face at him and almost a pout until she remembered that such didn't work on him, "No."

"Then I'm not going," was Innes's firm response.

"Do you really want me to go back to the others and tell them this? What will they think? I mean, you _did_ order Syrene and Vanessa to go. It would be unfair for you to at least not show your face."

"Hm." Innes sat back and brought a hand to his chin, as though he was giving the situation great thought. "I don't remember caring what the others think of me. Let's also remember that the only reason I gave any orders was because your _wonderful_ fiancé tried to order _my_ soldiers."

"He was trying to do what was best for one of Magvel's greatest heroes!" Tana protested.

Her brother wagged his forefinger at her, "That sounds like a personal problem to me. It's not my fault that he's never bothered to employ Pegasus knights."

Tana sighed. By the gods, Innes was so stubborn. "Him not having any gives us a good reason to have allied forces. We can help him where he's weak and he can do the same for us. Don't you see that? Try to put aside your rivalry for just a little and note that it's not always about you and him. There's a larger picture here; one that happens to include Eirika."

To be honest, the moment she began to chide him, he'd stopped listening. She was the younger sibling and he was the older. It wasn't her place to tell him how he needed to act or what he needed to gather out of a situation. When Eirika came up, however, she had his attention. The princess of Renais was a very tender subject and it annoyed him to a great extent that people could toss around her name so nonchalantly.

"Look, I'm not in the mood to listen to this right now. Go do what you can to help them. I'm not coming to help, but the moment the knight comes through, I'll be there."

He lofted an eyebrow at her to see if that was permissible. When her expression softened, he assumed it was and with a lifted hand waved her away from his table. A few more drinks and he'd be ready to go.

She turned to leave and cast a gentle smile over her shoulder in his direction, "Thank you, brother." Then she headed through the doors, allowing Innes to wallow about in his deep contemplation.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"He's not coming?" Ephraim asked.

Tana shook her head at him, "Not yet. He said he'd be here when Seth woke up, though. I'm sorry if he's been rude. I think being away from Eirika has made him a little more than worried."

Ephraim nodded. He reached out a hand and tugged her into an embrace, "I can understand. If anything ever happened to you, I'd be a wreck. I can understand a little all too well." Then he sighed as he rested his forehead upon hers.

"Love, it is a bittersweet emotion at times."

His posture adjusted vaguely and when he saw the bright blonde hair, his overall demeanour became proper. "Queen Natasha!" Then he grinned to her companion and offered them a low bow, "And King Joshua. Thank you for coming all of this way."

Natasha's gaze softened, "Come now. Do not be so formal. Syrene and Vanessa have explained everything to me." She pointed to the doorway behind Ephraim and Tana, "Is he there?"

"Yes. He hasn't moved much, I'm afraid. Why don't you go take a look at him?"

She nodded gratefully and giving the others a kind smile, excused herself into Seth's recovery room.

For only a moment, nothing was said between the remaining three. Joshua looked as though he was reacquainting himself with the area and it made Ephraim wonder if he'd ever been there. Of course he would have had to be. That was where he'd met his queen, after all. It amazed him still how a prince could wind up marrying a priestess who was below in social class and still make her a leader who was beloved to her people. In a way it didn't make sense. If Eirika married Seth, it certainly wouldn't make him a king. It only made Eirika closer to being nobility, rather than royalty.

"Where are Syrene and Vanessa?" he asked, having expected them to return with Joshua and Natasha.

The gambler grinned, "I believe they went to pay their leader a visit. It was pretty nice of him to send them to get us. Sounds like Frelia's prince has softened in his old age."

"I wish," Ephraim groaned, ignoring the giggle that came from Tana. He couldn't ever picture Innes being caring or compassionate. It just didn't seem like an Innes thing to do. "He only sent them because I was going to. He let his position get the better of him, though, and took over. I would have sent mine if I had any, but with what's happening to my sister, I didn't want my future bride to suffer the same."

"I thought it'd be something like that," Joshua replied. "Have we heard anything from Eirika or the pirate who took her?"

When Tana and Ephraim shook their heads, he sighed. "I figured that too. You don't think he'd be stupid enough to hurt her, do you? Doing so would start a great war. We don't even know whose jurisdiction Port Kiris falls under. I'd stake my life on the idea that whoever's really in charge isn't going to like the idea that Magvel's come to invade."

"No," Ephraim firmly commented. "He's shown himself to be quite brilliant actually, much to my chagrin. Word has it that causing Seth's falter was a part of his plan. I don't think he anticipated Eirika offering herself."

Folding his arms over his chest, he looked to Tana who gave a nod as though to say she agreed. Then the teal-haired prince shook his head once more, "Any man in that position of power and tyranny would have gladly accepted her. In that single aspect, I can't say I blame him. I think he knows better than to hurt her, however. If he didn't… Well, he'd have to learn the hard way."

"Let's hope it won't come to that. There's no reason to push things any further."

Joshua found himself pausing when he saw Natasha reenter the corridor. He lofted an eyebrow out of interest and tipped his head to the side. "What's your analysis? Do you think you can help him?"

She looked between the three and seemed thoughtful for a few moments, "I would like to think that I will be able to do _something_. It is very difficult to see him in such a position, at the mercy of the gods. Come with me and I will tell you what I see and what I will do."

She turned again and the others were quick to follow. Any adjustments to Seth's position had likely been caused by Natasha in her scrutiny. Ephraim had to admit that he looked more comfortable and perhaps it was just him, but he thought the knight looked a little more content too.

With a hand, Natasha gestured over Seth once the others had situated themselves. "His wounds are healing mostly, but I think there is something else that is restraining him. Even I will only be able to do so much, but I will do my very best. Like many in Magvel, I am quite fond of him."

Hearing it made Ephraim feel better. They still weren't sure what the cause was, but having Natasha present certainly was going to help. She could easily sway hearts with her kindness and perhaps even soothe the souls of the dead. Surely she could do something for Seth, even if it seemed trivial and meager.

"Should we leave you to it then, Natasha?" he asked kindly, not wanting to intrude if she needed that concentration.

Natasha shook her head, "That won't be necessary. On the contrary, it might do him some good to have everyone present. I'm sure the others will come too."

Ephraim simply offered her a single nod, as though to say he understood and would abide by her request. Yes, the others probably would come, even Kyle and Forde, who had somehow disappeared along the way. The same had rung true for Franz and Amelia, but Ephraim was less worried over the two of them. They, after all, had no scandals that needed to be hidden.

"I will do my very best," Natasha repeated as she brought her hands together. Between them she created a beautiful stream of white light.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

She stirred from her position. With bright blue eyes, she peered through the windows curiously. Something was coming. It wasn't ominous. It wasn't cruel. It was simply an entity of some type, as though it had fallen from the heavens outside. She would not touch it, of course. No, she was far too afraid to even step foot away from her delightful home. Inside she knew everything. Outside, she knew very little and was ashamed to admit it.

She turned and looked over to him. He was resting again, but soon it would become time for him to rise up once more. She approached his bed and sat beside him. Then she leaned over and with cautious fingertips, drew her touch across his hairline. How peaceful he looked, she thought. How much she wanted for him to stay with her forever. And woe was it that she knew he could not.

"Seth," she spoke softly. Resting her lips upon his forehead, she smiled when she found him adjusting. "Wake up, Seth. The world is waiting."

His eyelashes fluttered and he thought it a wonder to wake and stare into the eyes of his beloved, "My lady…"

Her expression softened and she nodded to reassure him. "They've come to get you, you know."

Come to get him? What did she mean? He watched her point to the window and what he thought he could make out was a glorious robe of white and a staff of great beauty. An angel, perhaps?

"Can you hear them? They're trying to encourage you. They're trying to motivate you. You shouldn't spend anymore time here."

For moments he simply stared at her, not knowing what to say, only knowing that he knew remotely what she'd meant. Could he leave her, though? Yes, perhaps it was simply a dream and yet he felt a little something more. He'd poured his heart into making her. As a result, would destroyed her imply that he was destroying the part of him he'd used to create her?

He allowed her to help him to his feet and he remained still while she brushed off his frame. He could see the white fast approaching. His fears had begun to evaporate which was only leaving his uncertainties. Finally, he took his blue-haired companion by the shoulder.

"Eirika, will you… be well? Is this really the right thing to do?"

She inclined her head thoughtfully, "I had hoped you would stay here forever with me. I am just a creation, however, a replacement and a stand-in for the real me. Perhaps I was only meant to help you through this time, rather than to tell you I'd carry you across everything."

Her lips upturned and she offered him a nod, "I think you should do this. It is the best thing for you. You don't need to be here anymore, so let the others take you back." There was a brief pause and she glanced to the door when it opened. Nothing came inside, but she knew very well what it was, that warm feeling.

"I love you, Seth."

They were her final words as she brought her hands to his back and pushed him into Light's embrace. In spite of all that had happened, perhaps there was such a thing as a happy ending. She believed with every nonexistent beat of her heart that Seth would obtain one. Then she watched her world crumble before her and she faded into nothing from whence she came, no more than a phantom of the air.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

How long had it been? To Ephraim and Innes it felt like ages. The moment Seth had made a turn for the better, Frelia's prince had left the tavern, but not before finishing off his mug of ale. He was disappointed, however, when he arrived on the scene and didn't notice a significant change. Had it not been for his rival and his sister, he would have harshly taken his leave again. He was held to his verbal contract and with every doubt present, upheld his words.

In the moment Seth first opened his eyes, it was Natasha he'd seen. She truly was a sight to behold, beautiful locks of blonde around a face of soft features and the same robe he saw in his dream. He looked past her to Ephraim and he gave a lopsided smile.

"My lord… It would seem you are quite well."

The words were appreciated and greatly so at that. The teal-haired young man leaned over and pat him on the shoulder, "It's good to hear you again. We were all worried. Natasha and Joshua came all the way from the deserts of Jehanna to see you and to help."

He shook his head, "For a while, we'd honestly thought that we'd lost you. Thank the gods you proved us wrong."

With help from Natasha, Seth sat up and looked around to the others. They _were_ there. They _had_ been waiting for him. The lady of his dreams had been right. This was where he belonged. He would not, however, deny the overwhelming flattery at the idea that they had all concerned so much about him. It was kind of them, truly considerate, and he was quite plainly touched.

"How long has it been?" he asked.

Ephraim looked over to Vanessa and Syrene. A good part of their wait had been due to transit. Traveling by Pegasus may have taken less time, but it still didn't shorten travel days much. It was hard to think it had been so long, but the approximated time was only too plausible.

"Give or take a month," Ephraim replied. "Although you may be pleased to know that not much has happened since you were brought here."

"And what of the Lady Eirika?"

Innes visibly flinched, believing that Seth, in spite of being a great knight, had no right to even traipse down that path where the princess was concerned. He shook his head, "We haven't heard from her."

A month had passed and no one knew of her status? What if the unspeakable had happened? What if she had died? Why was everyone waiting for him to come around? Why hadn't they gone to save her already? Seth was filled with disbelief, anger, and even surprise. What had they been thinking?

"Leonardo is not so foolish as to harm her, Seth. You wouldn't have forgiven us if we hadn't let you come along. We may be able to negotiate." Ephraim gestured to himself, "I am, however, tied here. I have obligations to Grado and leave my sister's well being in your hands."

The moment he began to adjust his position, Natasha stopped him, "You can't go yet. Stay a few more days and rest. Everything is closing up nicely, but I don't want to take the risk that something might happen to you. Surely you understand."

Seth did, all right, and against every barking bone in his body, he found himself at her compassion. A few days more and the hunt would begin.


	25. The Ascension

**My Obligation  
Chapter 25: The Ascension**

"You look nervous," Leonardo observed. "Nervous and quite beautiful. Are you feeling all right?"

Eirika lifted her chin to look up at him. Was that concern she heard in his voice? How unexpected. Appreciated nonetheless, though. She gave a very faint nod in reply and when he extended his arm, she hesitantly took it.

_Well, then. Even he can be a bit of a gentleman, I suppose. I wonder what he's really like beneath the title. Lien didn't seem to think too terribly of him, just of those he kept as 'company'._

The corridor he escorted her down was dark. She could scarcely see and if it hadn't been for him, the only thing she'd had leading her was a dim light in the distance. Most of the time, people said not to go toward light. She wondered how accurate that would be for whatever awaited her. Needless to say, she wasn't looking forward to it.

They remained wordless for the rest of the pathway. When they reached the room with the light, Eirika found that the source was just a candle. A simple candle. It was a very silly thing to have doubts about. What _did_ frighten her was the rest of it. There were chairs set aside, a table, and at an initial glance, it looked more like a conference room. When she analyzed it further, there was a strange collection of markings upon the floor. She'd seen them in books, of course, yet she was unfamiliar with the names or the origins. It gave her a very peculiar feeling, however, and of that she gathered that the intents and purposes were not that of the good sort.

When she began to retract in her footsteps, Leonardo's grasp tightened upon her and he took her by the wrist instead, "I'd hoped not to introduce you like this." With one hand, he pried the brace from her and glanced over it fondly.

"Give that back!" Eirika protested, swinging her other arm to reach for it. Her efforts were fruitless and she simply glared at the pirate. "That is a sacred treasure of Renais. It will be of no use to you."

Leonardo smiled a very knowing smile. "You're wrong again. A precious relic and surely as precious as you. It'll come in very handy, Princess, I assure you."

As precious as her. She despised hearing it phrased in such a manner. At the same time, however, Eirika was not foreign to the concept of being an individual of import. It had been the same story throughout the war against Grado. From the very beginning, she had been hunted for simply being in her position. If she had been an ordinary citizen, a woman not of nobility… _No_. Everything had happened for a reason. She had been born King Fado's daughter for a reason. That meant not only accepting the good and graces that came with the title, but also all of the ill as well, no matter how she might have wanted to turn tail and flee.

Morbidly, one part of her—and one alone—was curious as to what he had meant. It would come in handy. _She_ would come in handy, undoubtedly. If not to him, then certainly someone else down the line. Not that Eirika was so pessimistic as to believe moments of peace didn't exist. If anything, they'd only shown that they were often fleeting. Was it in man's instinct to fight? Was that a survival technique? And when there was nothing to fight against… Did it mean a person's worth, a _soldier's_ worth, meant less?

She found herself shaking her head, though paused with Leonardo's one-eyed gaze met her somewhat suspiciously. Unable to shake her surprise, both by how he fixed his stare on her and his previous words, Eirika finally looked aside, as if concerned he might somehow find her eyes to be open windows. Whatever she might have been experiencing—fear, anger, concern, loneliness—wasn't meant for him to learn. Her feelings were hers alone. No one, aside from his mistresses three, were even worthy of their knowledge. And even they were… Well. She didn't know if she could trust them just yet.

"I plead with you to reconsider," was her response when she found her words again. "That bracelet has significant value to me. It will do nothing for you, despite what you may think. The power in that has long gone and now it remains only a memory to my past and my family. My heritage. No matter how uncouth you may be, no matter how barbaric, certainly lineage would hold some sentiment with you."

_When will I learn that diplomacy is not a certainty? Still, I press on for a world where we may no longer need to hold weapons against one another. Some would call me foolish and I would be unable to protest it. Yet…_

"Princess," he began in that rough tone of his. "What kind of lineage do you think a pirate _has_?" Leonardo shook his head at her and threw it back with a rather hearty laugh. "Not everyone has been as privileged as you."

The grasp he'd taken upon her wrist tightened and he jerked her forward, so she might act as his 'shield.' "You're wastin' time. You wanted to know the _true_ significance of that trinket of yours. Keep your eyes open and I'll show you everything you want to see." Rather than giving her the opportunity to look away, for he imagined he'd do something like it, his other hand came for his axe and in very little time, he sandwiched her between the very blade and himself.

_He… does not speak in jest. If I were to die here, would… What would I regret?_

Sound distracted her. Sound and sight. Leonardo tossed her bracelet and it was with the clanking of metal to wood that it found its resting spot upon the very spot where markings had stained the floor. What followed after was something Eirika could only describe as being disorienting. Fog poured in, darker than anything she saw out on the front lines with the others. Dark fog of purple, so deep in hue that she had assumed it to be black. When it began to fade, it left in its wake, three robed figures. It had taken only moments for her to search her memory to recognise the very arcane symbols that laced the trim of their cuffs.

_In great likeness with Lyon…_ she thought as her eyebrows knit together.

She tensed when Leonardo set the blade of his axe to the front of her throat and dared not even speak when he addressed her. "Still paying attention, are you? I am to reunite you with someone I think you've missed for _some time_. I do, however, need one more thing from you, so behave and maybe you'll live longer than simply a few minutes."

Although she couldn't see him, Eirika undoubtedly knew he had a grin plastered to his face. They'd not spent too much time together, but he was a predictable man for the most part. Sometimes. Often enough that she had grown confident in understanding the various physical quirks he carried about with him. It was almost disgusting that she had gotten so acquainted with him that she could arrive at such a point, but she imagined it'd prove its use in time. Or so she would have liked to hope.

Provided she managed to get through the situation alive, which nearly seemed to become less and less a possibility.

The first figure in the front, without even what looked like a measure of effort, used a hand palm down to draw up her bracelet swiftly. Magic surprised her less and more that she felt her stomach knot up, flip, and drop all at once when she considered the number of potential consequences of the arcane. It all had a purpose. Magic was not without its uses and practicality, even when the bearer had only the intent to destroy. And _that_ frightened her to such an immeasurable amount, that she did almost believe her knees to buckle beneath her.

Still she stood strong and her words, quieter than they had been before, still came in spite of the predicament she had found herself in. "I offer you this only once more. Leonardo, if harm should come to me while I'm beneath your… 'jurisdiction,' you will never again live as a free man."

"You think you can be saved now?" he barked at her with a repulsive amount of glee. "Dreaming about that knight and the rest of your ill company? Did you forget they simply _let_ you walk into my arms? They didn't even _fight_ for you. They haven't even _sent_ word for you. How long has it been? One month? _Two?_" Leonardo shifted so he might better get a view of her face, "If it were any guess of mine, they have assumed you to already be dead. Princess Eirika, not a _soul_ is going to come for you."

She said nothing immediately and instead, merely stared at him. Had she no axe at her flesh, Eirika might have gawked. At his audacity. At the very idea that she'd be forgotten or that her company would be so presumptuous. Almost instantaneously she'd wanted to argue, to protest, and to rant and rave about how _mad_ that sounded. But what he'd managed to plant was doubt. Could it have been true? While not the most particularly honourable man, she couldn't deny that he'd made a valid point. How idiotic would one have to be to send a missive of forewarning attacks? Still…

Ephraim had _not_ even made so much as a peep. She had heard nothing of him. Or Seth's condition. Did Seth even live? Perhaps Seth had died. The very thought made her want to crumple up, to lose everything in her, and pray that perhaps if he had met his end, that she could meet hers as well. It was a weak way of thinking, however, and she abhorred herself for even contemplating it. Her retainer had not risked life and limb only for her to give up. Even in utter solitude, Eirika had to have faith. Even in absolute darkness, she had to treasure the light she could make herself. Even when all things seemed hopeless, she had to conjure the very last of hers and wield it like no other ever had.

And even if no one else thought or believed that, she _did_. Renais—and all of Magvel, too—looked at her. Looked _to_ her. She was nothing short of guidance for her people and for her family. Once more position came to mind. In an ideal world where she could be the very centre of her life, there were more important things at stake. Leonardo had to be stopped. Leonardo and his dark mages.

"Your inability to surrender is frustrating," the pirate commented. "Admirable, but downright agitating." He shook his head at her and as he pressed the sharp blade of steel against her skin, he found himself pausing. "Your blood is needed and while I'd like nothing more than to simply spill it here, your… 'friend' wouldn't like that." Before she could prod into his words, he settled for her right hand instead, and brought his axe over the palm easily.

The very fluid way metal settled into her was panic-inducing to be sure. Without even noticing it, her heart picked up at the very sight of deep red. But it had been no minor abrasion. It would undoubtedly scar and that was to assume that he didn't simply lob her wrist from her body. That idle thought had crossed her mind at some point before, but quickly vanished when pain traveled up her arm and rested within her shoulder. Something like the prick of daggers before it transformed into a tingle.

She was given no time to readily react. A hand over hers, squeezed tightly and she was dragged over the floor roughly so Leonardo could just as easily ensure the inevitable dripping would be on the very incantations marking the wood beneath their feet. The mages at his command had made no effort to touch her or otherwise lend assistance. Whatever might have been their prerogative seemed to fall in line with the pirate's. She was quickly beginning to forget what that might have been and her thoughts settled on the primary ideal staining her.

_Why?_

Why had he needed her? What had he planned on using her for? What was all of this supposed to accomplish? Needless bloodshed. Always and forever, the spilling of one's blood would only sate those hungry for it. Bloodthirsty villains and cowards, incapable of courage and valour. Men like Leonardo, she had decided; those who were beyond hope of salvation.

_If I had reason to believe that others would be better off with my sacrifice, would I give myself up?_

Eirika couldn't decide. Selfishly… She wanted to see her brother, Seth, and her friends. She even wanted to see Innes, who she felt was the source of many sour things in her life. If he hadn't been so… _forward_, she wouldn't have been sent on the diplomatic missions, she was certain. If he hadn't chased her into Carcino, she wouldn't have been caught there. Seth wouldn't have felt it only right to put himself between her and harm, as he had too many times before. And to see Seth suffer, while she wouldn't have claimed to put him above others, caused such an ache in her heart. But had it really been Innes to cause everything? If she had simply… followed along…

_It… truly is all of my doing._

At some point the fog had returned—or perhaps it had never truly gone away. She could no longer see her hand, but the scent of her blood had not been forgotten. It made her stomach churn and though she had grown accustomed to it on the field, the imprint it had left on her had never truly disappeared. Too sheltered she had been under her father's eye and mayhap it had been too unfair for her to end the life of her closest friend.

Leonardo still held onto her, even as the shadow grew from ground that she had stained. No face was made out, but in the dim light, the gleam of her bracelet was unforgettable as it found a rather limber wrist. In the shadows cast by the room's contents: the mages, the books, and even the princess and the pirate, there was the evident outline of a figure. As if it was a living entity of black itself, a creature that crawled up from an unholy paradise beneath their boots. The presence, less than friendly, even made Leonardo tremble slightly, which only caused Eirika to feel more off balance.

"I've done all you've asked," he started to say. "We have her left. With you realised, we have no need for her." His axe found her neck again and as she stiffened against him, his hold upon her only tightened. "We can get rid of her. Magvel won't miss her. They're probably forgotten her by now."

It had hardly nicked her when an appendage reached through the cloak of fog and coaxed the axe down. Long, bony fingers not quite completed, spread and splayed in a beckoning motion. The axe was pulled away from her and in too quick of a motion for Eirika to appropriately defend, she was cast aside onto the ground and Leonard soon fell afterward. Blade in his back, the man suffered a sound fall and without so much of a protest other than the strange 'hrk' that left his mouth, what he endured must have been brief.

"Princess of Renais…"

She had heard it before. She knew she had. Something was off about it, however. The hand that had helped her disappeared, but it held the same likeness that Monica had. Incomplete. Dead. Rotting. Sickening. The stench hadn't left her yet either and it brought back altogether too many memories that she was not prepared for. And somewhere behind the immediate ones were the odd little warning signs that seemed to poke at her. As if a reminder that the present was a good time to _flee_.

"Beautiful princess. I am not whole yet, but when I am…"

Eirika found herself almost petrified with fear when she began to piece it together. The voice she knew so well. The voice that haunted her nights of restless sleep. The voice that she had never forgotten. The voice that so easily controlled her with no more than a few words. For it was never _what_ was said, or _how_, but rather who it came from. Her lips parted, but she had no words to offer, and it was as if her dry throat had been stripped of all protests she would have given.

_Forgive me, Brother. Forgive me for my lack of strength. Forgive me for my trespasses. Forgive me…_

"…I believe we'll have much to discuss."

Shuffling followed along with the hand returning all too swiftly through the shadows that it had hidden within. Her scream was cloaked in darkness and she along with it.

**-x-x-x-**

Ephraim stirred all too sharply for the Pegasus knight at his side not to notice. Tana wasted no time in settling a hand to his shoulder and another at his forehead. "What is it?" And if her pitch hadn't been obvious, the expression that crossed her face was. Her husband-to-be had been too easily plagued by thought and she'd watched him grow grim over time. He'd had every right to, at that. She'd never had a twin, but Ephraim seemed to breathe the very same air as his sister. In a way, she did also, but as a best friend the position was entirely different.

After a moment, the lord lifted his hands to take hers and with a deep breath, he proceeded to reassure her. "It was a… _feeling_." Looking aside from her, he eyed the room Seth was recovering in. "I understand we said we would set out after he had recovered, but…"

_Something isn't right._

"…Ephraim?" Tana asked.

He looked back to her and pulled himself to his feet. As he released her, he pulled his hands over his tunic, not nearly as composed as he would have preferred to have been. It wasn't like him to get so easily drawn into irrationality, but he could just see himself toppling over that edge where Eirika was involved. The typically calm and composed man going mad from something so simple? He had his own position to think about as well, which kept him on an invisible leash. After all, if others saw such a reaction, how could they interpret it?

Ephraim shook his head at her. "I feel as if something very… bad is going to happen. I hope it's just a feeling."

"We shouldn't put it off any longer," Tana began with a prominent frown that only grew when Eirika's brother declined from letting her continue.

His head shook once more. "Seth would _not_ forgive us for going without him." His left hand lifted the moment he saw her lips part and predicted the argument that otherwise would have come. "_And yet_, we cannot sit—stand—idly by any longer. Action _must_ be taken. We must take what we can and return to Port Kiris. But not everyone can come. Only those absolutely necessary."

Tana softened and she laced her hands together somewhat demurely as she listened to him respectfully. "Yes. I believe you are right, Ephraim." She looked back to the doorframe the lord had been so keen on staring at before. "And what will we tell him? You are not wrong. He was adamant to leave almost immediately. If it had not been for Queen Natasha, he would have gone without a second thought. He could be a liability for us."

_I would never wish to think of my sister's retainer in such a light. There is validity in those words, however. Seth, your irrationality could prove to be a downfall. You must not forget where your obligation lies. Sometimes obligation must take place over the heart, as cruel as that may sound._

"He will need to make a choice. Either tread carefully and come along, or wait here for the outcome. If I were him, however, the latter would lead me into a pit of insanity. As strong as the man is, I doubt he could find himself out of a maze of that sort alone."

Looking over to Tana, his eyebrows knit together, "I pray you can never be more wrong."


	26. The Recovery

**My Obligation  
Chapter 26: The Recovery**

"We're leaving in such haste because of something Ephraim _felt_." No amount of tact could hide the way Innes scowled. Arms folded over his chest, weight balanced between his feet perfectly, the man stood at perfect attention. But his expression was painfully clear as he glared at his younger sister.

She sighed at him in disbelief. "You know very well if you were him, you would have just left without a word to anyone else."

Innes lifted his right hand and wagged his forefinger in her direction, "No. I have said this time and time again. Do _not_ even begin to compare him to me. He and I are on entirely separate levels. I would _never_ lower myself to his position. I would have handled all of this differently."

"Why do you need to be so rude?!"

It was a rather snappy comeback from her. Tana had often pleaded with the archer for some form of understanding. Having done so ever since she'd developed her special little fondness for Renais' prince, at any rate. Now that she was to be his wife, the thought of anyone disrupting her happiness… Well. Any person who had intended to do that was the kind of person in need of a nice, stern talking to.

"You know very well that since we were children we fought." He paused for a moment and chose to add as an afterthought: "Competed." His arms uncrossed and a hand found his hip instead. Staring past Tana, he began to replay the memories of their adolescence together.

He and Ephraim had never exactly _hated_ one another. Innes simply had an insatiable need to be the best. Hayden had supported the very notion and explained that it would make Innes into a great man. The drive to constantly strive for something better—in all ways—was something the prince viewed as less obsessive and more a necessity. It one made no progress, then they stagnated. And if by some means his life ever grew remotely close to stale, he'd hold himself personally accountable for it. Because he knew _better_.

It was partially why he had chosen Eirika as his bride. Even with the issues regarding an all-too-dedicated retainer and a brother who liked being too close, Innes had known it would be quite the challenge. The very nature of Eirika's heart was no easy acquaintance to comprehend. He doubted he ever _truly_ understood her inner workings. While not outwardly an enigmatic person, he found many things about her to be a delightful mystery.

"Innes?"

His attention returned to Tana and at first, he said nothing. Then his posture changed, a slight relaxing to his frame—though not much. He looked away for a moment longer, wondering if she might dump a new pile of chiding remarks over his shoulders. How he'd the patience to deal with her was beyond his outright understanding.

"I'm listening," he finally replied, careful to keep his eyes off of her. "What is it that you want?"

She started to frown and when she saw how his expression hardened, she gave a gentle sigh. The general symbol of her surrender, and a sound that he was not unfamiliar with.

"Do you despise him?"

An eyebrow arched and as he turned to look her over, he wasted little time in shaking his head. "Never. Frelia and Renais are good allies and have been for years. I would never do anything to otherwise change that." His hands lifted, tugged at the collar of his tunic and then did the same along the bottom and short sleeve cuffs.

"There is _someone_ who I abhor, however…" he began to say, feeling himself grow distant once more.

**-x-x-x-**

"You are looking better."

Blonde framed the face that held the glowing smile. At the bedside, Natasha leaned onto her left hand as she examined the Silver Knight who had been left in her care. "I'm glad you've not pressed yourself so, Seth. Renais needs you. So I should hope in the future that you will never feel the need to surrender. You are too important an asset to lose."

_You would imply my worth to be above Eirika's?_ Seth could only find himself inwardly protesting. _You all should have gone, regardless of me. In spite of what she said, I would not be able to forgive myself if something had befallen her ladyship._

And perhaps something _had_. But he didn't like thinking about that, or entertaining the very thought. As he sat back and allowed Natasha to appropriately check his collarbone and shoulder, he realised he couldn't keep his mind to a single other point, aside from the teal-haired princess. In any other situation, she would have been the one sitting at his side, scolding him for being careless, and reminding him to be careful. It would have been nice to see her in that moment. And _that_ was an understatement. It was only when he winced from Natasha's prodding that he lifted a hand to take hers.

"Thank you for your concern, Your Majesty."

Hr smiled kindly and when her hand found her lap, he relaxed once more. "Soon, you will be able to return to your sands. I am certain your people miss you a great deal."

"Natasha," she corrected him. Sitting up, she peered to him sidelong after a moment's pause. "We are friends, Seth. You are permitted to address me as one." Then her tone softened and she took one of his hands to hold it between hers gingerly. "You've said very little since you came to. How many things are you keeping from us?"

It was true that he thought about offering up false words in order to appease her. It wouldn't have been difficult either. Seth had been good with a poker face once or twie in his time and around most, he was the utmost of stoic and professional. Ephraim had commented on it a number of times—that he should have been more open. Seth wasn't a game anyone could win. Unless the player was Eirika, notably.

He looked aside from her to his armour that awaited him and couldn't deny the ache he received from simply looking at it. "I am restless, if you have not observed it. Bed rest and quarantine do not suit me. Yet I have been confined until you were to believe I would not be a glaring weakness in our walls. I am no tactician, my lady, and yet I am neither a fool on the field."

As he continued, his eyes eventually found their way back to her face, still so youthful and innocence, despite the age of the war. "In my time here, I have thought of words. The kinds of words I have used on others." _Against others_. Telling Eirika to mind her distance, even as he knew he loved every part of her, from breath to boots and sword. "I have had ample time to remember older days that have long since passed."

She nodded as she listened, understandably hesitant. As if to say she knew hat she wanted to pinpoint, but that because it was Seth, she refused to be insensitive. But she also would have claimed that she knew him better than most, that she could often tell when he hid something behind that veil of his. The man was not as invincible as he often portrayed himself to be and still he held chinks in his plate.

"She would have wanted you to rest as well," Natasha offered in an attempt to reassure him.

He said nothing to start, but gave a curt nod. Whether he knew of it or not, his jaw set and clenched. It was far easier to _think_ about her than it was to actually _discuss_ her. In his mind, he could hold all of his concerns to himself and protect them. If he had to truly talk about them, he knew well enough that being a man who didn't much dive into emotional sentiments… It was really no simple task and more often than not, it wasn't what he considered to be an enjoyable pastime.

"I'm sorry," Jehanna's queen began.

"No," Seth replied firmly. "I imagine near everyone at some point has thought to say something of the sort to me." He motioned over to his armour again and tried to give a weak smile that failed all too quickly. "We will depart soon. Then this talk, as if she is a creature of the past, will also be history. Sometimes there must be only action and no world of speeches."

"Do you feel as though you are ready?" she asked him, wholeheartedly curious and concerned.

Yet she knew the answer already. Seth, the stubborn man incapable of taking things sitting down. It would have been too easy for him to rush headlong into danger. For no matter how strong he had shown himself to be, his heart could—at times—feel _too_ much and most all knew how such passion could repay its kindnesses. So if he was truly to come along, she preferred him to be not only sound in body and mind, but in heart as well. Although saying as much to him made her think the sentiments near unwise for sharing.

_If I were to answer this so honestly, I believe I would say 'nay.' The time for my recovery, however, has long since passed and I could not be so cruel as to bind Lord Ephraim or others here for my benefit._

"I would claim that I have rested _enough_," he answered her very carefully, unabashed at the way he proved that through injury he still possessed an air of cunning about him. When he believed she would protest, Seth continued in hopes of putting her fretting to ease. "I feel grander than I have in some time. While I may not delight in rest and comfort, luxuries, or a life of relaxation, I would say it was needed for this time. I am done, however. If we were to leave tomorrow, I would prepare posthaste and make for the march on Port Kiris."

Her thin eyebrows knit together, as if she tried to piece together all of the things he wasn't outwardly saying. Natasha was certain there was more, but she had no doorway that she could coax him through. But perhaps she had pushed him enough. He _did_ seem to be feeling better, and while she knew smiling was quite the chore for him, he had made progress. That was most important, she supposed. A man who could not progress and could only dwell would be of no help to them. She could only hope to the Everlasting that the sorrow that bound his heart would propel him to a greater future.

"You are skeptical," he observed. "I have seen that expression many times on her face." And though it was hard, Seth had a hard time not offering up the slightest chuckle. For it seemed to be that when Eirika had ever voiced her concerns, she had the right amounts of innocence and maturity combined. She had only ever been both a woman and a young girl to him. "Fear not, Natasha," Seth continued as he pulled aside his sheets to sit beside the regal blonde. "My sword arm is strong. I will not allow another to best me."

_Not even an archer._

**-x-x-x-**

"This sure is a mess, isn't it?"

Kyle looked over to the blond and groaned. "To put it lightly. I have no idea what we're going to do."

Able-bodied Forde watched him pace back and forth, slightly irritated by the way he couldn't seem to calm down. But the situation was a dire one. Ephraim had approached them both, quite clearly shaken up by _something_, though he didn't say _what_, exactly. Instead, he had only told them to ready their horses for what was likely to be a rather quickened pace. He'd left them in charge of procuring the proper provisions that their troops would need, but information beyond that was sparse and less than helpful.

"Stop that. You're not helping anyone," Forde scolded him as kindly as he could. "So could you come here and help me? It's not like you to get so easily caught up in things. Let's just do what we can for the Lord Prince. Then when he comes by for his report, we'll see if there's anything else we can do for him. There's no point if getting strung out so soon. Wait until we know there's something worth being strung out about."

"I don't think you are taking this seriously, Forde," Kyle began in a tone that his companion was all too familiar with. "You _always_ do this. You don't take things seriously enough—"

The blond haired man was quick to interject as he reached over and took Kyle by the arm, "And you take things _too_ seriously." Turning his attention away from the provision reports, he moved to rest both hands along Kyle's shoulders. "Listen to me. I'm not saying we shouldn't take this seriously. I'm saying that Lord Ephraim didn't give us a lot of information to go on. We should do what we can with what we have and that way when he gives us details, we'll have something better to go on."

Leaning over, he settled his forehead to Kyle's and remained quiet for a few moments. Then when he spoke up, it was a little quieter in his own attempt to be comforting. "It's been rough before. I know it. You know it. We've gotten through things before. We're _going_ to get through this. Please trust me."

"Are you two done?"

Almost instantaneously, Forde snapped his arms back and along with Kyle fell into line—stiff postures and stoic expressions that faded into some form of bashfulness when they realised Ephraim had been watching. For at least a few minutes anyway. As he approached them, they exchanged glances and then looked to him expectantly for a few moments, before Forde began to turn and motion toward the parchment he was scrawling on.

"Hold for a moment," Ephraim began as he lifted a hand. The blond turned back to him and Renais' prince. "You both look terrible." It wasn't what he really wanted to say, and a part of him was dying with the morbid curiosity to figure out just what was going on between the two of them. In the end, however, it seemed all the better not to say a single thing about it. And that meant discussing the more important matter at hand: Port Kiris. "Are you both well rested? I need men who are ready and able. If for any reason I feel neither of you are suited for the task, I will order you to remain here."

Forde looked over to Kyle who said nothing and still seemed a little mortified that they'd been spied upon. Never mind that it wasn't actually spying. Ephraim wasn't exactly required to knock on doors when he entered rooms and Forde would have thought it a little silly to do so. Then his eyes found Ephraim's again and he nodded, "Yes. We are ready to leave when you order us to, Lord Prince. Your previous announcements caught us by surprise. The lack of an explanation was… _difficult_ for us to take." It was the lightest way he could think to put it.

"Kyle?" Ephraim addressed the quieter of the two knights.

Forde's companion nodded and lifted his hands to check the straps of his armour, ensuring they were secure and sat upon him properly. "Aye, Prince Ephraim. When you are in need of us, both Forde and I will be prepared. He was just saying that we were in need of a firm number of soldiers who will be coming along. We will need to ensure that our supplies will last. The journey to the port is by no means a short one and we will undoubtedly encounter hardship along the way."

Ephraim paused, unsure of whether he was being strung along or if he could take the two at their word. Then he chose to give them the benefit of the doubt, nodded, and motioned along with his hand. Forde moved back to the list of their supplies, looking over his right shoulder as he waited for his lord to speak up. Kyle moved to the actual food storage crates to prepare for packing and like his other, was patient and attentive. Renais' prince exchanged his glance between the two of them, momentarily distracted—something he found was happening with an increasingly frequency.

Then he finally spoke up, "The group will consist of you two, myself, Prince Innes, King Joshua, and Seth."

Forde's eyebrows shot up with evident surprise and he physically turned, giving the first smile he'd felt he'd truly given in a couple of weeks at least. "Hey! Sounds like he's doing a lot better then if he's coming along! I should have known something was up when you said we were leaving. I bet he was whining about he hasn't been able to leave bed at all. That'd drive me mad if it was me."

"That is _not_ the reason, for your information," Ephraim pointedly replied. "The reason we're departing is less important than the actual concept of departing. Kyle said it before. Grado to Port Kiris is quite the journey and I will need all of the capable men I can have. But if the number is too grand then we may be easily scattered. This will require finesse and no man I know fits that standard more than Seth. I imagine he has been aching for a decent horseback ride."

_A shame it couldn't be to welcome my sister back. Perhaps we will be able to make it so. That is my true aim, in the event that we aren't… too late._

"Undoubtedly," Kyle agreed. "It ought to be good for all of us. Staying here even under clear skies has somehow brought with it a dimmer light. It is that time we retrieved the radiance."

"My sentiments precisely, Kyle." Ephraim looked back over to Forde, watched him a few moments longer, and turned to look back toward the door. "If you have any questions, report to me immediately. I need to finish rounding up the others. Once we are prepared, we will set out. I do not intend to let a single man sleep until we have covered a good amount of ground and the longer we wait, the longer the trip shall be for each."

Forde nodded and stiffened briefly before offering Ephraim a knightly salute, "Understood, Lord Prince. Kyle and I will handle the necessary provisions and report once we are packed and prepared." As Ephraim turned to leave, he halted momentarily for Forde's parting words. "Take care. Your health is as important as is that of your men."

He received a nod in return and Ephraim found that he couldn't disagree. But where to get a piece of mind with such a looming shadow above him?


	27. In Opposition

**My Obligation  
****Chapter 27: In Opposition**

Tana frowned and made no effort to conceal it from either her brother or her engaged. Looking between the two, she found it utterly ridiculous that of all times for them to agree on something, it had to be on a matter that greatly displeased her.

"Once more you aren't permitting me to come along," she began. At no response, her expression turned even more sour. "Truly? You expect me to wait behind for word from you? And if no word should be received, what then?"

The Pegasus knight scowled in irritation, "I am a practical asset to your journey! You are both horrendously _cruel_ men."

Innes snapped first, which was to be expected. Patience was not one of his stronger suits and he'd never quite advertised it to be. "We are already missing one princess. It would be catastrophic to lose you as well. Neither of us doubt your ability, but your incessant need to scream from the rooftops about it is not only unnecessary, but also dangerous."

When she had the notion to further protest, the archer took her firmly by the shoulders. He was so often the one deaf and blind to reason. To think Tana shared the trait, even momentarily was frustrating. Women could be so much more agitating and stubborn. "You are soon to be Renais' queen. You will one day be the mother to Ephraim's heirs. You owe it to your people and the man I have given you to, to be more considerate regarding your status and standing."

His words must have clicked to some degree, for the tension in her struggling arms relaxed. Her chin tipped up and as she eyed him, she could think of very little worthy to say. As she saw how hard the features in his face became, she looked aside. How shameful it was for her brother to remind her of her place. Even worse—that he was by no means incorrect. She could not be so reckless. For if she was, it'd make her no greater than Eirika's ill-fated retainer. Yet all the same, the realisation stung.

Ephraim sighed and watched the two a moment longer before retreating to the door, where Innes quietly spoke up. "And you are going where, exactly?"

At first there was naught but silence. And then: "I am to see with my own eyes if Seth is truly ready to depart. Natasha assures me he is, but a man is no good without some skepticism. What sort of ruler would I be if I checked not on the condition of my countrymen?"

"The kind of ruler who _should_ speak with his bride," Innes corrected him. Moving away from Tana, he gave Ephraim enough of a shove to knock him from his stiff posture. Then he motioned over to his sister and lowered his tone, so the two men might exchange words without her listening in. "I find it hard to believe that you would just _leave_. She's in distress. _Be a man_ and go to her." And he found it equally hard to believe that _he_ was trying to have that conversation with his rival, the boy he deemed his nemesis of sorts.

"And just trust Natasha's words on Seth?" Ephraim asked. Then as afterthought, he tapped at his chin with some consideration. "Perhaps I was too hasty to judge. She would not have said it if she didn't truly believe it, never mind whatever her prior relationship was with the Silver Knight."

Innes shook his head. "_No_. _I_ will go and see it for myself." When Ephraim looked to him and simply stared, he tried to look annoyed by the mere implication. "_What?_"

The teal-haired prince passed a look over to Tana momentarily before his attention turned back onto the archer. "That is an unwise idea if I have ever heard one before. What in the world could you even be _thinking_? You and Seth have never had more than two or three words to exchange with one another. I doubt he'll be so eager as to carry on conversation with you _now_."

"A dog already knows his place at his master's feet. When Eirika and I marry, I doubt he'll want to be separated from her side, and that will make him _my_ pet." Innes cracked half a smile, which looked less friendly and far more antagonistic, which wouldn't have been far off the mark. "There's no need for me to pick a fight that I've already won."

_That's what you think, is it? Perhaps you are a little delusional, after all._

Ephraim squinted at him, "If."

"…_If?_"

"If." Eirika's twin nodded and his posture straightened. "If I remember correctly, you didn't exactly _ask_ her, which means she didn't exactly _agree_ to it and if you think I'm about to force her into a marriage, you couldn't be more wrong. If she decides you aren't worth her time than I'm willing to support that, even if it winds up hurting Renais in the long run. The marriage I have to Tana is not entitlement for your rights to my dear sister."

Innes scoffed with disbelief. "You jest, Ephraim. There is no man greater suited for her hand and you know it. She knows it. All of Magvel knows it." He shook his head and gave Ephraim another push in the direction of his own sister. "Never you mind. There's no sense for your pretty head to be worrying over my own agenda. I'll be sure not to crack the whip on your precious Silver Knight, never mind that he could use a bit of harshness."

Nearly stumbling over his own feet, Ephraim cast a look over his left shoulder. "Yes. I'm positive he'll appreciate what a _generous_ person you're being, Innes."

He and Tana were left with a 'tsk' and the prince-turned-king heaved a sigh. Eying the empty doorway a bit longer, he returned to the Pegasus knight and after a moment's contemplation, he took her right hand carefully. "Your brother is sometimes too harsh, I feel."

"And yet his point remains the same," Tana replied almost immediately. "Same and valid. Nothing angers me more than having to admit that he's right. Where _I_ am concerned, anyway. He can be right wherever else he wishes to be, but I… wish he wouldn't be so confident about me. It makes me feel like I'm losing control of myself and he's gaining it. Or that someone else is."

Ephraim's features softened and he leaned over to press a kiss to her forehead tenderly. "For what it's worth, I've never thought you to be powerless. You are among the strongest women I have known in my life. You rank right above with my sister and my mother."

"…Really?" she asked him, a bit of hope seeping into her tone, despite the way she tried to hide it. Bashfully she tried to look away, but found herself unable to when he captured her cheek to his palm. Reluctantly she found her blue eyes back upon his face and drew in a soft sigh. "I… know you would never just say something to please me. I only sometimes feel that I could be underestimated. Undervalued."

"A_ha_," the prince began as he lifted his other hand in favour of tapping her upon the tip over her very cute nose. "So that is what it is. You are feeling unappreciated and why shouldn't you be? All of the hubbub surrounding Eirika has likely made you feel as if you were sinking into the very ocean." He saw her lips part and shook his head at her, in hopes of stopping her before she could begin. Moving his forefinger to her mouth, he kept it sealed easily and smiled. "You have not been forgotten. If it were not for you, Tana, my strength would be barely half. I have woken up each day and pressed on because I know your eyes are upon me. I must retain all of the strength that I can. Although you have accepted my hand, it is essential that I continue to demonstrate why I am worthy of all that you are."

It helped. He saw it the moment she gave him a genuine smile. Small and endearing, not too unlike her in stature. So even as she spoke, he found it difficult not to be infected by the brightening of her expression, "But you have been in distress and Eirika too, I'm certain. I am happy we are finally moving to bring her home. I see how Innes is distressed over her, and Seth as well. And it makes me realise how much you would be in distress over me also."

"You and I are a mite different," Ephraim admitted while he agreed with her. "Yet only a mite. Between us is a marriage. I think my concern would be far more immeasurable by comparison. However, I know not the extent of Innes or Seth where feelings are concerned, it is likely unfair of me to cast such judgment without truly knowing or understanding."

Tana tilted her head as she listened, but her thoughts wandered. Did marriage really make it so important? _I think it's not so different for Seth and Eirika. They may not be married by contract, and yet… they might as well be if we're to define it on another level. I can't see Eirika being willing to tie herself to anyone else. Not… even my brother._

"What is it?" Ephraim asked, curiosity and concern just barely making way into his words. "You have this look about you. What could it be that's staining you so?" His tone softened for her and her alone, "Whatever it is you can tell me. You can always tell me anything."

_No. I can't. I promised I wouldn't utter a word of it to anyone._

She put a smile back onto her face and shook her head at him, "It's nothing. I'm just happy that we can be like this for a little. I'm happy that I can be present when you need me to be." Then she took his hands into hers and offered each a light and gentle squeeze. "Why don't we check in with Forde and Kyle? I'm certain they've finished the preparations. The sooner you depart, the sooner you can return with Eirika."

And he just couldn't say 'nay' to the idea of _that_.

**-x-x-x-**

It was with careful motion that he tested out the flexibility of his sword arm. If he threw it out so suddenly, he'd be utterly useless and just another pretty face. Well, the latter only if he were pretty and despite whatever Eirika might have thought of him, Seth certainly didn't view himself as anything of the sort. Perhaps it was just his excessive modesty cropping up, however, and he certainly had more than enough of that to spare. He could think of a few people who could benefit from it, too.

But he'd never dream of saying such a thing. At least never aloud.

Fitting his breastplate over his duster, he fastened the left side and then the right before it sat comfortably. It was the difficulty with such things, he found. Seth had never put much stock in trying to look 'becoming' on the battlefield. When blood began to shed, most people cared less about how they looked and more about avoiding the other ends of blades and spears. But a man couldn't fight when he was distracted, which sometimes meant a little comfort would go a long way.

_"Lady Eirika. You are a noble of Renais. The nobility should not favour one subject over another. How can they maintain their fealty if you treat one so differently?"_

He'd never forgotten those words, or the other ones he said to her. Or the way she promptly frowned at him, as if she'd never considered the possibility that her kindness could be seen as fraternising with the knights that kept watch over her. It was something he'd thought about on and off for the year, even after they had reclaimed victory. He had been a little cruel to her that day, berating her only to return and give her his own slice of feelings. The once humble man he was, so taken in by the princess that he'd grown the audacity to begin to think he could very well fight for her.

And it might not all be for nothing.

_Do you see a future with me, Lady Eirika?_

He had heard the footsteps all too late, or perhaps it that he had gotten lost in his thoughts so deeply that he had neglected to be more on guard. All the same, the sound stopped just inside of the room he'd been granted—one entirely to himself—and he turned, not forgetting to note the precise location of his sword. Who he found as his immediate companion was more than a little surprising.

"Prince… Innes," he began, admittedly hesitant.

They'd never spent much time together. Hardly had a reason to. Innes was often in his own little world where he was undoubtedly the most important. Seth was far off in the opposite direction, living mostly selflessly and ever consistently putting himself in harm's way for someone greater than himself. They were virtually night and day. Seth was professional to the utmost and guilty of discrediting his thoughts and feelings for the sake of noble airs. Innes was never afraid of letting someone else know exactly what he thought of them. The archer had a brash tongue, no tact, and quite the abrasive personality. In short, he and Seth clashed on quite a few different levels.

And Eirika's interference, the wall she made between them, only created a tension that both knew was undeniably present.

Innes gauged him from head to toe, the Silver Knight in all of his statuesque glory. Even not in full armour the man was impressive. But Innes had never doubted his skill in the least. What he _did_ doubt was that he could be half the man Frelia's prince was. Moving carefully and slowly, as if he was approaching a wild animal who'd sooner turn tail and flee, he finally shifted an arm, straightening the bow he'd strung over conveniently.

"I do suppose Queen Natasha was not bluffing," he noted as he eyed his harshest competition. "You look as though you _are_ ready to come along, after all."

There was the implied insult. Seth had expected it, had even thought to counter, but he had never been one for verbal politics. He preferred something a little simpler, away from the courts of royalty. If he was going to be completely honest, he had begun to piece together the concept that his remaining presence was almost wholeheartedly in part to Eirika. She still needed him and he'd be around as long as he was required to be. Nothing made him feel more complete than standing at her side and enjoying every smile, frown, and everything in between she offered up.

"Rest assured, Prince, I shall be no more the thorn in your side than you are in my Lord Ephraim's," he replied succinctly, but not without the hint of a smile behind his stoic expression. For if anything, Innes was the infinite parasite that a body could not be freed of. But like many things, Seth had no intentions of saying such to him directly.

At first Innes wasn't sure what to say. This had turned from a direct assault to a more witty and clever battle. And he could play that. If he was going to, however, he wasn't going to be so easy on the knight. Regarding him with a composed gaze, he offered half a smile that spoke of smug rather than any warmth. "And in turn he becomes the thorn for us both, barring from that which we are both reaching."

_Eirika._

Seth's jaw set, but the rest of him betrayed no change. To think Innes could treat his liege lady like a piece on a board. Yet at the same time, they both were. Eirika was the trophy they fought over as much as Seth didn't want to admit it. He wondered when he began to truly see Innes as competition, anyway. When class came into it, he supposed. Innes was the prince, after all, and he was only a knight. It didn't help when he thought back to how he'd so hastily brushed off her sentiments and defined them as 'wrong.' By social standard alone, Innes _was_ the better man, but for Eirika's emotional health, Seth believed he could complete her. And completion was what it was all about.

"No counter?" Innes asked, amused that he'd caught the Silver Knight in silence. "Can it be that your only use is the battlefield? Perhaps you're learning that your place is on the floor around me."

"My value cannot be defined by you," was Seth's blatant reply. "My services are not for you. What you think of me matters very little."

The mirth in Innes' eyes vanished almost instantaneously and was replaced by the same fire that he imagined Seth must have held the night he publicly announced his engagement to Renais' princess. "_Don't_ get insolent with me." As he stood toe-to-toe with the Silver Knight, his glare only grew. "Your audacity has grown to a level beyond your control."

Seth watched him, practically _dared_ him to make the first move. He wasn't above knocking the Frelian prince down a few pegs, but in order to do so, he could only act out of defence. The back and forth with words was precisely that, a colloquial give and take until one could no longer withstand it. "No," he continued, as calm as he had been since he'd had the archer show up. "I imagine I can control my audacity with little to no conflict. Thank you, however, for your concern."

"You dare to patronise _me_?!" Steps away from wishing he was a Manakete, Innes was on his last legs, if he had to guess. With Tana already causing problems, Seth was becoming an increasing annoyance. Even more so that they'd have to survive the journey to Port Kiris together. "_Never forget where your place is_." He motioned between the two of them, noting very little the way his voice grew in volume. "As I told your fabled _lord_, once Eirika and I marry, you will be a historical footnote of Renais' legacy. Books remember royal families, not the knights who swore fealty and died for them."

_I doubt that._ Wisely, Seth kept it to himself.

"You show confidence for a man who has counted his livestock prior to its birth." Seth remained steadfast, ever content to play the part of the unbreakable pillar. Even if she could not see it, he knew well enough that he had to ever consistently demonstrate his own strength, the kind that differed from Innes' and his hot temper. "We shall see how things play out, but were I you, I would tread carefully."

"Is that a threat? Any time you are ready, Seth, I can take you on."

_On an archery range. No, thank you._

Seth shook his head, "Think less of me and the lady in question." Then he moved from Innes, leaving those as his final words and taking his sword into hand, he sheathed it. Looking back to the archer, he eyed him for a few moments longer, before he motioned to the door. "After you."

The knight was so curt, as if he approached with a dagger, stabbed once, and withdrew. Innes interpreted it as Seth's own personal warning, but against what… Frelia's prince had no way of knowing. And to think he had been the one who had brought Seth down. Not alone, of course, but in the end, Eirika's retainer still managed to come out above him.


	28. Resolutions and Perspective

**My Obligation  
****Chapter 28: Resolutions and Perspective**

It was easy to get lost in the dark. Downright convenient if one was looking to avoid another. But occasionally, that which lurked and waited in worlds with everlasting night was the very same as the avoided party. And avoiding someone was akin to running from him… or her… or _it_ as sometimes the case could be. Somehow with Fate's blessing, those run from always had the distinct privilege of crossing paths again with the cowardly individual doing the attempted escaped.

That was where Eirika found herself.

She was aware of how crippling fear could be. It could render a man to inaction or overreaction. It could topple kingdoms and villages alike. It could bring about war and consequently the grand number of casualties that came with it. Fear was undoubtedly powerful and for as strong as Renais' princess was, she wasn't immune. She'd only thought herself to be and underestimating fear turned out to be a rather poor choice.

Some fears were a little simpler in theory. Artur's fear of spiders was a good example. Forde's fear of misplaced brushes, though Eirika supposed that was more an irritation than a fear. Others were a little more solidified. Seth's concern that something would befall her, for one. Less a possibility in the present and much more a reality. It had likely torn him asunder be it in the living world or the afterlife. She'd wanted to say she had no knowledge on how that felt, but her own sensations were far too on par for her to ignore.

Before the darkness had been the voice—albeit minutely distorted—of a man she'd almost convinced herself she'd forgotten. Of course he'd never truly gone away and neither had any irrational fretting regarding him. Eirika had chosen to approach the situation as she had quite a few others: to lock up what she did not care for. That somehow the idea was if she refused to acknowledge it, then it simply didn't exist. Foolish and juvenile, she knew, but she was also under the stern belief that if she dwelled upon the things that displeased her, she could never grow as a person. The idea of progress as an individual outweighed the ever consistent obsession with a history of fears, guilt, and concerns.

But again, that was before the darkness had fallen, and it had easily supported the theory that one could not run forever. The past was bound to be brought up and trying to deny it seemed to be more than worthy of Fate's consequential punishment. Was that truly what Eirika likened it to? Karmic retribution, perhaps, or distantly L'Arachel's idea of Divine Providence. She'd always been under the impression that the former, however, was more forgiving and less likely to deal out 'just desserts.'

No amount of her excessive thought could help her pick one theory over another. If life's questions were so easy to answer, there would have been a severe lack of enigma to the idea of births, deaths, and everything that sat between beginnings and ends. The rule was to make the most of the time she'd been given and begrudgingly Eirika had to admit that she didn't believe she'd met her quota to do such a thing.

_I cannot stop here. I must proceed. I will surrender to no man, no woman, and no creature from my past._

If it had been a test, she must have cleared it—and brilliantly, at that.

The world was not all light, per se, but it became significantly less dark. An arm lifted first, feeling heavier than she remembered it being and as she turned onto her right side, she realised beneath her was a bed. A soft one. Good quality, satin sheets, and most befitting of nobility. And for many moments after the discovery, she wondered if she'd simply had the longest dream in Magvel's history. When her blue eyes gradually focused, it was with disappointment that the room was certainly not hers in Renais.

In fact, she didn't recognise it in the least.

"Oh… You're awake."

It was a welcoming voice, admittedly. As she began to move, she was greeted by a pair of hands that coerced her to relax. A noticeable weight sat at the edge of the bed beside her and another set of hands joined one of hers by where the equally soft pillow supported her head.

_Leonardo's… mistresses? Concubines?_ She couldn't think of the word for them. No term that immediately came to her mind, at any rate.

She knew the names, however, and scarcely knew the faces. They were all older than her, she was certain, and she'd remembered they were married to men whom Leonardo had forced into labour. He was dead, though, and that meant they were all free. Perhaps that explained the overly nice setting. It must have been their way of thanks. Yet there was a knot in her stomach that told her otherwise.

"Lien." It was the first name that came to mind.

The youngest looking of the trio nodded to her, as if to simply let her know which woman was which. "Your Highness." Her head inclined respectfully.

Once more Eirika attempted to sit up, and after a few attempts, the woman at her side relented and instead coaxed one of the other two to prop her pillow up, so she might sit more comfortably. When she was far more situated, she looked between the three—two at her bedside, and the one sitting on the edge of her comforter—and attempted to gather up her thoughts in a more organised fashion. But she was unsure of how to even begin, something that was beyond frustrating for her to face. Her head tipped and she eyed her hands before taking note of the dress she'd been placed into. Like the bed and the room in its entirety, it was fitting for her station. Fitting and undeniably suspicious.

She finally settled for what she thought was the simplest question, and the most important. "Where am I?"

_What happened? Is Leonardo truly dead? Was that man from before just a dream? Why…?_

"Port Kiris," said the older looking woman on Lien's left. "Simply no longer in a cell. Undoubtedly this is more pleasing." She motioned to herself, "I am Vosp, if you've not yet recalled."

Eirika's eyebrows furrowed and she tapped at her chin with a wistful sigh. Port Kiris was entirely the opposite of any royal kingdom. At least when it was being overrun by barbaric pirates. "I saw him die." When the three looked to her expectantly, she chose to clarify. "Leonardo. Your former master."

Lien nodded. "That is the story. You have freed our families, Princess Eirika. For that, we owe you a great amount of gratitude. It will be nice to see my husband again."

_I wasn't the one who killed him,_ Eirika thought. _Perhaps the rest of it was a dream and I really did, though._

"You look troubled," Rau observed with some concern filling her features. "I imagine that is because you know better. Our families are freed, but Leonardo's own master reigns and is the leading authority of Port Kiris."

It wasn't what she wanted to hear, but it was obvious. And slightly a relief to know she had not hallucinated anything she was a witness to. Although she couldn't confess to wanting the alternative: facing that greatest fear of hers. She looked aside with a nod and kept silence as a close ally for a few moments longer.

"All of Magvel is aware of who he is. And of the horrors he brought with him." Vosp frowned and she leaned over to tuck Eirika's hair behind her right ear. "Yet if it were not for him, you wouldn't be so currently comfortable."

And try as she might, Eirika couldn't fight a shudder that moved up along her spine. She didn't even want to know what 'comfortable' entailed as undeniably her mind thought the worst of the situation. "No matter how luxurious I may be sitting, I do not feel that the man in question is worthy of my gratitude." While she knew better than to ask, she desperately wanted to play the fool. "Have… you seen him?" The princess motioned between the three, fighting the urge to cringe.

They all nodded, but Lien's was first and the most direct. "Yes. Not the sort of man I'd care to be affiliated with. He looked hardly any different from you or me, but something _wasn't_ right. Kept referring to himself as the Moonstone, he did. And he had an instant shining toward you, too."

_Of course he did,_ thought Eirika as her stomach turned. _Leonardo relied on necromancy to bring him from the Everlasting. Yet he looks human—not the way Monica did. It's not possible that he's entranced the entirety of Port Kiris. I refuse to believe that._

So much of her wanted to twist up as she considered her situation as a whole. One problem was out of the way, but what was left over was… Eirika couldn't face him alone. She assumed she hardly had the emotional strength to do so and while her sword arm had improved, she doubted she could take him on in a spar. Not one where she'd potentially lose her life. She had to _live _for Renais. Her people needed her. Her brother needed her. _Seth needed her_. No matter how much she wanted to turn tail and flee, she knew she was in no physical condition to do so. She ached from head to toe, and still lacked an explanation for it.

Her frown, prominent and enough to make her feel aged, remained even as she spoke up again, "General Valter. I know him well. More closely than I wish to." Her tone softened and she forced her expression to harden as she continued. "Yet there is an undeniable history between us. I must… put an end to him. A definite and swift end. Lest he acquire a power I'm unable to topple."

Vosp shook her head, "You're hardly in a state to do so, Your Majesty." She exchanged glances with the other two, who seemed to nod in agreement. Then she looked back to the teal-haired princess and tried to give her most reassuring smile. "You should rest for now. Then when you feel you're ready to face him, you may do so. Provided he does not come to see you before then. I doubt he'll be staying away for long. You slept a good deal of time and he'd had no desire to wake you from it."

_I was only sleeping._ Eirika tilted her head at Vosp curiously. _I thought I had died, or that I was between the living and the dead. Why did I sleep for so long…?_

She wanted to protest. She wanted to claim she had the strength of one hundred soldiers behind her. She wanted to say she could easily channel the grand Silver Knight and that staying at his side during the war had not been for naught. In spite of all of that, the reality of the situation sat with her and she knew very well that Vosp was right. Facing Valter in hopes of bringing him down at the current point in time was nothing short of suicide. But it seemed even if she had the wisdom not to place her sword against his lance, she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. Not with how weak she felt.

"I understand," she conceded reluctantly. "I doubt I could even hold my rapier at this moment. I am not sure diplomacy will work on the man. Not… if he is anything the way I remember."

And those were the kinds of memories that Eirika didn't want to conjure up. But whether she desired it or not, she really found no other alternative. For thinking of the past inevitably caused it to arise. In order to form some plan of progress, she would have to consider all of the possibilities. Valter would fall, but in order to make him do so, she would have to remember everything that passed between them, and all of the nightmares that came with their history.

**-x-x-x-**

It was completely by coincidence that his eyes had found her. But it was also bound to happen eventually. Seth had told him pointedly that he was to remain in Grado, lest something should befall him on the field. And Laeron had begrudgingly conceded to the order. The entire situation had been most difficult, though. The moment Seth had gone down, it made him think of his father. Like many, he had not believed the Silver Knight would pull through and even worse, no one had been able to give a 'yay' or 'nay' over Eirika's condition. The ill upon ill made it all the more sour to swallow. At least he had known that with Seth's departure there began the step in the right direction.

He had found Tana. And he'd followed her far behind, not wanting to capture her attention. He'd seen her before with Ephraim, who'd claimed he was Eirika's twin brother, which Laeron had no trouble seeing. They _did_ look a lot alike. So much so, in fact, that he almost saw no difference between them. In hindsight, however, Ephraim's face was so much harder and Laeron had very little difficulty in understanding that Eirika was certainly the more compassionate sibling.

The twins aside, he knew of the three Pegasus knights, the blonde-haired priestess, the cavalier who looked too young to be a member of Seth's order of knights, and an equally younger looking girl who seemed far more in control of her defences. Most of them looked like adolescents, a trait Laeron seemed to think was the explanation as to why they were all left behind. The youth had no place in the middle of skirmishes, after all, and he had no desire to quickly catch up to his death. He would see his parents one day, but not anytime in the present or the near future.

He followed Frelia's princess to the room where Seth had been stationed during his recovery and when she stopped, he did the same. Ducking out of sight, his back pressed up against the wall and only when he heard her footsteps again did he cautiously peek from his hiding spot. Flattening himself to the best of his ability, he was quiet and patient, shifting and inching until he could get within earshot. For certainly any conversation she had could quite possibly benefit him. Adults disliked giving answers to children in fear of disappointing them. And if they didn't truly, Laeron thought so when he considered how merciful and heartfelt Eirika had portrayed herself to be.

"Are you still cleaning in here?" Tana asked, unaware of the stalking child only feet behind her. Her tone was incredulous and perhaps too much like her brother, she had no desire to hide it from her companion.

Natasha turned, eyed the Pegasus knight and gave a rather soft smile. "Oh, no. Not at all. I was simply feeling a little nostalgic. Quite a lot has happened here. I'm sure you feel the same way."

Initially Tana didn't know what to say to that. Jehanna's queen was right, though. Memories indeed—the kind she didn't want to think about. Ultimately, that was impossible and any attempt to do so was would inevitably wind up fruitless. If she didn't think about it at the time, she would later on. And when Seth returned, with or without her best friend, she would have no other choice than to confront him. He had to be reminded of what his actions had done to Eirika's reputation, even as secretive as they had been about it.

"Princess Tana?" asked the priestess, patient and yet concerned.

_I should talk about what's going on, but I promised Eirika I wouldn't. I should disrespect her like that. I shouldn't betray her like that, but I feel like holding onto this is far more harmful to me._

She shook her head slowly to Natasha. "I apologise. I was thinking. About everything that has happened and what _will_ happen. I'm not ashamed to admit that I'm worried."

Natasha's expression softened as she offered a slight curve in her mouth after a moment's hesitance—as if she knew she was missing something. "I wonder if there's anything I can do to help carry these concerns, so you do not claim them all for yourself." She moved from where she stood and to the bed Seth had recently graced before she sat. And there she was wistful. "As much as we may believe we're to do things without aid, we must remember that none of us are invincible beings."

"My brother certainly seems to think otherwise. At least of himself." Tana frowned with thought at the very concept. "I think many people dislike him for that mindset. Even I find him frustratingly stubborn at times. But I am only his sister and he frequently finds me to be a nuisance in return, I'm sure. Occasionally, anyway."

The blonde-haired woman lost none of her compassion, "You are both very unique. That much is certain." When Tana moved to join her, Natasha rested a hand upon the princess' shoulder. "Your brother does not throw himself into danger without thought. I doubt many of us truly worry over him too much. If anything, I would say pride outweighs fretting on every level that Prince Innes touches."

Said princess looked flattered and after a moment of consideration, she nodded. "Yes. He's impressive. In spite of that, I don't believe Eirika has ever been much swept off of her feet by him." Unable to disguise her disappointment, her expression darkened slightly. "I can't imagine what she sees when she looks at him, or if she is so blinded that she has refused to let herself _look_."

It didn't take a lot of guesses to determine the little stabs Tana was making. Natasha didn't reply immediately, wasn't originally sure she even _should_, and she had the suspicion that her hesitance was more than a little obvious. Finally, she tried to think of the most diplomatic way to respond and spoke as lightly as she could. "The heart is akin to that of the ocean. It holds many secrets and is as enigmatic as the creatures that live in it. And at the same time, it is foolish and open-minded, large and can be too easily filled. What may seem obvious to you is your perception and oft, a biased one."

When Tana began to protest, Natasha reached over and gently nudged her with a brighter smile. "Brothers and sisters have a bond and a perception that no other can compete with. It is natural you would think highly of Prince Innes. And you wish the best for him." Then her expression faded into something a little more serious and she looked to the door, catching the slightest glimpse of Laeron, who was not nearly as stealthy as he would have thought himself to be.

"Oh, the boy…" She motioned with her free hand, "Come in. You've no need to stand out there. You are welcome here."

In even the midst of Tana's surprise, Laeron tentatively took a few steps in. But when Natasha opened her arms for him, not at all ignorant of how things must have affected him, he was quick to rush over to her and bury his face in her robes of white. As a child, things were so much simpler. A mere embrace could solve all of the problems in the world. And it was a shame that adults couldn't simply find resolutions without using the ends of blades and polearms.


	29. Occupied Motives

**My Obligation**  
**Chapter 29: Occupied Motives**

_This entire journey is ridiculous._ Innes paused and very nearly flinched when he thought over his words. _Negative. The Silver Knight_ joining_ us for this journey is ridiculous._

"Innes, did you say something?" Ephraim cast a glance over his right shoulder to the archer, as if he knew very well how the other man seethed quietly.

Seth in turn, eyed his liege lord for only a moment before facing forward with that stoic expression he was so adept at wearing. From the corner of his eye, he spied Forde being his typical, nosy self. Consequently, Renais' general shifted his steed to catch up to the blond. He'd prove to be a far better companion than Innes at any rate and Seth refused to travel the entirety to Port Kiris without _some_ form of man waiting to defend him. In the event that one of Innes' arrows suddenly went astray…

"I know that look well, Wild Knight," Seth addressed him calmly. "What is it that you wish to know?"

"Why, I _never_," Forde sarcastically replied. Then he cracked a smile—and a broad one, at that. But he'd reluctantly come to the conclusion that throughout the war and even prior, his reputation was that of predictability. "You smile so little," he continued, his expression a bit teasing. "What's on your mind, General?"

"A great number of things," Seth confessed. "A mind was made for thinking, however. Waste not, want not. Tis better to be thoughtful than to be empty, no?"

Forde made no attempt to hide his frown. "And the General of Renais' army returns with the very familiar cryptic responses. Could it kill you to be a little more upfront about what's really going on upstairs?"

He'd heard it before and he doubted that Forde's addressing would be the last. Seth had never made a habit of being particularly open. Even with Eirika, his thoughts were mostly on how he could further please _her_. The consistent sentiments of how much he really longed to wed her or knock Innes flat to his face remained unspoken. It was a knightly obligation to keep his desires to himself. His loyalty and need to swear fealty to Renais' prestigious family left no room for self-indulgent behaviour on his part.

_My needs must consistently be secondary._

And he had a feeling if he ever said as much, there would be much chiding to endure. Eying Forde a few moments longer, he offered little in the way of an amused tone, but his words betrayed his humour. "It very well may. I am not eager to escort the Everlasting upon my arm just yet. I prefer to keep my thoughts to myself."

"Now, you _say_ that," Fore began, "but look how that has turned out with Princess Eirika. All of Renais has seen the way you look at her. It'd make a couple of unforgettable portraits. You ought to let me bring that to canvas sometime."

At first Seth said something. Then he drew up his sword arm and pinched the very bridge of his nose, unsure how else to express his disbelief. "You are inappropriate as always, I see. Mind your tongue. At least—I would, were I you." He cast a look behind them to the liege lords, then his pointed gaze found Forde's visage once more.

He didn't even have to look. Seth was only subtle by so much, after all. And Forde—like most of Magvel—was far from deaf to the continent's whispered words of romance and sweet nothings. It wasn't ill to find a remarkable story of love between noble and knight coming to life. Historical love, was what he referred to that as.

"A_ha_," Forde started with another of his knowing grins. "You know, I doubt he much cares for you. Or anyone outside of the Frelians. And I'd guess Gerik's mercenaries."

_He cares for Lady Eirika._ Seth thought as his posture grew a little more rigid. But he was pleased that Forde knew better than to bring it up. Sometimes the truth of a matter could only make one feel helpless. If Seth felt anything regarding the relationship between his lady and the archer, it was momentary bouts of lost hope.

"Undoubtedly so," Seth conceded as though he had no other option. "Yet that is not one of the matters we are to be concerned with. Our positions are ones of protection only, perhaps with an accompaniment of guidance. Judgmental we will not be."

Forde's initial reaction was of vague surprise, as if he was smarter than Seth was giving him credit for. He'd not missed the tension in the general the night Innes had so boldly staked his claim. He doubted Seth—for all of his conservative nature—didn't want to teach Magvel's greatest archer a thing or two. He probably could have done it easily, too. So what really stopped him? Obligation, Forde supposed. And while he was dedicated to his own allegiances, he didn't fancy himself to be wound so tightly. Casting another look over his shoulder to Ephraim and Innes, who walked together like brothers not quite in the same world, he squinted with some consideration.

"I could always hold him down and let you do the punching," he spoke up nonchalantly.

Seth's stiff reaction did not go unnoticed. He sharply turned his head and stared Forde down for a few moments. But his attention was diverted when Kyle joined them, and with a most… Kyle-like expression. A little more concerned than Seth's, but ultimately well on the way to its own form of stoic.

"Stop bothering the general," Kyle wasted no time with what was certain to become a famous fashion of lecturing. "I can just imagine the ideas and schemes you're trying to plant, if they're anything like what you shared during our trip with Prince Ephraim."

Forde groaned and frowned at the green-haired haired knight. "I've not even done anything and you come to interrupt any potential fun to be had."

Kyle jerked his head behind them. "_They_ may not be able to hear you but I _can_ and _did_. Fortunately, the general has the good sense not to listen to you. Gods help us if he somehow fell victim to your shenanigans."

Then he looked over to Seth, who was as silent as he often seemed to be. The man spoke more when he had a reason to and to random company, Kyle imagined Renais' general must have appeared intimidating. "I apologise if he's been bothering you. I'm sure you have many things occuping you and he likely shouldn't be adding to it."

For as much of an isolated man as he was, Seth almost smiled when he considered Kyle's concern. Not only that, but Forde's as well. 'Friend' was not a term he would have used lightly, but at the end of the day, that was precisely what both were to him. He couldn't say when he first began to feel that way, but on the rare occasion, one or the other provided him a reminder. Not even he had to do all things alone. But old habits died hard, and Seth certainly was a victim of old habits.

Finally he shook his head. "The journey is more entertaining with you both. I would not be so hasty to change that." For what awaited them at the end could have been entirely poor. Eirika could have been killed, beaten, bruised, or otherwise abused. He preferred it if he could have two of the greatest knights he knew distract him from his pessimistic thoughts.

"Did he just refer to us as entertaining?" Forde turned to Kyle, feigning an incredulous tone. "He most _definitely_ just referred to us as entertaining. I _do_ believe he's mocking us. I demand to know what you intend to do about this, Kyle. So please, tell me what you intend to do."

Kyle couldn't believe how long Forde could sometimes go on a dramatic charade. He _did_ know that the blonde would only continue if given the opportunity to. Yet a swift wallop to the back of his head quieted him rather hastily.

"Forde. Just… _be quiet_."

-x-x-x-

Innes was almost certain that if he glared at the back of Seth's head long enough, he could eventually force it to explode. That'd certainly be a happy ending, wouldn't it? One less obstacle in his way. One less _annoying_ obstacle, anyway. And if he was going to be caught with one, he far more preferred one that didn't make him want to rip out his hair.

Ephraim had caught on rather early, and being a man of tact if needed, he'd kept quiet until he noticed the trio of retainers move together. Then he strode closer to Frelia's prince, offering him a cock of the brow. "Did you know that you have this _incredibly_ obvious nature about you?"

For many moments, Innes simply stared back at him. Then his expression hardened, "I have no reason to be hiding my feelings. I own my words and my actions."

"Ah, that you do," his rival agreed. With his right hand, he motioned to the three knights—specifically to the redhead on the right. "I've barely seen your eye leave him. Thinking about switching over to the other side? I'd think that from an objective perspective he has _quite_ the reputation. And some charm, in addition to it."

At first, Innes didn't even understand what Ephraim was getting at. But the painted amusement on his face became all too apparent. Innes wasted no time in scoffing and nearly sputtered out his words. "_Excuse you?!_"

"I don't believe I asked for a pardon," Renais' prince replied with a sly smile.

All right. So forcing both Seth _and_ Ephraim to explode would have served as a storybook ending. The difference between the two was that Innes could actually _tolerate_ Ephraim. Although in hindsight, such 'acceptance' was likely due to the stain of nobility and old allegiances formed between their countries. Seth, on the other hand, seemed to have made it his life's goal to step in front of Innes at every available opportunity. He really _did_ have a lot of audacity and had he been a retainer in Frelia, Innes would have dismissed him without a second thought. Or had him executed. That would have been fine, too.

"My feelings for the Silver Knight are entirely the opposite. If he was to be sold as a slave, I would sooner not buy at the market and leave him to starve like the animal he is." Innes looked aside with a scowl, "He will only be worth something once he's dead."

Ephraim eyed him with a little concern. Of course he'd known of their dislike for one another, and he could hardly hold either at fault. They'd not begun to exchange blows, which he was grateful for, but he couldn't say how long that would last. Eventually one was going to crack and both men had merit. He doubted when such a thing came to pass that rationale would be a close companion. So while he wanted to chide Innes for such juvenile behaviour, he could not forget what Tana told him about Seth and Leonardo.

"I suppose it _would_ be too much for me to expect civility from you two. Yet, if care is not taken, both of you may plunge our two kingdoms into a war." He paused with consideration. "Over a woman."

"Your sister is worth a war, at the _very_ least," Innes countered without skipping a beat.

And Seth probably reflected those thoughts. By the gods, even Ephraim agreed, but it didn't mean he _wanted_ one. He could just imagine how Eirika would take it. Mostly… _not well_. She had never been the sort for attention and she'd had plenty of it when it came to her position as Renais' princess. He could not condemn her to such a poor fate… With that thought in mind, again rose the idea that it'd be easier to take her as his second queen. Surely kingdoms had done it before. If not, then he could simply be the first.

"Let us focus on one thing at a time," Ephraim said calmly. "If you're both _so_ determined to hate one another, we might not even _get_ to Port Kiris, much less any town in Carcino. I don't intend to suffer because you two want to act like children."

Innes almost spit on him. It was tempting and he wasn't entirely sure why he refrained. He could practically _hear_ Ephraim's twin berating him for the thought and finally decided that she was reason enough. To be so controlled by a woman… If anyone had ever accused him of it, he would have vehemently denied it with the hastiest aid of bow and arrow. Ultimately, while he could deny a truth to the world, he could not deny it to himself.

She certainly had a hold upon him.

"He is _far_ more the child, Ephraim." Innes finally spoke up. "You did not hear how he spoke to me. Your retainer has such a wicked tongue that if you've chosen him to represent your kingdom, you will—no doubt—have little issue with befriending enemies."

"_That_ troublesome?" Ephraim shook his head, "Dislike simply due to envy is one thing. If respect is called into question, then he and I will need to exchange words." He frowned, not liking the possibility of destroying the alliance between Renais and Frelia.

"Yes," Innes agree with that authoritative tone he wore so well. "You had best do that. I'm without uncertainty that if he'd said to you what he did to me, you would seen to it he'd be a retainer no longer."

Words that put his position in jeopardy. Not to claim Seth had ever been remotely open, but Ephraim had always imagined the man to take his guardianship quite seriously. After all, if he lost such a status, he'd lose his liege lady as well. Unless… somewhere along the lines Seth had surrendered Eirika to the 'better' man. Idly, in the back of his mind, Ephraim entertained the idea that Seth was simply playing the part of a very bold character in their 'play' of sorts.

"What exactly _did_ he say?" he asked the archer. "I'm having difficulty fathoming as to why Seth would condone of inappropriate behaviour, even with someone he doesn't like."

"You would take his word over mine?" Frelia's prince couldn't hide his disbelief. Not… that he'd wanted to, of course.

"The man has been serving Renais over eighteen years." It was a plausible point to bring up. "Do remember that he was a retainer to my late father before even serving as one to Eirika and me. I can hardly think you worthy of forcing him entirely from his composed disposition. It is admittedly a stretched tale if I've ever heard one."

"And yet our kingdoms have been allies longer than General Seth has served you. Unless you wish to dispute how an ancient man retains a relatively youthful appearance." Not an wholly impossible idea and the theory that Seth was potentially a grand magister with darker intent seemed far more entertaining.

"Now you are just being dramatic for no reason," Ephraim scowled, appearing every bit the way Innes portrayed himself a good deal of the time. "I already said I would speak with him, so try to maintain _some_ decency. I have no qualms with sending both of you back to Grado."

For in his mind, they really _were_ children. The kinds of children who needed to be put in solitary confinement. Or sent to bed without dinner. And despite the situation and growing conflict, Ephraim couldn't resist holding a small smile.


	30. Histories

**My Obligation  
****Chapter 30: Histories**

She looked better than she had. She wasn't quite as pale and her strength had mostly returned. She felt a little diminished admittedly, and was still unsure of _why_. Along with the sentiment came a sensation of unease, but where _that man_ was concerned, unease—at the very least—was to be expected.

Eirika had given a lot of thought to the Moonstone. The things that passed between them were not the sort she could either forget or deny. And she doubted he would be so quick or willing to set her free easily. She would have to face him eventually. Not particularly in a hurry to do so, however, she'd kept herself in her room. The lack of a window took time from her though, and she only knew day from night when Lien or one of the others told her. It seemed to be the only downside to solitary confinement.

Left to her own devices, she took to organizing the dresses left in the closet. The room itself was not in need of repeated cleanings, but considering the amount of free time she'd recently acquired, there was little else for her to do. When she wasn't preoccupied with the mundane tasks of tidiness, she paced. So much, in fact, that she assumed soon enough there'd be a permanent trail of the path she'd taken. She came to a new conclusion, too. Eirika discovered that she didn't really like spending a lot of time alone. It gave her too much time to think on things she'd already thought plenty about. But contemplation remained a very close friend, much to her chagrin.

The door opened and she hadn't even noticed. When it finally registered, she turned hastily, expecting Lien or a like friendly face. Instead what her eyes found caused her stomach to instantly form knots. Her hands reached for the skirts of her gown and gripped tighter than she'd wanted them to. Every instinct within her said to flee.

_I had hoped it was only someone who looked like you. Sometimes, I suppose hope isn't good enough._

He'd moved in quietly, even closed the door after himself. Rather than going for his prey so quickly, he thought it a bit more entertaining to toy with her. So he remained put and gave unto her his best smile, an expression that spoke leagues more of sinister intent. And he knew well how she'd take it, at that. The man had not watched her, not _stalked_ her for nothing.

"In slumber or the waking world, your beauty is unparalleled, Princess Eirika." Then he paused, amused. "Or is that 'queen,' now?"

"That is a poor way to begin this…" Eirika motioned between the two of them, "…exchange." She shook her head and remained rooted to her position. She'd not wanted any form of exchange to begin with, but as it seemed inevitable, dragging it on was an unnecessary torment. She preferred that he removed himself as quickly as he'd arrived.

She must have been obvious.

"How delightful," Valter replied. "You haven't changed. I'll admit, I did not know _what_ I anticipated when this moment would come. You've not disappointed me."

"I am not interested in games," Eirika started firmly. "It would be best if you simply told me what you wanted. I saw you die. Why you're here now is beyond me."

"Your words wound me, Princess," the man feigned a pout that was all too clear. "You may be eager for this chapter to end, but you'll find yourself wanting. I seem to be suffering a lack of haste."

Careful to keep his eyes upon her, Valter moved from the door and over to the closet. Admiring the way she saw to its neat order, he cast a glance over his right shoulder, relishing in how tense she grew as distance closed between them. "How do you find your room? To your liking, I'd think it. It's a good fit for a girl of your station." Then he withdrew an intricate gown of deep purple and showed it to her, "This one tomorrow. It'd please me."

Her eyes narrowed, "_Stop._" It was one word that contained all of Eirika's regal authority. Yet he seemed unmoved and she couldn't claim to be surprised by that. "I don't appreciate your deliberate roundabout tactics. What must you have for the Council to regain control of Port Kiris?"

Valter looked back to her again and after a moment, he approached her in favour of draping the dress over her right arm gingerly. She looked so rigid and he knew that without a doubt, a simple sharp gesture could very well break her. Renais' princess was a gentle being and soul, even as she stood against him and tried to be otherwise. The truth of the matter was something he took delight in, mostly when she demonstrated her strength for him. As if it was something she did for only him, and it was hard to not be tickled pink by such.

"Port Kiris' worth to me is only as a temporary residence. I have no particular preference for its people. They can do as they will." He motioned about idly before he proceeded to circle her at an achingly slow pace. "That is, provided you cooperate."

"I will not ask you again," was the stiff and curt reply, as she tried to force her thoughts from the fears attempting to lodge within her mind's eye.

"You've been pulled every which way and you still do not know? Either you underestimate your worth or you truly _are_ oblivious." But he decided to have a little mercy. "All of this—" He gestured with a hand, indicating a beginning and what was likely to signify an 'end' as he continued. "Leonardo, his claim over the town, that boy and his father, it was all for you."

"For… me?" Eirika asked, wanting to drown in her disbelief. "It was never truly him at all. You forced Leonardo into it." A pause as she grit her teeth, "_Blackmail?_"

"You've done some growing up, I see. Or is it that you're well acquainted with the notion personally?" He smirked at her knowingly. "Did that man hold _something_ against you?"

_He knows._ Eirika felt her confidence and strength begin to slip away. _He's going to… use it against me? I_ must_ play the fool. Alive or not, General Valter is not invincible and I am not the same girl I was when we last met._

"You glare at me with so much disdain. I didn't know you were capable of that."

She said nothing and did nothing. Instead, she remained as tall as she could make herself and though her face betrayed it not, she cycled through her options. He could not touch her mind or the thoughts hidden in it. She had at least one place where she was safe, but in the background of things, she wondered if that even mattered in the end. He wouldn't kill her, but when she thought of what he _could_ do, she had a hard time saying she wanted to live through any of the physical torment he'd bestow upon her.

She and Seth had talked about it once and only once. For Eirika had found herself near to tears and unable to continue the discussion. And Seth had taken her aside, rocked her in his protective embrace, and reassured her that all would be well. But neither of them had anticipated a return from the man in question. It should have been impossible, really, so why it wasn't instilled in her an anger she'd not known was present. Eirika could only hope and she did so desperately.

Valter paused behind her and bending his neck, he was perfectly content to bury his face into her teal hair. As he spoke, cold air rushed past his lips and over her flesh, leaving in its wake, prickled skin. "Will you be silent forever, Princess? Perhaps it's that you're so overcome with _joy_ that I've rendered you speechless."

"Hardly!" she hissed as she moved to instantly replace some distance between them.

Eirika didn't get far. The moment she tried to put him at arm's length, he was quick to snatch her up by the wrist and draw her close to him. So dangerously close that the tip of his nose dusted over hers and she practically _felt_ herself wither away. If she was summer, then he was winter and everything about him was made to destroy her. She would not survive snowfall. Not for as long as she was held beneath his wings. And to think she had no escape, there was the very real sensation of terror settling within her every fingertip, especially with the way he eyed her.

She stumbled over her words, hating the power he held over her. The power she _let_ him wield. "U-unhand me."

"Say it politely," he smiled to her. "You aren't being very noble now." He couldn't hide how much he was enjoying himself. It was so easy to tug on her strings and no matter how much she wanted to deny it, she really _was_ his doll. He tugged her by the wrist he'd taken, drew her up and marveled in how light she was. The wrong man could throw her all too easily and while he wanted to destroy her utterly, he didn't want to do so physically.

Not like… _that_.

"I am _not_ a child," she countered, as if regaining some form of power behind her words, despite the demeaning way he was holding her.

Valter shook his head at her and he drew his lips over her wrist. The motion itself was tender, but he knew very well when his eyes found hers that she wouldn't interpret it that way. "_You_ are what I want, and _you_ are what I have."

It was more than that. He didn't say it, but when he refused to let her look away, she could see it in his prying stare. He was cold. She _felt_ cold. She wanted to say she was immune to him and she couldn't. It didn't help when she felt like he was practically reaching inside of her with the way he gazed so openly. She was not only evaluated, but also cherished in the way only a man insane would treasure her. Obsessive. Infatuated. Insatiable. Valter made it so obvious and she could not play ignorant.

"You won't survive if you harm me," she said quietly, under the impression her words echoed in the silence that sat between them. It was no idle threat, no promise, no malice, and no sense of a fight against him. Eirika could try his patience, could toe the line with him, but under the impression that his rationale would easily turn tail and abandon her, she thought to keep herself alive if only a bit longer.

His grasp relented and the curve in his mouth grew as he listened. Most of her words went in one ear and out the other. He held onto some, however, and saved them for later. For the opportunity that he could simply throw them back into her face. "And who will save you?" the Moonstone asked. "Renais' General?" Valter watched the way she winced—even as slight as it was—and felt an indescribable amount of joy seep into him. "No. I suppose if he had any intentions to, he would have already been here."

Seth was the other half to the story. He was the one who'd stood in his way. Eirika knew the hatred they had for one another. They were both obstacles in one form or another. Valter had threatened Seth's liege and had killed the former. Seth had prevented Valter from getting his hands on the princess he held such impure intent for. They were on opposite ends of the spectrum, light and dark as it were. Valter inspired in Seth a hatred Eirika had never wanted to see, and he made no effort to hide it.

"I won't listen to you speak ill of him." Eirika's words were firm and dedicated, to the point and undeniable.

"No. I imagine you won't." He looked aside from her and after a moment, he finally gave her freedom. At least from him. At least for the time being. His gaze moved off of her with moments of consideration and when he found her youthful face again, he bared his teeth with a horrific form of delight. "I wonder… I know something you may wish to. Something about that precious retainer of yours."

_This is a trap._

It had to be. There was no other explanation for it. He truly believed he had captured her. He genuinely thought he had captured the teal bird and caged her. But the fight in her was not lost or gone. And when it came to Seth, while not fond of violence or force, Eirika could not find it in herself _not_ to fight for him. She could wage a war for him. She could wage it, _and win_. But those were the kinds of words she could not bring herself to say. If anyone even heard them, they'd tarnish the pure reputation she'd held for being the Restoration Queen. As an afterthought, Seth wouldn't have wanted her to fight for him anyway. Not like that.

"Not interested?" he asked as he began to circle her again. His pace was casual, steps taken with method behind them, as if he knew where to stop and when. As though he knew precisely how close he could get to her that he could scarcely feel her stiffen. Like she believed that would save her from his maw. "I won't believe that for a moment. You think I don't know, Princess? The way you two look at one another is so disgustingly apparent. I don't know _who_ you think you're fooling. And you think I'm so repulsive. Your obsession with him is no different than mine with you."

Her head turned and she glared at him, "How _dare_ you. You are in _no_ position to think you can compare my relationship with General Seth to your putrescent fantasies of me." Then she faced forward again, feeling minutely empowered by her regal outburst. She felt unmovable again, as if simply speaking of Seth allowed her to hold onto his strength in his absence. He'd not simply given her his heart. He'd given himself. He probably would have given her his soul if it had been his to give.

"Your relationship," he couldn't disguise the mirth in his steely gaze. "I wasn't aware you'd so conveniently confess to it. How… stupidly _sweet_, Eirika."

When he tried to catch her eyes with his, she deliberately ignored him, knowing well enough it'd fuel the fire she'd been trying to avoid. And it hadn't taken much. He stopped behind and with an arm, he wrapped it about her, pulling the smaller frame against his in ways he had only dreamt about. The other hand relieved her arm of the fine dress he'd adorned it with before, and he tossed it to the foot of her bed. Then he slid his fingertips up into her hair before taking a firm grasp. He wouldn't pull. Not yet. Not unless she felt it so pertinent to earn his ire.

"Yes…" he breathed against her ear, just barely restraining his growing hatred behind a set of invisible bars. "Stupidly sweet. He fought for you and you surrendered yourself for him. How transparent that made you." When he felt her grow tense against him, it didn't take much theorising to address her unspoken concern. "I know _everything_. Leonardo was chosen specifically to serve me, after all. I had no idea he would be so successful. I also hadn't expected you to be so weak."

"Love does not make me weak," she argued, trying to ignore the way his fingertips travelled over her stomach. "It gives me a strength you cannot measure up to. It gives me faith. It gives me hope. It gives me courage and valour. If this is a war, General Valter, you will lose."

It was worthy of one yank and the wince she rewarded him was didn't make up for the transgression, but it _did_ fill him with a sense of pride. "Love also makes men traitors and slaves to their hearts."

Even as he mockingly soothed her head, Eirika felt only her tolerance force her to stay her ground. She could not run. She could not flee. But she could not submit to him and she would not. He would only be able to have her after she died. "You would know nothing of love. You only know cruelty. For you to speak of love as though you were a person is an insult to mankind."

Valter pulled again, "You are being quite unruly." His hand moved and he slipped his forefinger and second over the front of her throat, where he pushed, and none too lightly. "Speaking of things you know nothing about. Allow me to inform you, Your Highness." Even as she silently gasped to catch a breath, his grasp tightened, ensuring that he'd win her attention. She would fall in line or she would die. Eirika's use was not purely for her warm flesh and blood. Undoubtedly she was important, but not as much as she thought herself to be.

"Entitled brat," he spoke to her in an affectionate tone that made her stomach flip over. "Where do you suppose the arrows came from that sent your knight to the ground?" As her eyebrows knit together, while she held onto the waking world, he shook his head at her. "That was no coincidence. Frelia's prince longed for you so much that he was willing to destroy the one man in his way. No truer shot was made, said Leonardo. The archer's arrow found its mark and that man with his arrogant nobility became naught more than a simple felon."

_You're lying!_ She couldn't say it with the way he was holding her, but her eyes made her all too open.

He was getting under her skin and it was his favourite place to be. "It'd be so much easier to say it isn't so," Valter spoke to her, feigning a tenderness to his tone. "You could forgive a man for an accident, couldn't you? But could you offer compassion to a man who deliberately stood against you for his own selfish motives?" His fingertips pressed harder still and he could see the way her flesh turned pink beneath his touch. Blushing with shame, perhaps? Anger? It was so difficult to tell past the hatred that brimmed in her blue eyes.

It hurt. Everything hurt. And when she believed she could take no more, Eirika found that he returned life to her. To think that he could overpower her so easily. It disgusted her. _He_ disgusted her. Everything he was. Everything he'd stood for. Everything that sat between them. Everything he'd done to her. Everything he had yet to do to her. And she knew as he watched her that he expected some form of gratitude for having compassion on her. The kind of compassion that she was sure would only last for his benefit. When he tired of her, she was certain he'd easily do away with her.

She had no way of knowing how to keep his interest piqued a bit longer. She had no way of knowing how she'd claw her way from the cruel fate she'd been submerged into. Divine Providence? Was it… her punishment for crossing such lines with Seth? Had Tana been right?

"Well?" he asked her, fully expectant of an answer.

"I don't believe you," Eirika managed to force past her lips. "Prince Innes would _never do anything like that_." At least she'd wanted to believe he wouldn't. The man could certainly be forceful when he wanted to be, but he was no _villain_. There was no way. There had to be a misunderstanding. Yet the seed of doubt was planted within her and she knew a part of her would tend to it, water it, and feed it some form of belief. What did that make her, really? Not nearly as good of a woman as her people thought her to be.

_No. Stop it,_ she scolded herself. _This is what he wants me to do. He wants me to surrender. He wants me to give in. I will not survive if I cannot bring myself to remain headstrong. I may be alone, but I am not nearly as weak as he believes me to be. I will play this part for him only a little longer. And when he least expects it…_

"You are maddeningly stubborn," he conceded. With a form of reluctance, he turned her, pliable form and everything, and shoved her in the direction of her bed. Yet he did not follow after her, not the way he had pictured himself doing. That could occur another time. "I'm positive when you have begun to waste away, you'll be far more inclined to behave." And he said it as if he was disciplining a small child who had done wrong and would be sent to bed without dessert.

A hand at comforter of the bed, she taught herself to breathe again as her gaze remained fastened onto his form, even as he moved to her doorway. She could not find any additional words, for they had been lost to her desire to remain upright. If she fell, she could not trust him to keep his hands off of her and to fall into a world of darkness in his vicinity, she was horrified by the potential consequences. He'd take from her what he'd wanted for so long. He'd be that thief in the night who stole from her what she had only granted to her retainer. And if he did, she'd never be able to look at herself again for allowing it to happen.

As if he knew very well what she thought, for she'd done no good at hiding it, he gave her a toothy grin. "You may think me a barbarian, Princess Eirika, but I _do_ prefer a little romanticism at times. I don't doubt that you'll come around soon enough. After all, you can't live without food and drink forever." Her door opened and he paused once more, leaving his back to her prying stare. "When you are prepared to fulfil your destiny, do let me know."

And the words that followed were accompanied by the kind of laughter that shook her to the very core of her being. "_I'm positively looking forward to it._"


	31. Silence

**My Obligation  
Chapter 31: Silence**

_It is very quiet. That's… disconcerting._

Seth stood at his firmest, eying the not-so-distant town. Well within sight, Port Kiris seemed nothing short of serene. It certainly wasn't as it had been the first time he'd passed through. No weeping children, for one. No screams. No fires. No echoes of broken furniture or dinnerware. If he'd known no better, he wouldn't have taken it for being overrun by pirates.

Whatever the case was, something wasn't right and he'd questioned it multiple times since their arrival later in the night. At least up to the point that his left shoulder began to ache. The very concept concerned him, for it was mostly with coming rain that he experienced any form of discomfort. And there was neither a storm in his range of view nor a sign of one to come in the skies that loomed above them.

A moment of hopelessness found him and left no faith. Perhaps they had come too late. Perhaps it was all for naught. Such a defeatist way of viewing things and yet not impossible. Sadly not improbable and the very notion made his heart contract. He couldn't give in so easily, though. He doubted anyone else would. One couldn't give up until everything was over.

"You've been standing there for a little over an hour now."

Seth turned to find Kyle, minutely relieved he'd not been gifted with Innes' companionship again. The archer he could live without and in Kyle, he found similarities and a kinship. A comforting ground, at any rate. After a moment of hesitance passed, he finally nodded.

"The mind is, at times, relentless and works its master to nothing," he explained.

Kyle sighed, "This is more something Forde would say, but so much thought isn't good for you, General." When he thought he spotted Seth on the very verge of a smile, he gave him a vague look of disbelief. "Really. The first time I nearly witness you breaking your stoic demeanour and it's because you find me amusing."

"Nay," Seth countered. "I was… amused as I found truth in your words. You _were_ speaking as Forde."

"It's just awful, I know," the green-haired knight admitted with a slight curve to his mouth. Then he shook his head and motioned to his companion. "You are very clever, but this time I will not make it so easy on you. Please, speak up a little more. How are we to know anything when you refuse to confide in us?"

Seth felt a little foolish. There was nothing quite like the gentle berating he seemed to get from royalty and knight alike. Only when a day passed with no chiding remarks would he need to fret. He regarded Kyle quietly, in no hurry to share any part of himself. It was true that he held a lot in. There were times and places for such discussions, however. As long as Eirika's throne was empty in Renais, it was proving to be a poor time to focus on anything other than bringing her home. And yet he could not rush the results, no matter how he would have liked to.

"General?" Kyle asked.

His reply was a shake of the head. "I was thinking." And before Kyle could scold him some more, Seth lifted a hand as if to preemptively stop him. "Again. And I know."

Kyle gave a very small and knowing smile, but bit back the temptation to offer any further lecturing. "The first step to solving a conflict is admitting you have one. And you, have a very large conflict with excessive thought and not sharing. Yet it brings to mind… If you're not even sharing such things with Princess Eirika, what _do_ you talk about? Considering the amount of time you two spend together, I mean…"

_Do we spend so much time with one another?_ Seth's eyebrows knit together with consideration and his head tipped as he decided in the negative. _Only to the eyes of others, I suppose. They only see us cross paths. They never stay for the content._ A pause and he squinted. _Not that they ought to._

"Circumstances at the time permitted the princess and I our moments together. I had not forgotten Milord's order to see to the improvement of her mood. I've not yet been relieved of that duty," Seth explained in his very rigid fashion. "That was then, however, and this is now. Things are inevitably different and will continue to be."

Yet as he looked in the direction of the river, he thought of that night they shared. The clever girl had breached his defences, but in turn, he was given free reign over her. That night beneath the moon, she became wholly his and he had something no other would ever obtain. Except mayhap Innes with the way he pushed so forcefully for Eirika's hand in marriage. And despite his servitude to Renais for those long years, Seth did truly believe that the people would have been more supportive of Frelia and his kingdom strengthening their ties. Perhaps he had underestimated his own value, or potential popularity with the people. He could never think of himself only, though. Eirika's joy would need to come first and Innes could, undeniably, grant her all things beneath the sun.

_Damn the royalty and their airs,_ he thought briefly with the archer in mind.

"You would be a dangerous man to have as an enemy," Kyle spoke up as he eyed the general. When Seth blinked in surprise, he clarified. "When you begin to think, to _truly_ think, your expression grows hard and grim. You become this stone wall and it is as if time itself could not affect you."

"Ah," Seth began, unsure of how to respond. "That was not my intention. I appear to wear stoic well. As… a knight in my position should." It wasn't necessary for him to elaborate, and yet he chose to anyway. "Being Renais' general has a particular charm to it. It would be shameful for me to represent the role poorly."

Kyle almost laughed, "General, you are the Silver Knight and all know it. I doubt any other knight in any other order could have so prominent a reputation as you. The name alone strikes fear into the heart of each well-informed brigand and to the innocent, you are the unbreakable strength that led us into victory against the Demon King."

Seth shook his head once more, "Negative. We were led by our prince and princess. My place in the war was no more or less important than yours. Recall that it was you, Forde, and Prince Ephraim who captured the Castle Renvall. You overcame far greater numbers than your force provided, and housed a traitor at the very same time. That is impressive at the very least."

"Ah, true. I hold the Lord Prince's confidence responsible for that one. The man is unsinkable—his spirit, anyway—and that is infectious." Kyle could not resist giving a rather grand smile.

"He _is_ an admirable man," Seth agreed, unable to find fault in the prince who was soon to be his king in practise and name.

Kyle lifted his right hand and motioned to catch the general's attention, "You'll not use him as a way to evade your own truths. I imagine that all of Magvel knows of your magnificent stand against Valter. You raised a weapon to him alone, all the while protecting Princess Eirika. One could not underestimate your boundless courage."

Seth wanted to bark back with a bitter laugh. 'Boundless courage?' Not in the least. If the knight had that, he wouldn't have been so quick to deny his princess his heart. Instead, he chided her care for him and then foolishly told her his feelings anyway. And promptly departed afterward. He was always doing that. If she had something important to say, and if it was related to feelings between them, he'd wanted to avoid it. Princess Eirika was, without a doubt, the variable in his life that could not only bring him a glorious ending, but could also utterly destroy him.

As long as Innes was in the picture, there was no denying that he felt a bit broken down. Hopes dashed, if he had to be more precise.

"You hold me in an esteem that is too high. No man in any land is constantly courageous. Admittedly, I did not feel any amount of bravery as I turned tail and fled from Renais' destruction."

Refusing to hear of Seth's depreciation, Kyle gave him a sharp look. "You did so knowing when one must run. You knew you couldn't protect the princess if you fell. Courage isn't the absence of running."

It was a good point and he wasn't wrong. That night as he carried Eirika, it was to ultimately save her. Seth could not dishonour her father or the faith that had been put into him. His father, a knight before him, and in retainership to the late King Fado had set the bar for greatness. In Seth's mind, he had quite the distance to travel to measure up to such impressive lineage. And while he was resolute and steady to his cause, he could only improve. The man was certainly not perfect and gods be damned if he didn't attempt to be such an impossible idea.

"That conversation, Kyle, will only go in circles. The Silver Knight has the reputation of terrifying strength and technique, but also an overabundance of modesty."

Both turned to find Ephraim, sporting a confident smile. After a moment's consideration, they all shared in a quiet round of laughter. Even Seth, who'd momentarily broken his pensive expression. The lighthearted sensation, however, did not last long and soon enough Renais' general stiffened. Likely all too quickly in the eyes of his companions. Clearing his throat, he attempted to cover up the falter in his composure.

"Milord," Seth greeted Ephraim with a seemingly mechanic bow.

Ephraim looked between the duo and nodded. Then at the redhead, he motioned absentmindedly with his right hand. "At ease." Then as an afterthought, he chose to continue, "Remotely. A complete moment of peace is not upon us yet."

He gestured to the town that had originally captured Seth's attention. "It's not what I was expecting. I thought it might be a trap, but it has been some time since Eirika's surrender. I doubt they would have waited so long specifically for us. That isn't logical. What say you, knights?"

"I would be reluctant to disagree with you," Kyle started. "They were likely expecting us to come immediately. Perhaps." His head tipped with some thought. "They wouldn't have thought us to just give the princess up. That is highly improbable. Waiting may have proven useful to our cause."

"And what do you think, General Seth?" Ephraim asked as he turned his undivided attention onto the redheaded man.

Seth contemplated for a great deal of time over the turn of events prior to Kyle's interruption. It was all conjecture. He knew that they would discover very little until they actually entered the town. Before then, it was only a matter of hypothesis and educated theories. But Ephraim likely wasn't interested in that form of opinion.

"Well?" his liege lord pressed him expectantly.

Seth looked between the two a couple of moments longer and then he eyed the direction of the river once more. "Let us say that they thought the Everlasting to claim me. A time of grieving would have been anticipated. As Kyle stated, this may have worked to our advantage. They will not expect to face the Silver Knight again. I am as a phantom to them."

He pointed to the clearing of eerie silence, "All of this is different. When Lady Eirika and I passed through previously, it was overrun, loud, unruly, and not a place fit for a princess. They were even unwilling to listen to her up until Laeron appeared and she defended him."

Ephraim nodded slowly as he listened. "Speaking of the boy… He's taken quite the shine to you. Stayed with you often while you were recovering." A brief pause. "We all did, of course, but Laeron especially."

"We spent some considerable time together per the situation," Seth explained. "When Lady Eirika had met with Klimt in Carcino, I took Laeron around. There was also the journey down from Port Kiris. It feels more recent to me, despite how long ago it truly was. Those memories are quite vivid."

"We know," Kyle reassured him.

Straightening his posture, Ephraim was quiet for some moments before he lifted his right hand. "Kyle, do you mind? I have some things I wish to discuss with the general."

A brief suspicion crossed the knight's face, but then he bowed his head respectfully. "Of course, Prince. I will go see to the others and verify our remaining provisions. If we are fortunate, then we may be able to replenish our stock while we are here." A bow followed and afterward, he excused himself past the trees to return to camp.

What he left behind was heavy air. At least… heavy on Seth's end. The silence between knight and lord was prominent. Undeniable. Awkward, to put it lightly. Seth shifted and held fast to the wordless tension some time longer. Then he looked to Eirika's twin and with a simple glance, he was able to easily pick out the similarities Ephraim shared with his sister.

He cleared his throat again, "Aye, Milord?"

And there was no easy way to breach the subject. Yet the attempt had to be made. "Have you thought about what you'll say to my sister when we see her again?" As he moved, he raised his eyebrows at the redhead.

Seth almost coloured. To be honest, he _hadn't_ thought about it. He'd mostly considered how the secret life he had begun with the princess was over before it really got anywhere. "Only that we welcome her home with open arms," he began, trying to conceal the feelings that sat beneath his tone. "And… to utter my apologies—if she would hear them."

"Your apologies," Ephraim parroted, as if he didn't understand initially. "Eirika has always been a woman of mercy. It must have been difficult to travel with her." When Seth shook his head, her brother laughed. "You are too kind to her, Seth. Dedicated and kind. And no other knight in history was proven to be half as committed."

Seth looked away, "…Are you mocking me, my king?"

Ephraim paused abruptly and at first he had no idea if his general was jesting or not. When he saw the expression he was given, however, he shook his head quickly. "Gods no, Seth. You have served Renais along with your family for longer than the lifespan of Eirika, and mine as well. Our father was always filled with glowing words where you were concerned."

Seth sighed with audible relief. He had respected King Fado a great deal. That man had given him purpose. If it hadn't been for the Warrior King, after all, Seth wouldn't have been graced with an introduction to Eirika's company. It was by Fado's word that Seth became a page. It was with thanks to him that Seth could grow and keep an eye on his daughter fair. He had never imagined that his life would turn out the way it had.

"That being said…" Ephraim continued quietly. "I expect your commitment and your exemplary behaviour to be a shining example in all fields." His eyes turned back onto the knight, "Including when faced with Eirika's suitors."

Seth froze and he felt his jaw clench. But he couldn't say anything against it. No matter what the situation was, nobility would sit above him. Even someone like Innes who was not deserving of the pedestal he stood on. To be put in his place by Ephraim stung a little, though. The twins who never made him feel like an outsider. And suddenly he _had_ become an island. Of sorts, anyway.

"I don't know _what_ you said to Innes, but he wasn't expecting it." Ephraim smiled a mite. "You must have been channeling me during one of our competitions." Then he grew serious again and watched Seth carefully, "General, I understand that you informed my sister of your feelings for her. Even after knowing of Innes' intent. Is that true?"

Seth found no reason to lie or otherwise mislead him. "Aye," was his direct reply.

"And how do you feel now, after what has happened? Is it the same?"

A nod was given, "Aye, Milord. If not more so. I would die for her one thousand times over, if necessary."

"And if she were to marry Innes? You would persist still?" Her brother sounded incredulous, as though he couldn't believe why a man would want to put himself through that kind of torment. When Seth nodded once more, he found himself sighing. "You really _are_ too much. Perhaps you have grown too brazen, after all…"

"I am only honest for it is you who inquires. I would prefer _not_ to discuss it openly, but I would rather not blatantly deceive my liege lord," Seth explained stiffly. "The path Lady Eirika walks is the one I will stay on, regardless of its end. History may interpret that as it chooses to. At least _I_ will have no regrets when I meet the Everlasting upon my arm."

And where Ephraim knew Seth's words were sincere, he could not deny that the sharp edge to them was a sword he didn't particularly wish to cross. He'd spoken with a clear sanity, but in the very depths of her brother, he had also stirred an envy that was meant to be hidden well away from view. What accompanied it was Ephraim's insatiable need to remind his sister's retainer of where he was meant to stay. But even as he stood so very close to a childhood friend and protector, he couldn't find the words and didn't even know where to begin.

_It could very well be that not even I can measure up to the Silver Knight, despite my unbreakable bond with my sister. How cruel Divine Providence can be…_


	32. Abdication

**My Obligation  
Chapter 32: Abdication**

She really despised him. Eirika tried not to cast hatred if she could help it, but each time she and Valter crossed paths, she experienced boiling blood and a flame she thought more befitting her retainer. He could probably see it in her eyes. She'd not done much to hide it, after all, and Valter deserved to see what effect he had on her. Although in hindsight, that knowledge imparted to him was more likely to be empowerment. She could not free herself as long as he had a grasp upon her. At least, that was what she believed.

"You've hardly eaten," he observed as he motioned to her plate, still full of everything that consisted of a well-rounded meal.

Her expression hardened, "You will grant me a pardon if I explain that your company ruins my appetite."

He sighed, "Still playing that, are you?" Shaking his head, Valter continued, "If I were in haste, I doubt very much you would even still be living." Then he lifted his right hand, as if predicting her retort. "I _do_ prefer you alive. It was never my intent to kill you."

"Then you simply mean to hold me captive for the remainder of my days," she countered as she frowned with a clear distaste.

"You make it sound as though it'd be a form of torment to do just such a thing." Valter straightened his posture before leaning over his plate in an attempt to eye her better. "If you are not careful, your face will remain that way. Displeased and grim."

Eirika couldn't hide her disbelief, "There are very few reasons I can think of that would encourage me to look otherwise. You would rather keep me as a trophy than kill me. I would rather die than be yours." And she almost made mention of blackmailing Renais for her freedom, but ultimately, she supposed she still would have preferred to die.

Her companion sighed and resumed eating, leaving her again in an uncomfortable silence. Eirika knew remotely what he wanted of her and assumed there were likely many things he desired. The one that stood above them all, however, was the one thing she felt she could not do. He could not have her heart, spirit, body, or mind. Not willingly, anyway. The downside being that if she pushed him too far, Valter wouldn't care if it was voluntary or not. He'd only be fueled by the idea of breaking her. It was a frightening prospect, but more so considering how plausible it was. What had once been merely a poor nightmare had become a very real possibility. Just how long could the princess of evasion avoid the Moonstone? The question was one she really had no yearning to face.

"That was it?" she finally asked. "How unlike you. I was unaware that you knew anything of relenting."

Mid-bite, he stopped somewhat abruptly and looked across the table to her. "How endearing, Princess. You wish to carry on conversation." Even as he watched her expression change, he pressed forward, clearly spurred on by her words. "Well, then. How _is_ General Seth? Ah, but that would be optimistic of me, wouldn't it? I'm positive the man _was_ satisfactory at best. Tolerable." A pause. "_Reluctantly_ tolerable."

"You spite me intentionally," Eirika almost replied with a hiss. She'd caught and held fast onto her remaining discipline. "Of all the things to bring up with me, why must it be him?"

_Could it be your attempt to shatter my spirit? I have already come to terms with the likelihood that he has died. You would think to do what, Valter? Claim my heart in his stead? Then you will have only emptiness for when I gave Seth my heart, I left none of it for myself._

She looked away from the man at the other end and felt herself harden all over again. _It was only ever right with him. I cannot return to who I once was. Not with him gone. I am not the same princess of Renais._

"I do believe someone is feeling a bit _sensitive_," Valter observed with a teasing tone. "Sometimes the historic romance is not in the plans of Divine Providence. Admit that you deliberately set yourself up for disappointment."

As her eyes turned back onto his, she found the fire of her dislike being stoked once more. "At least be civil when you speak of the lost."

Valter laughed. "Please. As if the general would have done the same were he in my place." Shaking his head slowly, he continued. "No. He would have rejoiced over the death of his opposition. He would have drowned in his relief. That man was not half as righteous as you thought him to be. I imagine he died with envy in his heart. 'Oh, how my liege so easily surrendered herself to that lowly scum pirate. If only she had surrendered herself to me.'" His expression of Seth was poor and sinister, dramatic and painted with mockery. But it was done in such a pointed manner that it was meant to strike at the softness she hid beneath her claws.

"Be quiet!" she spat, slamming her hands onto the table's surface angrily.

On her feet and lurched over, she could not hide the way he worked her up with words alone. Her heart pounded harshly that she almost believed it would instigate a war in favour of its freedom. She _hated_ the man before her. She _abhorred_ the way he smiled at her. She _despised_ the mirth she found in his gaze. There was naught about the man that she would have considered worth redeeming. If anything, he was the one being she could not hold compassion for. Once, he had taken her father and she had ultimately lost the other half of herself to him as well. If he had meant to destroy her insides, he had succeeded all too well.

"Oh, stop that," he addressed her dismissively. "You are acting as a child." As if he thought nothing of her outburst, he took another forkful of food in a manner that she could only define as composed.

"How dare you!" Her voice rose and in only moments, her right hand hastily moved over stained wood and what followed was the clash of glassware and metal. A broken plate, spilled wine, and a trembling posture, Eirika felt like anything but herself. "You are doing this deliberately! Kill me if you must and know that I would prefer it to this merciless behaviour of yours!"

Through the haze of anger, she somehow managed to continue, in spite of the way that it grew hard to form her words. "You take life as though you are one of the gods and think nothing of it. Make me one of your victims. _Do so_ and we shall see how long you survive this time for your crimes!"

It was a surefire way to catch his attention. He was at her side quicker than she could have fled from him. Expression dark and deep red eyes narrowed, a hand pushed her chair aside—shoved, more or less—and he reached forward to grab her by the neck before he forcefully bent her over the table. He felt her stiffen beneath his touch, the tension that arose from being held at such an unnatural angle. The back had not been meant to curve so and for many moments he'd wanted to break her physically. He could have. It wouldn't have been difficult. But she was a toy and not one he wanted to ruin just yet. Soon though, considering how erratic just mentioning her dead general made her. She'd be too much a liability if he couldn't tighten his noose.

"Death would be an easy way out for you, Princess Eirika," he breathed to her, low and threateningly sensual. "I told you already, I am in no hurry for _this_ to end. You are finally mine and when I am done with you, all of Magvel will know how wholly I have _ruled_ you." His hand shifted from the grip on her throat and found the nape of her neck instead. The other found her thigh easily through her gown of blues and greens, and began to tug with a clear intent.

"So let us begin."

_No!_

Eirika pressed her hands up against him, desperation not at all hidden in her fingertips. The very concept alone was so intensely frightening that she couldn't stop the way she shook, and not simply because of the way he'd forced her to yield to him. Her motions were hurried and frantic, the turning of her head, the whipping of her teal hair, and the sounds her slippers made as they slid over the floor while she tried to escape from his clutches.

"I _refuse_," came her venomous reply, so acidic in nature and so icy in tone that any man in his right mind would have heeded the warning.

Threads split, seams broke, and a chilled hand found bare flesh, which made her stomach knot up with the kind of anxiety that spelled her ill. With the strength she held, she managed to keep him from cloaking her body with his, but each attempt to force him away resulted in her abruptly meeting the table's surface until he managed to worm a knee between her legs. And once he accomplished that, his hands found her shoulders and in one very rough thrust, he held her tightly to the table in a grip too unforgiving for her to worm her way out from.

"Have I your attention?" he asked her, direct and pointed, his words like the rapier that her hands were made to hold.

She almost cried. The temptation was certainly present. But if she had, it only would have added to his strength. Eirika heard him loud and clear, yet the sharp pain that traveled up along her back was nigh impossible for her to ignore. Was it better to have been hit by Leonardo? At least that man hadn't been a _complete_ monster. There was no hope for Valter and as much as it shamed her to think it, death was too good a punishment for him.

…Considering he'd somehow bypassed the Everlasting by unnatural means.

When his grasp tightened once more, she nodded succinctly, still wordless, yet perfectly mindful.

"_Good_," he began, careful never to take his eyes off of hers. "Allow me to warn you, Princess, that I have no preference on where I take you. Here, your room, the prison you once occupied. The location matters _very_ little to me."

Raising his right hand from her shoulder, he grazed his fingertips along the length of her neck, and it was the gentlest touch he'd offered up thus far. "I did also claim to not be quite… _keen_ on harming you. I _do_ prefer you to be alive. I'd like to not repeat myself once more. If you must hold such entitled behaviour, I cannot guarantee your safety. As long as you put aside your resistance, you're more likely to leave unscathed."

He left it open purposely and she knew it. The likelihood of him ever releasing her was nearly nonexistent. Mostly nonexistent. Presumably nonexistent. He had wanted her for so long already and with no Seth to get in his way, there was no one else capable of stopping him. With the exception of herself. Was she supposed to die for her dedication? Was she expected to sacrifice herself again for Renais' general, a man who was, without doubt, a captive of the Everlasting? But he was not the only one in her thoughts at the end of the pathway. She had her brother, Tana, the others, and her people. They all required her to be alive.

_Even if that means I must give myself to this man…_ And she could not hide her dislike for that thought.

"You can have my body only," Eirika found herself conceding with a reluctance that could not be measured simply. "Although I give that to you, know it is not fully of my volition. Know that I will _not_ permit you a hold over my heart, mind, or soul. I did give so much of myself that I have no more to offer, and no more for you to take."

"I am not interested in your heart," Valter nearly spat in haste.

And that was a lie, but he'd never acted in a way to state otherwise. She knew not of it and would learn no such thing willingly. A life with Princess Eirika was an unrealistic expectation. After all, she would never look at him the way she did the red-haired knight. When she looked at Valter, he saw anger, abhorrence, disapproval, and on occasion—fear.

"You are far safer only assuming I feel interest for your flesh alone and the implications behind the gesture." His left hand moved finally, in favour of taking her chin and tipping it up easily, so her face might close some of the distance between them. He found himself repeating words again, reiterating them for his beautiful captured bird, so they might echo between her ears. "All of Magvel will know that I have ruled you so thoroughly that you will have no hope of redemption. No other will want you after we are through."

As he pulled her body up against him and blanketed her mouth with his, he savoured the very way she braced herself. She had some fight in her still. The thought alone pleased him. He could not derive much pleasure from having her given to him upon a silver platter. He would _earn_ his right to her and when she gave into him, she would find glories untold of the fabled Moonstone.

**-x-x-x-**

"So you were born and raised in Port Kiris," Tana had begun as she held a casual pace.

At her side was Laeron, observant and over eager. Behind them, Franz, who stood perfectly at attention, as if he was a stand-in for the Silver Knight himself. But considering the many differences between the two, Franz had some time to go before he could readily compare fairly. All the same, his expression was resolute and his regard for their surroundings was without rival, for a boy of his age.

Laeron nodded to Frelia's princess, feeling no reason to hide such information. She was Eirika's best friend, after all. Anyone so close to Eirika couldn't possibly be a _bad_ person. Questionable at times, perhaps, but never anything other than good and with pure intent. At least, that was what he wanted to think when he stared up into her wide blue eyes. If anything, Tana always looked two parts kind and one part mischievous, and that was okay in his book.

"It must be hard to travel so much when you're so young," Tana frowned as she slipped an arm around the boy's shoulders loosely. The motion itself was informal enough, but beneath it was a form of solace she didn't know how to show otherwise.

Laeron thought before he spoke up again. "It's not as bad as it _could_ be. The Princess and General saved me." Then he repeated himself, perhaps as added self-assurance. "It's not so bad."

"A good point," the princess agreed with a light smile. "Eirika's hands are among the softest to be in. General Seth's too, I'd imagine. Likely no greater pair where diplomatic guardianship is concerned." It almost pained her to admit it, but truth was truth and once it was shown, there was no denying it.

The boy knew what rested under her tone and perhaps were he not a child, he wouldn't have pressed the matter. "Princess Eirika is your best friend, right? And soon you'll be her sister."

Tana nodded, "That's right. When Ephraim and I wed, we'll be sisters by Magvel law. Up until then we have only ever been sisters by practise."

"I don't have any brothers or sisters," Laeron explained, a little understain as he tried to find his words. "But siblings are supposed to…" He squinted, knowing he'd heard the word he wanted to use, but not knowing the term itself. "Sometimes you don't seem happy for the princess and the general. They should be happy, right?"

Unsure of what to say, Tana was not quick to respond. She even looked over her shoulder to Franz and when he lifted his eyebrows, she knew he'd be of little help. Finally she cleared her throat after putting her thoughts together.

"Eirika's happiness is of the same importance as Ephraim's or my brother's." And if that wasn't clear, then: "It's very important to me. It…" She paused as her head tipped and after a moment, she hesitantly continued. "It's hard because I would rather see Eirika and my brother share the same happiness."

"Right." Laeron nodded. "Because he's your brother and she's your best friend."

"You didn't ask," Franz broke in as he moved to Laeron's other side, opposite of Tana. "But I think the issue is less to do with desired happiness and more that you appear to outright hate the general."

When she saw how Laeron stared at her following Franz's words, she glared at the knight in the most subtle way that she could. _You are definitely of no help!_

In a way, she felt like she'd had the conversation before and she was sure she had—with herself. Tana didn't feel like she needed to explain herself, but considering how much of Magvel was in love with the retainer, it felt like an obligation. She audibly huffed, sniffed with disdain, and refrained from stomping about like a child, which was what she really wanted to do in the moment. A tantrum would do nothing, however, to help the matter. And with Renais' crown proverbially hovering above her head, maturity certainly seemed like the higher road to take.

"I will clear this up beforehand. I do _not_ hate General Seth. I simply don't appreciate him choosing to be upfront about his feelings for Eirika _after_ my brother proposed marriage. It's indecent and puts Eirika into a very unfair position. Now she has to choose and we all know she's easy to sway where matters of the heart are involved."

Franz eyed her for a few moments and offered up an idle shrug. "I won't contest the propriety—of lack thereof—of the general's actions, but I'm pretty certain that he's had his eye on the princess longer than Prince Innes."

"Even were that true and I'm _sure_ you're right, General Seth has had _years_ to speak up." She wagged her right hand's forefinger at Forde's brother. "The fact that he waited until marriage sat at Eirika's feet is less love and more that he doesn't wish to give her up. It's true that her marriage to my brother would not force him from his retainership, but I only sense desperation in his actions. That man is not fit for her. She coddles him, obsesses over him, and is so tied to the past. If he had not saved her from General Valter, I doubt she'd care for him as much as she does."

"Princess Tana, you are incredibly harsh. Keep traveling that path and you and your brother will have more in common," Franz replied simply.

It was an unfair remark for him to make. Unfair and uncalled for, which her expression spelled out easily for both to see. Cycling through a variety of indecent retorts, she finally looked away and decided that silence would be far more useful.

"I think…" Laeron began. "That everyone is looking at this from either the side of the Prince or the side of the General." Swinging his arms in an undeniably juvenile fashion, his head tipped left and right nonchalantly. "Everyone is forgetting that Princess Eirika's feelings matter, too. She probably hates that these decisions are being made _for_ her and not _by_ her."

Random wisdom from a child who was more than what he appeared to be. As Tana and Franz exchanged looks, however, neither could accuse him of being wrong. From the very beginning of things, starting with Innes, Eirika's future was not a path chosen by her, but rather one she'd been forced into. All for the sake of not disappointing those closest to her. A little more tension reigned before it finally subsided with a form of surrender made on both sides of the argument. Or less a surrender and more an understanding with one another.

"I suppose a truce is in order," Tana murmured, begrudgingly accepting of the idea. "From now on, we'll both do our best not to influence Eirika's decisions. It's not up to _us_ to determine what's in her best interest. We'll just see what she chooses to do when everything comes to a head." And despite the way she was tolerating the predicament, there was no avoiding the edge to her tone, as if she challenged both Franz and Laeron to prove her wrong.


End file.
